Void Keeper Wars Warhammer 40K
by VexMaster
Summary: Crossover with StarWars, StarGate, StarCraft1&2! The Imperium of Man and all the factions in the galaxy is about to face their greatest challenge! Cancelled but I just wanted leave it out here...
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: Origins of War

_**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**_

* * *

****

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

**Prologue**

"Well?"

The voice was quiet but strong. The voice came from a naked man, standing tall at about two metres and long dark brown hair that reached down to his waist, staring at the stars outside the massive window. The window was easily ten metres high and fifty metres wide, and outside was the vastness of the empty space, where the stars could barely be seen. Another voice answered his question. It was soft gentle voice but it was genderless. It was a neutral voice. A computer's voice.

"We are in 41th century AD in the alternate universe 1C4294.03A-94, variance 94 of a 'Warhammer Universe'. At this time in this reality, the human race has sprawled across over three hundred eighty million planets in the galaxy under the name of 'Imperium of Man' under the command of their 'God Emperor', and there are over a million worlds in territorial conflict with them. Other races within this galaxy include the Eldar, Necrons, Tau, Ork and an amalgamation of human and demons called the Chaos."

The man merely continued to watch the stars.

"I already know of Warhammer. Never really played it. Haven't I come to this universe before?"

The computer answered again.

"Yes, master. 7834 years ago, personal time. You ran several simulations introducing elements from other alternate universes into the Warhammer Universe."

The man smiled slightly.

"I love a good crossover. What did I do?"

"You have introduced Goa'uld from 1B6352.49D-55 StarGate Universe."

"The result?"

"The first attempt failed because the Goa'uld Empire was far smaller than the other empires. The second attempt was set with Goa'uld's Jaffa army to match the Tau Empire. However, the conflict between the Goa'uld's hyperdrives disturbed Immetarium and the corruption of Jaffa and the Goa'ulds ultimately led to the corruption of the entire Imperium of Man by the Chaos within two thousand years. The third and the successful attempt were simulated with the Goa'uld hyperdrive not entering the Immetarium and beginning with the territory and army matching the Tau Empire. Also, you have set a single leader of the Goa'uld and gave them the Kull Warriors and several technologies from the StarGate universe."

"Very good. Let's play again. Hmmm. I think I want a mixture of some kind this time. Let's play from the very beginning. Prepare for Time Warp. Get me to about fifteen million years in the past from now."

"Yes, master. Preparing for Time Warp."

The man turned and walked away.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Origins of War**

For a long time the Lord Marshal Joshua Hegalis of the Imperial Guard was stationed on Terra in charge of administrative duties. Finally, he got back his command. A meagre force of one million but it would do. He was to be made the Governor Militant of a planet at the edge of the Imperium. An obscure planet called Cafalas IV, colonised several thousand years ago but still at the edge of the Imperium.

At the time, the forces of Chaos began to appear in the region. This sudden movement of the Chaos forces surprised the Imperium but the administrative procedures were extremely slow and the Lord Commander Militants of the Imperial Guards decided to send Joshua to garrison the planet and defend it. The travel through the Warp was perilous but he and his forces finally arrived. His ships descended upon the lush green world.

As the Governor Militant, Joshua quickly set up his base of operation in the capital city of Galvan in the northern continent. The presiding 'governor' of the planet was quickly set aside to make way for the militarisation of the planet. Joshua fully intended to make his mark upon the history of the Imperium and all those who serve the God Emperor will know his devotion.

Within fifty years, the once green agrarian world turned into a world of barracks, airfield, factories and armament storages. Joshua called in every favour he could to turn Cafalas IV into a military planet. Vast foundries were fed by the nearby asteroid field and the metal turned into machines of war. The Machine Cult was very delighted and supported Joshua with various technologies and resources to build up a full scale machine world bent on producing troops and military hardware.

The city of Galvan grew one hundred twenty times in size during that time and it held one hundred eighty million, where as the whole planet only held fifty million by the time Joshua took control of the planet. Now, a powerful planet of population over a billion and a lot of military power, Cafalas IV became the fist of Imperial rule in the region. Joshua also pushed for the colonisation, or reassertion of Imperial rule in the region, expanding the Imperial border and beating back the forces of Chaos from the region. The hierarchy of the Imperial Guards were very pleased.

Now old, the Governor Militant Joshua Hegalis surveyed the city from the tall and mighty fortress citadel. Once a technologically primitive colony of building no higher than three floors have now become a city full of skyscrapers reaching high into the dark sky, and he was pleased. He was old now. An old man, despite the longevity given to him by the Imperium, and he was fading. His name would still be remembered as the Emperor's fist against the forces of Chaos and the Executor of his will in this desolate and barren region of the galaxy.

He had fought many battles since his arrival. The Chaos began to extend their reach into this region of the Imperium and took over many worlds. It was only Joshua's support of unending stream of reinforcements that allowed various regiment of Imperial Guards and the Space Marines to win against the vast hordes of the Chaos. To the Imperium, this sudden push for a rather barren and unpopulated region of the galaxy was strange and curious.

The Space Marines sought some mystical artefacts in the region to no avail. Also, the Chaos somehow changed their tactics in this region. Once infested and entire taken over, they would stop and begin to fortify their positions rather than moving on. Planets after planets, systems after systems fell into their hands though most were valueless. The Space Marines and the Imperial Guards managed to drive off the several important planets and systems, but the new behaviour of the Chaos was baffling at best.

It was as if they were waiting for something. Entrenching themselves to defend against any intrusion. One of the Imperial Guard regiment, along with the support of the Space Marines and the other Orders, assaulted one of the planets conquered by the Chaos, but they only met death by the numerous and unending fields of defensive structures, turrets and a powerful and vast garrison of daemons and Chaos Space Marines. Joshua had sent over three hundred thousand troops and tens of thousands of hardware. None returned.

As the time passed, other races joined in the fray. The Eldar arrived and began to colonise the outlying worlds. Orks and Tau arrived to see what was all the fuss about this region of the galaxy. Even the Necrons arrived in their strange ships and began to eradicate all life from the worlds they landed on. Soon, the region became a powder keg of the galactic powers, and Cafalas IV was the core of the Imperium's territory and war effort.

Strangely enough, various Orders of the Imperium began to arrive in forces, taking up residence in the Cafalas system, and some on Cafalas IV. Something big was going to happen and it would happen here. Governor Military Hegalis felt it. The Orks burnt and pillaged because they were savages, and Tau had no idea, but they arrived just to show that they are also a galactic power. However, the Chaos, the Eldar, the Necrons and the Space Marines knew something. They all fortified their worlds rather than fighting each other vehemently. Something was going to happen.

--

"Governor Militant, Sir! The scouts in the Telerix system report of sightings of strange ships entering the system. The Space Marines and the Battle Sisters have begun a full mobilisation of their assets in the system, sir!"

The governor turned. He still had more fights left in him.

"Very well, lieutenant. If this was what they were waiting for then, I will see to it myself. Call Lieutenant General Derius and the Librarian. Begin the mobilisation of 11th and 12th Regiments."

"Yes, sir!"

Telerix system had only one colonised planet of one hundred million humans. It was near the border with the Eldar and the Imperial presence was rather weak there. Last ten years, the Space Marines began to garrison the Telerix II, while the Eldar, who had entered the system thirty years ago, reinforced their positions. Chaos and Necrons also landed and thus divided the barren planet.

"You have called me, Governor Militant, sir?"

Lieutenant General Jonas Derius, the young Lieutenant General who was favoured by the Joshua himself to succeed him as the Governor Militant, entered chamber. He was wearing his full armour. To honour to his valour in battle, where he saved many Space Marines from a certain and pointless doom, the Space Marines have given Jonas a set of power armour not unlike that of standard Space Marine, but in the colour and decoration of Cafalas Regiments.

"Yes, Lieutenant General Derius. Come! There as been some developments."

Then the door opened once more and the Librarian, in his full armour, entered and gave a short salute to the Governor Militant.

"Governor Militant, you have summoned me?"

"Yes, Librarian Gilmore. There is a situation developing in Telerix system. We must discuss this."

The Librarian was assigned as an attaché to Governor Militant, not only as a show of Space Marine's cooperation to the local Imperial Guards, but to insure that the numerous regiments on Cafalas IV were indeed sent to reinforce the Space Marines, thus avoiding the Kronus Incident where the Blood Ravens and the Governor Militant Lukas Alexander clashed.

"There is nothing more to discuss, Governor Militant. The Space Marines will deal with the situation."

The Librarian spoke curtly. Joshua raised one eyebrow. He growled.

"You forget your place, Librarian. I have been charged in maintaining the Imperial rule in the region and reinforcing the Space Marines is an important duty I, as the Governor Militant, is required to do. Even if the Space Marines refuse my aid, it would be negligence in my part if we do not even discuss this."

The Librarian nodded slightly to acknowledge the Governor's words. Joshua nodded and then spoke. The two guests sat on each side of him, facing each other.

"A moment ago, I have received intelligence that a strange fleet has entered the Telerix system, and the Space Marines and the Battle Sisters, who are charged with Telerix II, are mobilising. That planet has much possibility of turning into a quagmire eating up the Space Marines if we do not intervene. The corrupt traitors to the Imperium are one thing to deal with, but the Eldar and the Necrons in the fray makes this whole situation complex."

The Librarian slammed his fist on the table.

"As I have said, the Space Marines do not require aid. We are the Emperor's Chosen. We will be victorious."

The Governor Militant frowned.

"Why were you not like this during the Colidus campaign? Was it not the Imperial Guards' reinforcement that allowed the continuation of the Purge? If this is some pride thing, then you should be ashamed, Librarian. You would sacrifice your brothers for the sake of your own pride than to accept help and bring victory for the sake of the Emperor. If it is not pride, then tell me the reason for refusing reinforcements in an area where you are in a clearly disadvantageous situation."

The Librarian paused. Emotions of anger and shame appeared on his face for a moment. Then he nodded.

"Very well, Governor Militant Hegalis. If you insist, we will gladly accept your reinforcement. However, remember that your forces will only need to defend the cities."

Joshua nodded.

"I understand. General Derius, I have mobilised 11th and 12th Regiments, take them first and I will send 9th Infantry Regiment and 4th and 5th Armoured Divisions as soon as I can get them ready."

Derius saluted.

"As you command, Governor Militant!"

Joshua nodded.

"Move out, then."

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings of War

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**This chapter will feature the infantries of the new race. Clone Trooper from StarWars, StarCraft Marine, Kull Warrior of StarGate.**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments**

**_Lord of Daemons:_** Thanks for the support and I have fixed the mistakes. Point out any mistakes you find, and I'll be glad to fix it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beginnings of War**

Four gigantic shuttle barges, developed and built on Cafalas IV, each carrying half a regiment and their equipments and supplies, slowly descended down on to the vast platform on the outskirt of Sanctus Domus, the new capital of Telerix II, and the base of operation for the Space Marine White Hammer. The White Hammer was relatively new legion of the Space Marines. Formed to be sent to remote worlds and hold on to the planet until relief arrives or ordered to retreat, these were the master defenders, learned from the very best, the Imperial Fists. The origin of their glands is from the legendary Space Marines the Imperial Fists who is the defender of the Holy Terra. Indeed, true to their origin, the city was systematically built with various towers mounted with various defensive weapons.

Lieutenant General Jonas Derius stepped off the barge followed by his Commissars. He was received by a group of Space Marines, all in their black armour, red helmet and white hammer on their chest and shoulders. They saluted Jonas. The captain of the White Hammer approached Jonas.

"Welcome to Sanctus Domus, Lieutenant General Derius. We are honoured to have you here. I am Captain Geran Evial"

"I am equally honoured, Captain Evial. We are here to reinforce your Space Marines so that you can concentrate on purging the planet without the need to keep heavy garrisons in places. I will be honoured to defend the city along with your defences."

The Space Marine captain nodded.

"I understand, Lieutenant General. I have been dispatched to Demoris Highlands to relieve the 11th Company and add more turrets there. I am to go there with my company as soon as your troops have been placed in their positions. I am certain that it will take no more than half a day."

"Of course. The Commissars will make sure of that."

They began to walk alongside each other followed by two Space Marines.

"So do you know what is out there that's causing all this alarm?"

Jonas asked first. The Space Marine shook his head.

"No, we have not been informed yet. However, it seemed make the Eldar and the Necrons nervous, as well as the traitors whoreson of Chaos."

"According to our sensors on the ships, the unidentified alien fleet will arrive in ten hours. It is possible that that our own fleet may destroy it before it comes."

"True. We have to purge this world of aliens, mutants and the heretics, and we don't have the time to deal with another race."

"Very well, Captain. I wish you an honourable battle and Victory for the Emperor!"

"Emperor Protects!"

--

Jonas was going over his power blade in his chamber in his newly built HQ when one of the Commissars entered his room. Without turning his head, Jonas questioned the Commissar.

"What is it?"

"The Space Marines have request for reinforcements, General. Three companies of White Hammers are being cornered in the Demoris Highlands by the aliens that came down on the unidentified fleet, sir."

Jonas turned, remembering the Captain of the Space Marine he met earlier this day.

"What? I thought the alien fleet just arrived?"

"We also lost communications with our attack fleet, General. Our supply barges report that the alien fleet have destroyed both Imperial Guard ships and the Space Marine ships. The Eldar ships and the Necron ships seemed to be attacking the alien fleet in a coordinated attack, strange as it may seem."

"You should have reported this immediately!"

"I came as soon as I received it, sir."

"Very well. How many reserve companies have disembarked?"

"Three from the 11th Regiment and one from the 12th Regiment, sir."

"Get them ready. We are going to this Demoris Highlands."

"Yes, sir."

--

Within minutes, Jonash readied himself and walked outside the HQ. He saw the four companies assembled before him.

"Soldiers! Imperial Guards of the Imperium of Mankind! Today! Today, you have the honour of rescuing the Emperor's Space Marines! We go to save our brothers! March!"

As the soldiers entered the transports and transport shuttles, Jonash was met with a group of Space Marines. They were White Hammers. The Sergeant saluted Jonas.

"Lieutenant General Derius, I am Sergeant Khal of Captain Evial's company. We heard that you were going to reinforce Captain Evial, sir. We have been sent back for some equipment when the enemy struck. We'd like to join you, sir."

Jonas nodded.

"Your loyalty is to be commended, Sergeant. Very well, you will come with me."

Jonas led them to his transport, or the Fortress Carrier. A new machine developed on Cafalas IV to carry Lieutenant Generals, and thus was heavily armed and armoured as well as having higher capacity than Thunderhawks.

--

The Thunderhawks, transport shuttles and the Fortress Carrier arrived first in the battlefield. The small fortified military town of Desrai was still far from the front of the battle. Inside the thick town walls, were the HQ of the Space Marines. The town was built upon a low mesa and the surrounds were a flat land of dirt and rocks. It was an easily defendable town. After ordering his half of his transport shuttles to land inside the town, Jonas led the other half toward the battlefront, which he could see in the distance.

The Space Marines were fighting an enemy over the three lines of low walls. The wall stretched far and every bits of it was manned by the Space Marines. It seemed that the first two walls fell to the enemy and the last of the Space Marines were defending a small fort in the middle of the third wall. The transport shuttles and the Fortress Carrier landed behind the third wall and the Imperial guards landed. Each of the transport shuttle carried soldiers and at least one hardware. Several tanks and walkers assembled quickly and marched toward the wall to aid the Space Marines. The White Hammer units and Jonas disembarked and ran toward the fort, escorted by Jonas' bodyguards. Jonas could see the proud flag of the Imperium and the White Hammers on the fort. Jonas roared.

"For the Emperor!!"

The Imperial Guard charged and quickly manned the walls alongside the Space Marines. The Space Marines were surprised but did not lose their composure and began to fight along side the Imperial Guards.

--

Jonas entered the fort and climbed the lamp to the battlement. He saw the Captain Evial standing tall with bolter gun firing. Jonas joined him and looked at the enemy. The enemy was an army of humanoids. They were about two metres tall and lean, which was nothing compared to the Space Marines, and still slightly dwarfed even by the common soldiers of the Imperial Guards. These enemies were wearing some sort of white armour, thinly made and easily breaking. However, they were not as easy to fight as they looked. Their armour did not provide much protection, nor did their strange laser guns do much damage, but they were many. They swarmed upon the Space Marines. Jonas could see nearly a hundred Space Marines outside the wall, swarmed by thousands of them. The Space Marine would swing his sword and kill five or six, but then they would grab the Space Marine and stick explosives on them. The explosives not only hurt the super soldier but it made large holes where the enemy solders would stick in their guns and fired.

Then Jonas saw that these were not the only enemy soldiers. Not many, but still numbering in hundreds, another type of enemy soldiers, wearing armour similar to the Space Marines, carrying a single long rifle of some kind, walked about killing the Space Marines. They were obviously not meant to be for close combat, since they did not carry any melee weapons, and their guns' calibres were smaller, but they were effective. Not like bolter guns but their guns fired continuously, and sometimes they would use grenade launchers on their rifles to knock down the Space Marines.

Amid the thick cloud of dust, he saw a third type of enemy soldiers. These were smaller than the first two. They were wearing black armour, and two blue lights indicated their eyes. They shot strange plasma weapons from their wrists and the weapons of the Space Marines did not damage to their strange black armour. He saw one of the Space Marines swinging down with a power blade upon the black armoured soldier, but the blade did no damage but to knock down his opponent, who fired upon the Space Marine as he fell down, and blasting holes into the power armour and killing the Space Marine.

--

Captain Evial saw Jonas.

"Lieutenant General Jonas. Thank you for the reinforcements, however, they still outnumber us greatly! I do not know how long we can with stand this. Even now, the enemy is being reinforced! Look!"

Behind the dust cloud, Jonas saw dozens of crafts carrying the white armoured soldiers landing not far behind the enemy line. They shot green beam weapons and rockets at the Space Marines. Some of the Space Marines shot rocket at them and brought a couple of them down, but they kept coming.

It felt like hours as the White Hammers and the Imperial Guards fought the mysterious enemies to secure the last wall before the town. The enemy nearly overwhelmed the Imperium's soldiers. Jonas cut down three white armoured soldiers with one swipe of his power sword and killed five with a quick burst shot from this bolter gun.

The Sergeant Khal who followed Jonas fought bravely with his sword and his flame thrower. The enemy went down fast but eventually the brave Sergeant was overwhelmed. Jonas made for the Sergeant to get the enemy soldiers off him, but one of the power armoured enemy fired at Jonas. Dodging the rain for bullets behind the wall, he fired his bolter gun and it dented the enemy armour until it finally broke through and killed the enemy. Then he turned to Sergeant Khal who was still struggling. Khal reached forth and grabbed one of the enemy's head and squizzed. The enemy helmet crunched and blood and brain spewed from the cracks.

However, the bombs were already set. When they exploded, it was like seeing fireworks crackling. The Sergeant's body flinched violently as if he was a marionette before falling down, bleeding from the holes made by the bombs. The enemy soldier moved on to the Sergeant. Jonas fired his bolter gun with deadly accuracy, even though he was in the middle of running through his power blade into one of the power armour enemies. The bolter shots exploded the heads of the four white armoured enemies. As Jonas grimly smiled as he swung his bolter gun and fired at the face of the enemy he just skewered.

Then as he swung around to cut down another enemy, he saw the black armoured enemy coming toward him. There were seven Space Marines and four Imperial Guards between him and the enemy, but they were all cut down like grass. The Imperial Guards went down easy. The Space Marines fought back a bit, but the enemy's armour was impervious to everything and its wrist weapon simply killed the Space Marine. Jonas bit into his lips as he aimed and fired his bolter gun at its head and unleashed everything. It took eleven shots before going down, but it quickly recovered and tried to stand up. It aimed its weapon at Jonas. Jonas tried to dodge but the enemy's weapon shot him four times. One shot simple ate its way through the side of the armour, but the other three shots went through his side. Jonas registered one shot to the upper arm and two in the shoulders. Before he could do anything, he was staring down the barrel of a power armoured enemy's gun.

--

Suddenly, the battle stopped. The enemy did not fire. Instead it turned away. All the enemies turned and moved away. Jonas stood up and peered over the battlement. He saw the familiar flashes and shouts of the Eldar coming from the left, and the sickly black and green bolts of the Necrons to the right and from behind the enemy line were unmistakable stench of the traitors and daemons. The long-time-rivals converged upon a common enemy. He grabbed a binocular from the belt of a dead Space Marine scout. He zoomed to the maximum and saw the Eldar side. The Eldar ferociously cut down the enemy and fired upon them. The Necrons fought and killed the enemy.

The evil monsters of the Chaos tore apart the strange enemy. Only the black armoured enemy remained fighting. The Chaos and the Eldar were just as easily killed by the wrist weapon of the enemy and their magic and energy weapons did nothing. The Necrons were having hard time against the black armours as well. The Necron weapons did not damage to the black armours and only the extreme physical attacks worked, even then the black armours had extraordinary strength for their size. The remainder of the Space Marines and the Imperial Guards renewed their attack upon the enemy. Eventually, the last enemy fell as the gigantic daemon of the Chaos slammed it to the second wall.

Silence. There was a long silence as the Imperium, Chaos, Eldar and the Necrons stared at each other. The Imperial soldiers were weak now, they would not withstand attacks from any party. However, the old enemies did not move an inch. It was as if they were waiting for someone else to move. Then as if they were moving on a signal, all three parties withdrew. The daemons of the Chaos opened portals and disappeared. The Necrons were surrounded by green shroud before teleporting away. The Eldar phased out.

--

Jonas moved away from the battlement. His armour creaked as blood and gut filled its cracks. The shots from the black armoured enemy hurt now. He turned and looked at the fallen Sergeant Khal. Jonas thought he had died. When Khal moved ever so slightly, he shouted into his comm, not knowing where it worked.

"Medic! Medic! Apothecary!"

Then miraculously, several Imperial Guard Medics and two Apothecaries appear on the battlement. Then appeared Captain Evial. His left arm was cut off and chunks of his armour were broken apart. He dragged himself up to Jonas. Jonas first shouted at the Apothecary.

"Apothecary, can you save this man?"

"Yes, Lieutenant General."

"Then do so quickly!"

Seeing his wounds, a Medic came to attend his wounds. Captain Evial came up to Jonas.

"Who were they? They fought like mindless fighting machines, yet they are human!"

"What?"

Jonas quickly reached for one of the dead white armours, but his right arm wouldn't move but to give pain. Slightly wincing, he reached with his left hand and took the helmet off the white armour whose chest had several large holes. A human face appeared. Jonas took off three more helmets. All human and all the same face.

"These white armoured ones look all same, Lieutenant General. They must be a clone army."

Jonas broke open one of the power armoured ones. Similar face but more manly. Another armoured one had a different face, far more grisly face.

"These ones are not clone."

"What about the black armoured ones?"

When one of the Medics brought and opened the helmet of a black armoured soldier, they frowned. The skin had not even formed properly and the eyes and muscles were fully developed.

"Abomination!"

"Indeed. However, we need to have the tech priests study these so that we may fight them more efficiently."

"Agreed, Lieutenant General."

"We also need to know that the Eldar and the Chaos knows about these enemies. They knew enough to come here and fight them. Also, I am curious as to why they spared us. Uncharacteristic, somehow."

Evial nodded.

"Agreed. I must bring this news to my Chapter Master."

"I must report this to the Governor Militant as well. If these enemies are coming, we must put more troops on this world. I have lost many men, and I intend to make them pay for the lives of the Emperor's soldiers they took."

"I too will swear vengeance."

"Farewell, then, Captain Evial. Someday we will meet again."

"Farewell, Lieutenant General."

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Face of the Enemy

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**This chapter will feature the ships of the new race. Battlecruisers of StarCraft, two StarDestroyers of StarWars and Ha'tak Goa'uld Motherships of StarGate. Also, the name of the new race.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Face of the Enemy**

Jonas returned to his completed HQ in Sanctus Domus, injured but his pride was not broken. He will return in force and destroy his enemies in the name of the Emperor. Next ten days, the Space Marine scouts across Telerix II reported continuous landing of the new enemy and their battles against the aliens. The Eldar were being pushed back as they met the brunt of the assault. The reports of enemy structures being erected in the Eldar territories. Giant structures descending from the skies producing troops as soon as they land. Giant ships landing with thousands of troops. Governor Militant sent three regiments as reinforcement. Jonas requested additional reinforcement just in case.

A colonel entered his office.

"Lieutenant General! We have the latest report. The Eldar are down to last five strongholds. The Necrons and the Chaos seemed to be aiding the Eldar by attacking the unknown aliens from the sides, but they are also being pushed back. It seems that the aliens are building a large stronghold in the city of Morgrogh, former capital of the Eldar territory. They are also building strongholds in the ruins of the Eldar strongholds."

Jonas slammed his fist on the table.

"The Eldar and the other aliens know something about these new aliens. We do not know anything. The Space Marines seemed to know something… Can you send a company to capture me an Eldar Lieutenant General or someone who knows things?"

"I will send Colonel Derketh, he is the finest specialist we have on the planet, sir."

"Very good. I'm going to talk to the Space Marines whether they know something, or whether they will tell me anything they know."

"Yes, Lieutenant General."

--

Jonas walked to the Space Marine HQ in the middle of the city in his Power Armour. The White Hammers saluted him. Jonas saw a familiar face. Gilmore.

"Librarian Gilmore! Are you the chief Librarian here?"

Gilmore noticed Jonas.

"Lieutenant General Derius. No, I am here with the Senior Librarian Lantexia."

"I need some information about the new enemy. I was hoping that the Space Marines had some, or at least your Librarians had some."

Gilmore paused. Then he spoke in a low voice.

"Come with me to meet Senior Librarian Lantexia. He may tell you things."

They entered the office of the Senior Librarian. They saluted the aged Librarian who was sifting through documents. The Librarian looked up.

"What is it Librarian Gilmore? Who is this… Imperial Guard?"

"This is Lieutenant General Jonas Derius of the Imperial Guard of Cafalas Regiments, sir."

"Ahh! The famous hero who aided the Space Marines in defeating the foul creatures of Chaos and other aliens."

"I am not a hero, Librarian. I only did my duty and that is nothing special."

"So modest too! You are a pride of the Emperor, young Lieutenant General. Now, what brings you to me?"

"I was hoping that the Space Marines knew something about this new enemy."

Jonas stared at the Senior Librarian. The Librarian sighed.

"Very well, Lieutenant General. I guess we could not hide it for long. The enemy we fight against is from an extragalactic empire called the Dracorania."

"I have never heard of such thing. Why do they have humans in their ranks?"

"We do not know exactly why or how, but we suspect that some humans were taken from the outer planet sometime in the past to be studied, or it is possible, that in the Emperor's vast grace, that there are some humans in their galaxy as well."

"Do we know anything about this Dracorania?"

"We know that they ruled by creatures that call themselves 'Dragons'. They are immense reptilian creatures very much like the mythical dragon creatures in the old Terran cultures pre-Emperor. These creatures have a large empire in a neighbouring galaxy, and they are invading."

"They have humans amongst them. Do these humans know the grace of the Emperor?"

"No, they are unbelievers since they have never been exposed to the Emperor. That is another of our mission to return these lost brothers of mankind to the bosom of the Emperor's holiness."

"They are atheists, or do they believe in something else?"

"They believe in a deity called the Void Keeper. The truth is that we do not know that much about this Void Keeper or its followers. We only know that they are invading in its name."

"They are heretics then. They must be destroyed as well."

"Indeed, Lieutenant General. I am certain that the Space Marines will have the full support of the Imperial Guards?"

"Of course, Senior Librarian. Good day."

"Good day, Lieutenant General."

* * *

Brother-Captain Targrith of 4th Company of the Salamanders Space Marine Chapter arrived above Telerix II in the massive battle barge with his men to join the war down on the planet. He found it strange that the fleets of the Imperial Guards and White Hammer Space Marines were not engaging the xeno fleets. The Eldar and Necron forces were all within weapons distance. Yet, the fleets, both of Imperium and of the xenos did not fire but seemed to be waiting for something. Disgusted, he immediately called up the flagships of the Imperial Guard fleet and the White Hammer fleet. An admiral and a chaplain appeared on the screen.

"I am Captain Targrith of the Salamanders Space Marine 7th Company. I demand to know why you are not engaging and destroying the xeno filths! And I am seeing the despicable traitors of Chaos not that far away! What is this? Have you all forgotten your duties? Huh!"

The Chaplain frowned and bowed his head. It was the Imperial Guard admiral who answered.

"My apologies, Brother Captain, however, we are under strict orders to not to engage the aliens unless fired upon."

"Under whose orders?"

"Senior Librarian Lantexia and the Lieutenant General Derius. There is another alien race that is being attacked by all the other alien races. Both the Senior Librarian and the Lieutenant General wishes to wait until they know more."

"They are xenos! It is out first and foremost duty to destroy them, especially the foul beasts of the Chaos."

Then a tech-priest rushed to the Captain.

"Brother-Captain, there is a strange movement in the Warp."

"What is it tech-priest? More enemies?"

"We don't know, Captain. The Machine Spirit cannot decipher this phenomenon."

From the other side of the planet, the space distorted and a strange portal of darkness opened. The sunlight disappeared around it. Then a massive ship exited the portal followed by two dozen smaller ships. The main ship was about 3 km in length, 1 km in height with elongated front section and the main body taking up two third of the length. About half of the ships that followed the main ship were of different design. About 1 km in length, width and height, it had a yellow triangular pyramid in the middle surrounded by black wing section that were sprouted in thee directions. The other half of the smaller ships were not as big, just a few hundred meters in length and quite thin. They were hammerhead design with thick wing sections. Then there were two distinctly different ships that flanked the main ship. They were elongated diamond shape with a tower at the rear of the ship. These were slightly bigger than the yellow pyramid ships. The hammerheads were in the front, as the vanguard of the fleet, and the yellow pyramids brought up the rear. As the strange new fleet moved closer, the main ship began to broadcast in all frequencies including the ones that were meant for the Chaos, Necrons and the Eldar.

--

On the screen was a human, which surprised the races who received this transmission. The human male with bright red hair was extremely good looking, though in a rather feminine way. It was not the masculine face the Imperial soldiers preferred. It was handsome no matter what. It was a perfect face. The man spoke.

"I am Kafraxialus the Flame Blade, and I am the vanguard of the Dracoranian Expedition Force. Surrender now, and prepare to be boarded in the name of the Dragon Lord and our Lord Void Keeper."

The Eldar responded first, and the Imperials were able to hear the transmission as well.

"I am Farseer Althewe of the Eldar fleet. Leave this galaxy, dragon of Dracorania. This is not your place."

Then the Chaos sent a transmission.

"I am Kar'Varn, the Dark Prince of Boiling Blood, the Champion of the Blood God Khorne! I will tear you apart and enjoy your dragon blood and sacrifice your Dragon Heart to my master!"

Surprisingly, the Necron fleet also responded to the Dracoranian transmission.

"We are the Necrons. We are death. You will only meet your death here."

The Imperials were too stunned to respond quickly but Targrith quickly composed himself.

"I am Captain Targrith of the Salamander Space Marines of the Imperium. You are in violation of our world, and in the most holy name of God Emperor of Mankind, we will purge you along with every other motherfking whoreson xenos!"

The reply came back. The red haired men stared through the screen. Targrith felt as if the eyes of the man were boring into his soul. The irises of the man's eyes were red as blood and it terrified him. A sort of primal fear gripped his heart. This was something the Space Marine was not familiar to. It wasn't even like a psychic attack. It was something primal. A fear that was deep within the genes of mankind. He tried to shake off the fear but for some reason he could not. He invoked Emperor's name and called to him to remove this fear so he may fulfil his duty to the Emperor. It did not avail him. The enemy spoke. It seemed that he was amused by the hostilities.

"Well, then little bugs. I will crush you like I should a den of ants. Mortals of such short lifespan and some aren't even alive. Hear me, creatures of such small vision; you are nothing but a little amusement for my kind. This is the beginning of the fun I will enjoy destroying your pitiful empires. Especially you, human. I will spend next thousand years slowly torturing and reviving you. It will be most enjoyable."

The battle barges and the Imperial ships powered up their weapons and raised their void shield. The Eldar and the Necrons fired first followed by the Chaos and the Imperials. The enemy ships were bombarded by numerous incoming lances and other weapons but they did not take damage. The hammerhead ships and the main ship were protected by shielding that flashed blue as it blocked the attacks. The yellow pyramids had yellow coloured shield that seemed to be weaker than the other one. Three yellow pyramid ships moved down to the planet.

Targrith roared at the tech priests.

"Alert the planet! Three of the enemy ships are going down the planet!"

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Enemy Revealed

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**This chapter will feature the explanation of the new race. It is a complete amalgamation of the StarWars, StarCraft and StarGate, and it is definitely 'fanfiction' where I make stuff up!**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments**

**_awilla the hun:_** Thanks for the comment and question. I will answer your questions first.

1. The four 'irreconcilable enemies' are not allied. They simply don't want to waste their forces against the others. They are saving up their forces against the Dracoranians. Also, remember that this is not canon. As you might have noticed in the prologue, this is a variant Warhammer Universe.

2. The Dracoranians command the StarGate, StarCraft and StarWars races in this story, and that's the reason they appear.

3. The Imperial Guards show much respect to the Space Marines, and because of the situation in the region, the White Hammers are just showing some respect to Jonas as well. You may not have noticed it, but the political conflict is shown between the Lord Marshal and the Librarian, and that tension is the representation of the political tension between the Imperial Guard who has the resources and the Space Marines who came to the region only recently.

Also, the invasion just began, and the Dracoranians are not very friendly at all. There is practically no one to do 'diplomacy' with. The Imperium forces only find about the the Dracoranians now! The Emperor's finest were vastly outnumbered during the first battle you have read, so don't fret, please. The Space Marines are powerful. It's just that they never faced such enemies before. Only the Kull Warriors are of any real challenge to them.

You haven't seen the Dracoranian society or anything of them because we haven't got to that part yet. The story is just beginning! I will have other perspectives as the story unfolds. Please be patient. All things will be revealed eventually, and some things you have fingure out by fitting the pieces together! I am not going to feed you every bit of information.

Yes, it is a sort of parody. I'm not trying to write a canon story! I will get to the "realisitic" politics and character developments.

**Gforce member 45:** Thanks for the comment and your suggestion. I realise that now. The Necrons don't have that much to say. I'll fix it.

**Chapter 4: Enemy Revealed**

Colonel Derketh, a bulky, brutish man with a lot of old scars and no hair, was coming to Jonas with seven Imperial Guards and an Eldar bound in layers of thick chain. Jonas nodded and gestured them to follow. Derketh spoke as they followed.

"Capturing this one was easy, sir. This one was out watching the sky with only few bodyguards. We slaughtered the bodyguards and knocked this one out. Then it was just a matter of dragging it here."

Jonas nodded in approval.

"Fine work, colonel. I see to it that you are commended for your excellent execution of your mission."

"Thank you, sir. It was all thanks to the grace of our lord Emperor."

"Indeed, only the Emperor's divine guidance would have led you to this one."

"Yes, general. We are but his instrument. So, where are we going, sir?"

"To the Space Marine HQ. I need to question this Eldar in front of the Librarians. They will wring the truth out of this miserable xeno."

"I like to see that, sir."

"Indeed."

--

By the time they arrived at the White Hammer's HQ, Librarian Gilmore and four Space Marines were waiting with power cuffs. Gilmore stepped up to Jonas.

"Praise be the Emperor. I heard that you have captured an Eldar to interrogate it for information about the Dracoranians. We will take it from here."

Jonas frowned and when the Space Marines tried to take the Eldar, colonel Derketh and his men raised their lasguns. The Space Marines quickly raised their guns too. Jonas raised his hand and the Imperial Guards lowered their guns.

"As the Lieutenant General of the Imperial Guard and defender of this region under the command of the Lord Marshal, I have the right and the need to know more about these new threats as to provide accurate and effective means to repel this new threat to the Imperium. Therefore, I ask that I be included in the questioning of the Eldar. If you refuse, I will have to consider this an act of treason against the Imperium."

Gilmore stepped forward in anger but controlled himself quickly.

"Very well, general. You are welcome to the interrogation of the Eldar. Just remember that we, the White Hammer Space Marines have the jurisdiction in this matter."

Jonas nodded.

"Very well, Librarian."

They dragged the gagged and chained Eldar into the interrogation chamber. Senior Librarian Lantexia walked in his full armour. He sat in the high chair. Gilmore sat next to him, and Jonas sat on the other side of the Senior Librarian. The Space Marines and the Imperial Guards surrounded the Eldar. Colonel Derketh removed the gag. Lantexia spoke first.

"Eldar! You are here because we wish to know more about these Dracoranians. You will tell us all you know before we purge you."

Jonas wondered whether they would need a translator.

"Senior Librarian Lantexia, do we not need a translator? What would these xeno know of the righteous language of the Imperium?"

Lantexia smiled.

"These Eldar of certain rank seem to know our language. After all, the Eldar do respect the divinity of our glorious God Emperor."

The Eldar chuckled and responded in a shrill voice.

"We do respect your Emperor, human. He is the only human worthy of our respect, but do not dare to presume such respect would translate to his servants as well, Librarian."

Lantexia nodded lightly.

"For your respect of the great God Emperor, I shall make sure that your end is quick and painless, Eldar. Now, begin with your name and everything you know of the Dracoranians."

Eldar paused as it stared into the Librarian's eyes, and then lowering its gaze it begin to speak.

"I am Farseer Loteer of Ulthwe. I have been sent here to observe the defences against the Dracoranians. They are a foe most dangerous. Far more dangerous than the Necrons or the Chaos gods."

Jonas stared into the Eldar as if he wished to bore out the truth, whether the alien is speaking the truth. Lantexia spoke.

"Tell us details of your encounters with these Dracoranians."

Eldar nodded.

"Very well. Even if I die here, if your race, being numerous and guided by your Emperor, can raise your armies against the Dracoranians, perhaps we can preserve this galaxy. We first encountered the Dracoranians during the early years of our first empire. The Necrons were still mostly active then. The C'tan and their gods were asleep, but the majority of their fleet and armies were still very much active.

I think it was about few million years ago. We began to colonize several worlds in their galaxy. We started at the edge of their galaxy, and we managed to colonize about three hundred worlds before the Necrons noticed this venture.

The Necrons quickly sent an expedition and found, much to our dismay, a source for making more of the Necrons. Several planets rich in the living metal that they are made of. The Necrons quickly 'colonized' those worlds and attack our colonies that were built on worlds with living metal. Vast fleets of their most powerful ships sailed across the galactic void and attacked our colonies. We sent our fleets to defend those worlds.

We fought for four hundred years, while both races colonized more and more worlds. Then we met the Dracoranians. The Necrons entered their territory first. They found several worlds with human-like lives, all primitive. The Necrons wiped them out and moved on. Then they encountered an advanced city world ruled by a dragon. The dragon wiped out an entire fleet of Necrons. The Necrons sent more ships. They were destroyed just as easily. Then the Dracoranians came in force. Just fifteen ships. Fifteen ships carrying fifteen dragons. Fifteen of their young dragons. That small fleet destroyed two hundred Necron ships.

Did you know that the Necrons used to be a lot more numerous? What is left of them in this galaxy is tiny compared to what they used to be. The Dracoranians attacked us as well. A hundred worlds fell within a year. The Necrons and we have decided to beat these Dracoranians back. We thought we could. Their fleet was always small. No more than twenty ships at a time. We amassed a fleet of fifteen hundred of our best ships. The Dracoranians sent thirty ships. We were utterly destroyed within an hour. They lost one ships, and they lost that ship because it got in the way of their own weapons fire.

The Necrons mobilized far bigger fleet. They decided that we were easy to deal with in our galaxy and the Dracoranians were bigger threat to their killings. They gathered most of their biggest ships. Have you ever seen a fleet of one hundred seventy nine million ships, each ten times bigger than your biggest ships? That was most of their main fleet. The Dracoranians sent a hundred ships. Of course, the hundred ships were destroyed. Then the Dracoranians sent a fleet of one hundred fifty million ships. We thought that the Necrons would be annihilated, and the Dracoranians would suffer much damage. We thought that the one hundred fifty million ships were most of their fleet. We were so wrong.

Before the Necrons could attack, they summoned what they called the 'World Ship', where their living god, the 'Void Keeper' lived. I always thought that our records were exaggerated until I heard that the Dracoranians were coming and they were real. The 'World Ship', in your measurement, was approximately one and half million kilometres wide, four and half million kilometres long and on average a million kilometres high. It supposedly contained a biosphere size of a large planet in it. Anyway, the Necrons recognised the 'World Ship' and they were terrified. Apparently, the 'Void Keeper' was something that terrified the Star Gods. The 'World Ship' destroyed one hundred seventy nine million Necron ships in exactly thirty five minutes and forty eight seconds. That monster of a ship simply turned the Necrons and their 'durable' living metal into dust.

We fled. We were terrified. The Necrons, our first greatest enemy was annihilated and we could not celebrate. Of course, our true war against the Necron began then. Before, we were simply outnumbered. Since then, we could fight against them. In time, your kind came. Your Emperor came and began to fight the Chaos of the Warp. We found that the Chaos gods of the Warp also knew of the 'Void Keeper'. They were also terrified. They knew of the 'Void Keeper'. Apparently, the 'Void Keeper' visited the Chaos gods and they were terrified of it. As you know, the Eldar are tied closely with the Warp, and we tread a fine line between the Chaos and the Light represented by your Emperor."

Gilmore held his hands together and prayed.

"Even in the thoughts of the vile xeno, the light and justice that is the Emperor shines most brilliantly."

Lantexia nodded in approval.

"Agreed. His presence attracts all things that are not utterly evil."

Eldar looked at them with disgust.

"Shall I continue or should I wait for your incessant preying?"

Gilmore roared.

"Silence, Eldar filth!"

Lantexia raised his hand. The Eldar begin to speak again.

"The Chaos gods fears and hates your Emperor, but they are terrified of the 'Void Keeper'. It is said that if enough of their dragons come to our galaxy and then their leaders come and perform right rituals, their god will come to this galaxy. The Chaos gods are sending all the forces they can muster to stop the Dracoranians from coming to this galaxy. The Necrons are under also trying to stop the Dracoranians from making a foothold here, and so are we."

Jonas spoke up.

"What is the objective of the Dracoranians?"

Eldar laughed hysterically.

"Ironically, they are performing their own crusade. They believe that their god demands all life to bow before him, and worship him as the one and only god. It will be truly ironic when the Dracoranians raise the crusade against you, humans of Imperium."

Lantexia pondered these words. He turned to Gilmore.

"Most disturbing. The High Lords of Terra did order the defence of these systems, but is it possible that they already knew of these Dracoranians? If so, then why were we not prepared for this?"

The Eldar interrupted.

"What good would your preparations do, human? The Dracoranians have been preparing for this invasion for at least fifty thousand years. Long before your kind even appeared in the star charts."

Jonas lifted his head.

"How do you know this?"

Elder sighed.

"We had some spies sent in their galaxy, monitoring if they are preparing for an invasion. They have been doing it for last fifty thousand years. We received messages from our spies that they have finally mobilized their forces. When we heard that the Imperial forces moved into this region, we knew that your Emperor also knew of the 'Void Keeper' and sent his servants to block the invasion.

The Necrons and Chaos followed us as they rightly guessed what we were here to do. We realised that thanks to the current status of the galaxy, all our combined forces, or even separated, would gives us at least some chance of fighting these Dracoranians."

Lantexia sighed. He raised his head and looked at the Eldar once more.

"Now, tell us of what you know about their military forces and their society. How many worlds they have how many soldiers and ships they have. Anything you know of their military hierarchy and their weapons and shields as well."

The eyes and ears of the two Librarians and one Lieutenant General focused on the Eldar as the alien began to speak of the new and dangerous enemy.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Aboard Enemy’s Lair

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**This chapter will feature some of the weapons from the StarGate universe. Ori beam weapon, Asgard plasma beam weapon, Ancient Drone weapon, and Asgard beaming technology. Also, I decided to add some fantasy in it. The presence of a dragon is obvious, but he transforms into characters from DOTA in WarCraft III. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Battle Aboard the Enemy's Lair**

Targrith and his five Battle Barges fired their lances and the smaller dreadnoughts and cruisers continued their barrage against the alien fleet. The Necrons fired their green arc of lightning and the Eldar fired their alien weapon as well. The Chaos ships, far more numerous in their smaller ships, committed suicidal runs, sacrificing their own ships for some damage.

The yellow pyramids took heavy losses as only two remained. However, their plasma weapons constantly bombard the void shields, slowly bringing the numbers down. The two grey diamond ships fired some sort of laser weapons and ion weapons, they were weaker individually but those two ships fired a lot of volleys.

The dozen hammerhead ships fired powerful laser cannons, bringing down the smaller ships but not the big Battle Barges. It was the big main ship of the enemy that truly caused havoc. It looked like an amalgamation of the hammerhead ships and the diamond ships. The hammerhead of the main ships held three large arrays and a dozen smaller cannons.

The cannons fired weapon same as the hammerhead ships, but the three arrays fired powerful yellow beams. One of the Battle Barges got hit. Two of the beams hit and one missed, but the void shield was down to less than five percent from sixty eight percent. There were other weapons on the enemy's main ship that were deadly too. A swarm of yellow glowing things that simply penetrated the void shields and the hull of the ships, issued forth from the enemy main ship. One swarm easily destroyed two Necron ships. Another destroyed a Battle Barge and four smaller ships.

The third powerful weapons of the enemy's flagship were the blue beam weapons. The ships of Eldar and Chaos simply crumbled under the fire and exploded. The Necron ships held out a bit longer but they were crushed as well. The Space Marine Battle Barge with its shield at less than five percent was it with three blue beams, and the hull buckled instantly under pressure and its cores exploded, swallowing three smaller ships in its death. Another Battle Barge was hit with seven beams then another four, and the result was same.

--

Captain Targrith bit into his lips as he saw the Battle Barges carrying many Space Marines exploded. He roared at his tech priests.

"Fire! Fire all lances! Destroy them in the Emperor's name!"

"We are not doing enough damage, brother-Captain."

As his remaining two Battle Barges destroyed another hammerhead ships, the Chaos ships began a massive offensive of suicidal attacks. The pyramid ships were destroyed and thanks to Eldar's many sacrifices, one of the diamond ships was crippled. The Necrons did no better. Under the combined firepower of the Space Marines and the Necrons, most of the hammerheads were destroyed. By the time the last hammerhead ship and the diamond ships were destroyed, the Eldar fleet was almost non-existent. Three small ships and the crippled remains of the Eldar flagships remained. The flagships of the four fleets were of similar disposition. Because of their suicidal tactics, the Chaos only had their flagship left, and it was smouldering. The Necrons were also crippled, though they have faired a little better. The Space Marines were better off by far, as they still had two Battle Barges left. However, the void shield of Targrith's ship was gone and several decks were venting. Yet, the enemy's flagship was untouched.

Suddenly, four white beams issued forth and touched each of the flagships. When he saw the beam he shouted to his Space Marines.

"Brace yourselves! We die in the glorious name of the Emperor!"

The next moment, he found himself in a strange, circular dome at least 500 metres in diameter. He was surrounded by the Space Marines and who were in the bridge of the Battle Barge. The fourteen Space Marines gathered themselves around their captain. Targrith saw the Eldar, about twenty of them gathered around their Farseer, just as confused. Before Targrith could walk up to them for answers, white beam came down to the left of the Eldars and a dozen Chaos Space Marines appear with their leader. Another white beam, this time to the right of Targrith and his men, flashed and the Necron Lord and about eight Necrons appeared.

Targrith growled.

"What is this place? What is this sorcery?"

Then they all paused. A massive door on the other side of the dome slowly creaked open.

--

The leader of the alien fleet, the red haired man with red eyes walked toward them. He was wearing a flowing robe with many gold decorations and red coloured armour that reminded them of some primitive medieval warrior. The creature spoke.

"Welcome to my ship, leaders of the four races that dared to interfere with the holy and righteous, and very entertaining invasion of this galaxy. I have brought you here to give you a chance to fight me. If you win, I will withdraw. When I win, I will crush you all and enjoy this world."

The Eldar shouted at the creature.

"You will do no such thing, dragon. The Eldar will stop you."

The creature smiled.

"You can try to no avail. We are unstoppable. We are the creation of our great god Void Keeper, and we exist to rule over the lesser creatures such as you."

Kar'Varn stepped forward, sneering at the dragon in human form.

"You would fight me? You are more frail than an Imperial Guard!"

Kafraxialus smiled.

"Oh, you don't like this form? I wasn't planning to fight in this form anyway. If you don't mind, I will change my costume."

The dragon began to glow purple and it expanded. The glow grew to about six metres tall. When the light faded, instead of a human, a strange creature appeared. Its skin was red, and it had bat-like wings, and hoofs for foot, and holding large blade burning with green fire. Its eyes glowing red, it spoke in a deeper voice that put shame to the Chaos prince's voice in the fear it caused.

"Well, little creatures? This is a creature called the Doom Bringer, elites of a demonic race called the Doom Guard. Now, let's enjoy the fight!"

The Chaos warriors charged first. Kar'Varn summoned some sort of dark fire, and tried to throw it at the creature. The creature moved first. It waved its hand and the Chaos Sorcerer Prince's spell stopped. A strange fire-like aura surrounded him. Suddenly, his armour buckled and dark blood spewed forth from the cracks. He screamed.

"What is happening? I can't access the Warp! The Warp! My power!"

During that short moment, when the Chaos Space Marines were in turmoil, the Doom Bringer creature descended upon them. Its mighty burning sword ran through two Chaos Space Marines, cleanly cutting them in half. The creature grabbed one of the Chaos Space Marine's head and crushed it. Then the Necrons and the Eldar moved in. The creature waved at the Eldar Farseer and with an explosion, the Farseer was thrown across the dome floor and crashed on to the wall. Then he kicked the Necron Lord and he crumpled on to the ground. The Doom Bringer's sword crushed three Necrons while the Chaos Space Marines jumped on to the creature and fired their weapons on this back. Glowing, green blood spewed and it showered them. Then they began to melt. The incredible acidity of the blood killed another two Chaos Space Marines. Targrith knew what was at stake. He lifted his power sword and roared.

"Space Marines! Charge! In the name of the Emperor!"

The Space Marines fired bolters into the creature. The creature was driven back just before it could crush two Eldars. Doom Bringer then met the Necron Lord who put himself back together. Its massive staff cleaved its way through the Doom Bringer's flesh. The Doom Bringer grabbed the Necron Lord's head and smashed him against the ground. They could hear the crack of the living metal and they could see the green light in the Necron Lord's body fade. Then the Doom Bringer brought his sword down again and again, shattering the Necron Lord's body. The Necrons fired their weapons, tearing the Doom Bringer's body and being showered with the acid blood during that time. The Space Marines fired their bolters. A Space Marine was killed when the blade went through him.

--

Targrith felt that he has been fighting for hours. He was tired. Tired like he has never been before. It felt like every swing of his power sword was draining his strength, which was impossible as he used to swing it for hours against multitude of enemies without tiring. This time something was different.

The Chaos Space Marines were all dead except for Kar'Varn who managed to survive the deadly aura. He was still on the ground twitching. The Necrons were all but dead too. The Necron Lord was scattered beyond their power to repair himself. The Eldar were all dead, and the Farseer barely breathed. The Space Marines were also decimated. Targrith was wounded and only two Space Marines were still alive. The Doom Bringer stepped forward to finish them off. Suddenly, the Eldar Farseer jumped in front of them. She stretched forward with her hands. Streams of strange white light issued forth and grabbed the Doom Bringer. The Doom Bringer could not move. The Eldar spoke.

"I cannot hold him for long, humans. I will open a portal to the surface. Go through and survive to fight another day. Hurry!"

A white portal opened up behind Targrith. Targrith, in that brief moment, admired the dedication and honour of the Eldar Farseer. He and his Space Marines jumped into the portal. Then the portal closed. Doom Bringer roared and at that moment, he broke free and ran his blade through the Eldar.

--

The Doom Bringer turned back into the human form. Then he walked through the dome. Suddenly, Kar'Varn the Dark Prince of Boiling Blood, exploded. As the blood and flesh rained down, a new creature stood there. A head with five eyes, all burning with sickly yellow colour, and a massive mouth filled with long sharp fangs, with the arms shortened to a stump but each of the fingers and thumbs become a new claw with multiple joints. The skin was covered with tiny venomous spikes and each spike dripping black pus. What was once Kar'varn, now launched itself at the human form of the dragon. Kafraxialus waved his hand and Kar'Varn became stuck in mid air, struggling to grab the human form dragon. Kafraxialus raised his head to look at the creature.

"Well, Kar'Varn. I have a message you should deliver to your masters."

As if nothing happened, Kafraxialus walked to the middle of the dome. He glowed once more and it grew. With a flash, the human form disappeared and in its place was a gigantic and majestic creature. The head that was facing the daemon was about a metre long, and neck stretched for six metres or so and the body was massive, hidden under the vast wing, and its four legs as thick as the body of a fully armoured Space Marine. The tail, which coiled around the body, was about eight metres and it was thick. The blood red scales of the dragon glistened from the light above and as he moved, it was like blood streaming from the body. For a single moment, the champion of the Blood God was enamoured with its beauty. In that single moment, his sanity returned, only to be crushed by the unending madness of the Chaos.

The dragon looked at the champion of Chaos, hanging in mid-air, struggling to get free. The giant reptile chuckled, and the sound rang through the dome, crushing Kar'Varn's tentacles and multi-jointed limbs. The daemon spawn screamed.

"Tell your masters, that we are coming no matter what. Our crusade will not end like that of the humans here. Our lives are devoted to this crusade for last fifty thousand years, and we have been preparing for this since our creation. Our god commanded us to prepare a great war since the very beginning. Our god will come personally to deal with your gods, spawn of Chaos."

Then Kar'Varn vanished into a Warp portal.

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: A Thrust

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Thrust**

Deep in the HQ of the White Hammer Space Marines, the Senior Librarian and others were continuing their questioning of the captured Eldar. For some reason, the captured Eldar Farseer was very cooperative.

"As far as our spy can tell us, they control approximately 3 billion systems, with the systems controlled directly the dragons being about 2 and half billion. Most of the dragon controlled worlds are controlled by one dragon over a several systems. Except for the core worlds, the dragon themselves are thinly spread. Their total population is only about a billion but they control most of their galaxy. They have many subjugated races and empires, controlled by the dragons. The dragons rule their territories as an autonomous government with their ultimate loyalty lying to their races.

The dragons themselves are divided into different colours of their scales."

Gilmore raised a question.

"Scales?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you about the dragons themselves."

"No you haven't."

"They are reptilian creatures about 12 metres in length as an average young adult. They have wings and their heads are about a metre long, and they have a lot horns. Their scales are stronger than adamantinum of same thickness, and their use of psychic power is enormous."

Lantexia questioned.

"How much stronger?"

"An average dragon who has reached the age of five hundred, at which time they are perceived as an adult, one has enough psychic power to match at least a dozen of your A+ level Psyker. They grow stronger as they grow older, always becoming more powerful. They live on average, ten thousand years, and if they manage to impress their superiors, they are given longer lifespan. The Lords of each race, figures like your High Lords of Terra, live approximately a hundred thousand years, and the Dragon Lord, a figure very much like your Emperor, live for half a million years. Current Dragon Lord, the one who was chosen by their god to issue the invasion this world, is supposedly four hundred ninety five thousand years old, thus making him extremely powerful. Perhaps as powerful as a Chaos god."

Jonas shuddered. He knew and witnessed the powers of the Psykers, and to think that each one these 'dragons' are more powerful than a dozen of most powerful Psykers, it was a frightening thought. Only the Primarchs and the God Emperor, in his infinite power, would be able to stop such creatures. They were a true threat to the Imperium and the survival of Mankind. They must be stopped.

The Eldar continued.

"Did I mention that their size grows as they grow old as well? The current Dragon Lord, according to our spy, is about five hundred metres long and his head along is about eight metres long. The assassin who was sent to assassinate him twelve centuries ago couldn't make a dent in his scale with our most powerful explosives."

Jonas was interested in their armies. These dragons seemed too powerful for normal humans to deal with. The Space Marines and powerful Psykers would deal with them. He wanted to know the enemy's soldiers, against whom the Imperial Guards will be challenged more then ever.

"What of their armies?"

"They have four main military forces. The Dragon Guard, the personal bodyguards of the dragons and defenders of their core worlds. The dragons call them Guardians, and they protect, not the dragon themselves but their horde of treasures they collect during their long lives. These are created or captured by the dragons and moulded into the most powerful warriors in their ranks.

Then there are the three Orders. The Order of Astria Porta, the Star Gate. They maintain the logistics of their ground troops using devices they call the Star Gates. The Order of Star Gate is mainly made up of a subjugated race called the Goa'uld, a parasite which takes human hosts, but they show healing powers and strange abilities once taken a host. The Goa'ulds are also few and they maintain their military forces using a modified humans called the Jaffa. They carry infant Goa'ulds in their abdomen which gives them longevity, strength and healing. They move in pyramid ships called the Ha'tak class ships, and they place the Star Gates on the planets they are invading. The Star Gates are a device similar to our Webway, but it creates stable wormholes between the Star Gates and the travelling through it is instantaneous.

The second Order in their military is called the Order of Star Wars. They are human army, far superior in numbers than other two orders combined, but their armies are mostly clones. These clones are superior to normal humans but they are not as strong as your Space Marines. However, all they know is obedience, loyalty and military training. They are perhaps better soldiers than the Space Marines or the Imperial Guards. They don't need Commissars or betraying their master. Even corrupted by Chaos, they still serve the dragons. We have witnessed it, during the last battle."

Jonas remembered.

"These Star Wars clones are the white armoured ones, right?"

"Yes. They are called the Clone Troopers. They number in tens of billions and they are clones that grow in matter of months to full maturity. It is our understanding that the Order of Star Gate had added some technology so they can grow at an accelerated rate without compromising longevity or strength.

The third Order is the Order of Star Craft. They are the main tactical and shock troopers. They consist of two races, human and an unknown race called the Protoss. Our spy has yet to see one, but according to their records, these Protoss are powerful race of advanced technology and powerful psychic abilities. The human half of the Order of Star Craft move in various ships, including giant battleships they call Battlecruisers, which are armed with some powerful weapons. The humans of both Star Wars and Star Craft use many vehicles and space ships like your Imperial Guards. Especially the Star Craft basic infantry called the Marine. They are very much like your Space Marines, but in their order, they are the most basic infantry."

The Space Marines and the Librarians growled. However, Jonas was rather concerned.

"I have seen these 'Marines' and while they are nowhere strong enough as one of our Space Marines, they could be a threat if they are basic soldiers and as numerous as you imply."

"I do more than imply, human. They are a threat. The Order of Star Craft have their HQs and barracks and factories as a space-ship like construct that can land and produce troops without the need for further construction. This is how they are able to spread so fast. Added with the constant stream of supplies and reinforcements from the Star Gate and numerical superiority of the Star Wars, they are a threat to this galaxy in every sense of the word."

Gilmore pressed on.

"Anything on their weapons?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Our spies could not get too much specifics, besides, there are three orders, each with distinct technological difference. So, even if you know of one, other who will still be a problem."

Lantexia nodded.

"I see. So, as I have guessed, this threat to the Imperium is of grave concern. I must report this to the High Lords of Terra immediately."

It was then a Space Marine barged in. Gilmore shot up and roared at the Space Marine.

"How dare you barge into an interrogation, Space Marine? Explain yourself."

The Space Marine spoke quickly.

"Brother-Captain Targrith of the Salamanders has alerted that there are three of the unknown alien's ships that are heading down to the planet, lord Librarian."

Jonas also stood up as he questioned the Marine.

"Have our sensors detected them? Where are they headed?"

"Our sensors indicate that their trajectory show they are heading for the Kel'Dorg Mesa, the former planetary capital of the Eldars."

The Eldar tried to stand up but failed as the chains held her. She asked a quick question.

"Human, what did the ship look like?"

The Space Marine paused as if he was deciding whether to answer the Eldar. Lantexia gestured him to answer.

"The tech priests say that the ship looks like a yellow triangular pyramid with black wings, lord Librarians."

The Librarians and Jonas looked at the Eldar. The Eldar answered in trembling voice.

"It is as I feared. The worst nightmare. I had hoped that it was the Order of Star Wars that would take the first landing. Then we would have been able to stop them. Even the Order of Star Craft would have been easier than the Order of Star Gate landing. They will plant the Star Gate and from that instance, they can produce unlimited number of reinforcements from their home galaxy. Those ships must be stopped, or at least they should be prevented from placing their Star Gate."

Gilmore replied.

"Can we not simply destroy this Star Gate?"

The Eldar shook its head.

"No. It is made of certain metal that is far more resilient than most metals we have seen. However, it is a property of the metal that makes it extremely difficult to destroy. It is impervious to physical attacks as it is far stronger than your adamantinum, and it absorbs energy based weapons to power itself up."

Lantexia sighed and looked at Jonas.

"For now, we will have to believe this Eldar's words, as I have sense no deception on her part. I will report the recordings of this interrogation to the High Lords of Terra, while the Librarian Gilmore will lead the Space Marine to the Kel'Dorg Mesa. Will you be joining them, Lieutenant General?"

Jonas nodded.

"Certainly. I was readying my troops to depart to reinforce the border with the Chaos, but I guess we have no choice but to stop these believers of false god."

"May the Emperor empower your mighty and just sword, general. Emperor is always with us!"

"Glory to the Emperor's chosen!"

As the Space Marine's vehicles were loaded on the Thunderhawks and other transports, the Imperial Guard forces were ready to depart. The transports of the Imperial Guard Cafalas Regiments were a new design, or to tell the truth, a variant on an old design. When the Adeptus Mechanicus failed to come up with a truly new design, they modified the current Thunderhawk design to carry more cargo while armed with fewer weapons to compensate for the heavier cargo slowing down the vehicle. Jonas and Gilmore took the same Thunderhawk for the transportation. The Terminators and the vehicles would follow as soon as they were ready, but Jonas and Gilmore felt that at least the infantries should arrive first. As they sat in their seats, Jonas, who could not stop himself, asked a question.

"Librarian Gilmore, what do you think about what the Eldar spoke of. Do you think she was really telling the truth or there is some hidden agenda behind this all?"

Gilmore pondered his answer.

"I am uncertain, General. I am certain that as a xeno, the Eldar has some agenda unknown to us, but I believe she is sincere in trying to defeat this new threat. The question, I think that is most suitable, is whether their 'dragons' or the 'Void Keeper' is truly that powerful. I highly doubt it as it is certainly Eldar deception, but to back that deception those dragons must indeed be powerful, just not as powerful as the Eldar claims that they are."

"Perhaps. However, I cannot shake this feeling that this new threat is truly vast and beyond the enemies we have faced so far."

"Do you doubt the might of the Imperium, general?"

Jonas quickly shook his head, though his eyes wavered.

"My doubt is just upon the small force we have here. We simply don't have enough troops. Three infantry regiments of Imperial Guards and two armour divisions, and a small part of one order of Space Marines, while enemies outnumber us. The Cafalas Regiments can do only so much, Librarian. We might not be able to hold his world if the enemies come in force."

Gilmore shook his head.

"We will die here if we must, general. Outnumbered or not, we are the Emperor's finest. The White Hammers will not back down even if you do, general."

Jonas flared up in anger.

"Do not think honour and bravery is your alone, Librarian. I admire the Space Marines and their glorious campaign throughout the ages, but I will not sacrifice my men when there is no chance for victory. If we can hold this world by dying to the last men, then I would, but even if all humans on this world die, we may not be able to hold this world. Unless there are more reinforcements…"

Gilmore stared.

"I cannot believe I am hearing this from the hero of ABT 7462! Lieutenant General Derius, was I mistaken to hear that you fought against unbelievably overwhelming Chaos forces and despite the loss of most of your men, you have not only saved the Chapter Master of Crimson Heralds but killed the leader of the Chaos forces there?"

Jonas raised his head in pride.

"Yes, I did those things. The Crimson Heralds gave me this armour for my actions there. However, I did not throw away the lives of my men there. I knew exactly where to hit the enemy. I knew that once I manage to kill their leader, the forces of Chaos would in disarray as the lieutenants of their Warmaster would fight each other for title. However, here we do not have knowledge of the enemy. We do not know anything other than what the Eldar told us. Are you saying that you would throw away your life on faulty intelligence that may not lead you to victory?"

Gilmore paused.

"We do not have to take the whole planet yet, general. We only have to hold our own until we are strong enough to purge this world."

"I question whether we will be able to wait that long."

"The reinforcements are coming, general. They may not be here right now, but they are here."

"I certainly hope so, Librarian Gilmore."

There was a silence. Jonas broke that silence.

"So, how is your training for Epistolary?"

"It is going well, general. Though I have been blessed in being allowed to fight in the frontlines once in a while, I do hope to achieve Epistolary within a decade and finally wear a Psychic Hood."

"I wish you much luck. You will have to survive first."

"Indeed. On that note, general. You have fought these Dracoranians. Anything on how they fight?"

Jonas paused as he compiled his thoughts.

"The white armours are weak, but they are cunning. Their armours are much weaker than an Imperial Guardman's armour and easily torn with a chain sword or power sword. Even the Imperial Guards lasgun were enough to kill them easily. Their weapons weren't very effective against power armours at all. However, they are resourceful. Do not let them get close to you. They attack explosives which makes holes in our armour they will fire into the holes. Many Space Marines died that way. A shame really. If we knew what they were like, the Space Marines would not have made such mistake.

Then there are the 'Marines' the Eldar told us. They also have some sort of power armour, but they are fragile compared to the armours of the Space Marines. Their armours provide some protection from the lasguns and our boltguns, but our melee weapons are good enough to kill them. Their weapons are pitiful. They use guns but the calibres are tiny. It just bounces off our armour. But, in concentration, combined with their grenade launcher they do become a serious threat in large numbers. In battle with equal numbers, we would definitely in without question.

The black armours are a serious trouble though. Their armours are almost impervious. Only the boltguns work against them. Lasguns don't do any damage. The black armours strong against the melee weapons as well. Their strange weapons are strong enough to penetrate your armour. I believe they will be only real challenge for the Space Marines."

Gilmore nodded.

"I will alert the Space Marines of these black armours. What works against them?"

"Bolt weapons and melee weapons. If you strike the bits covered by cloth armour, the weapons actual hurt them, but the armoured part are impervious."

"I see. I will have to use my hammer well."

Jonas smiled and nodded.

"Well, the black armours seemed to be effected by physical damages. Heavy bolter pounded one to death, so I think my tanks and artilleries would make short work of them."

"Indeed."

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7: Enemies Down Below

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**This chapter will feature Terran Seige Tanks, Goliaths, Jaffa, Jaffa staff cannons.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Enemies Down Below**

Even from afar, they could see three large ships, floating about a hundred metres in the air. Under those ships were a lot of small dots, obviously the enemy soldiers. Jonas ordered the Thunderhawks to fly low as to not be detected by the enemy as much as possible.

The Thunderhawks and the transport shuttles landed behind a ridge of hills and began to spew out troops and vehicles. The Basilisks lined themselves up and the Imperial Guards began to construct tents and small outposts. Followed by the sergeants of the Space Marines, Jonas and Gilmore walked up to the tent where the Commissars and colonels gathered. The Imperial Guards saluted Jonas and then saluted the Space Marines. Jonas looked at the map laid down on the ammo boxes.

"Hmmm… The enemies are beyond these hills. I am uncertain as to whether those ships can fire. If they can, our battle will be short."

Gilmore loaded himself with two bolt guns and tied his power hammer on his back in a holster made for it. Jonas brought out a broad belt with three bolt ammo clips held on the side of his thigh by some device. He whispered into his suit.

"Reload."

The device that held the first clip sprang to life and the clip stood up so that Jonas could just smack his gun on to the clip and get it reloaded. Jonas put the clip back into its original form and patted it gently. As the officers got themselves ready and the Space Marines sergeants returned to their units, a scout unit sergeant came into the tent. He saluted. Gilmore nodded.

"What is it, scout?"

"We have found the enemy and they are placing troops on the ground. They have about four and half thousand troops. They seem to very ill-equipped, sir."

Jonas and Gilmore raised their heads. Gilmore ran his finger over the last ridges before the wide open plane where the enemies were.

"We are moving out. Have everyone with snipers to take the point and sit on these ridges."

"Yes, Lord Librarian."

Jonas issued his own orders to his officers and Commissars.

"Prepare the artilleries and have tanks ready to rush in through these areas between the hills. Infantries and the Sentinels behind the Space Marines."

"Yes, general."

Jonas turned to Gilmore.

"Librarian Gilmore, will you come with me to look at these enemies?"

"Of course."

Under the three giant ships were thousands of enemy soldiers, but these were not the 'white armours' or the 'marines' or even the 'black armours'. These were soldiers wearing crude metal armours and tattoos on their forehead and hold a blunt staff that might be a weapon. Jonas zoomed in with the binocular of an Imperial Guard who was crouching behind him. The soldiers were setting up some sort of camp. A large square structure was being built and it seemed as if it was growing. There was some light glowing on the top layer of the structure and when the light moved on, the structure grew. By the scaffold, Jonas concluded that they were building a rectangular pyramid with square base.

The soldiers were also setting up defences with giant versions of their staffs. Then Jonas saw something interesting. Several beams came down from the ships and strange rings came down and hovered above the ground for a moment and with a flash, more soldiers appeared inside. The rings went up and the soldiers moved out carrying boxes. In their place, three soldiers stood where the rings came down. Then the beam came down again, and the soldiers were placed with boxes. Jonas assumed that those rings were the transportation between the ship and the ground. Unfortunately, the bulky armour of the Space Marines, who were the best at boarding, would not allow more any more than three to fit in the rings.

Gilmore also watched them and recorded the view with the camera on the armour. He sent the image to Lantexia.

-My lord Librarian, can the Eldar identify these soldiers of the enemy?-

Lantexia went back to the interrogation room and plugged the data chip into the console. The photographic image appeared. Lantexia pointed at the image.

"What are these soldiers? What do you know of them?"

The Eldar raised her head.

"They are the Jaffa. Slaver warriors of the Goa'uld, and the mainstay of the Star Gate. They are stronger than normal humans but nowhere as strong as your Space Marines."

Lantexia left the chamber and immediately contacted Gilmore.

"Librarian Gilmore, those soldiers are the Jaffa of the Star Gate. They will be no problem for the Space Marines."

-Yes, lord Librarian.-

As Gilmore was communicating with Lantexia, a group of dozen spacecrafts came down from the sky. They seemed like transports, and they were. The ships landed and from them came out tanks and several 'marines'. Half of the transports set down four tanks, and each tank had single double barrel cannon and didn't seem to have any guns to be used against infantries. The other half of the transports landed strange bipedal machines with missile pods and multi-barrelled guns under them. These machines were surrounded by about two hundred forty 'marines'.

Jonas tapped Gilmore on the shoulder. He looked at Jonas.

"Librarian, I fear that as the time passes they will have more reinforcements. I don't think we can wait for them to install this 'Star Gate'. If we simply wipe out the ground forces, then perhaps we can stop them from installing this infernal device."

"Agreed. However, I think you and I should wait with the hover bikes and the Assault Squads. If we simply attack, these ships might leave and we might not be able get into advantageous positions we have now. When our forces attack, I believe that they might try to block our soldiers while quickly install this 'Star Gate' to summon more reinforcements. When they do that, the Assault Squads and the bikes can quickly manoeuvre and stop them."

"Good plan, Librarian Gilmore, but I think once we find which ship is carrying this 'Star Gate' we can board that ship before the Star Gate is lowered and move it to a secure location where we can stop them from installing it altogether, and perhaps our tech-priests could find some weakness we can exploit."

"Agreed, Lieutenant General. Though I do not relish the idea of capturing a xeno ship, but if what the Eldar spoke is true, that Star Gate would supply and reinforce the enemies. If the instantaneous travel from the galaxy is possible, they would easily swarm us like the Orks do. We will enjoy much violence and battle in fighting for the Emperor and the Imperium, but that would mean that we have allowed the enemy to form a foothold on this world. That is not acceptable."

Jonas nodded. He gestured to the Imperial Guard behind him.

"Get the troops attacking and ready the artilleries."

"Yes, general."

When the trooper relayed the message, Commissar Dorvinus, the head of the Commissars under Jonas' command, and a trusted advisor and second-in-command, nodded from afar. Then Dorvinus stood up, and took out his sword and laspistol.

"Men of Imperium! Soldiers of the Emperor! Charge!"

With a great roar, the Imperial Guardsmen charged forward firing their lasguns at the Jaffa down below the hill. The Space Marines with sniper rifles picked off their targets from the top of the hill. The Jaffa responded by firing orange plasma shots. The Jaffa staff weapons matched the Imperial Guards' firing rates as both side began to cause casualties on both sides. The Space Marines rushed suddenly, firing their boltguns, easily tearing apart the Jaffa. The plasma shots merely singed the powerful armour of the Space Marines.

The Space Marines gathered momentum and crashed into the ranks of the Jaffa, sending them into the air and mowing them down with chain blades and power swords. The heavy weapons made short work of Jaffa. Flamers and Heavy Bolters killed the Jaffa in scores. However, the Jaffa were not completely useless. The plasma gun emplacements that looked like a large version of their staff weapon fired a large plasma shots that knocked down the Space Marines, but they still little damage, except for singeing and melting of the paint.

The Space Marines laughed as they killed off Jaffa after Jaffa. They revelled in purging the enemy of the Imperium. It came to them as a shock when their massacre was suddenly halted by the enemy. The bipedal machines that came with the marines and tanks came upon the Space Marines. Their mini-guns ate through the power armour eventually killing the Space Marine within. The Space Marines tried to get to the machine as they fired upon them, but the sheer force of the enemy's high calibre ammo brought down the Space Marine before they could get to the machines. The marines of the enemy did damage as well. The grenade launchers that did not care for their Jaffa allies caused the Space Marines to be knocked down and then to be attacked by the mini-guns.

Jonas ordered the artillery and sent in the tanks. Great shells bombarded the wide battlefield, hitting the mini-gun wielding machines and the enemy marines. Some of the Space Marines got caught but they were few. In response to the Imperial Guard's artillery, enemy tanks began to move. Except four of them, the rest of the tanks turned their backs on the Imperial forces, which Jonas thought was strange. When the enemy tanks began to transform, it came as a surprise. A tank that can work as a tank as well as artillery was something that was not thought of by the Imperium. The power of their artillery was also surprising. The shockwave would fling the Imperial Guards high into the air and instantly turn everything in the immediate impact zone into a bloody pulp.

The Imperial Guard tanks rushed into the enemy ranks, unhindered by the Jaffa's gun emplacements, and crushing them. The enemy artillery destroyed several tanks, but the battlefield was wide and there weren't enough of the enemy. Meanwhile, the four tanks that did not transform went after the Space Marines.

Sergeant Krimox gripped his bolter and fired three shots into the helmet of the enemy power armour before driving his chain blade into the cracked helmet. He felt tingling of enemy's low calibre rifle on his back. Quickly turning around, he saw the enemy. He used the momentum of turning around to throw his blade at the enemy. As soon as he threw it, he moved against the enemy, firing the remaining four rounds of his bolter. Stumbling from the chain blade breaking through most of the armour in the abdomen, the enemy 'marine' faced the four huge rounds of the bolter and one got through the helmet and blasted the head.

Krimox quickly reloaded his bolter and picked up his chain blade, just as a Jaffa came running at him with the strange plasma weapon. The Space Marine was hit by five shots of the plasma weapon but he scoff off the attack as it did nothing. Raising the bolter, he fired once. The Jaffa toppled over, with a large hole in his chest. He turned left to see an enemy marine aiming its rifle at a Space Marine who was knocked down by something. Krimox aimed and fired six shots, all of which hit the marine and knocked it over. The sergeant ran to the enemy and smacked his blade at the marine. The marine used its rifle to block the blade. At the fourth hit, the rifle broke, and as the sergeant lowered the blade, the marine took out a pistol and fired at the Space Marine. The chainsaw of the blade ground its way to the marine's skull.

Blood spew from the crack of the helmet. Suddenly, Krimox heard a loud noise and he was flown into the air, toppling and rolling across the dry ground. When he raised his head, he saw a large tank, with this double barrel now aiming at another Space Marine who was setting five Jaffa with fire. Krimox tried to stand up, and found his power armour badly damaged. Most of the left shoulder and front armour was gone, with only the innermost layer remaining intact. Growling, the hardy sergeant brought himself up and began to move toward the tank. The enemy's tanks, just he expected of a non-believer's technology, did not have anti-infantry weapons to stop what he was about to do. The sergeant jumped up on to the tank and went up to the hatch on the top. He fired his remaining bolter ammo on the lock, and put his blade to use.

Finally, the hatch creaked open, and he could see the dark, red glow of inside the tank. One of the pilots looked up and pointed at him with a pistol. Krimox brought out the three remaining frag grenades and removed the safeties. The pilot fired and it hit the sergeant in the chest. He could feel his life fading. He dropped the grenades with a smile on his face. He would die knowing that he died in destroying the enemy of the Emperor.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	8. Chapter 8: Across the Stars

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**This chapter will feature Dragons! Please, post reviews. It feeds my creativity!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Across the Stars**

Lord Admiral Gabris, recently appointed the commander of the Battlefleet Gargosia of Tempestus Segmentum Imperial Fleet, watched the star chart of the Cafalas sub-sector. The Lord High Admiral of the Segmentum ordered him to support the defence of the Cafalas sub-sector. He was not ready to go down there but he was planning to send one of his rear admirals, but then the orders from the High Lords Terra came. To launch a sizeable fleet enough to pacify the whole sub-sector. Thus he launched his fleet and took orbit above the Supply World of Vessecti III, making it his base of operation.

A tech priest stopped his pondering.

"Lord Admiral, an urgent message from the Telerix II, my lord."

Gabris sat on his chair and gesture at the tech priest. The screen showed a Salamander Space Marine Chaplin. Gabris had much respect for the Space Marines. He saluted lightly and nodded.

"What is this about, Chaplin? Why is it you, not your captain who calls me?"

The Chaplin saluted the Lord Admiral.

"Our Brother-Captain has been lost during our battle against an enemy's fleet. We have lost most of our fleet while the enemy's ship still stands strong. We request the reinforcement of the Imperial Fleet. Our space combat capacity is not very good right now. We believe that the enemy has kidnapped our Brother-Captain, but our pods won't get through their shields."

"I understand Chaplin. I will personally reinforce you with my fleet."

The Chaplin nodded and cut the transmission. The admiral turned to face the Astrono.

"Astrono, can we enter the Warp?"

"Yes, Lord Admiral. I sense no danger."

"Very well. Geller shields to full, and ready the Warp Drive!"

The tech priests and servitors busied themselves.

"Yes, Lord Admiral."

The Victory Class Battleship, followed by one Dictator Class Carrier, three Gothic Class Cruisers and thirty or so smaller ships, moved into the Warp toward the Telerix System.

--

In the home galaxy of the Dracoranians, in the massive capital world orbiting a white giant, in the depth of the massive citadel, a group of individuals gathered. The planet itself was at least fifteen times bigger than the Holy Terra of the Imperium. The citadel, the fifteen million years-old home of the Dragon Lords was nearly the size of Terra's entire northern hemisphere's landmass. The fifteen kilometre-high structures were covered with artistic decorations as well as weapons of horrifying powers. However, it had only one purpose. To house the Lord of All Dragons, the Dragon Lord of the Dracorania, who was the only conduit to reach their god Void Keeper. The sheer size of the structure allowed the dragons to gather in their true forms, rather than the humanoid forms they enjoy. On this particular day, a powerful gathering was summoned in the name of the Dragon Lord.

In a large dark circular chamber, a light suddenly appeared, brightening up a chair made of white marble with decorations of gold and gemstones. A young man, fully clad in some medieval armour, with his bright red hair flowing, came into the light and slumped into the chair. Another light showed a chair across the first one. This time, a young woman in a simple peasant clothing, with long blue hair sat down. Both of them were exquisite in their beauty, and both had such aura of majesty. A third and fourth light showed two more seats. A green-haired female elf, with pointy ears, came through the darkness and sat next to the blue haired woman. She was wearing skimpy clothing made of leaves and vine. The other person was a black haired man, not burly but more masculine than the red haired one. He was wearing a sort of flowing robe, so black that it ate up the light from above. Two more lights. A silver haired woman, wearing a strange toga sat next to the black haired man, while a white haired man, wearing a priest's robes, sat down next to the green hair. There was enough space for one more seat between the silver and the white. The red haired one spoke tartly.

"Where is the old fart? Is he not the first among gentlemen? Should he not be here before us?"

The white haired one replied calmly.

"Please, Kenavoras, we know you are impatient, but the matter we discuss is of grave importance. Be patient. He will come… eventually."

Kenavoras, growled.

"I still don't like it."

The black haired one scoffed.

"You don't like anything."

The blue haired one interjected with sneer.

"Xekaron, do not encourage him. You know how he gets when goaded."

The Kenavoras half stood up from his seat.

"Silence, Zellecalis. I do not need your interjection. I know what I do. I am in full control of myself."

The green one let out a laugh. The Kenavoras glared at her. The green one spoke.

"I'm sorry, dear Kenavoras, but was it not your temper that burnt the lush jungle world of Gal'Motrin III into ashes?"

"I was provoked, Gederigas. Your young ones dared to taunt the Lord of the Red."

"Is that why you killed four of the green dragons? I thought you could control yourself."

A voice, strong but gentle, rang across the room.

"Enough, children. We are in a holy place. Our Lord watches over us as well as our god."

The dragons sitting in their marble chairs bowed his head in respect. An old man, with his rich golden hair and beard, walked across and sat on his chair between the white and the silver. The light appeared above him and in front of them in the middle of the room. The gold one spoke.

"Let us begin. Summon them."

Zellecalis the Blue Lord waved her hand. With a flash, three being appeared on the other side of the room. A low bluish light shined upon them.

Kenavoras turned his head. He spoke to the one in the middle.

"Kafraxialus! Speak! Why have you not established a foothold yet?"

Kafraxialus walked up to the bright centre of the room, and bowed deeply.

"My lords, the enemy is stronger than I have expected. Their infantry called the Space Marines, are modified humans with powerful armour. Our marines are similar but the enemy's Space Marines are still far superior to ours. Had I known…"

Xekaron the Black Lord shouted.

"Excuses! You should have been prepared for any possibilities! To underestimate the enemy is a mistake most critical. Did we not make you our vanguard because your forces command all three Orders of Stars? Utilize them!"

Kafraxialus, bowed again.

"My lords…"

Zellecalis interrupted.

"The real question is why did not know this 'Space Marines'? Should we not have been prepared? What had happened to our espionage capacity?"

The silver hair sighed and replied.

"From the reports, these 'Space Marines' are humans. Their empires rise up and fall so often and so quickly, that the long-living beings such as us cannot fathom how fast they grow. They must have formed their empire within last fifty thousand years. That was the last regular espionage. Next one is still not due for another ten years."

Xekaron nodded.

"Agreed, Seletora. Perhaps a mistake was ours in underestimating the spread of these pink-skinned critters. They spread like Orcs do."

Gederigas nodded too.

"Yes, like Orcs. I think they have their own version of Orcs. They are called the Orks. Similar name and similar colour, I hear. We might have to use 'it' again."

Zellecalis shook her head.

"You know the danger of 'it'. Even the cleanup is messy."

Seletora raised an eyebrow.

"You know how difficult it is to get rid of Orcs, and I should assume that the Orks are as plague-like."

Kenavoras nodded.

"Agreed, but we can deal with these Orks later. Let is deal with the incompetence of Kafraxialus first. He is disgrace to my race."

Kafraxialus bowed deeply in shame. Seletora raised her head.

"Well, no dragon has lost so many ships for two million years, despite our war against the Ori during the last Game."

Xekaron nodded.

"Yes. It seems that we have been negligent in teaching our young ones of the Game."

The white hair spoke.

"Perhaps this loss of fleet is not so bad."

Xekaron turned his head.

"Speak what you mean Velrakis."

Velrakis the White Lord spoke.

"The Game must be played. Thus was the Ori introduced to our galaxy and challenge us. It is not about victory, but the Game itself. Even though our new objectives are slightly different from before, they imply that simple victory is no enough."

Zellecalis nodded in agreement.

"Yes. You have a valid point. Kafraxialus should land and fight them, even if it costs his life."

Xekaron agreed too, and Velrakis and Seletora agreed as well. However, despite his disappointment in Kafraxialus, Kenavoras seemed to disapprove that the Lords would ask Kafraxialus to sacrifice himself. Then the old man in gold hair spoke.

"I believe what the Lords are agreeing is that he should land, even if he will be in danger. If he dies, it is a loss, but I am sure that he won't die that easily… will he? If he does, what great loss it would be to have a weak dragon die? If he is truly strong, then he wouldn't die."

Kafraxialus looked stricken. He bowed.

"Yes, Lord Galevaris the Gold Lord. I will obey."

Then he disappeared with a flash of light. Other two who came with Kafraxialus, disappeared as well.

Galevaris spoke.

"We must consult the Dragon Lord. We must decipher the intention of our god, in order to carry out the Game properly."

Zellecalis nodded.

"Agreed."

Galevaris whispered something. Others followed suit. The room began to vibrate. Eventually, the vibration began to create thumping sound. It sounded like heartbeat. The Lords of Dragons stood up and faced the wall behind Galevaris. The wall opened up and revealed a magnificent creature. Its head was about 12 metres long, with hundreds of horns sprouting on the head, and the neck was about five metres thick at the thinnest part, while it was at least 15 metres thick at the base, as it stretched for 70 metres. The body was massive. The legs were about 7 metres thick each, and the claws on them were massive. The wings, though folded, showed the sheer immensity of it. The creature opened one eye. A glow of power existed there. When lights came on, the silhouette of the creature came into life and its bright gold scales flashed in light. The creature lifted its head. When it spoke, the voice rang through the room like earthquake.

"Why have you awakened me?"

Galevaris bowed.

"Father, there is a question we must ask our god."

The massive Dragon Lord stared at his son for a moment then snorted. A holographic projection appeared in the middle of the room.

--

A naked human male, with dark brown hair appeared in the hologram with a dozen naked females of humans and elves. The human was drinking some sort of beverage as he was fondling the naked women. The dragons bowed. The human looked up cheerfully.

"Oh! How are you, old boy? You don't call me enough. Your predecessor called me so often. It was nice to talk to him."

The Dragon Lord bowed with his long neck.

"My god, these Lords of Races dares to ask you a question."

The human raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Ask away, boys and girls."

Galevaris bowed and asked.

"My god, the current Game is beginning, and we wanted to know if it is the battles that you would enjoy or the achievement of the objectives at the best possible speed?"

The human snorted with laughter as one of the women touched his genital.

"Of course, I enjoy the battles! I can achieve the 'objectives' with click of my fingers. I want to see blood, screams and conquests! To WAR!"

The dragons bowed as the hologram disappeared. The Dragon Lord spoke.

"Now you know the answer. Play the Game."

Galevaris nodded.

"Yes, father."

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	9. Chapter 9: Capture of the Pyramid

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Replies to Review/Comments**

**Masin: **Thank you for commenting. C'tan vs Dragons Lords is a good idea! I was thinking of reviving the Emperor but I haven't decided how, yet. Also, the Kull Warriors will be dealt with but not yet, because other than the Kull Warriors, the Warhammer guys are far superior than Terran Marines, Jaffa or Clone Troopers. Of course, I will add the Shadow Troopers but they are not as powerful as the Kull. Eventually, though, they will find a way to fight the Kull Warriors. Any other ideas, then give me a review!

**Remember, comments feeds the creativity!**

* * *

This chapter will feature Goa'ulds! One Ha'tak vessel is now in the hands of the Imperium, and the tech priests will try to find weaknesses.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Capture of the Pyramid**

The battle raged on. The Jaffa and the marines fought hard against the overwhelming firepower and brute force of the Space Marines and the Imperial Guards. The Jaffa still outnumbered the Imperial Guards and the Space Marines, otherwise, they would have been wiped out quickly.

Jonas and Gilmore had been closely watching the three ships still in the air, every minute each sending down six rings with seven Jaffa in each. One hundred twenty six Jaffa were not much of reinforcement but it was all they did. The ships did not fire their weapons, as if they couldn't do so in the atmosphere or for some unknown reason. The ship furthest from the rushing Imperial Guards and Space Marines was lowing something from its pyramid section. Jonas was watching it from the ridge.

"I believe that is it. Lord Librarian Lantexia, can you confirm this from the Eldar?"

After a moment, Lantexia replied.

-Yes. The Eldar confirms it to be the 'Star Gate'.

-

Jonas nodded to Gilmore and they jumped on their hover bikes. Fifty Imperial Guardsmen and fifty Space Marines waited behind them. Also, thirty Assault Squad Space Marines waited for them. Powering up, the hover bikes ran down the hill. They cut through the ranks of enemies and the friendlies.

Jonas squeezed the trigger for the guns as he deliberately aimed the enemy soldiers as he was heading toward the Star Gate. The massive bolt ammo crushed their way into the Jaffa armour and broke the bones and organs. Gilmore and those following them did the same, and they all felt exhilaration in killing the enemies of the Imperium and the believers of the false god. Suddenly, with a large explosion, four Imperial Guards on the bikes got blown up, their bodies and the bikes flying in the air. Jonas turned his head briefly to catch the glimpse of the source of this attack. The last of their double barrel tanks fired at them. The second shot from the tank hit two Imperial Guards and two Space Marines, killing the Imperial Guard and knocking down the Space Marines.

The Jaffa and the marines also noticed the fast cavalries of the Imperium and fired upon them. The grenade launchers knocked off the soldiers, but they rode on toward the centre of the enemy's defences. As the Jaffa staff cannons began to pound them from the front, the Assault Squad came down from the skies, their bolt guns instantly killing the Jaffa manning staff cannons. The Assault Squad Space Marines cleared the ground as the Jaffa and the marines began to gather toward them.

The Librarian Gilmore jumped off his bike and smashed his power hammer into a Jaffa's head. He spun around to use the momentum to brain another Jaffa. Two Jaffa fired their staff weapons at the Librarian, causing no damage to the heavily armoured scholar-warrior of the Space Marines. Gilmore aimed his bolter and fired. Downing two, he noticed a marine firing at an Assault Squad Space Marine who was beset by two other marines.

"We are the Emperor's finest! Charge, brothers! Purge them in the holy name of our glorious Emperor!"

Roaring, Gilmore threw his power hammer at the marine. The hammer flew in the air with the sizzling energy covering the head. It smashed into the helmet of the marine, and the blood and brain exploded out from the enemy's armour. The Librarian fired rest of his clip into the marines attack the Assault Squad and pulled out his chain blade. As he powered up his chain blade, he smashed his bolter on a Jaffa's head, killing him instantly. He quickly swapped the hand holding the chain blade, and picked up his hammer from the corpse of the dead marine. Gilmore saw Jonas slicing a Jaffa and shouted at him.

"General! We have to capture this ship now! Look!"

He pointed his hammer at the Star Gate which was still being lowered. Jonas looked up at it, and nodded at Gilmore. Just then, the rings came from the ship and seven Jaffa were standing in there.

Jonas dropped his empty clip. He saw the rings coming down, and whispered into his armour.

"Reload!"

The second clip attached to the device on his left thigh, and slammed his bolter on the fresh new clip. He emptied the entire clip into the seven Jaffa that just appeared from inside the ring. Jonas looked around and ran on to those bodies. He replaced his clip once more and set himself into a defensive posture.

Gilmore saw Jonas in the defensive posture. He shouted at the nearest Space Marines.

"Space Marine, defend the Lieutenant General, now!"

Three Space Marines and one Assault Squad Space Marine moved themselves into a loose circle around Jonas and fought off the Jaffa and marines who came close.

The spot Jonas stood with a full clip in his bolter lighted up and rings came down. Jonas readied himself. With a flash he was transported into the ship.

The Jaffa inside the ship was readying another transport as another group of Jaffa could be rallied. The troops inside the ship were becoming dangerously few. The Jaffa nodded at the group and pressed the buttons. He was very surprised when an enemy and several Jaffa corpses appeared to the returned ring. Before he could react, the monstrous enemy in monstrous armour pointed his weapon and fired.

Jonas found himself in a room covered with gold and one enemy soldier standing in front of some sort of panel. The enemy soldier looked surprised when Jonas appeared. Jonas immediately pointed his bolter at the Jaffa and squeezed the trigger once. The large calibre bullet made its way to the right lower leg of the Jaffa, and it exploded. Jaffa screamed as it lost both legs, one turned into pulps below the thigh, and other burned and ripped from the explosion. As the enemy fell, Jonas felt good as he knew that he would need the help of this one to operate the transportation device. It was a smart thing to keep the Jaffa alive for now. Once he found how to operate it, he would snap the neck.

The general walked over to the fallen Jaffa who was grabbing for his weapon but failing. Jonas put his power sword under the Jaffa's jaw.

"I will give you a clean death, if you will show me how to operate this."

The Jaffa breathed heavily and then raised his right hand. Sticking his sword in the floor, he grabbed the Jaffa by shoulder and lifted him up. The Jaffa pressed the buttons on the panel, and Jonas remembered them. The rings came up with a dead Jaffa. Jonas nodded and snapped the injured Jaffa's neck. He spoke into the communicator.

"Librarian, I have found how to operate their transporters. Stand well inside where the rings come down."

-Understood, general.-

After a moment, Gilmore called.

-I am in position.-

Jonas pressed the buttons. After a moment, the rings came up with Gilmore and two Space Marines inside.

"Welcome aboard the enemy's ship, Librarian. Let's hijack this ship and remove it from the enemy's control."

After showing a Space Marine how to operate the controls, Jonas and Gilmore began to search for the bridge.

It was not long before they were joined by five more Space Marines who came up. As they moved through the corridors, killing the few remaining Jaffa, Jonas began to put together who was the commander of the ship. Then he heard a voice. It was strange voice. Low but ringing. Inhuman.

"**Jaffa, Kree!**"

"My lord, the enemy has board this ship. We have too few Jaffa remaining on board."

"**Then get the Jaffa on the ground back up here! Tel Kree, Jaffa.**"

"As you command, my lord."

"**I will be in the peltak. Prepare the defence around the peltak and launch the gliders.**"

"Yes, my lord."

Jonas stopped Gilmore and the Space Marines from moving ahead with guns blazing. He indicated for silence. He heard footsteps moving away. As quietly as his armoured boots could manage, he and the Space Marines followed the larger group.

"I believe this 'peltak' maybe their bridge."

"Agreed."

They stopped as the targets they were following entered a room. Jonas looked back at Gilmore.

"This is it?"

Gilmore nodded.

"If not, we can torture the information out of the enemy."

Jonas nodded and rushed into the room. The eight Jaffa and their leader inside the room were surprised to say the least. The bolters shredded the Jaffa as the Librarian Gilmore went after the leader of the enemies.

"**Kree! Jaffa, ha tak! Na'noweia si'taia? Meta setak Chel Korma! Kree Jaffa! Rhe'u!**"

Gilmore sneered as he approached the goa'uld wielding the power hammer threateningly. The goa'uld flashed his eyes and lifted his left hand. The hand device glowed. The air rippled around the device and the goa'uld pushed that disturbance of air toward Gilmore. The force of the device made Gilmore's boots skid few centimetres backward, but the sheer weight of the power armour allowed the Librarian to withstand the attack easily. Growling, Gilmore grabbed the goa'uld's left hand and simply crushed it. The goa'uld screamed as he fell on his knees. The hulking Librarian dragged the goa'uld to what seemed like a console with two blue circles. Looking around, the Librarian saw that the room was secured. He spoke to the goa'uld.

"Filthy xeno. You will show me how to control this ship. You will show me the navigation and helm, and weapons. NOW!"

The goa'uld trembled as he lifted his right hand and place it on one of the blue circles.

"**This is the… weapons console.**"

Gilmore nodded but he still growled.

"How do you work it?"

"**Mind…intentions… will power… Please do not kill me. I beg you.**"

Gilmore sneered.

"What will happen to you has already been decided, xeno scum. Now, how do I get control of the helm?"

The goa'uld pointed at the console near the window.

"**That console… controls everything else…**"

Gilmore nodded at Jonas. Jonas placed his armoured right hand into the console and closed his eyes. He wasn't a psyker but he had some potential, which never matured. He thought of the ship moving away from other ships. When he opened his eyes, the window became a computer screen showing a top-down representation of the battlefield with the ship in the middle. The ship began to move away from the other ships.

While Jonas was moving the ship, Gilmore placed his left hand on one of the blue circles and used his considerable psyker powers. He could feel the machine of the ship responding to his command. There were twelve large plasma cannons on this vessel. They were capable of firing within the atmosphere of a planet, but they would be inefficient and might cause large plasma firestorms where the shots hit. In the situation they were in, Gilmore thought it was a very good flaw. He aimed at the other two ships floating next to them. Before firing, Gilmore instructed Jonas to power up the shields just in case.

The Ha'tak mothership Jonas and the Space Marines hijacked power up its shield, making orange energy shield crushing anything underneath the shield. Then the ship fired its weapons. With large explosions, the plasma shots blasted into the other two ships. Before the two ships could do anything, the offender began to move away, while continually firing upon the other two ships, and some of the enemies on the ground. One of those plasma shots exploded when it hit the ground, and dispersed into a cloud of extremely hot plasma gas, and they exploded. The Jaffa and few remaining striker team got incinerated by the plasma firestorm. Fortunately, the Imperial Guard and the Space Marine main force were not yet at the area of the firestorm and were spared.

Seeing that one of the enemy ships began to move away and attacking its fellow ships, the Imperial Guards and Space Marines pushed harder into the enemy ranks, pushing them back to the ships. Then the last three plasma cannon shots from the hijacked ship smashed into one of the ships, it caused damage to the anti-gravity drives that held up the ship with ease. The ship fell, and crashed into the ranks of the Jaffa who were just under the ship. As the Space Marines began to push toward the last ship, the ship sent down more troops. However, they sent down the Kull Warriors.

To be called by the Space Marines the 'Black Armours' and feared by the Imperium's soldiers, both of the Imperial Guard and even among the hardy warriors of the Space Marines, the Kull Warriors were deadly. Only thirty came down the rings, after which the ship moved away toward the ruined city of the Eldar to the north, but the Kull Warriors were devastating to the victorious Imperial Guards and the Space Marines. Their wrist blasters simply punched through the thick armours of the Space Marines, killing the genetically altered warriors.

The Imperial Guardsmen fared worse. Their thinner armours were punctured and the soldiers behind gets killed as well. Kull Warriors were not like Jaffa. Their armour simply ignored all the weapons the Space Marines and the Imperial Guards could through at. Only the explosive bolters and rocket launchers and grenade launchers could possibly slow them down. Eventually, though, thirty against several hundred Space Marines and thousands of Imperial Guards, eventually brought them down with numerous blows of chain weapons and power weapons.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	10. Chapter 10: First Victory

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**This chapter will feature some of the weapons from the StarWars universe. One All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) appears.**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Spartan 156: **Thank you for your input. I see that you are a StarWars fan. Unfortunately, we are in the Warhammer universe, and frankly, the Clone Trooper armour looks too thin, and their rifles don't seem to do too much damage. Well, they do have the cool machines like AT-ATs. Not even the Space Marines can stand against the huge four-legged vehicles.

**Masin:** Thank you for your continual input, Masin. I will add the Terminators soon. There will be other Space Marine chapter pouring into this region to fight, so we will see plenty of action and cool vehicles!

**R'N'Rer:** Thanks for the notice! Necrons are not weak, just not appearing as much as others. Others things will soon come into play. When The full scale invasion commences, all the races of the Warhammer galaxy will use everything they have!

Sorry for the mistake in wrong chapter!

**Don't forget! Comments feed the creativity!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: First victory**

Though they had defeated the enemy and stoped them from setting up a beachhead, the soldiers of the Imperium began to retreat as per their orders. Their current position was far too vulnerable despite their victory. One ship had escaped and fled to the ruins of Morgrogh, once capital of the Eldar forces on the planet. Now, it was something else. The new enemy had begun constructions all over the ruined stronghold of the Eldar and all over other Eldar strongholds that they had taken. As ordered, the Space Marines headed to the fortress town of Desrai and the Imperial Guards headed back for the Sanctus Domus. The Fortress Carrier, personal atmospheric transport for the Lieutenant General, arrived above the battlefield to carry the remaining White Hammers to Desrai.

The Apothecaries were extremely busy as they tried to save or kill the remaining Space Marines, and to extract the glands. The medics of the Imperial Guards did their best to aid the Apothecaries, as they treated the Space Marines who could live. The Imperial Guards who were seriously injured were killed by the Commissars and sergeants as the medics busied themselves aiding the Space Marines. After all, the Space Marines are the elite chosen of the Emperor and were fare more valuable than Imperial Guardsmen. While the Apothecaries were doing their duty, the tech priests who were with the reserves were being loaded on to the Thunderhawks. They were to be immediately transported to Desrai to study the alien space ship.

--

Brother-Captain Targrith and the two Salamander Space Marines found themselves on the planet inside a massive valley, with the cliff faces at least fifty metres high. They checked their bolters for ammo, which they found to have one clips each and a couple of extra ammunitions left over, and they headed toward east as they detected several Imperial communication signatures in that direction. They walked for a couple of hours as they constantly tried to contact any Imperial forces. As they were becoming frustrated, they began to hear something. It was not Imperial transmission, but the code was similar. One of the Space Marines, who was taking the point, hid himself behind the rock and gestured Targrith to do the same. The Space Marines hid themselves behind the rocks. The Space Marines carefully peered around the rock and found a ruin of an Eldar fortification, now in smoking ruins. Targrith cautiously stepped out of the rocks and walked toward the wall.

It was strange to see the Eldar-built wall, as the Eldar rarely built anything so immovable and difficult to hide. Targrith then noticed other things. Something not Eldar. Dozens of grey-white ships with long wings in set up in triangular shapes landed and lifted off, and sounds of construction, welding of metal and sound of soldiers marching. They carefully climbed the low Eldar wall, noting the damages on it. From the top of the wall, the Salamander Space Marines could see nearly a hundred white armoured soldiers moving in groups of tens. Half of them were patrolling, but other half were not wielding weapons but construction tools, and building large structures.

The white armoured soldiers were unloading long metal pillars and carrying it to the construction site where they were erecting four tall towers around a half-hemisphere-like structure. They were also digging a cave through a cliff face. They had large six legged machine, with weapons on both front and back. The front had a long turret on the top, which fired a stream of green beam, which cut through the rocks of the cliff.

Targrith turned to face his Space Marines.

"I am uncertain how many we can take on before the lack of ammo and the superior number of the enemy force us to succumb to death."

"We can take them on and die gloriously, Brother-Captain."

Targrith growled.

"No. We must survive. At this moment, dying, even in the name of the Emperor, is useless waste of our lives. We must give up our lives for the good of the Imperium, not for our personal glory."

"Yes, Brother-Captain."

"We must seize that vehicle. It will provide us with shield while we utilize its weapons against them."

"But isn't using alien technology against the will of the Emperor?"

"We have not choice, Space Marine. We must utilize anything to be victorious."

"Perhaps we should turn back, sir."

"No! We cannot let these aliens attempt to build stronghold here. Once we have wiped them out, we will be able to use their machine to get to an Imperial territory faster."

"Yes, Brother-Captain."

--

The Salamander Space Marines charged. Targrith, despite the fact that he was running, fired well-aimed volleys from his bolter at the white armoured soldiers. They were surprised to say the least. Targrith quickly understood the level of the enemy's training when the enemy soldiers immediately returned fire. With their blue plasma bolts whizzing past him, the mighty captain of the Salamanders, crashed into the ranks of the white armoured soldiers. The Clones Soldiers, with their training stemming from their very genes and lifetime of training, fired their weapons at the massive hulk that crushed the fellow clones.

Targrith quickly fired five shots into the Clone Troopers and slashed his chain blade across their necks. With sickening crunches and whirring, blood and upper spines splattered upon the surviving clones. With his right arm stretched to left in swinging his blade, his right was open to two enemies. The clone fired, and Targrith felt the small shocks of superheated plasma drilling holes into the thick power armour. He knew that his armour would make it impossible for his blade to reach the enemy. Instead, he bent his arm and smashed the clone's head with his elbow. The thick covering of the power armour's elbow guard crunched its way into the helmet of the Clone Trooper and rattled the brain. The clone wavered for a moment and fell with a thud. During that time, other Space Marines finished off the remaining clones. Other clones saw the Space Marines and came running, firing their weapons at them.

"Marine, go! Capture that vehicle!"

Targrith shouted as he slashed down a Clone Engineer wielding a blow torch. He aimed and fired at the running Clone Troopers, emptying his bolter. When he ran out of ammo, he swore and tucked it on his belt. Then he bent down to pick up the pistol hanging on the dead Clone Engineer's belt. It was made for fingers a lot smaller than his, but the power armour simply crushed the guard and pressed the trigger. The deadly accuracy of the Space Marine Captain's shooting easily took down four Clone Troopers before the incoming hail of plasma bolts forced Targrith to hide behind a stack of boxes.

When he looked back, the two Space Marines already made their way to the vehicle and were climbing it. He emptied the alien's pistol at the enemy. Two more down, and another thirty four to go. The box hiding his head began to shake from the incoming fire and when Targrith moved aside, the box fell down, cracking open. Inside were four rifles used by the Clone Troopers. Silently grinning, Targrith picked one up and looked at it. It was easy to see that the rifle was firing plasma and it had to be turned on. He quickly found the switch and powered it up. As the Clones began to turn their attention to the two Space Marines climbing up the vehicle, Targrith reappeared from behind the boxes and fired. With his chain blade stuck on the ground, the Captain of the Salamanders fourth company fired two rifles, instantly taking down three before taking cover.

Suddenly, a green beam scorched the earth as the Clone Troopers and Engineers got blasted by the long barrelled turret of the vehicle. The Space Marine manning the open cockpit turret seemed very much squeezed in, barely able to fit in at all, but he was able to fire. Then the vehicle began to move. It turned around and the other Space Marine, with a dead Clone Pilot next to him, controlled the machine and targeted the Clone Troopers. The battle was short after that. With the vehicle, the Space Marines easily cleared the few remaining clones, who fought to the very last man, and claimed the stronghold.

As the Space Marines jumped off the vehicles, they saw an unfamiliar ship slowly moving over their heads. It bore the mark of the Imperial Guard Cafalas Regiments. Targrith immediately called in.

"This is Captain Targrith of the Salamander Chapter Fourth Company. This is Captain Targrith to the Imperial Guard transport flying over us, do you hear me?"

"We hear you, honoured captain. What can we do for you?"

"We require extraction and transportation of a captured alien land vehicle. Tech priests will want to study this."

"Understood. We are touching down."

"Where are you headed? I need to get to Sanctus Domus."

"We are heading to the town of Desrai transporting White Hammer Space Marines. The Lieutenant General wants them in Desrai."

"Who is this Imperial Guard general who dares to think he can command the Space Marines. Huh? We are the Emperor's finest!"

"The order was given by the Librarian Gilmore of the White Hammers, captain."

"I see. Where is this Librarian?"

"In Desrai, sir."

"Very well. Get me to Desrai as well."

"Yes, sir. Can you move the vehicle few metres to the cliffs, sir? This ship can't land because of it."

"Understood. Targrith out."

--

Greeted by the White Hammers on board the Fortress Carrier of the Imperial Guards, Captain Targrith went straight to the cockpit. He could see four Imperial Navy pilots and an open window. He asked the chief pilot.

"What's our ETA?"

"Fifteen minutes, brother-captain."

"Any news from the fleet above?"

"Which fleet, sir?"

"The fleet of Salamanders Space Marines. I had my entire company up there."

"Oh, I'm sorry to say only one ship survived. The flagship survived and it has retreated to the Imperial Navy fleet near the southern pole. The unknown enemy ship is still floating above the northern pole."

"Damn it. Damn those aliens to the depth of Chaos! By the Emperor's name, I will avenge my men."

"Oh, sir. General and the lord Librarian has captured one of the ships that came down to the planet. The tech priests are studying it now in Desrai. That's why we are going there. We don't want the wretched Chaos or the Necrons taking away our prize."

"Indeed. What of Eldar. They are the… least hostile aliens on this planet."

"Well, the new aliens have crushed their armies here. Only two strongholds remain for them. I think the general and the Librarian had captured one of their leaders and tortured it for information, or something."

"I see. Can you go faster?"

"We are going at the optimal speed, sir. We have some wounded on board, and the Apothecaries said to not to give a bumpy ride."

"Very well, pilot. Carry on."

"Yes, sir."

--

The powerful Lair Ship carrying the mighty Kafraxialus the Flame Blade, slowly descended down to the planet. It was so gradual and its engines so powerful, the ship did not suffer any overheating from the entry into the atmosphere. Slowly, but determinedly, the gigantic ship began to descend upon the ruins of the Eldar capital of Morgrogh, where new shiny structures now resided. A magnificent palace-fortress stood in the centre of the ruins, decorated and coloured according to the descend ship, and its top open with many hatches to connect with the ship.

Around the palace-fortress were more structures, various statues of great beauty and glamour, as well as large green parks with trees and flowers surrounded the palace. Just outside the park were the towers with defensive weapons mounted on them. Walls were erected along the towers and great gates, decorated with marble and gold, stood in each of the four directions.

To the west were a dozen great pyramids loosely positioned all over the mesa, and small crude barracks located between the pyramids, and Jaffa marching around them. To the north were metallic barracks and armoury and defence towers, filled with Clone Engineers constructing the buildings and the Clone Troopers marching about. To the east were the empty, but paved ground, with brightly coloured rectangles with large numbers written inside. They would read 'Barracks 1', or 'Factory 2', or 'Starport 1'. Between these drawings were machines about the size of a Space Marine, but hovering, moved about busily, constructing what seemed to be bunkers and missile turrets, and strange storage structures. The Terran Marines would enter and entrench the bunkers, and they were joined by thicker armoured Firebats carrying large fuel tanks on their backs.

The stronghold was ready to receive its master.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	11. Chapter 11: Clouds of Storm

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**awilla the hun: **Thank you for the continued advices. I do have a plot, but I find myself difficult to actually apply it into the story yet. I was hoping to use the Lieutenant General as the protagonist, but I have made few more characters than I planned, and thus each of them have less development of their own.

You are right in saying that the readers are watching the unfortunate slaughter of the grunts, but I guess you are perfectly right in saying that I should add more guts and blood. I will do that. Of course, that would make the plot slower, but there wasn't too much of plot in the first place.

There is the nagging concept of the 'Game', which those who know of the Dracoranians speak of, and it will eventually be revealed as the main point in the plot development. Thanks for your constructive comments.

**Masin: **I know that AT-TE and AT-AT are of different era, but this is AU and fanfiction! Haven't you read the very beginning? Some guy goes back millions of years to specifically plant these races so they can fight the Imperium. It's all in good fun. Also, I agree that the Space Marines would do what Luke did, and so I will add that later. Thanks for your comments!

**_Remember! Comments feed the creativity!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Clouds of Storm**

Lord Admiral Gabris, hated the Warp. He was a naval officer, constantly going through Warp to get to destinations, but he still hated it. He enjoyed the exchange of volleys of weapons against the enemy fleet and crushing them. That was his only joy on the job. His personal harem was enjoyable, but he had to admit that there was some bloodlust in him that he could not deny. The nausea caused by the Warp almost removed all fun in being an admiral, but only 'almost'. The battles still called him. He was going to enjoy this battle too. Battle against an unknown alien. Fascinating.

His mighty fleet arrived at the edge of the Telerix system.

"Order the fleet to head for Telerix II at maximum speed!"

"As you wish, Lord Admiral."

"Also, prepare all weapons and get ready to raise the shields on my order."

"Yes, sir."

--

They were inside a quiet place. There were no stars. Only the silence. Yet, they did not notice. The time flowed differently inside. They knew that those outside has already experienced three weeks, but inside, they only just entered. Then, the space changed. This was the sign.

"Admiral Kahil, the exit signal has been confirmed."

"Alert the fleet, prepare for short hyperspace jump."

"Yes, admiral."

On another ship, the communications officer received the transmission.

"General Gripps, Admiral Kahil as confirmed the exit signal."

"Prepare for short hyperspace jump in sync with the fleet."

"Yes, general."

The third fleet also received the transmission.

"My lord Linosis, Admiral Kahil has confirmed the exit signal."

The goa'uld sitting on the throne chair nodded smugly.

"**Kree Jaffa. Prepare for a short jump through the hyperspace.**"

"Yes, my lord."

"**I will crush the enemies. I will show them my might.**"

"Of course, my lord."

Then they entered the hyperspace.

--

Deep within the Eye of Terror, home of the Chaos's Gods' physical incarnations, the Chaos Gods gathered. Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle and Slaanesh gathered in the whirlpool of the dark and chaotic torrent of the Warp. Khorne spoke in a voice filled with hatred and rage.

"The Void Keeper has begun the Game! His servants must not come here!"

Nurgle spoke, in sickening sluggish voice.

"Agreed! He comes to erase us! He will surely destroy us personally or worse…"

Slaanesh hissed.

"Or worse, he will revive the fake Emperor, curse his name!"

Khorne roared.

"If that ever happens, it will be disastrous! The Void Keeper must not be allowed into our galaxy! He will cleanse the Warp! He will purge all the daemons!"

Nurgle screamed.

"He would cleanse the world of my precious plagues!"

Tzeentch sneered.

"Do not quiver in fear, my brothers. I have a very good plan to stop these 'Dracoranians' from initiating the rituals involved in summoning the Void Keeper."

Slaanesh smiled and chuckled.

"Tell us then, of your plan, Tzeentch. What could you possibly come up with that will stop the unimaginable power of the Void Keeper?"

"You all keep forget that it is not the Void Keeper himself that we must fight off. It is the Dragon Lords who can summon their god. We only have to stop his followers. If somehow, the Imperium 'learns' that the Void Keeper is coming to this galaxy not just to dominate but to destroy their Emperor and enslave the humans."

Khorne growled.

"I prefer to send out our hordes to destroy his servants."

Slaanesh scoffed.

"Of course you would. You know nothing but for blood. You don't enjoy life as I do. What is there for you other than endless battle? Your servants know nothing of the vast number of enjoyments there are in the galaxy. Pathetic."

"Silence, fool! Your decadence knows no bound, and no respect for the true enjoyment of blood and war."

Nurgle stoped their arguments.

"Enough. Let's hear Tzeentch's plan."

Tzeentch continued with his explanation.

"As I was saying, if the humans of the Imperium are informed that the Void Keeper is coming to kill their Emperor, then they will throw everything they have to stop the Dracoranians. It will be enough to stop or weaken them both enough for us to crush them."

Khorne laughed.

"I like it. My servants will lead the assault upon them! Hahahahahaha!"

Nurgle agreed.

"Yes, and if we can capture the dragons, then we can feed of their souls for an eternity. I can still remember the last dragon we have tasted. Haaaaaaaa…"

Tzeentch agreed as well.

"Yes, we really should get our hands on the dragons as well. Their souls are so… powerful and rich in flavour…"

Slaanesh pondered.

"Perhaps we should invite some of the forgotten ones to join. If they are destroyed in process, it won't be too much of a loss."

Tzeentch nodded.

"Well, we do need every hand we can gather. The dragons are powerful after all."

Khorne smiled.

"Yes. We should call An'sl, Sarr'Kell, Mr'rcck and Phraz-Etar, and others to join the feast. Of course, if they are destroyed, we have every right to avenge them… don't we? I will enjoy killings."

Tzeentch chuckled.

"Then, let's prepare for this. We must rally everything we've got against the dragons. We might even have to recall Abaddon from Cadia."

--

On the Craftworld Ulthwe, the core of the Eldar Empire, the various Farseers and Autarchs of numerous Craftworlds and factions gathered. Farseer Taldeer sat at the head of the table where the various Farseers sat around the massive round table. Taldeer spoke first.

"We have known for some time that the Dracoranians are coming. Their Game has finally come to this galaxy. Their god has finally turned their attention to us. The Eldar, despite our might and our pride, are no match for their full force. However, we must not lose hope. We must fight on. We must fight as we have always fought. Unseen and unheard. We will use the humans, Chaos, Tau, Orks and even the Necrons, if we must. We will be victorious. Once again, the Eldar Craftworlds must unite and fight them."

All those gathered agreed with fervour.

--

Deep inside the palace of the Emperor on the Holy Terra, the capital world of the vast and mighty Imperium of Mankind, the Emperor sat on his Golden Throne, kept alive by the machines of the Throne. In the depth of his unconscious-consciousness, the Emperor felt the Warp. He saw the galaxy through the Warp, and guided his fleets through the Astropaths. To his pleasure, he saw the vast and numerous fleets of the Imperium stretching to the edge of the galaxy, driving out the Chaos. Yet, as the time passed, something changed. The Imperium began to shrink faster than it could expand. The technology stopped developing. The battles between the fleets of Imperium and Eldar were felt by the Emperor, much to his sadness.

However, there was nothing he could do. Most of his powers were concentrated in fighting the Chaos Gods and guiding the fleets. If he had any excess power, he would have healed himself, but the Eye of Terror was getting stronger by the day, and it was only his power that held them at bay.

Suddenly, he felt something. Something ancient and familiar. Neither dark or light. Neither evil or good. Something of infinite grey. Something of such immense power. The power resounded not just in one galaxy, but several galaxies. In fact, in his view, the Emperor could feel the limitless extent of the power. He knew who it was. The Void Keeper. A long time friend and guide. A mentor for the mankind. Yet, something was amiss. The Emperor had long known the mischievous nature of the Void Keeper. He knew the extent of time, space and power Void Keeper would exert for a single moment of practical joke. Entire solar clusters would burn for his amusement. It was only the grace of the Emperor of Man that kept this galaxy from the mischief of the Void Keeper.

Void Keeper also brought a feint hope. Void Keeper had great power, power enough to revive the Emperor easily. Power enough to obliterate the Chaos Gods for a long time, and power enough to erase the C'tans from all time. The Emperor knew that the Void Keeper would never do such thing, since it would remove the 'interesting things' from the galaxy. Though not quite like Khorne, the Void Keeper enjoyed the countless millennia of war. If the Emperor could just persuade the Void Keeper once more, then there could be peace in the name of Mankind. The great Crusade will begin once more and all of Chaos shall be driven under. If only…

The Emperor reached forth through the Warp and called forth the Star Child. The Emperor and the Star Child was one. They knew what had to be done. They called forth the Sensei. The Emperor needed to exert all of his remaining power to hold on just a bit more.

--

On a volcanic planet, deep within the largest mountain on the planet, was a cave. A cave decorated with white marble and gold, and silver, and millions of precious gem. Inside were two marble chairs. On them were two humanoids, one with black hair and wearing a flowing robe, and a red haired warrior in full armour.

"Xekaron, we must do something. The Game will collapse our empire."

Xekaron the Black Lord nodded.

"I agree, and that is why I came here to meet you, Kenavoras."

"Well? What do you think?"

"I agree. We were forced to allow our enemies live at the last moment of their defeat. They rebuild, and they attack again and again. I fear that the newest Game will have the same result."

"Agreed. The Borg, the Ori, the Zerg. They have always plagued us during last fifteen million years. While we have not seen or heard anything of them in last seventy thousand years, but that is enough for them to rebuild."

"Yes. I believe this might be our biggest challenge yet. A challenge that we may not be able to survive from."

"What are you saying?"

"Why were there no renewed attacks from the Ori or the Borg, or even the Zerg? They are watching us. They have changed their tactics. They are waiting for us to extend our forces before striking. If all three attack us together, then we may have a difficult and long fight in our hands."

"We have enough forces."

"Yes. We have absolute control over the Dominion and the Empire, but the Goa'ulds are not under absolute control."

"They are nothing. The Goa'ulds only bigger than the Dominion and the Empire in sizes and numbers."

"Perhaps, but they have some technologies that are extremely powerful, and they do have the numbers. Even with a large portion of their fleet and armies serving us, the twelve System Lords are amassing large armies, and if you add the minor Goa'ulds… they do become for force to be reckoned with."

"You are thinking that the Empire and the Dominion will not be able to stop them or at least they will be bogged down with the war against the Goa'uld."

"Yes. I believe that the Game will force us to use much of the forces we have. The armies and fleets of the Dominion and the Empire will be stretched thin. The Goa'uld has enough number to overwhelming both the Dominion and the Empire."

"Troubling. Not only that, the Chaos Dragons of Nari'Kela star cluster, Dark Dragons of Velsha sector, Abyss Dragons of Fre'Dha sector and the Shadow Dragons of D'ri'Kem sector are all ready to attack us. Our empire is falling apart and our 'god' is continuously forcing us to play his twisted 'Game'!"

"The traitorous factions are truly dangerous. If they form alliances with the dark entities of this new galaxy, then our war will bog down our main forces, and our empire will be attack from all sides, and in the worst case scenario, we will have a war in at least nine fronts."

"Recently, my race has suffered some losses against the Dark Dragons. We lost eighteen worlds and six dragons. Their leader Dark Dragon Lord Vel'Krevisos, has been absorbing several minor Goa'ulds and their fleet. Yet, despite these threats, we are forced to play this 'Game'. Disgusting."

Xekaron nodded.

"Yes, it is disgusting. What is more disgusting is that the god of our race is a disgusting… poltergeist or clown! Our glorious, magnificent race of dragons! Not some human or some mortal creatures. We are dragons. We must do something. You know what to do."

Kenavoras smiled.

"Of course. We will be heroes to all the dragons of the empire. We will put a stop this endless war after war."

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	12. Chapter 12:Storm Fronts Clash

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**This chapter will feature space naval battle.**

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**awilla the hun: **Thank you for commenting! The 'Game' is central to the plot, but I don't want to spoil it yet.

**Masin: **Void Keeper, as the Emperor has let slip, is a mischievous being, so he may revive the Emperor or will there be some twist? Oh, 'Star Child' is the name for the Emperor's soul in the Warp. Just the soul part. Read it on the Wikipedia or Lexicum or something.

**R'N'Rer:** Thank you very much for your input!

**Remember, comments feeds creativity.**

**PS: I have trouble writing in Ork's point of view, anyone have any ideas? This story will basically be between the older races and the Imperium, but it would be good to know what the Tau and Orks think of all this. Also, suggest the names of Space Marine chapters you want to throw into this region to fight the invaders.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Storm Fronts Clash**

The Lord Admiral Gabris' fleet arrived. One Victory Class Battleship, one Dictator Class Carrier, three Gothic Class Cruisers and thirty four destroyers and frigates moved toward the northern pole of Telerix II. They did not see any ship there. However, as soon as they were within the visual distance from the planet, they saw something happening. A black portal opened in the space, blocking out the stars and the light from the Telerix sun. From the portal, came out a fleet of ships unknown to the Imperial Navy.

At the head of the fleet were the ships of the Terran Dominion. The flagship of the Dominion fleet, _Red Heinz IV_, fitted with more weapons and thicker ablative armour than other Battlecruisers, was leading the giant battleships. Behind it, were twelve Terran Dominion Battlecruisers, their hammerhead shapes carrying devastating Yamato Cannons and numerous plasma torpedos. Among these powerful Battlecruisers was one much larger ship. Inside their thick wings were fighter bays filled with rows after rows of Wraith fighters, all equipped with cloaking devices. Behind these powerful ships were sixteen Valkyries, guarding the one hundred fifty Dropships behind them.

Following them were the Star Destroyers. In the middle was the massive Executor-Class Star Destroyer, often called the Super Star Destroyer. The giant ship was the flagship of the fleet. The Star Destroyers, themselves massive ships of their own right, were dwarfed by this monstrosity. Flanking the massive flagship were the six Venator-Class Star Destroyers, and above and below the Super Star Destroyer were three Victory Class Star Destroyers each, guarding the flagship. Bringing up the rear were six Acclamator I-Class Assault Ships, full of Clone Troopers and vehicles to be deployed.

Behind them were the ships of the Goa'ulds. The flagship of the Goa'uld fleet was a massive pyramid ship with dark golden tetrahedron in the middle standing above flat black wing-section. Around it were six Ha'tak class ships with lighter coloured pyramid and pointier black wings, guarding the flagship. Around these ships were thirty slightly smaller Ha'tak class ships with the wing-section more round and disk-like.

--

Two massive fleets faced off as they noticed each other and positioned themselves for battle. From the south pole of the planet, the remaining Imperial Navy forces, attached to the Imperial Guards ground forces, joined Lord Admiral Gabris' fleet. With the additional three Lunar-Class cruisers, two Gothic-Class cruisers and the one Mars-Class Battlecruiser, the Lord Admiral felt that this was a battle he could win. He did feel that his enemies were numerous but did not think too much of their weapons. After all, who could possibly match the technological superiority of the Imperium?

The Tech-Priests and the Servitors busied themselves to prepare for the battle ahead. The Lord Admiral Gabris straightened his uniform before standing up to face the large computer screen in the front of the bridge. A Tech Priest came to him.

"Lord Admiral, the fleet is in position. Shall we raise our shields?"

"Yes, Tech-Priest. All ships at full battle-readiness. Prepare the Fury Interceptors for launch and wait for my orders. Power up all weapons batteries, charge the lance batteries, loaded the torpedoes and begin the preparation to fire the Nova Cannon. Have the Mars-class to ready their Nova Cannon as well. Now, hail them in all frequencies."

"Yes, Lord Admiral. We have located the hailing frequency and we are now connected."

"I am Lord Admiral Gabris, the commander of the Battlefleet Gargosia, Tempestus Segmentum, Imperium of Mankind. In the name of the Most Holy Emperor, I demand that you surrender your ships and prepare to be boarded and be processed by the Imperium."

"Lord Admiral, they are responding. Three separate signals, tied into one."

"On screen."

The screen showed three people. Top half showed a man who definitely showed the signs of a naval officer. Gabris admired that. Bottom half of the screen was divided into two, on the right was a man with many battle scars, indicating that he was an army man. The left of the bottom half of the screen showed an arrogant man, clad in various fineries. Some bureaucrat-like creature. The naval officer spoke.

"I am Admiral Kahil of the Expedition Fleet Korhai, the space fleet of the mighty Lord Kafraxialus the Flame Blade, of the Dracoranian Empire, and the commanding officer of the Imperial Sector of Lord Kafraxialus' forces. These are my fellow commanding officers, General Gripps of the Dominion Sector and Lord Linosis of the Goa'uld Sector."

The army man spoke.

"I am General Gripps."

The bureaucrat with jewels raised one eyebrow.

"I am Linosis, bow before me, and surrender your ships. Then I might be persuaded to let you live."

Admiral Kahil saluted Gabris.

"My orders stand, Lord Admiral Gabris. You will surrender and prepare to be boarded, or you will be destroyed, as ordered by Lord Kafraxialus the Flame Blade."

Gabris let out a laugh.

"You must be joking, admiral Kahil. My fleet will crush your pathetic ships. Prepare for battle, then, admiral."

Kahil, without showing expressions on his face, nodded.

"Very well, Lord Admiral. It would be great shame to have a good naval officer such as yourself killed so needlessly, but my orders stand. My fleet will be victorious."

The screen went dark, and was replaced by the sensor map of the theatre of war.

"Lord Admiral, the transmission has ended. We are ready for battle."

"Order the ships to fire at will! Tech-Priest, fire the Nova Cannon at the largest enemy ship!"

"Yes, Lord Admiral."

"Tech-Priest, attack formation Alpha Seven! All lance batteries fire! Launch all Furies and fire torpedoes!"

--

On the Executor-Class Star Destroyer _Sweet Doom_, Admiral Kahil began to issue orders.

"All ships, this is Admiral Kahil. Fire at will! Linosis, take your Ha'taks and flank their fleet. General Gripps, fire Yamato Cannons at their largest ships! All Star Destroyers, fire at will, launch all fighters, and all turbolasers to full!"

"Yes, admiral!"

"Helms, evasive manoeuvre seven one! Have the Venators charge into their fleet and fire their broadside guns!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Admiral, the enemy is firing torpedoes!"

"Have the point-defence lasers to shoot them down!"

"We have six squads of our fighters have engaged four squads of enemy fighters. Their fighters have heavier firepower but ours have the manoeuvrability, sir."

"Admiral, the Venators are taking heavy fires."

"Sir, the Dominon Battlecruisers are firing their Yamato Cannons."

--

Back on the Victory Class Battleship _Solaris Spear_, Lord Admiral Gabris was having similar situations.

"Multiple enemies are firing massive energy weapons. Gothic-class cruiser _Litany XI_ has been crippled! Two more Gothics and one Lunar are damaged, but their weapons are still firing, my lord."

"Contact! Enemy fighters! Our Fury Interceptors are engaging them, my lord.

"Firing all lance batteries! One of their hammerhead ships are down!"

Smiling, Gabris manually targeted a Dominion Battlecruiser that was floating in between _Solaris Spear_ and the _Sweet Doom_.

"Fire all torpedoes and lances on that ship!"

"Yes, my lord."

"Firing!"

"Enemy is returning fire. Enemy fire is weakening… We just lost three secondary weapons batteries!"

"Target is down! It is exploding!"

Gabris picked another ship. A Venator Class ship that was coming up to the left of the Imperium fleet.

"Reroute all lances to aim at the target! Tech-Priest, is the Nova Cannon ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Fire!"

--

Three Goa'uld Ha'taks were moving toward the enemy fleet amid the incoming fire. When they saw a Dominion Battlecruiser destroyed by the enemy's flagship and opening up a path to it, the Ha'taks moved in. The Ha'taks fired their plasma cannons hitting the enemy's shield. It did almost nothing, but it was still better then nothing at all. In fact, the rest of the Goa'uld fleet has managed to flank the Imperium's fleet to the right and were firing volleys after volleys of plasma fire upon them. Suddenly, the enemy's flagship fired a strange weapon. It went through one Ha'tak and damaged the others. The shell exploded and the Ha'taks' shields were no match for the implosion of the Nova Cannon's shell.

--

Aboard _Solaris Spear_, Gabris fumed with anger.

"Tech Priest, begin the recharge of the Nova Cannon immediately!"

"Yes, my lord."

"Have all the batteries fire at those pyramid ships. They are easier to take down."

"Firing all lance batteries."

"We just destroyed two ships and damaged another two, my lord."

"My lord, _White Zenith IIX_ has been crippled! We are losing the Gothic class too fast, sir. We need their lances."

"Have the all the Furies from the _Singing Lady VI_ to converge on the enemy ships on the right."

"We crippled another two pyramid ships. The Lunar class ships are tearing through these infidels like stone through wet paper bag, sir."

Gabris targeted a Victory Star Destroyer, firing upon a Lunar class ship from above.

"Lances, fire at that ship!"

Brilliant lights from the lance batteries crashed into the powerful Star Destroyer and began to tear through it. One of the lances hit the main generator and the ship exploded.

"Got it, sir."

"Good. Continue firing! We must not lose our big ships. Where are my cruisers?"

"Cruisers making an attack run against the enemy's hammerhead ships, my lord. They took down seven so far."

--

General Gripps gripped the armrest of his chair as the _Red Heinz IV_ shook. He roared.

"Report!"

"General, we lost another two Battlecruisers. Valkyrie are destroying their fighters but they are not doing too well against enemy capital ships."

"Sir, we got incoming. Bear mark 14-4-21-5! One of their smaller ships. They are firing energy weapons! Our ablative armour is giving away in decks PR51 to 53! We are venting plasma from the dorsal pipes!"

"Reroute all auxiliary weapons to target that vessel! All dorsal guns, fire!"

"Sir, our plasma torpedoes are ready again!"

"Target their flagship, and fire!"

Fifty powerful plasma torpedoes fired from the hammerhead of the Battlecruiser and flew toward _Solaris Spear_.

--

The ship shook as the enemy's fire battered the shield.

"We are long shield fast, Lord Admiral."

"Keep it steady, tech priest."

"I will ease the machine's pain, my lord. This battle has greatly upset the machine spirit."

"This ship is a vessel of the Imperial Navy. It is born to fight! Keep it fighting!"

"Yes, I will try."

"My lord. We've cleared all but three hammerhead ships including the big one. The surviving hammerhead ships are retreating to the planet."

"Ignore them. Focus your attacks on the pyramid ships and the triangle ships."

"My lord, the pyramid ships are fleeing as well. We've destroyed most of their ships except their flagship."

"Excellent. Only the triangle ships remain."

--

Aboard Sweet Doom, Admiral Kahil bit his lips as his allies began to flee. He understood that the Dominion ships could not withstand anymore, but the Goa'uld Linosis showed his cowardice.

"Send all the transports down to the planet. We have to hold the enemies at bay!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Fire all turbolasers on their flagship!"

_Sweet Doom_ and _Solaris Spear_ approached each other as the rest of the fleet were fighting their own battles. The numerous turbolasers and photon torpedoes pounded the _Solaris Spear_ while the lances and weapons batteries cut their way into the _Sweet Doom_. The sheer size of the Super Star Destroyer showed clear advantage. The number of weapons on board _Sweet Doom_ was superior thanks to its size, as the _Solaris Spear_ had more weapons in percentage.

--

"My lord admiral, our hull is buckling under pressure. The ship will be destroyed!"

"How long till the Nova Cannon is ready?"

"Fifteen seconds!"

"Just keep it together until then!"

"Yes, my lord."

--

"Admiral, we are losing the forward batteries fast, sir. However, the enemy's ship will be destroyed soon."

"What about the rest of the fleet?"

"The Acclamators are heading down to the planet, and they evaded the battle as much as possible, sir."

"How long until they reach the safe distance?"

"Ten seconds, sir. After ten seconds, we can with draw."

--

The Tech Priest shouted amid the exploding consoles and walls.

"Nine seconds till Nova Cannon, my lord!"

"Fire as soon as it is ready!"

"Yes, my lord!"

--

The operations officer came up to Kahil.

"We still have several ships left, sir. Once the Acclamators unload their troops, we will have enough space force to continue support the invasion."

"Very good. ETA for the Acclamators to reach the safe distance?"

"Two seconds, my lord."

--

A Servitor was blown to bits when a chunk of the ceiling's main support structure buckled and a power conduit fell on the poor creature.

"I don't think the ship can hold on much longer! How long till the Nova Cannon?"

"Ready!"

"Fire!"

--

With the last power it had, _Solaris Spear_ fired its Nova Cannon directly into the _Sweet Doom_. The powerful weapon's shell crushed its way through half the length of the ship before imploding. The shockwave buckled the superstructure of the giant ship. Its outer hull crunched inward then out then back in. The weapons fire from _Sweet Doom_ stopped as the power was cut. Explosions were seen from the middle of the ships, spreading to the other parts. Inside the bridge of the _Sweet Doom_, everyone was flabbergasted by the shockwave and seeing their ship being destroyed. Kahil gave the final order.

"All hands, abandon ship!"

The surviving crew began to evacuate to the escape pods, which were sent to the nearest friendly ship. However, Kahil was not on any of them. He stood and stared at the enemy's ship and smiled.

"We go together then."

He placed all remaining power to the engines.

--

Aboard _Solaris Spear_, Lord Admiral Gabris did not have time to watch his work.

"Abandon ship, now!"

It was fortunate that because of the damage, the engines could not fully compensate for the recoil of the Nova Cannon and was pushed back, thus, giving them some time to escape the incoming ship.

--

_Sweet Doom_ collided with _Solaris Spear_, crushing the smaller ship, then exploding in a magnificent firework. Admiral Kahil had perished with his ship, but Lord Admiral Grabris survived.

He walked up to the bridge of the _Prince of the East XI_, a Lunar Class cruiser, which had picked up his escape pod. The captain of the ship saluted.

"Welcome aboard the _Prince of the East XI_, my lord. Today was a victorious day, sir."

Gabris nodded with smile.

"Yes, though we had lost many ships and men, they will be remembered as those who died bravely in service of the Emperor and the Mankind."

"Yes, sir."

"Move the fleet to the southern pole of the planet and begin repairs."

"Yes, Lord Admiral."

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	13. Chapter 13: Calm 'After' the Storm

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**This might be a slightly boring chapter but bare with me, and there will be a fight between Chaos and the Dracoranians.**

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Masin: **Always good to hear from you, Masin. I will eventually kill the goa'uld, don't worry. I will make it worth your while.

**R'N'Rer:** Great to have your input. I like the Nova Cannon part too. It was rather dramatic, and worth every word I typed in.

**Remember! My story thrives on comments!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Calm 'After' the Storm**

The SCVs of the Dominion busied themselves attaching the giant Lair Ship of the dragon to the fortress-palace. The colour and decorations of the giant structure matched the giant ship that docked upon it. Deep within its marble and metal walls the dragon began to wake from its slumber.

Down the long corridor leading to the chamber where the dragon slept, General Gripps and Lord Linosis walked silently. They did not speak to each other and they kept their distance. Gripps obviously did not like Linosis as he constantly kept slight frown every time he eyed the Goa'uld. After several minutes of walk, they finally arrived in front of the large doors of the chamber. Gripps knocked three times.

The door opened and revealed the dragon, sleeping in his original form. They approached the dragon. Suddenly, the dragon opened one eye. The thick lips moved, revealing the sharp teeth.

"Speak."

Linosis bowed and spoke.

"We have lost many ships, my lord, and…"

The dragon growled, and the Goa'uld bowed again.

"Where is Kahil? Why is he not here to report of the victory of my fleet?"

Gripps bowed his head.

"My apologies, my lord. Admiral Kahil has perished with his vessel."

The dragon raised his head.

"What is the meaning of this? Was the enemy so strong that the victory has costed the capital ship of my fleet along with my best admiral?"

Gripps took a deep breath before breaking news.

"We were not victorious, my lord. Admiral Kahil died in saving what was left of his fleet."

Kafraxialus raised his upper body, stomping the floor with his massive feet.

"What? Kahil died, and you lived, and my fleet was defeated? Why did you retreat?"

Linosis coughed lightly.

"My fleet was devastated, my lord. I had no choice but to retreat in order to retain as many troops as possible."

"Silence!"

The Goa'uld bowed deeply.

"Gripps, speak truthfully. What had happened?"

The general bowed.

"My lord, the battle was a difficult challenge. Their weapons were extremely powerful. My fleet has only retained three Battlecruisers including my flagship. The fleet of Lord Linosis has retained at least fifteen ships and his flagship has taken no damage."

Kafraxialus stared at Linosis. A drop of sweat fell from Linosis' forehead.

"Explain yourself, Linosis. I know that your race is a cowardly race of parasites, but you better explain your case, so that you may live."

"My lord Kafraxialus, I can only beg your mercy. I only sought to preserve the Kull Warriors aboard my vessel. The enemy weapons were tearing through the shields of the Ha'taks and the plasma cannons did no damage to the enemy. My fleet was simply outmatched, my lord. A thousand apologies, but my fleet would not have made a single bit of difference had it stayed in battle."

Kafraxialus turned to Gripps.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, my lord. The Goa'uld ships were easily destroyed, indeed."

"Very well. Tell me what remains of my fleet."

"All Acclamator class ships remain and one Victory class Star Destroyer and three Venator class Star Destroyers remain among the Imperial ships. Among my fleet, my flagship and the two Battlecrusiers that survived are seriously damaged, and they must be repaired. However, their landing gears have been destroyed, and without landing or dry-docks, the repairs will take at least three weeks. As for the Goa'uld fleet, the flagship of Lord Linosis and fourteen Ha'tak class vessels remain, mostly undamaged."

With a flash, Kafraxialus turned into a human form, wearing flowing robes of red silk and gold threads. He walked down the stairs, and stood in front of his two commanders.

"I am sorely disappointed. Not only my most trusted admiral and my good son Kahil is dead, my fleet is devastated and defeated. The Lords of the Elder's Council is pushing for the full scale invasion. Once other dragons begin to enter this galaxy, and know my defeat, I will be humiliated. Do you have any idea how much face I will lose because I could not capture one stinking planet? Do you?"

Kafraxialus red hairs flew into the air, held there by the sheer power exerted by the dragon. Every breath he took vibrated the whole chamber. Gripps and Linosis knelt before the wrathful dragon.

"My lord, despite our defeat, we have almost all the ground forces are intact. We can certainly take this planet, sir. I have brought the materials and schematics for the Thor. The Imperial transports also brought several AT-AT walkers, and other supports. Also, we have the Kulls. They will wipe out the pitiful enemies here."

"Agreed. General, you will command my legions against them. The Eldar on this planet has all but utterly destroyed. They have two strongholds remaining, one on a small island to the north east and one at the edge of their border with the Imperium. You will begin the conquest and purge of the Chaos territories on this world. The Imperium controls most lands on this world and are heavily fortified. I have decided to attack the smaller factions first."

"Yes, my lord."

"As soon as the ground troops are ready, you will command the attack force. Destroy them in my name."

"Very well, my lord."

--

The last battle barge of the Salamander Space Marines finally landed. Giant Terminators walked off the ship as the Tech-Priests and Servitors began repairs on the ship. The sergeant in charge of unloading walked to the Chaplin.

"Chaplin, we have unloaded everything."

"Good. I have good news as well, brother-sergeant. Our brother-captain is alive."

"That is a good news. What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He is safe and returned to the Imperial territory."

"Good, I will set our camp near to north of the city."

"This is a good city. Built by the Space Marines."

"Yes, I hear that the White Hammers are good builders."

--

Jonas walked down the corridor of the alien ship followed by the numerous Tech-Priests and Servitors. He did not like the strange gold decorations with alien writing. It did not sit well with him. It was so… alien. However, he needed answers. Answers to defeat these new enemies.

"Tech Priest, have you discovered anything yet?"

"Well, general, there are a few things about their weapons and defences we found, but we cannot begin a full-scale investigation until a magi of the Mars come to verify that it is safe to deal with this alien ship. We do not have anyone to verify it. The Librarians are busy dealing with the data in the machine sprit of the vessel."

"I need more information, damn it."

"The Inquisitors and the Magi of the Mechanicus will arrive soon. We have requested a priority inspection."

"Very well. However, simply waiting here does not sit well with me."

Jonas ringed down to the town and headed for the HQ of the White Hammers. A White Hammer sergeant came up to him. It was Sergeant Khal, who joined him when they aided Captain Evial against the first attacks. Khal saluted and Jonas saluted back.

"How are you, sergeant? I hope you are well, and killed many heretics?"

Khal smiled.

"Yes, general. I have been fighting under Captain Corha of the 2nd Company for while now since most of our original company has been destroyed."

"Who were you fighting?"

"The Necrons to the west. They were assaulting the mountain paths. If we had lost those paths to them, they would have advantage over this town. We have blocked it for now and fortified it. The filthy Necrons won't be coming through there anytime soon."

"Good. I don't want Necrons here when we have a new powerful enemy to contend with."

"Yes, I heard about those 'Draco-something'. Are they as powerful as they say?"

"They are powerful, but they will fall before the might of Imperium."

Khal nodded.

"I heard from the surviving battle brothers that these 'Black Armours' are extremely difficult to kill."

"Ah… they are the same black armoured enemies we have fought here."

"Yes, they were powerful."

"We will defeat them. I have called in reinforcements. We will outnumber them when the regiments from Gregoris II and the Titan Legion from the Gregoris III arrive."

"What about that ship? Are the Tech Priests making any progress?"

"Well, they say they can't really get into it until it is consecrated. I already received words that Ordo Xenos is sending their agents as well. Inquisition, Mechanicus and Ordo Xenos, they are all coming, along with so many Space Marine Chapters and mighty fleets. We will come out of this as the victor."

"Good to hear, general. I got to go and get my men to prepare for departure."

"Where are you going?"

"To the Bagrith hills to the north of Sanctus Domus. That's the one the two remaining Eldar stronghold. The Eldar will likely retreat through there. The brother-captain and the Librarian didn't really want us to engage the Eldar but to take over their stronghold once they leave, so it doesn't fall to the new enemy."

"Good idea. It will not be good to have the Dracoranians to have a stronghold just north of the planetary capital."

--

It had been four weeks since the victory over Telerix II, and the tensions mounted over all the factions on the planet. The Necrons reinforced their territories, wiping our every living thing in them. Thousands of Necron buildings and defences filled the landscape as the builder scarabs began to spread through the land. The forces of Chaos instinctively knew that they were the next targe of the Dracoranians, since the Dracoranians began to amass troops along the border. The Eldar, with their main forces broken, their fleet destroyed and their strongholds captured, began to retreat through their webway and dismantled their buildings.

As for the forces of the Imperium, who already controlled over half of the planet's landmass, they began to receive more reinforcements. Imperial Guards from the Lord Marshal Hegalis' numerous regiments began to arrive in the Imperial Navy ships, and the Imperial Navy of the Battlefleet Gargosia, under the order of the Lord Admiral Gabris, sent every ship they could spare. Space Marines, of various Chapters both inside and outside the Gargosia Sector, began to head toward Telerix II and other major Imperial strongholds.

Lord Marshal Joshua Hegalis once again pondered as he watched the city outside his window. His life has been rather good so far. Particularly last fifty years has been excellent. His influence and command has expanded exponentially since his arrival. He now commanded over two hundred regiments over forty seven directly controlled worlds, and he is the biggest manufacturer of the ships, vehicles and equipment in six sectors, providing tens of millions of lasguns and armours to millions of Imperial Guards.

A colonel entered the room.

"My lord, General Horiks is calling, sir."

"I'll take it here."

Joshua sat down in his big chair and opened the console. A middle-aged officer with moustache saluted.

"General Horiks of Barracks World Gregoris II, reporting, sir!"

"General, good day. What news?"

"Six more regiments are ready to depart, sir. I have been calling up the reserves as you have ordered sir. May I know what this is about?"

"The High Lords of Terra have been informed that there is a new enemy of the Imperium. These new enemies are called the 'Dracoranians'. They are attacking Telerix II and I have been ordered to reinforce the planetary garrison until the Space Marines arrive."

"Understood, sir. The regiments will be ready by the time the Imperial Navy arrive."

"Very good, general. I will arrange it now."

"Yes, sir. Good day."

"Good day, general."

Lord Marshal immediately contacted the resident Imperial Navy relations officer. A naval office appeared on the screen.

"Lord Marshal, what can I do for you, sir?"

"I need transport for six hundred thousand Imperial Guards from Gregoris II to Telerix II, and the equipments and supplies from Gregoris III as well."

"I will see what I can do, sir. We are stretched pretty thin, sir. Lord Admiral Gabris has summoned almost all ships that can be spared."

"I understand. Make it a priority, if you can, captain."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	14. Chapter 14: Daemons and Monsters

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**This chapter will feature AT-ATs and Kull Warriors. A fight chapter. Enjoy!**

**I am sorely disappointed that Chapter 13 didn't get any comments. Remember, that I thrive on comments and reviews, and it encourages me to write!**

**I have a series of chapters coming up on which a whole Space Marine Chapter will go deep into the Dracoranian territory on Telerix II to kill the Dragon. They will be wiped out... hehehehehe...**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Daemons and Monsters**

Kemethika, the Hound of Dark Blood, servant of the Blood God Khorne, and a former Space Marine, once served under the great Warmaster Horus, and the second-in-command of Kar'Varn, the Dark Prince of Boiling Blood, who is now dead. Kemethika had to kill several others to take control of the armies of the Blood God, but his blood thirsty executions of his rivals quickly turned the loyalties of the daemons, Chaos Space Marines and the Lost and the Damned to him. He now led a formidable army of nearly four hundred thousand soldiers of Chaos. There were other smaller factions of Chaos that were not of the Khorne, but the Blood God's forces were the largest. He would crush all those who stood before him, and slaughter them in the name of the Blood God.

"My lord, the Dracoranians are constructing fortifications along our eastern border."

"We shall drive them to the ground, and soak the earth with their blood! Assemble my warriors! I shall personally wipe them out!"

"Yes, my lord."

--

The forces of Kemethika marched and ran and rushed towards the enemy. They could see the fortress before them. They roared and laughed and mocked their enemies. Then came the artillery shells. The Seige Tanks of the Dominion fired their Arclite cannons. A daemon hit by the shell exploded in a splatter of blood and meat, showering the nearby allies with the glorious rain of blood.

"For the Blood God!" Kemethika roared and charged along with his Chaos Space Marines.

Horrifically mutated creatures of various kinds charged behind them. Upon the walls, thousands of Clone Troopers and Dominon Marines fired their weapons, pouring plasma shots and depleted uranium shells upon the forces of Chaos. Searing hot plasmas burned their way through the thick carapace of the mutated Imperial Guardsmen.

A spider-like creature rammed its long claws into the metallic wall, punching holes into the thick metal armour clad upon concrete structure, and began to climb. A marine noticed it, and draped his gun over the rampart, and fired. With sickening crunches, the bullets from the Gauss rifle punched their way through the exoskeleton, tearing apart the strangely morphed organs and making a large hole on its back.

The marine retrieved his gun, and loaded a grenade shell. Aiming carefully, he fired the grenade into the crowd of daemons below. A large dog-like daemon, with massive mouth was running up the wall with its sharp claws, and the grenade entered its mouth and the creature swallowed it. It exploded, and the head of the daemon flew into the air and dropped on the marine. The marine tried to block it with his hand, but the daemon's head bit on to the armoured hand. The teeth of the daemon began to move sideways like the chainsaw. In fact, teeth grew out of the whole mouth and began to grind into the armour. The armour broke, and the inner coatings began to give way, making the flesh of the marine bleed.

Surprised, the marine fired his rifle at the head, turning its brain into a mince, yet the mouth continued to eat its way through. It consumed the wrist and the marine scream in pain. Someone grabbed the marine by the shoulder. A Firebat, placed one nozzle on the head and squeezed the trigger. The head got incinerated along with the marine's forearm below the elbow.

Several more daemons climbed up the wall, and the Clones and the Marines and few Firebats fought back. The Firebat that incinerated the head, shoved aside two Clones firing down the wall, and placed himself on the wall. He looked down on the climbing daemons. Raising his helmet, he spat out the chewed up cigar.

"I'm gonna light up you critters like bonfire!"

Two streams of powerful flame engulfed the daemons. Then a Chaos Space Marine fired his bolter at the Firebat. It broke the Firebat's footing, and because he was leaning over the wall to shoot his flame, he fell. The Firebat fell on a couple of daemons, crushing them but not killing them. He stood up, frowning with pain. When he looked up, he found himself surrounded by daemons and mutants. Cursing at them, he squeezed his flamethrowers. A daemon with four arms, with long blades as hands, came up behind the Firebat. The Firebat gurgled as the four blades sliced their way through the back of his armour and out the other end. Blood oozed from his mouth, but he gripped hard on his trigger.

A Chaos Space Marine, climbed on to a beast daemon which jumped on to the wall. He landed on the wall. A Clone Trooper fired his rifle into the warrior of the Blood God. The Chaos Space Marine purred as the pain of the plasma burning into him. Then he smashed the Clone's head with his daemonic power axe. The brain exploded and the white bits flew and struck the nearby soldiers. The Chaos Space Marine swung his axe left and right, killing another two Clone Troopers.

The Chaos Space Marine laughed as he bathed the blood of those he just killed. He felt the pain of the Dominon Marines firing their guns into his back, but it was pleasant. It sapped his strength, but he would die in killing them. He would die knowing that his master, the Blood God will be pleased with his work. He swung around as the bullets suddenly stopped coming. The axe vibrated with the anticipation of more slaughter. When the Chaos Space Marine turned, he was faced by a Clone Trooper with blue stripes on the shoulders and short black skirt. He was carrying a strange weapon on his back, and a quad-turbolaser blaster in the front, reach back to the backpack with thick power cables. The powerful turbolasers blasted the Chaos Space Marine to smithereens, burning his carcass and shattering the blood thirsty axe.

Eventually, by the sheer number of the Kemethika's forces, the Clones and Marines were pushed back. The forces of the Blood God triumphed and overwhelmed the garrison defending the wall. The Clones were slaughtered, and their white helmets stained with blood and made into trophies. The daemons fed on the brains and organs of the dead, and Kemethika laughed.

"We continue! We will enter their strongholds and slaughter everyone inside! Hahahahahahaha!"

Kemethika's forces charged up the dusty hills, toward the barracks behind them. They could see the metallic buildings guarded by wire fences. However, there were things that Kemethika did not expect. Five giant four-legged AT-ATs poised over the attackers. In front of these gigantic machines were a thousand Kull Warriors, standing in a single line, a metre apart from each other. Behind the AT-ATs, in the barracks, the Clones and the marines prepared defences, but not like they did on the walls. They were a lot more relaxed. Kemethika suddenly felt insulted by the behaviours of the Clones and marines, they who looked the same with those he just slaughtered on the walls.

"Kill them!" He roared with anger and raised his power sword.

His warriors and daemons charged down the low hills. The AT-ATs responded immediately. The turbolasers fired and created great craters, blasting the daemons and the Chaos Space Marines into burned meat. Hundred died every time the AT-ATs fired, but the forces of Chaos were numerous. They did not think much of the black armoured Kull Warriors. The Kull Warriors indeed looked puny compared to some of the enemies they have fought before. The Space Marines of the Imperium were massive hulking soldiers, and their powers as powerful. These looked more like the Imperial Guards, cannon fodder and nothing more unless they were in great numbers, and there were only a thousand of these black armours.

As the forces of Chaos came closer, the Kulls raised their fists. They fired. Before they realised it, the Kull Warriors' wrist blasters mowed down thousands. The Kulls were systematic in their slaughter. They did not gloat their killings, or pause to admire the deaths. They simply fired their formidable weapons. The orange pulses punched through the armours, the exoskeletons and anything that protected the warriors of the Chaos. The Chaos Space Marines who were in the front of the charge were stopped in their charge as the Kulls' weapons made holes through them and exploded their organs. Their powerful helmets merely allowed the plasma pulse to enter and then cook the brains. They screamed as the extremely hot fire melted their skulls and turned their brains into ashes. Daemons screamed as their bodies were killed by the numerous punctures that could not be sustained even by the strength of the daemon body. Various colours of blood spilled across the battlefield as the Kulls began to march, with their fists still raised and aimed at the forces of Chaos, unbroken but being massacred.

The AT-ATs moved forward, backing the Kulls with their heavier firepower, and the Kulls marched. Kemethika roared as he led the last of his Chaos Space Marines in a single charge against the ranks of the black armoured, machine-like Kull Warriors. These creatures were problematic for him and others. These creatures knew nothing of fear. They were like imbeciles. They did not recognise the horrific figures of the daemons and mutants as something terrible or frightening. Yet, Kemethika was the warrior of the Blood God. He lived to war.

Kemethika smashed his sword, powered by the energy of the Blood God via the Warp, at the Kull Warrior, who just fired dozens of volleys into a Chaos Space Marine. The Kull Warrior immediately recognised great threat and moved to block the sword with its hand. The sword bit into the cloth-armour of the hand, causing sparks as if it was going through metal. Then it stopped when it got to the wrist weapon, which was made from the same material as the body armour of the Kull Warriors. Kemethika withdrew his weapon and quickly slashed at the Kull's head. With a loud clank, the Kull Warrior was forced to the side several steps and the sword bounced back hard.

"You shall die!! Arrrgh!"

This time, the champion of the Blood God, thrust his sword into the belly of the Kull Warrior. With sparks, the sword went through and out the other end. Kemethika smiled as he watched the Kull die. The Kull Warrior looked down at the damage and looked up at Kemethika. It raised the surviving hand and fired the wrist blaster. Kemethika barely dodged it, and was surprised that this creature could continue fighting even when he struck a sword through the stomach. Angry, he quickly and roughly ripped out the sword, tearing a large hole in its stomach. The intestines spilled out, strangely thin blood oozing out.

Kemethika gripped the sword by both hands, and stuck it down its throat. With sickening crunch, the sword broke its way through the neck and into the chest cavity. Only then the Kull Warrior stopped and fell. When the Hound of Dark Blood looked up, he found over half of his companions dead, and only several dozen Kull Warriors also dead. Growling with his fanged mouth, he slashed out at the next Kull Warrior nearest to him. He now knew how to take down these monsters. With one powerful slash, he beheaded a Kull Warrior, and then with a thrust, he gutted another, with the blood splattering all over him.

Frothing at the mouth, Kemethika cut down another, not noticing that his army was still be driven under. After his seventh kill, he drew the attention of the Kull Warriors. Four Kull Warriors gathered around him and fired. He dodged some and was hit by some, but he was fast and strong enough to kill them. Suddenly, an AT-AT fired a volley at him, making him fly into the air and fall flat on his back. Cursing, he picked himself up, and noticed that he had lost his sword somewhere. He felt that he could take on these black armours even without his weapon.

He charged at a Kull Warrior with his large, armoured fist. He slammed his fist into the chest of the Kull Warrior, toppling it back. Even though it was on the ground, the Kull raised its wrists and fired. Several bolts punched through the right side of his stomach, but Kemethika was a berserker of the Blood God. He did not care much for his slight injuries. Then he was hit with something really hard. When he came to, he saw a Kull Warrior standing over him. With a roar, Kemethika jumped up to fight the enemy. The Kull Warrior simply punched him down. Another two Kull Warriors joined it. They punched, kicked and smashed the champion of the Blood God. Kemethika fought back, taking down three more, but more and more Kull Warriors came, and eventually he fell.

Seething and labouring to breathe, as his ribs had punctured his abnormally strong lungs and heart, his blood pumping into this chest cavity from the torn arteries, the Hound of Dark Blood coughed blood, as he punched another Kull Warrior. A kick came upon his head, knocking him down. Another kick. More kicks. Dozens, hundreds, and shots from their wrist blasters. His body was a mess, but he was still alive, barely. A Kull Warrior, stood over him, and pointed its wrist blaster into Kemethika's face. Kemethika the Hound of Dark Blood breathed his last breath before he saw the wrist blaster of the Kull Warrior glowing.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	15. Chapter 15: Invasion begins

**

* * *

**

Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**awilla the hun:** Always a pleasure.

**Masin:** Yes, I keep forgetting to put the tanks in... I love the infantries. I will have titans, and baneblades in soon.

**R'N'Rer:** Thank you very much.

**Enjoy! And Remember to leave a comment! It feeds the creativity!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Invasion Begins**

Upon the fringe world of IVC352-2, a world outside the borders of the Imperium, the Eldar, the Orks and the Tau had landed their troops and began to contend for the control of the world. It was a world rich in several mineral resources, but it was too far out from the Imperium that no human had yet to colonize it. The main population this world was the Orks. Except for several provinces that were heavily fortified by the Eldar or the Tau, nearly seventy percent of the planet's landmass was covered in Orks. The thick jungles made it impossible for the Tau or the Eldar in eradicating the Orks. Well, the Orks were impossible to eradicate anyway. The Tau had set up their operations on six large islands and two peninsulas to the main continent. The Eldar had set up their forces in the mountains of the southern continent. The main continent was about five times the size of the southern continent and the Orks infested down there as well. However, the cold mountains covering the a third of the southern continent made it a good place for Eldar fortifications.

Above this world were three large fleets, the Ork Warfleet of the Warboss Allwarrgh, the Eldar fleet, and the Tau fleet. When a black portal opened, none of them noticed it. Not even when giant Star Destroyers of the Empire, under the command of a dragon of the Dracoranina, arrived, the three races were busy fighting each other. The Eldar was the first to notice the intruders, and they knew who these new invaders were, and they were surprised that even before the world of Telerix II fell, another fleet of the Dracoranians has entered this galaxy.

By the time the Tau and the Orks have realised that there was a new player in town, a large island off the west coast of the main continent was sterilised of Orks and the one million strong Clone Troopers began to assault the main continent, quickly taking large chunks of costal areas with their firepower. The Ork Warboss Allwarrgh ordered his Orks to WAAAGH against the new invaders, swarming them over with millions upon millions of Orks. The Warboss Allwarrgh never thought that his WAAAGH fail as tens of millions of Orks died by the hands of the new invaders. The Clones relentlessly pushed inland, burning the lush jungle, and paving the ground with concrete half a metre in thickness. By the time the Clones stopped pushing, they had carved out a solid territory, well defended by walls, towers and strong garrisons. More and more reinforcements came and the strength of the new invaders grew upon the fringe world of IVC352-2.

--

On an icy planet of Felg'Rar V, an Imperial colony where the humans shared the planet with no other races, the local Imperial Guard garrison was extremely surprised when a black portal opened up near the planet and hundreds of alien ships appeared. The giant pyramid ships began bombarding the cities and fortifications, before landing. The governor called for conscription and called every Reserves he had. The planet had approximately eleven million civilians protected by a meagre garrison of two hundred thousand. Since the conscription, the militia numbered in just over seven hundred thousand. The nine hundred thousand local military forces attacked the invaders.

They were quickly overwhelmed by their own lack of proper equipments and the continued bombardment of from the space. The governor had called in for support from the nearby Imperial Guards, but they had nothing with which to aid them with. Afterall, Felg'Rar V was an unimportant planet which was garrisoned with two hundred thousand Imperial Guards, of which the one hundred fifty thousand were conscripted from the planet in the first place, only because it was in a region with much potential conflict. The locals were losing ground quickly, and within a week, over a third of their colonized provinces were taken by the enemies.

--

The Tau fleet above Che'Valaris III, a heavily populated Tau colony of eighty million souls, were easily broken when a black portal let out fifty Terran Dominion Battlecruisers along with fifteen Venator Star Destroyers. The Dracoranian fleet decimated the Tau defence fleet and headed toward the planet. The local Fire-Caste warriors and others fought back hard, but failed to stop the invaders from taking their capital and several major cities and military installations. Within a week, the invaders took over half of the cities and towns, and the Tau forces were forced to the outskirts.

--

The Tomb World of Gbrinsia, recently cleansed of the living by the Necrons, was fighting a war between the Necrons and the Eldar. The Eldar were losing they were being forced back to their Webways, and then the Dracoranians came. A black portal opened near the planet's moon, and fifty Ha'taks and twenty Venator Star Destroyers and a Super Star Destroyer, came out. They took some heavy losses in defeating the Necron tomb ships above Gbrinsia, but they were victorious. The Dracoranian fleet bombarded the planet, and thanks to the firepower of Star Destroyers and Ha'taks, they annihilated a large chunk of the Necrons on the planet. Then they landed, with Kull Warriors and AT-ST walkers as the vanguard of their invasion. Within a week, the Kull Warriors had destroyed a lot of Necrons and driven out the Eldar from the planet.

--

Planet Keshaal III was once a Forge World of the Imperium, heavily laden with many artefacts of the ancient times. A Chapter of Space Marines and a large garrison of Imperial Guards were stationed on this world, along with the Eldar, the Dark Eldar, the Necrons and the Orks. When the black portal opened above Keshaal III, the Eldar and the Dark Eldar fleets were in a fight for their lives. Hundreds of Valkyries and a lot more cloaked Wraiths came out with a dozen Science Vessels, followed by forty Battlecruisers. The Science Vessels fired several EMP missiles, knocking out whole sections of the two Eldar fleets. Of course, had they known of the attack, the simple EMP missiles were nothing, but they were surprised, and the missiles of Valkyrie and Wraiths as well as the plasma torpedoes and Yamato Cannons of the Battlecruisers, utterly destroyed the Eldars and Dark Eldars alike.

After clearing the two fleets, the Battlecruisers fired several tactical nuclear missiles each, bombarding the surface with radiation-minimal nukes. Upon the decimated ruins, they landed, and the heavily armoured marines, Firebats, Vultures, Goliaths, Siege Tanks, and numerous SCVs came pouring out of the ships. Within a week, they set up a dozen heavily fortified strongholds.

--

Grith'Vekal of the Grith system was the capital world of the Chaos in the region. It was controlled by hundred of millions of the followers of the Chaos Undivided. Ruled by despotic Warmaster Xhakima the Devourer, it also held several factions of various Chaos Gods. The Chaos fleet above this world was powerful, but it was no match when a massive black portal opened between the planet's two moon, and an alien fleet arrived.

Headed by the mighty Lair Ship, the fleet of five Super Star Destroyers, fifteen Victory class Star Destroyers, thirty five Imperial II class Star Destroyers, sixty four Acclamator class assault ships, seventy eight Venator class Star Destroyers and two massive Doom Givers, arrived upon the Chaos world. The power of the Lair Ship could not be denied. Armed with Ori Beam weapons, Ancient Drone weapons and Asgard Plasma Beam weapons, the Lair Ship tore through the Chaos fleet like a wolf among sheep. Following behind the Lair Ship, the Star Destroyers finished the job, and began the systematic bombardment of the planet's surface. They did not land their troops immediately. They waited. They waited for the fleet to bombard the planet for six days and nights, without rest or pause. Then the Doom Givers moved above the planet, and sent down hundreds of giant pods filled with dozens of Clone Troopers and four AT-ST walkers.

--

When the reports of Felg'Rar V and Keshaal III being invaded, and determined that the Battlefleet Gargosia was stretched thin already and could not assist these worlds, the Segmentum command decided to step in, and sent down Battlefleet Cordea, of the neighbouring sector. Also, they promoted the Lord Marshal Joshua Hegalis with the command of several more worlds, so that he would be forced to defend them with his considerable military power. The Lord Marshal, now in command of Felg'Rar V and Keshaal III, agreed to send his Imperial Guards to both worlds, as soon as the Imperial Navy could deliver them to those worlds.

--

Upon his Lair Ship, Devrakalis the Black Scythe, carefully polished his wooden carvings. His wooden carvings were made by the best artist in nine sectors, around his home. He liked them. They were of great dragon defeating the puny enemies. The Borg Cubes destroyed by the Lair Ships, a great battle between the Ori Motherships and the Lair Ships, and brave and heroic dragons fighting against the untold millions of the Zerg Hive. All were fascinating carving of immaculate finish. They were his most treasured collections for last two thousand years, and he was only six thousand years old. He had hoped that his victory over the pitiful races of this galaxy would ensure his rise among the hierarchy of the Dragons, and be granted a longer lifespan. For that reason, he had volunteered to go to the Grith'Vekal, the capital world of Chaos in the region. He had to scrape together almost all of his space forces, and even burrowed the two Doom Givers from his mother, but he felt it was all worth it.

Three humans came walking down the corridor and knocking on the open door. Devrakalis looked at them and walked over to his throne and sat.

"What do you want, admiral?" The dragon spoke with arrogance.

"My lord, the Doom Givers has dropped all of their pods, and the Acclamators are landing with the troops, as you have planned."

"Good. Any resistances?"

"Some, my lord. These mutants seem particularly resilient, but their will to fight and infrastructures are all destroyed by our bombardment. They will fall easily, sir."

"It better, admiral, or you will spend next four thousand years in a torture vat with your nerve fibres attached to torture machines."

"Of course, my lord." The admiral spoke, with trembling voice.

One of the admiral's lackeys whispered in the admiral's ear.

"Ah, yes. My lord?"

"Now, what?"

"There is a problem of the Warp Portals on this world. Unless they are turned off or destroyed, the locals will continue to receive reinforcements, and eventually the locals will recover enough to resist us."

"Then destroy it."

"We have destroyed as many as we could, my lord, but…"

"Speak up, admiral. But what?"

"There is one particularly large portal that refuses to close down, even though our orbital bombardment has destroyed all the structures around it."

"I will deal with later, admiral. That will be all."

"Yes, my lord."

--

Kafraxialus the Flame Blade was furious that the other dragons of the vanguard had come before he could take the first planet. It was humiliating, especially when he realised what humiliation he will be put through later on, and he winced as he remembered the bet he had with Devrakalis of the black dragons. The recent news of defeating the main force of the Chaos, was a good news, but there was the Imperium, standing proudly to the south. The red dragon had called in rest of his assets to reinforce his troops but with his fleet devastated, it would be difficult for his ships to land unmolested. He growled. He became more and more angry. Finally, unable to contain his anger, he raised his hand up in the air.

The ceiling of the dome chamber opened up, revealing sunny sky. Kafraxialus turned himself back to his original form, and stretched his wings. Then he jumped with his legs, and began to flap his wings. It wasn't enough, but Kafraxialus was dragon and dragons had power. With reddish glow, his body began to float, and by the time he was up high in the air, his wings could sustain his body in the air. He turned south, and stared. He was high up in the air, where air was very thin, and ozone layer close. His powerful eyes finally found what he was looking for. The fleet of the Imperium. He could not find the flagship, but there were plenty of ships there.

The dragon opened his jaw to the widest. He began to breathe in deeply. Air was sucked into this jaw and all the energy around him. The electric charges in the clouds were sucked in, and the solar energy from the sun was sucked in as well. The area around the dragon darkened. The air became colder than before. In his jaw formed a ball of red coloured energy, densely packed with the energies of the surroundings and his own power, the dragon prepared his most powerful weapon.

When he fired, the air around the beam was expelled with such force that thunder could be heard from below. A long red beam streaked toward the Imperial Navy and struck four ships. They exploded in a spectacular fashion, their debris flying at such speed that they fore apart seven ships around them. Smug that his attack caused eleven ships to be destroyed, Kafraxialus flew down with his tired body back down to his Lair Ship.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	16. Chapter 16: Council of War

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**R'N'Rer:** Thank you for your continued and unabated support for the story!

**awilla the hun: **Remember that this is not the real StarWars and real Clones. They are created by the 'Void Keeper'. The actual reason for the Orks being defeated will come in later chapters when I will actually write on the aforementioned planet, and where our Lieutenant General will go.

I just used EMP because I wanted to use the Science Vessels. Just go with it.

The mentioned Forge World is not a Forge World, but a 'former' Forge World which has long been destroyed and only recently repopulated, thus not really well defended. Remember that this is a very edge of the Imperium and has no real value to the Imperium. This world doesn't have a Titan legion defending it because it is a world stripped of most of the infastructure.

Thanks for your contuinued advices though.

**Enjoy! And remember to leave a comment. It feeds the creativity!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Council of War**

The Lieutenant General Jonas Derius was pleasantly surprised by the sheer number of Adeptus Astartes arriving on Telerix II. Usually only one or two Space Marine Chapters came to help the Imperial Guards, but not only the resident White Hammers have brought rest of the Chapter, the Salamanders have sent three companies, though most of them were wiped out. Now, after four weeks of consolidating their positions, the Imperial Guards were suddenly reinforced by four more Space Marines. The entire chapter of Silver Skulls, with their trophy skulls descended upon the eastern outskirts of Sanctus Domus along with four companies of Iron Firsts. To the south of the city came down the whole chapter of the mysterious Taurens, and the entirety of the White Minotaurs with their gleaming golden armour. With three more regiments of Imperial Guards, including an armoured division, the morale of the troops soared. After all, they had six Space Marine Chapters, and seven regiments of Imperial Guards with three armoured divisions among them, which was a truly mighty force.

There were sentiments among the civilians and the Imperial Guards that they cannot possibly lose since so much of the Imperium's might has been gathered in one place. Yet, the Space Marines, could not shake the strange feeling of impending danger, that in their astute senses felt was close. There was something coming, and the higher-ups knew something, and they deliberately gathered this many Space Marine Chapters to fight something big. They were not afraid, but there was an atmosphere of apprehension.

--

In the tall fortress tower of the White Hammers, the commanders of the Imperium's forces gathered in a large conference room. At the head of the table was the Chapter Master of the White Hammers, Lord Carnegie, and to this right was Lantexia the Senior Librarian of the White Hammers, and Jonas sat to the left. To the left side of the table were the Chapter Masters of Taurens and the White Minotaurs, and to the right sat Captain Targrith of the Fourth Company of the Salamanders, and the Chapter Master of the Silver Skulls and the Captain Schwellan of the second company of Iron Fists. On the opposite side of the table from the White Hammers was the Inquisitor from Ordo Xenos, and next him was the Magi from the Magos Technicus. They all sat down and there was silence for a moment.

It was Lantexia who began the conversations.

"Gathered here are honoured members of the Imperium's justice and might. We are here to answer the threat of these new enemies called the 'Dracoranians'. They are powerful, as we have witnessed, but they are still infidels and heretics who must, and can be, crushed by the might of the Imperium."

Lord Carnegie nodded and continued.

"We have read the reports, Lord Librarian. These new enemies do seem dangerous and worthy challenge to the fists of the Emperor such as us. However, we must think of the bigger picture. What is the objective of these new aliens? What do they expect to achieve by attacking this world? We must understand why they dare to attack the Imperium to reply to this threat with proper measures."

The Chapter Masters of Taurens and Silver Skulls nodded in agreement. However, the Chapter Master of the White Minotaurs spoke.

"Why are we bothering trying to figure what they are thinking? We crush them and then torture their leaders for information. The best way to deal with the filthy xenos."

Targrith slammed the table and nodded.

"I agree with Grand Master Bellox. Not only that, I have duties to my brothers to avenge them."

The Chapter Master of the Taurens raised one eyebrow.

"Well, Captain Targrith, your personal honour will fulfilled when we fight them, but to fight unknown enemies and thus needlessly risking the lives of the Emperor's finest would be a mistake most critical."

Lord Carnegie agreed.

"Well said, Lord Herreldis. These new aliens have crushed the local Eldars within a week, and that is not such an easy feat. Sure, we can do the same, but only when we are prepared. The speed and efficiency of the enemy must not be ignored, nor the size of their army. Lord Lantexia?"

Lantexia pressed a button on the table, and a holographic representation of the continent. Southern half of the continent was covered in white with the mark of the Imperium in the middle, and a red dot near the south east coast with the label Sanctus Domus. To the west, a long strip of land and large island was coloured green, and was the word 'Necron' on it. To the direct north, deep into the icy land of the North Pole, was the purple coloured land, marked 'Chaos'. To the east of the Chaos territory was a blue coloured land marked 'Dracoranian', and just to the north east of the blue territory was an island coloured yellow marked 'Eldar' and another yellow between the blue territory and the Imperial territory. Carnegie pointed at the holographic map.

"We have been reinforcing these areas bordering the Dracoranians. Our scouts have found the Dracoranians amassing troops against the forces of Chaos. The Chaos and their disgusting excuse for an army have removed themselves from these areas that border us and moved them to counter the Dracoranians."

Lantexia spoke to add something.

"When their leader was killed five weeks ago, there was a vacuum of power, and the smaller factions have fought hard with each other for the control. Current Warmaster of their horde is the one called Kemethika, a servant of Khorne. However, their internal conflict has seriously weakened their forces. The smaller factions of followers of Nurgle, Tzeentch and Slaanesh have split from the main group. The former Warmaster was of the Chaos Undivided, but because Kemethika is more of Khorne, the other Chaos Gods have withdrawn significant power from Kemethika's forces. This would have been a good thing for us any other time, but now that we are using them to drain and measure the strength of the Dracoranians, it is not as good as we had hoped."

Jonas cleared his throat.

"Then we will be fighting them soon. We must know more. I have placed the armoured divisions down here at the Eldar territory. I was hoping that the forces of Chaos would distract the Dracoranians enough for my regiments to push through. However, if the Chaos dogs fall too quickly, we will have to wait till they engage the Necrons. Lord Magi, and Lord Inquisitor, how goes the analysis of the alien ship?"

The Magi of the Adeptus Mechanicus bowed.

"It was indeed an alien technology and had to be consecrated thoroughly before the analysis, but the Lord Inquisitor did not find anything corrupting on the ship. They were primitive ship, not capable of such heretical or daemonic things."

The Inquisitor bowed but did not speak. The Magi continued.

"We have been able to decipher many things from the Machine Spirit of the ship. It has confirmed many facts you have extracted from the Eldar Farseer. Though I don't see why that should make us let go of the Eldar."

The Inquisitor raised his hand, and he spoke.

"Though it pains me… and is difficult for me to order the release of the xeno scum, my orders were specific in that should the Eldar Farseer be telling the truth about the new invaders, then she should be released so that the Eldar would fight against the invaders rather then turning on us. As you know, the Ordo Xenos see the Eldar as much less threat to the Imperium and the Mankind, compared to other races of course, and thus the High Lords have decided to 'allow' the Eldar to fight these new invaders. My orders to release the Eldar will not be questioned from now on."

Lord Carnegie nodded.

"Very well, Inquisitor. However, I believe that we should prepare to attack the Dracoranians in case their forces become locked in battle with the forces of Chaos."

Suddenly, the door to the conference room slammed open, and a White Hammer sergeant came rushing in. The people at the table all stood up. Lord Carnegie raised his hand and others sat back down. The Chapter Master looked at the Space Marine.

"What is it, brother?"

"My lord, the scouts just reported that the forces of Chaos have clashed with the Draco…"

"Dracoranians."

"Yes, the Dracoranians. The major faction led by the heretic Kemethika was… utterly destroyed not three hours ago. Our scouts report that over half of Kemethika's forces have been slaughtered by the Black Armours, and Kemethika himself has been killed."

"I see, thank you, sergeant-brother."

"There is more, my lord."

"More?"

"A transmission came from Cafalas IV. Felg'Rar V and Keshaal III are under attack by the Dracoranians. The attack began a week ago, but the news only arrived now."

"How is that possible?"

"The communications to those planets have been jammed, and it was the survivors from the planets' defence fleets that the news has been delivered."

Jonas slammed the table, and others shared that sentiment. The sergeant looked pale as he spoke again.

"There is another bad news, my lords…"

Lantexia grunted.

"Speak, brother-sergeant."

"There was an attack against our fleet, my lords."

"When?"

"Just five minutes ago, my lord Librarian. A powerful beam came from the Dracoranian territory and destroyed eleven ships, including four Lunar class and one… the Retribution Class Battleship _Golden Ash_, my lords."

The table suffered much damage as the powerful super-humans of the Space Marines slammed the table in their rage. Targrith growled as he asked the sergeant.

"Where is the Lord Admiral Gabris?"

"He is returning from IC34M2 with the Imperial Guard reinforcements, Captain Targrith."

Jonas gritted his teeth.

"He won't be pleased at all."

Grand Master Bellox nodded as he gripped the side of the table, crunching up the thick metal.

"No, he won't. I don't like this either. We have been attacked, and I say we strike back now. Though they decimated the weaklings of Chaos, they still have their forces up north. We strike from south, and push into their capital."

Lord Herreldis nodded reluctantly.

"Even though I would prefer more intelligence on them, this act of aggression must not go unanswered. We attack now, and see if they are prepared for our attacks."

Lord Carnegie bowed in agreement.

"Who will lead the attack then?"

Captain Targrith stood up.

"My lord Carnegie, my company and I will take the charge."

The Chapter Master of the Silver Skulls cleared his throat as he stood up.

"The contingent of the Salamanders here are broken and weakened by the destruction of much of their company. I hear the entire third company has been destroyed along with the ships?"

Targrith nodded grimly.

"Yes, my lord."

"We Silver Skulls are here. We are all here, the whole Chapter. That would be enough to take an entire world, captain Targrith. We will take the point, and push into their territory, and collect the skull of their leader as our trophy."

Carnegie looked at others and they nodded, except for Targrith.

"Are we agreed then, fellow Chapter Masters? Lord Velde, you and your Silver Skulls will lead the attack. I am sure Lieutenant General Jonas will be happy to support you with the Imperial Guards and their vehicles. Of course, the Taurens and White Minotaurs will be your backup."

Velde shook his head.

"There is no need, Lord Carnegie. We Silver Skulls will go through their territory like a bullet going for the heart. All you have to do is to clean up behind us."

Jonas became slightly worried as he saw the arrogance of the Silver Skulls.

"My lord Velde, these new aliens are not so easy, sir. Especially the Black Armours are very dangerous, sir. Not even the bolters…"

"Lieutenant General, even though that you wear a power armour in the honour of the Space Marines you have saved, you are not a Space Marine. We are the Emperor's finest, and his justice incarnate. We will crush them, and the enemies of the Emperor will fall!"

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	17. Chapter 17: Silver Blood Part 1

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. My reserves of the story ran out, so I had to write it up and stockpile some. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Silver Blood Part 1**

All Silver Skulls had asked for was three Baneblade Super Heavy Tanks, to be manned by the Silver Skulls themselves. The Taurens and the White Minotaurs assaulted four border forts of the Dracoranians supported by the Imperial Guards who attacked three by themselves, and these attacks gave the Silver Skulls enough gaps in the enemy's defence network to position themselves within the striking distance of the enemy's capital. Of course, the defences of the Dracoranians were heavy in the area, and the Silver Skulls would have to fight their way through the heavy defences, but the Space Marines were ready to take on the challenge and bring down the leader of the enemy.

The entire chapter, all eight companies and forty Scouts, with the Baneblades taking the point, readied themselves as they walked up the hill, looking down at the quadruple walls of the enemy's city, and several heavily fortified military camps placed around the city, guarded by a circular wall with numerous turrets mounted on them.

A Scout came up to Lord Velde, who was inspecting one of the Terminators.

"My lord, we are in position. We will have to break through three of the camps before getting to the first outer wall, sir. Even then, there are many turrets on the wall."

"I see, Scout. Thank you. Get in your positions, and we will attack. I think the newly equipped 'shields' would make a big difference. You should take one as well, Scout. In fact, have other Scouts to take one each. I don't want my brothers being killed before we get to kill their leader."

"Yes, my lord."

As the Scout walked away, a battle-brother handed a large piece of thick metal plate with crude handles. It was about three quarters high as a Space Marine, and three quarters as wide. About five centimetres thick, the shield was a solid metal, and seemed as if it was cut out from a larger piece.

Velde walked to the place where the captains of his chapter were standing around and speaking to each other. They saluted when they saw him. Velde saluted back and joined them.

"Are they ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then we attack in the most glorious name of the Emperor!"

"In the name of the Emperor!"

The attack began.

--

The shields held well against the incoming bullets and plasma. The Clones on the walls of the first camp noticed them immediately, and quickly manned their turrets and gun emplacements. The turbolaser emplacements fired their red plasma shots at the Silver Skulls, who came at them one step at time, grimly blocking each shot as they fired their bolters, heavy bolters, multi melta guns and missile launchers. The battle-brothers wielding the heavy weapons took the point alongside the Dreadnoughts. The Dreadnoughts of the Silver Skulls were all equipped with heavy bolters, continuously firing at the Clones. The plasma rifles wielded by the Clones were no match for the thick metal shields, and the Space Marines carefully aimed their shots at the Clones on the top of the walls, and more and more Clones fell.

--

Clone Lieutenant 'Hosh' K23-C1132 quickly climbed the ramp up the wall when he heard the sound of battle. He entered one of the protected battlements. He saw about a thousand enemy soldiers wearing silver armour with black shoulder pads, and they were firing powerful weapons and protected by some sort of metal shield. Lt Hosh was in charge of the camp, and he knew that this camp would fall, as it held no more than a one hundred fifty Clones, with not many heavy weapons. He ran down the ramp and went into the main armoury, where the veteran Clones were getting their heavy weapons. He shouted at the Armoury Sergeant.

"Sergeant, get me my quad-turbo!"

"Yes, sir."

The weapon was something usually given to the elites of the Clone army, but sometimes was given to small units as fire support. It was a quad-turbolaser gun, slung on the trooper with power cables connected to the power pack worn on the back. It had decent rate of fire, and it fired larger calibre of plasma ammo.

Lt Hosh checked the battery, and ran back up the ramp and placed himself on an open part of the wall. Looking down at the enemy who approached slowly but without halt, he fired his quad-turbolaser. Powerful plasma shots rained on the Space Marines, but the shields held. Frowning slightly under his helmet, he spoke to his men, who were firing their weapons at the attacking enemy.

"Clones, concentrate your fires on my target!"

"Yes, sir."

Choosing one soldier who was killing several Clones with a missile launcher, he fired this weapon at the shield. The sheer impact of the attack forced the Space Marine's shield to move away from the front. Then two Clones with a rocket launchers fired at the enemy, one hitting him directly. The Space Marine's right hand, which held the missile launcher, was blasted away along with a large chunk of his shoulder. Then a Dreadnought who was close by walked up and stood in front of the injured Space Marine and began to fire its heavy bolter along the wall. With great explosion of stone fragments, the walls were hit by the large calibre ammos, and the Clones on the wall were blasted into bits. Lt Hosh barely survived it by jumping into the nearby battlement.

When the Dreadnought stopped firing, he jumped back out and fired his quad-turbolaser at the big machine, but its armour was too thick. Angry, the Clone lieutenant continued to fire until the barrels of his gun was over heated. He threw down the heavy weapon and picked up a rocket launcher of a nearby dead Clone trooper. However, before he could fire, he heard a large gunfire.

--

The Sergeant of the Scout team smiled as his sniper shot blew off the head of the enemy's leader. A member of his team cheered.

"A good shot, brother-sergeant."

"Yes, it was. We have plenty of ammo. Fire away your snipers, brothers."

"Yes, sir."

--

The first camp fell quickly, as its entire small garrison, who foolishly came up the wall, were slaughtered. The injuries of the Space Marines were few, only three lightly injured, and one with right arm-lost. The Chapter Master ordered the attack on the second camp.

--

The second camp was slightly different, as it had several automated turrets as well as more soldiers. In fact, the gate of the camp walls was open and about a hundred Clones were entering it, with three AT-STs. The Chapter-Master roared as he charged with his shield in front of him.

"Charge, my brothers! Destroy them in the name of the Emperor! Let their skulls be the proof of our devotion!"

The Baneblades fired their Baneblade Cannons and the Demolisher Cannon, blasting away a chunk of the camp's wall. The Space Marines moved surprisingly fast as they approached the walls and climbed on to the rubbles. The surviving Clones fired their weapons at the Space Marines.

The Space Marine in the front of the charge was Captain Barius Tesel of the third Company, a man of great valour and strength. He had four skulls of Hive Tyrants, proving his unmatched valour. It was said among the Silver Skulls, that this three hundred year old warrior would have made the Chapter Master had it not been his problem with anger management. He was demoted several times because of the incidents caused by his uncontrollable anger, but his skills and power could not be denied.

Captain Barius smashed the bottom edge of his shield at the Clone trooper who was firing at him. Earlier, he had used his power sword to crudely make the bottom edge sharp, and it allowed him to drive it deep into the Clone's neck, breaking through the neck, then the upper spine and out the other end, cutting off the head. At the same time as he killed the Clone with his shield, he raised his bolter in his right hand, and fired at the three Clones who had their backs turned on him and firing at another Silver Skull.

The helmets of the Clones were powerful, but the sheer force of the large calibre ammo burst their skulls and smashed the brains into goo. Smiling, Barius noticed a walker machine of the enemy aiming at him from the front, and quickly raised his shield just in time. The impact of the enemy's machine knocked him on to his back, but like the true super soldier, Barius stood up quickly and ran toward the AT-ST. Ignoring the Clones around him, he fired into the leg of the AT-ST with the rest of clip in this bolter. When it did not break the leg, he dropped his bolter and drew his power sword from his back.

"Die, you heretical mongrels!"

With a roar, the veteran warrior swung at the leg, and the leg snapped where it was hit by the bolter ammo. He swayed and fell sideways. Ignoring the explosion, Barius looked for more enemies to kill, and there were plenty as the Clones kept on coming.

Barius swung his sword down at a Clone as the Clone tried to block it with his rifle. With a crack, the rifle almost snapped in half, but it held. The Clone quickly threw the broken rifle at Barius and drew its pistol. Roaring, Barius raised his foot and slammed down on the Clone's pistol, crushing the hand as well. Then Barius decided to move on, and deliberately stepped on the Clone's head, bursting it under crushed helmet.

He cut loose his shield and took out his pistol. He fired it into a Clone's head, and then swung his sword sideways, chopping cleanly off. The ferocious captain saw another Clone behind him, and he smashed his elbow at the Clone, breaking its chest armour. Swinging around, he aimed his pistol at the broke chest armour and fired three shots, the third shot tearing into the Clone.

--

The second camps fell, and the Silver Skulls pushed on to the third. The Silver Skulls quickly realised that they had underestimated the new aliens. While the first two camps were garrisoned lightly, the third camp had been heavily reinforced within hours of the news that the first camp fell. Nearly a thousand Clones manned the walls, and several vehicles positioned themselves under the walls, charging at the Silver Skulls.

The shields came in handy once again, as the enemy's weapons glanced off the thick metal. However, the Clones of the third camp were well equipped. With at least two hundred rocket launchers, the Clones batted down the Space Marines, though unable to inflict heavy damage. By the time the Clones and the Space Marines met under the walls of the third camp, the shields were all but gone, and the Space Marines got back their normal weapons.

With bolters in the left and melee weapons on the right, the Space Marines delved deep into the ranks of the Clones and slaughtered them. The power blades and chain blades ripped through the white armours of the Clones and the red blood drenched the silver armours of the Space Marines. The Silver Skulls laughed as they cut their way through an enemy worthy to be their enemy. The Clones fought back hard, not giving a moment's thought their own survival. Like the Space Marines, the Clones existed to fight. It was a bloody good battle.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	18. Chapter 18: Silver Blood Part 2

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Masin:** I am truly sorry that I can't place everything in a chapter. Please be patient and when this three-parter finishes, the story will briefly focus on other planets under attack, and there will be a Titan in a few chapters. Thank you for your comment and encouragement.

**Remember! The creativity that fuels this story feeds on reviews and comments!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Silver Blood Part 2**

The third camp had fallen, and they had clear path the enemy's city, protected by four layers of walls and plenty of soldiers. They knew what to do. The Baneblades would break through the walls, and the Space Marines would charge behind the monstrous tanks through the rubble of their city and directly to the enemy's HQ and to the enemy's leader.

"Charge!"

"For the Emperor!"

The Baneblades punched their way through the fourth wall, coming under intense fire from the Clones and some Terran Marines. The Space Marines followed the tanks and engaged the enemy. Bolter fires and melta guns swept down the Clones and the Terran Marines, and the power swords cut them down like grass.

A battle-brother held a bolter in each hand and charged through the enemy's ranks, his two bolters firing madly at the enemy. Growling, he aimed at the three Clones firing their rifles at him. He felt the searing heat of the plasma as it burned through the thick layers of the power armour after numerous shots, but ignoring that, he squeezed the triggers, blasting the Clones into abyss. At the deaths of the Clones, the Space Marine laughed hysterically and fired into a crowd of Terran Marines until his ammo ran out. He jumped at the nearest Terran Marine and smashed the bolter in his left hand into the screen of the Terran Marine's helmet, breaking the super-dense screen and driving the clip of the bolter into the Marine's skull.

Letting go of the bolter, he punched another Marine with his left fist, and smashed his bolter in his right and into the helmet of the Marine. Then he took out his two chain blades. He turned them on and laughed at the eight Marines who were now pointing their guns at him. The Space Marine laughed, and charged at them shouting.

"Come and get me, boys!"

The whirring chain blade sawed its way into a Marine's intestines, while the other one explored another Marine's skull. With his super-human strength, the Space Marine lifted the both enemies skewered on his weapons and through them at the other Marines. The depleted uranium shells of the Marine's gauss rifle began to take its toll on the Space Marine's power armour as it broke through the outer layers and into the mechanical parts. The Space Marine wasn't planning to go down easy. He swung his sword and ripped through another Terran Marine, when his helmet blew up, tearing a hole in the helmet, revealing the face of the Space Marine. Then a large bullet found itself in the jaws of the Space Marine.

Six Terran Ghosts, aimed their snipers and fired. They watched the silver armoured enemies down the wall, and they aimed. It took two headshots to kill one, but that was enough. There were only about a thousand of them. The big tanks were a problem though. The Goliaths and Vultures were easily torn apart by the massive machine, and even the Siege Tanks were having some trouble penetrating the powerful hull before being destroyed.

--

"I'm having a toast, boys!"

A Firebat laughed as he sprayed three Space Marines with his flamethrower. However, he was surprised when the Space Marines simply walked through the fire and drove their melee weapons into the Firebat. Suddenly, a grenade hit a Space Marine hard in the chest. They raised their gaze and found four fast moving hover bikes weaving through the battle and blasting the Space Marines with powerful grenades. It knocked them back and it caused severe dents in the power armour.

A Dreadnought locked on to a fast moving vulture and fired its heavy bolter, shredding the hover bike into pieces. This caused the Terrans to notice it, and three Goliaths and a AT-ST fired at the Dreadnought. Hail of bullets and plasma battered the powerful machine of the Space Marines and it fought back. It tore down a Goliath and grabbed a Clone and crunched it to death with its left hand, but eventually, it was brought down by the heavy fire.

A Rhino and a Land Raider found themselves in the cross fire of seven Siege Tanks and several Goliaths, and they fought back. From the back of the Land Raider came out two Terminators. The powerful Terminators fired their heavy bolters at the Goliaths while the Land Raider fired upon the Siege Tanks. A help came. Four Predators, bringing up the rear spotted the trouble, and began to attack the Siege Tanks from behind, quickly breaking down two of them.

It was not over yet. Six Wraith fighters came from the city and rained down the laser weapons upon the Space Marines. Their weapons were not that powerful, but it was enough to give some advantages to the Dracoranians. That was not all. Nine Kull Warriors and several hundred Jaffa came up on the third wall and fired down at the Space Marines.

Lord Velde growled as he cut down another Clone trooper.

"Get me my Whirlwinds! Take down that wall!"

The combined firepower of the Baneblades and the Whirlwinds began to break the wall, and when the Land Raiders joined in, they broke a sector of the wall, killing hundreds of enemies on the wall.

"Attack! Do not care for your lives, brothers! Kill the enemy's leader, and then we would have won! For the Emperor! We ARE the Emperor's finest!"

The Chapter Master's rally caused the Space Marines to stop the battle and charge through the broken sections of the third wall. However, several vehicles were still trapped between the third and fourth wall.

The area between the third and second wall was in ruins. While the previous area was simply empty, this place was filled with destroyed Eldar buildings and newly constructing buildings of the Clones. Among the ruins were the thousands of Clones, firing their weapons from range. Only eight hundred or so had made it through the third wall, with still hundred fifty or so left between the fourth and third wall.

The attack of the Clones were intensifying and the numerous AT-STs and other vehicles, and the various automated turrets began to take their toll on the Space Marines. Seeing another battle-brother fall, Captain Barius roared into his helmet.

"Where are the Vindicator and Baneblades? Take down the wall, now!"

The Kull Warriors began to come down from the walls and the Clones snipers began to take their positions on the second wall. The Kull Warriors were the true super soldier, as they knew nothing of pain or fear. They simply killed. A Space Marine stabbed it with his power sword, and the blade went through cleanly, but the Kull grabbed the Space Marine by the helmet and fired its wrist weapon directly into the head, then it sprayed its wrist weapon until it died.

The Captain of the Sixth Company slashed down another Clone when two Kull Warriors came at him. He dodged the wrist blasters and fired his flamer at them. They paused as their tissues burnt, but the Ancient healing device quickly healed them enough to fight. The Kulls fired again, and the Captain took two to the left leg. Frowning, the Captain cut down at the Kull, but the armour was too powerful. The second Kull Warrior grabbed the Captain's head and began to punch it. After several hits, the gloved fist of the Kull Warrior smashed the thick enhanced skull of the Space Marine Captain.

A Dreadnought came at the two Kull Warriors. Its left claw grabbing one and it fired its bolter at the other. The heavier rounds of the bolt ammo punched at the black armour of the Kull Warriors. The armour held, but the soldier inside became a pulp, and it killed the Kull Warrior. The Kull Warrior grabbed by the left hand of the Dreadnought fired its wrist blaster at the Dreadnought, but the Dreadnought had enough armour to be classified as vehicle. The claws of the Dreadnought began to crack the bones and destroy the organs while the wrist blaster began to dig into the thick armour of the Dreadnought. It was the Dreadnought's claw that was faster. The Kull died before it could kill the pilot inside.

Four Terminators protected the Chapter Master, and the Chapter Master himself was a powerful man, killing several Kulls all by himself. When one of the Terminators was shot down by a dozen hit from the Clone Snipers, Velde roared into the mike in his helmet.

"Assault Marines! Take down the snipers on the wall, now!"

The remaining Assault Snipers used their jetpack and jumped on to the walls. There, they wrecked havoc, as their bolt guns shredded the Clone Snipers and other Clone soldiers.

--

"Assault Marines, the tanks are at the walls, get out of there, now!"

The Assault Marines jumped off, switching on their jetpacks again just as the two Baneblades and the Vindicator blasted down the second wall. Six hundred or so Silver Skulls began to move through the broken wall and a Baneblade, a Vindicator and two Whirlwinds made it through the gaps in the rubbles.

--

In between the second and the first wall, they met at least thirty Kull Warriors and a dozen Goliaths and six AT-STs, and two mighty AT-ATs. The Kulls began to slaughter Space Marines and the Silver Skulls, fought back hard.

A Terminator swung his massive personal melee weapon, a customised power sword on a long handle, and it struck a Kull in the chest, making it fly into a broken down Eldar building. The Kull stood back up and fired its wrist blasters, and the Terminator quickly hid behind rubbles. Suddenly, a stream of heavy bolt fire hit the Kull Warrior. The Vindicator fired it and it killed the Kull. The powerful Space Marine tank destroyed three Goliath before getting to the wall.

Sighing with relief, the Terminator looked for another enemy to fight, when he was thrown in the air. An AT-AT fired its weapons at the Silver Skulls. The Baneblade fired at it but the AT-AT was bigger. Seeing the power of the tall machine, Barius spoke into his helmet.

"This is Captain Barius! All Assault Marines, take down those huge four-legged machines!"

"Yes, sir!"

Several Assault Space Marines used their jump packs and flew up to the AT-AT and landed on its back. They throw down their melta grenades on the neck of the AT-AT, and backed away. The grenades exploded, severing the head. The giant AT-AT began to sway and then it collapsed on to a Whirlwind. The Space Marine's artillery exploded along with the fallen AT-AT as the Assault Marines safely landed back on the ground.

The last Baneblade tank and the Vindicator fired their weapons on the first wall. As it began to crack, Velde called this Space Marines to him.

"Seventh Company and Fourth Company, guard this hole! Rest of you, follow me!"

The wall broke, but the rubbles stopped the tanks from entering, and the Dreadnoughts could barely climb on to the rubbles. Only the infantries and few Dreadnoughts could enter, and the tanks won't be able to help them. Frowning, the Chapter Master of the Silver Skulls took the three hundred or so Space Marines and entered the core of the Dracoranian forces on Telerix II.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	19. Chapter 19: Silver Blood Part 3

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**R'N'Rer:** Thanks!

**awilla the hun:** Yes, my story isn't that serious. This is suppose to be a massive mix of various other titles with the basis on not simple dimensional transition but on the being 'Void Keeper'. While it is all battles and blood and guts, the story will begin to evolve in a few chapters time. In fact, my plan has it that from chapter 21, there will be more plot development...

**Sneakpeak:** In chapter 21, the reason for the attack on Telerix II is revealed!

**This chapter will feature some of the DOTA things and magic… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Silver Blood Part 3**

Leaving behind the continuing battle behind, Lord Velde and the Silver Skulls entered the area within the first wall. Strangely, there were no Clones or any troops that guarded the area. Reloading their bolters, the Space Marines carefully walked toward the giant fortress palace in front of them. They almost admired the beauty of the structure, as it was truly fantastic in its aesthetic beauty, but they knew that it was the palace where their true target was within.

As the silver armoured Space Marines walked up to the fortress palace, they saw a man walking toward them. It was a red haired man, and the Space Marines instinctively knew that this was their target. The man was wearing tight-fitting armour, and holding a long thin sword. His flaming red hair flying in the wind, the man simply stood there smiling lightly. Lord Velde recognised the sneer and approached him with his power sword held tightly. Seven Librarians, three Captains and several Terminators followed him, and the rest of the Silver Skulls came behind them, converging on one man. Velde spoke loudly at the man.

"Are you the dragon who commands the invasion force here?"

The man smiled.

"Yes, human. I am the great dragon Kafraxialus the Flame Blade, the commander of the vanguard of the Dracoranian expedition force. I see that you've come to entertain me with your futile attempt to slay me."

"It won't be futile, dragon. I will end you in the name of the Emperor, most holy of all!"

"You are pathetic little beings unable to see beyond your nose. You are nothing! The day you can end me, will be the day the universe collapses, fool."

"We shall see, reptile. Die!!"

The Chapter Master roared and charged with his sword high. He slashed down at the dragon, but the dragon blocked it easily. Velde gripped his sword harder and pushed down with all his might. Kafraxialus sneered as he blocked it with only one hand gripping the sword. Incredibly, the thin blade easily stopped the power sword and it did not break. The dragon sneered.

"I am a dragon, foolish human. No matter what shape I am in, I am far superior to the best of your kind."

Then the dragon easily flicked his sword, throwing back the heavy armoured Chapter Master into the air. A Librarian fired his bolt pistol at the human-form dragon. Kafraxialus reacted instantly and deflected the huge bullets with the flicker of his sword. He snickered and stepped forward.

"You see, mortals? I am a dragon, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Then the Captains of the Silver Skulls rushed at him, with Captain Barius in the front. Barius smashed down with his chain blade, but Kafraxialus grabbed it by his left hand and with the chainsaw of the weapon creating spark against his bare skin as if scraping metal, he clenched it into fist, destroying the chain blade. Barius growled and quickly punched Kafraxialus in the face with his left fist. Smack! It was loud, but Barius felt that it wasn't enough. Indeed, Kafraxialus' head was turned but there was nothing. No bruise or cut. Not even a Space Marine would be able to survive a powerful punch of another Space Marine wearing full armour without a scratch. Barius gritted his teeth and kept punching.

Meanwhile, other Captains also attacked the dragon, but their attacks were futile. With the sword in the right hand, the dragon deflected everything. Then when Barius paused his punching, Kafraxialus looked right into the Captain's eyes.

"Had enough? I think you had enough chance. Let me teach you manners."

Kafraxialus' eyes glowed red suddenly, and Barius suddenly felt afraid. It was a rather strange feeling, something that was not well known to him. He was always the brave one, or reckless as some might say. This was a sort of primal fear. It was the fear a small rodent felt when a larger dinosaur was trying to eat it. Barius felt himself shaking and dripping sweat. His power armour began to process the sweat and recycled it. The Captain let go of the chain blade and jumped away from the enemy. There was not even a hint of redness on the dragon's cheek. The dragon smiled widely.

"Time for play is over, boys!"

With a bright flash, the human-form disappeared and a huge six meter tall Doom Bringer appeared in its place. It wielded a giant blade burning in green fire, its hooves digging deep into the ground, and its wing covering the sky. It roared. Now that the dragon was in the shape of a non-human, and more daemon, the Space Marines suddenly summoned great courage and rage from deep inside their soul. The Librarians and Chaplins rallied the others with their psychic powers driving out the fear. Velde shouted, lifting his sword high in the air.

"Kill the daemonic creature, in the holy name of the Emperor!"

Kafraxialus was moderately surprised at the sudden will to fight the Space Marines showed. He was more surprised when the Space Marines jumped on to his body and began to mercilessly thrust their melee weapons into the daemonic body. Barius grabbed on to the left shoulder and shoved a power sword he picked up before into the back of the Doom Bringer. Kafraxialus roared in pain as a dozen power sword and a dozen chain blades dug into his flesh. He stomped and jumped to shake off the Space Marines.

"Silver Skulls, jump!"

At Lord Velde's order, the Space Marines jumped off the Doom Bringer, leaving the melee weapons still stuck in the screaming creature. Velde gestured toward the Doom Bringer, and the remaining Space Marines including several Dreadnoughts, began to fire their weapons at it. Streams of bolt fire hit the Doom Bringer, and melta guns created big burning holes in its armour and thick hide. Several missile launchers pushed back the daemon several steps.

"Kill it!"

Barius roared as he grabbed one of the heavy bolters and fired at Doom Bringer's head. The creature could not withstand the firepower of the three companies of Silver Skulls and it went down, its body smouldering and smoking. A Terminator and a Chaplin approached the creature and poked at it with their power swords.

"My lord, I think this creature is dead…"

With a great howl, the Doom Bringer jumped up, grabbing the Chaplin's head with its massive fist. Then it slashed down at the Terminator with its burning sword. With sickening crack, the Terminator split in the middle, with blood and bones and soft intestines spilling out from the two halves, some of the meat burnt by the green fire. Kafraxialus screamed at the Silver Skulls.

"You will die for this!"

He waved his hand in the air, and the sky was filled with small flashes, where burning rocks hurled themselves at the Silver Skulls at great speed that crushed Space Marine's armoured head. Then the Doom Bringer waved his hand toward the ground, and the ground began to smoke and flames rose out from the ground, singeing the metal boots of the Space Marines. Barius grabbed his new power sword and the heavy bolter, and charged toward the daemon.

"Is this the best you can do, daemon?"

"No, human. I will show you my power!"

Then the Doom Bringer smote the ground right in front of Barius, and the shockwave was so enormous that Barius was flung backward, toppling over several times. Standing up again, Captain Barius looked for a weapon. He found a melta gun and fired at the dragon in daemon form. The first shot hit the Doom Bringer in the middle of the chest, forcing it to step back a step, with a burning hole in the middle. The second shot hit the left wing, creating a large hole. The third shot was deflected by the daemon's blade. Then the ammo ran out. Barius grimaced as the daemon came at him. Suddenly, the Doom Bringer was thrown back with a large explosion in his face. Barius looked around to see Velde wielding a missile launcher. Velde smiled at Barius.

"Barius, come and get a weapon."

"Yes, my lord."

Barius picked up a bolter and turned toward the dragon with several of the Silver Skulls who picked themselves up and grabbed a weapon. More and more Space Marines found themselves back on their feet. Nearly a hundred battle-brothers, twenty one Terminators and fourteen Dreadnoughts, and nine Librarians, gathered around Velde and Barius, and the others were still back at the first wall, stopping the enemy soldiers trying to enter. The Doom Bringer bellowed and charged at them as they roared and charged at it. They clashed. The titanic battle truly began. Swords and blades flashed as they collided with one another, and the giant blade of the Doom Bringer cutting down several Space Marines.

Terminators jumped on to the large creature and grabbed the melee weapons stuck in its body and began to cut through. The Doom Bringer screamed as the chain blades cut their way through the thick flesh and dark blood spewed forth from the deep gashes. Several battle-brothers jammed their frag grenades into the Doom Bringer's cuts. At their words, the Terminators jumped off, and the grenades exploded, showering the Silver Skulls in dark blood of the daemon. However, the elites of the Imperium found the flesh of the Doom Bringer was regenerating right in front of their eyes.

The Doom Bringer cut down another three battle-brothers when seven Assault Space Marines came down in their jump packs. They instantly fired their bolters at the Doom Bringer.

"This is nothing, pitiful humans! You will die here!"

Kafraxialus jumped up with his wings and crashed into the ranks of the Silver Skulls, crushing and killing several more Space Marines. As he howled once more, a Whirlwind came up the steep hill of the rubbles of the first wall. It fired several missiles at the Doom Bringer. The impact and following explosions tossed the giant creature several meters. Screaming, the daemon-form dragon stood up, and threw his sword at the Whirlwind. The blade suddenly burned brighter. It sliced its way into the thick armour of the Whirlwind, and then it exploded in green fire.

Barius snarled as he picked himself up. They needed more firepower. Just as he thought that, the rubbles exploded and a Baneblade entered. Behind it were the Vindicator and the other Baneblade. The first Baneblade fired. It struck the Doom Bringer right in the chest. The shells detonated upon the creature, tearing its flesh. Kafraxialus screamed as pain seared through his body. He fell, and the giant body of the Doom Bringer fell to its knees. The Silver Skulls smiled as they saw an enemy so powerful, finally succumbing before their might. They proud that they defeated the dragon or daemon or whatever it was.

They were wrong. They merely angered the dragon. The body of the Doom Bringer glowed purple, and the light grew and turned into a burning purple star, blinding all. Then the light disappeared and the dragon, in its original form appeared. Its scales blood red and its eyes glowing, drilling primal fear into the hearts of the Space Marines, and it bellowed a great roar that shook the walls. The creature stretched its body to full height and spread its vast wings. It spoke, and the voice was so enchanting yet terrifying and powerful.

"You have fought valiantly. You have fought well. Space Marines of Silver Skulls, I salute you. Now, you die."

It spoke in such toneless, emotionless voice, that it was as if reading from a book. It was as if it was merely stating a fact. The senseless fear still filled the hearts of the Silver Skulls, and the dragon simply made it worse. The dragon stepped forward, and the two Baneblades and the Vindicator fired all their weapons. The shells exploded, beam weapons smashed into the scales. Nothing. The scales were simply too tough for the weapons of the two most powerful tanks of the Imperium to penetrate. It did push the creature back with the impact, and this gave the Space Marines' surviving Librarians and Chaplins to focus their power and remove the fear from the hearts of the Silver Skulls. Velde bit into his lips, drawing blood and waking him from the pit of fear. He grabbed a power sword lying on the ground and held it tightly.

The dragon looked at the tanks. Then one red beam from each eye shot out at the tanks and it simply looked around at the tanks, and the red beams cut through the tanks like power sword through human flesh. The tanks exploded. Then the dragon looked at the surviving Silver Skulls. There were still a hundred fifty of them remained, including a dozen Dreadnoughts. The dragon laughed, baring its large fangs. It whispered something, and tens of thousands fist-size balls of glowing red energy appeared all around him, covering the sky with red glow. Then they rained down on the Silver Skulls. Each of these tiny balls of energy hit no harder than a solid punch from a Space Marine, but then it rains down on one person in hundreds, it kills. These balls of energy tracked their targets, smashing into the Space Marines directly.

It was several minutes before the rain of energy ball ended. Barius felt like he was pounded by a hundred men. Everything part of his body ached. His armour was dented, buckled and cracked all over. When he looked around, he saw several of his battle-brothers and Librarians standing up. He saw Velde and a Terminator labouring to stand. The surviving Apothecaries checked others, but most of them were dead. Instinctively, they began to cut out the Gene-Seeds. Barius approached Velde with heavy footsteps.

"My lord, will you be okay?"

"I am fine, brother. However, I did not expect this kind of loss. Our chapter is all but lost. We have failed, but we must survive. Avenge us, brother."

"My lord?"

Before Barius could stop him, Velde grabbed his power sword and ran toward the towering dragon, who was gazing down at the dead bodies of the Space Marines. Barius could see the power of the Chapter Master coming to life. The right hand glowed and sparks of silvery light formed around him. When Kafraxialus noticed the charging Chapter Master, Velde already jumped. He jumped higher than what was possible. He was above the dragon's head. The sword came down. It went down straight into the staring left eye of the dragon.

The scream was deafening. The great red dragon toppled backward. Velde walked back to Barius. He looked older, with more wrinkles as if he had spent his life-force to hurt the dragon. Velde looked at Barius and an Apothecary who came to him. Velde spoke quietly in huskier voice.

"Apothecary, remove my Gene-Seeds and glands."

"My lord?"

"Do it, Apothecary. It is a direct order."

"My lord, but without it…"

"I will survive long enough even without it. Now, extract it."

Barius was stunned as the Apothecary pulled off the chest piece of the power armour, and placed scalpel to the skin. The scalpel paused then dug into the flesh of the Chapter Master. Velde did not even wince when the blade cut into him. The Chapter Master removed his right glove. Then he removed the forearm section, underneath which a gold armband appeared. The armband wrapped tightly around the forearm, glowing dimly in golden light. He took it off and handed it to Barius. Velde explained.

"This is the Armband of Golden Skull. It was given to the first Chapter Master of our order by the Chapter Master of the Ultramarines himself. It will give you additional strength, and allow your glands to reach deep into their potential. It will allow you to tap into your life-force to summon extraordinary strength. It is the secret artefact that is given only to the Chapter Master."

"But, my lord…"

"I have failed our chapter. I cannot return in such shame. You are now the Chapter Master. Take my glands to our home world, and rebuild our chapter. When we become strong again, then swear to me that you will avenge the dead brother here."

"I certainly will, but my lord, it would better if you would…"

"No! I cannot. You must. Take all the remaining… surviving brothers and return to our home world. Promise me that you will save as many as possible, and rebuild our order."

"Yes, my lord. I will do anything. I will avenge you."

As the limping Chapter Master Velde slowly walked toward the still-writhing dragon, the Apothecaries and other survivors dragged each other and headed out. Barius turned his head as he saw a lonely figure of his old friend walking to his death, without the glands, without the secret holy artefact or even anyone to help him fight. Alone. Yet, he could feel the strength of the man. The resolve of the man. It was strong. Strong enough to stand against the dragon alone.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	20. Chapter 20: Another World

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Sorry for the skip the other day. I really ran out of reserves and I am looking for a new job, so I didn't have that much time to write more. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Another World**

It was a dark day on Keshaal III's archipelagos. Once held by the Imperial Guards, these islands were now under assault by the Dracoranians. Led by warrior-like red dragon Rateramarasis the Crimson Warrior, the military forces of the Terran Dominion began to march against the locals with relentless attacks. Everyday, at least five Battlecruisers and hundreds of transports arrived above the planet and reinforced the Dominion forces on Keshaal III. They had already built a fortress-palace for Rateramarasis on the main continent, upon the ruins of the ancient tech-capital of Kshaal III, and the flood of Terran Marines, Firebats, Vultures, Goliaths, Seige Tanks and myriads of other Terran Dominion forces gathered there to launch all-out attacks against the Imperium on the planet.

--

Outpost C331 was a modest military outpost with low walls garrisoned by a hundred Imperial Guardsmen who patrolled the nearby area for the Eldar incursion. Until a week ago, the surrounding areas were empty but for the grass and trees. Now, it was a field hospital with nearly two thousand wounded and three hundred or so still able to fight. All of the higher ranking officers had been killed or too seriously wounded to give orders, so the Lieutenant Colonel Marcus, who was the commanding officer of the C331, became in charge.

"Sergeant, get those supplies to the medics!"

"Yes, Colonel!"

"Lieutenant Bosk, where is the reinforcement I asked for?"

"They will be arriving within an hour, sir."

"Where are the enemies?"

"Uhhh… they will be here in less than an hour."

"Aarrrgh, why can't you give me solid numbers, Bosk. We will just have to hope that the reinforcements arrive before the enemies do."

--

The ground around C331 began to fill with more wounded and there were even some Space Marines whose limbs were cut off. Not even the Apothecaries of the Space Marines were spared from battle, and they were badly injured as well. To Colonel Marcus, this was a bad sign. Of course, all members of the Space Marines were battle-ready, but the Apothecaries were usually spared from direct battle unless there was a serious need, since their duties were slightly different than that of battle-brothers, but to have the Apothecaries fully committed to battle had meant a serious and desperate battle took place.

Bosk came running shouting something. Cringing, Marcus began to put on his heavy gears, when he saw Bosk running. Bosk huffed as he arrived at the barracks. Marcus sighed as he asked.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Enemies, sir! They are here!"

Marcus gritted his teeth together.

"What's the ETA of the reinforcements?"

"Still another twenty minutes, sir!"

"Damn it, we will have to hold them off here until reinforcements arrive. Get the wounded to the back of the outpost, and have anyone who can wield a gun to hold a gun. Do we have enough weapons?"

"We do, colonel. We have collected all the weapons and ammunitions from the wounded. We have enough go around twice."

"How many Space Marines capable of fighting?"

"Four, sir, but even they are seriously wounded."

"Just get them on the wall, and put missile launchers and snipers in their hands."

"Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?"

"Oh, get me a bolter. I always wanted to have one of those. I might use it before I die."

"Yes, sir."

--

As Colonel Marcus fondled his bolter, taken from a recently dead Space Marine, he could see the dust cloud caused by the enemies from afar. Terran Marines could be seen with several Firebats among them, and a dozen or so Vultures moving from side to side, with Goliaths behind them and several Siege Tanks bringing up the rear. Marcus shouted to rally his men.

"We just have to hold them for fifteen minutes, men! Get ready to fight! This is our moment!"

Against nearly a thousand Terran Marines, and fifty Firebats and other numerous military hardware of the Dominion, the five hundred or so ragtag Imperial Guard forces stood their grounds.

Marcus fired his bolter at the Firebat who was burning three Imperial Guardsmen with his flamethrowers. The heavy bolter ammo knocked the Firebat a few steps, and made holes in his armour. Then the flame went into the fuel tank, and the Firebat exploded. Two Marines came up behind and fired their Gauss rifles. Marcus quickly hid behind the wall, and the depleted uranium shells shredded the concrete wall. When the bullets stopped, Marcus jumped out from behind the wall and emptied the bolter into the two Marines, shredding them with much larger bullets.

A Goliath walked up to a turret and fired its miniguns at it, tearing into the tough metallic hull of the automatic turret of the Imperium. Then several Imperial Guardsmen came up behind the turret and fired their lasguns at the Goliath. They scorched the Goliaths, but to no avail, as the Goliath turned its guns on the Imperial Guardsmen. They were minced into pulp of blood and meat, and suddenly the Goliath was knocked back with an explosion.

A Space Marine Predator came up from behind the fortification, and fired another round, destroying the Goliath. Two Rhinos came up to the fortification and unloaded two squads of Space Marines. Three Gorgons followed the Rhinos and deposited the Imperial Guardsmen. From the side, six Leman Russ tanks came firing their main cannons and the heavy bolters. Siege Tanks returned fire, but they were quickly subdued as the Basilisks rained down powerful artillery shells upon them. Then a dozen Space Marine Land Speeders swooped down upon the Dominion forces and rained down heavy bolter fire upon the Marines and Goliaths. The Goliaths fired their missiles and hit a few, but the rest of the Land Speeder continued their assault, tearing apart the Dominion forces.

--

Despite the small successes, the forces of the Imperium began to lose more and more ground. The three companies of the Red Templars guarding the planet struggled to maintain control, but it was large planet with important strongholds spread over vast areas, stretching the Red Templars thin despite the support of the Imperial Guards. When the fifth company launched an all-out assault against the Dracoranian main force with almost half of the Imperial Guards supporting them, they faced the dragon.

The dragon slaughtered them. The powerful sword wielded by the red dragon simply cut through the ranks of Imperial Guardsmen and Space Marines alike, easily tearing through the thick powerful armours of the Space Marines like stone through wet paper bag. The powerful magic of the dragon did not do less damage. Great balls of lightning and fire bombarded the tanks, and gravity of several hundred times greater crushed them, and extreme psychic shocks destroyed their minds. With half of the Imperial Guards destroyed and a whole company annihilated, the forces of the Imperium began retreat to the islands.

--

Above Keshaal III, the Dominion fleet under Dracoranian command settled itself into the orbit of the planet once it cleared the remaining Eldar and Dark Eldar fleet and the few Imperium ships. It was not only the fleet that made its presence known. Hundreds of SCVs floated about constructing a massive space station in the orbit. The sheer number of the SCVs allowed the construction efficient and fast.

The Command Centres, Barracks, Factories and Starports that came through the black portal descended through the atmosphere and landed on Keshaal III surface, quickly building the Dominion bases, allowing the productions of the reinforcements. One of the Command Centres was the core of the space station and the SCVs were building the station around it. They were also attaching six Starports to the frame as well as a Barracks and a Factory. It was supposed to be a self-sufficient starbase capable of producing and repairing starships and capable of producing troops to defend itself from boarding parties and to resupply the docking starships.

Giant Terran Battlecruisers cruised through the vacuum above Keshaal III and they fanned out from station under construction. Suddenly, a new black portal opened up above the station. The portal was much large than the first one. From the portal came out six Victory class Star Destroyers headed by an Imperial class Star Destroyer. Behind them came out four Interdictor class Star Destroyers with twenty Acclamator class Assault ships. As these ships came out, the portal extended itself and spewed out three Super Star Destroyers, followed by another twenty Acclamators and twenty Venator class Star Destroyers. Finally, a blue coloured Lair Ship carrying a dragon who commanded all the Imperial ships that just came out.

Another black portal appeared a thousand kilometres from the Star Destroyers. A Super Star Destroyer, a dozen Venator classes and sixty Terran Battlecruisers came out of the portal. Then a dark green Lair Ship, escorted by twenty four Victory class Star Destroyers came out. The second fleet began to move toward the northern pole of the planet while the first fleet stayed around the frames of the station.

--

Inside the blue Lair Ship, the dragon's chamber was well lit and well decorated with various gemstones and marble carvings. A beautiful woman with long blue hair stretching down on the floor like a pool of clean blue water, sat on a comfortable cushioned throne, wearing nothing but a bright golden bikini. She lifted her lithe finger. Two figures, each sitting on their own thrones, appeared. At first, the images of the figures wavered as if they were holograms, which they were. The woman raised her beautiful face and looked at them.

The hologram to the left showed a warrior clad in silver and gold decorated armour, with flowing red cloak attached to the shoulder pieces. His short red hair clearly showed his masculine, but handsome face covered in myriads of small scars. To the right was a green haired elf-child, with long ears and bright green eyes. He looked no more than ten years old if he was a human child. He was sitting in a throne decorated with a lot of trees made of gold.

The woman spoke first. Her voice was strong but so seductive.

"Report, Rateramarasis. How is your invasion of this planet going? Found anything?"

The red haired warrior bowed deeply.

"My lady, Esurenais, I have yet to conquer the planet, but it will be done soon. My barracks are even now producing more troops to aid the search."

"Why have you not pushed aside the locals yet?"

"I did not believe that 'it' is within their territory. I just thought that obtaining 'it' was the priority, my lady."

"That is why you are foolish! Remember that you are playing the 'Game', Rateramarasis! 'It' is but a tool for the 'Game' not the objective of the 'Game' itself!"

Rateramarasis bit his lips.

"My apologies, my lady. I will command my forces for a direct assault upon the enemy positions."

The green haired child nodded.

"You really should, Rateramarasis. Lady Esurenais will thrash you if you don't. She is ever so violent for a blue."

Esurenais raised one eyebrow and sat up straight.

"That is such a lie, Lord Omoresis. You know it. You liked it kinky, and I was ever so innocent."

Omoresis scoffed.

"Innocent? You are no more innocent than a horny troll! You and your famous whips are well known even among the mortals of my world."

"It does not!"

Rateramarasis intervened.

"My lord, my lady, perhaps we should focus on our missions?"

Omoresis smiled, and Esurenais frowned slightly. Omoresis nodded and spoke.

"Yes, we should. I am supposed to go… the planet the Imperium designated… K422D1, and two moons? What kind of name is that? These humans so lack imaginations."

Esurenais agreed.

"I am going to the system called Enores system. Three planets and a moon colonised. Controlled by… Imperium and the Tau? What kind of stupid name is 'Tau'? Some crappy race of inferior race. May be I will subjugate them."

Omoresis laughed.

"May be you should, Esurenais. God knows that you need more worshippers of your 'beauty'."

Esurenais growled.

"I am beautiful, Omoresis. The humans and elves definitely should worship my beauty. Now, shall we get on with our work?"

Omoresis nodded.

"Yes. Let's get going. I got a planet and two moons to conquer."

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	21. Chapter 21: Silvery Calm

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**This chapter will feature a small monologue of Void Dragon. Similar name to 'Void Keeper' but are they? Enjoy!**

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**R'N'Rer:** Thanks... I will add the Grey Knights when the Inquisition decide to move against the Dracoranians. That will be fun, but I want to use Shadow Troopers from StarWars and Protoss from StarCraft, so that will be a good fight.

**awilla the hun:** The final duel is not around yet, but Barius and Velde gets to kill the dragon. That comes up in later chapter.

**ArcanisTheWizard:** Yes, I think Tau should be more involved in all this, since they do have the firepower. However, for now, Imperium&Eldar will have to fend for themselves. I just love that uneasy alliance!

**Don't forget to leave a comment or a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Silvery Calm**

Lieutenant General Jonas almost panicked when he saw the flood of wounded came back from the assault on the enemy's capital. The all-out-attack of the enemy's southern border had amounted in a great success except for the Silver Skulls. Of nearly a thousand Space Marines of the Silver Skulls, only three hundred returned, with nearly half of them critically injured. The gland-pouches of the surviving Apothecaries full of the fallen.

The Chapter Masters of other Chapters swore at the foolish pride of the Silver Skulls, and vocally claimed that the demons had temporarily confused Lord Velde. They all swore vengeance and comforted Barius on returning so many survivors. When he told them of the power of the dragon, they were truly horrified and impressed. No creature had ever fought off three hundred or so Space Marines including tanks and the Chapter Master of the Chapter.

"So this 'dragon' transformed into a daemonic creature?"

"Yes. It was powerful, but not as powerful as its true form. Its scales are made of metal, as thick as my armoured finger. The power swords could barely penetrate it, and the chain weapons did nothing but peel. Emperor damns it."

"Do not blame yourself, Chapter-Master Barius."

"I have no right it that title, my lord."

"Many who had such battlefield promotions felt the same way, Barius. However, you have no time for regrets. You have a duty to rebuild your Chapter. Now, what are your plans?"

"I will send what's left of our… my chapter, back to our homeworld for the Apothecaries to rebuild the chapter. I will remain here with some volunteers from my chapter so we can kill that son of a bitch dragon."

"You could not manage it with three hundred, what would you do with a couple of dozen?"

"I will find a way."

--

As the Imperial Guards and the three Chapters of Space Marines pushed into the former southern border of the Eldar, they met with little resistance and they crushed the small garrisons as they pushed deeper into the enemy territories. They did not see anything that could possibly stop them. After all, the fleet of the Imperium continued to orbit the planet and protected them from the planetary bombardment, while supporting the forces of Imperium with their own bombardments from orbit.

--

When the Chapter Master of the White Hammers and Jonas was planning their next attack along the east coast of the continent, a captain of the White Hammers came. It was Captain Evial. He saluted to his Chapter Master and nodded to Jonas.

"My lord Carnegie. General. I have a surprise guest for you."

"A guest, Captain Evial?"

"An Eldar Farseer. You have seen her before."

"Ahh… The Eldar who provided us with information."

"Yes."

"Very well. We will meet her."

"Yes, my lord."

--

They went to see the Eldar, who came with a squad of Eldar warriors behind her. White Hammers of Evial were surrounding them with raised bolters. Jonas nodded at the Eldar. Carneigie looked at the Eldar Farseer with some interest. He spoke first.

"So, you are Farseer Loteer of the Eldar. I thought you all had fled from the planet, like your kind always does."

Lorteer made a sound that was like a scoff, and replied.

"I have also noticed that your Space Marines have got themselves killed by the dragon. Just like your kind to rush into things without any knowledge."

"I assume you are here to impart some of your knowledge, then?"

"Wow, for a human, you are certainly more acute than others."

"What do you want in return?"

"Your support in protecting our last stronghold."

"Why don't you just flee like the rest of your army?"

"You are mistaken if you think we fled, Chapter Master of the Space Marines. All of our remaining forces have gathered at the island of Cor'Enai."

"Why would you risk such thing, Eldar? What are you here to tell us?"

"You are certainly smart, human. Yes, we remained because of something on the island. An artefact. It has its own power source, and shielding. We have been studying it for some time, and found that it has something to do with the invasion of the Dracoranians, and why they are here of all the worlds."

"Tell us, and we will consider it."

"From the writings on it, the artefact was something from their god 'Void Keeper' himself. He apparently left some of presence in this galaxy when he 'visited'. This particular artefact allows them to prepare the planet for the arrivals of the Dragon Lord. It appears that the Dragon Lord is not allowed to move from his palace. However, by this device, the dragons allow the Dragon Lord to come here, thus consolidating their presence."

"You are stopping these Dracoranians from taking it."

"Yes. In fact, they have not discovered that we have it on the island. We have led them to believe that it is in the Necron territory. That is why the dragon is ordering his armies to march west through the Chaos forces. We were hoping that the Chaos and the Necrons would weaken the Dracoranians."

"So, you want our help in defending the island."

"You still have the fleet above the planet, capable of taking down anything that dares to cross the channel."

"I will consider it."

--

Kafraxialus carefully looked in the mirror. The human had hit him something powerful and not merely a physical attack. Of course he could have stopped it had he dared to think it could have hurt him, but he was a dragon, and almost nothing could possibly harm a dragon. He growled as his left was rather dull compared to the right eye. Even in human form his left eye still had the traces of the injury. He growled.

The butler entered with a glass of whisky-coloured drink. Kafraxialus grunted and gestured him to approach. The butler bowed.

"My lord, your drink, and there is a transmission for you."

"Very well."

A large hologram of three people on marble thrones appeared. In the middle was Zellecalis the Blue Lord, to the left was Xekaron the Black Lord and to the right was Kenavoras the Red Lord. Kafraxialus bowed deeply.

"Greetings, my lords."

Kenavoras growled lowly. Zellecalis gave him a glance and the Red Lord backed down. Zellecalis spoke curtly, clearly with displeasure.

"Kafraxialus, you have disappointed us again and again. Your Lord, as you see, is very displeased with your work."

Kafraxialus sat up straight.

"My lady, I assure you that I did everything I could. It's just that the enemies are resisting more than I expected."

Kenavoras stood up in anger and roared at the young red dragon.

"You fool! Do you think you can fool us with such rhetoric? We know that you still have nearly half of your forces still back at home! Was it not clear to you that as the spearhead of the vanguard, that you have to use everything you have?"

Xekaron raised his head.

"We are disappointed, Kafraxialus. Not only you have failed to conquer the planet, you have not even located the Beacon of Acarion. Find it, Kafraxialus, or you might face disciplinary actions."

Kafraxialus jumped up from this throne.

"You cannot do that! All dragons are individuals, and not subjected to such things! You may be the Lords of the Dragons, but you have no jurisdiction over me."

Xekaron sneered at the young dragon.

"Normally, yes. However, this is the 'Game', Kafraxialus. Here, the hierarchy of the dragons are strictly enforced and you are certain within our jurisdictions to punish."

Kafraxialus looked shocked.

"But… but…"

Kenavoras scoffed at the stammering young dragon.

"You should have done more to secure the Beacon of Acarion and to conquer the planet. Already others have been dispatched to other planets. We were getting impatient."

Kafraxialus looked stunned.

"Who else is here?"

"Rateramarasis, Omoresis, Esurenais, Ferentris, Khelvesian to say the few."

"The entire Vanguard?"

"Oh, yes. Already half are in, and other half following."

Zellecalis spoke, cutting off Kenavoras.

"We have decided to give you a bit more time, Kafraxialus. Do not fail us again."

The hologram disappeared. Kafraxialus remained silent. He unwittingly touched his left eyebrow as he pondered something. He suddenly stood up and clicked his fingers together. A holographic screen appeared.

"Contact my lair."

After a moment, the screen showed a man not unlike the butler.

"My lord Kafraxialus, what are your orders?"

"Get the rear admiral to bring everything. The entire reserve fleet and the reserve ground forces. I have come to require them."

"Of course, my lord. At once."

"I will be waiting."

--

Kafraxialus pondered as he walked down the corridors of his ship. He exited the ship via a large landing pad connected to the fortress palace by a large corridor, and he kept going down deeper into the palace. He stroked his left eye. He growled. The visions were still blurry despite the numerous healing spells he cast on it. The angry dragon opened a large, thick metal door and entered it. It was clean and white. Inside were prison cells, with metal doors, all around a large empty circular room. In the middle of the circle was a table with sewerage under the table. There were bits of dark red colours near the sewerage hole. The dragon walked to the end of the room, where a corridor led to another series of cells. The cells were all empty except for one at the very end of the corridor.

The dragon opened the last door. Inside was a naked man, hung on the wall by thick chains drilled through the hands and feet. Kafraxialus looked at the man and spoke.

"Well, Lord Velde of the Silver Skulls. We must get on with our session, O' Chapter Master of the Space Marines. I am certain that my personal torture halls will be filled with your colleagues. I think I will collect Chapter Masters of the Space Marine Chapters and let them join you."

Velde snickered as he raised his head and looked at the dragon.

"How is your eye, dragon?"

Kafraxialus growled.

"It is getting better, human. I must admit that your… surprise attack was a surprise and unexpectedly powerful. How you did it is still a mystery, but I will find out, human. Even if I have to dredge up your memories directly from your brain."

"You will try, filthy xeno, but I shall reveal nothing!"

Kafraxialus laughed.

"Let's begin with some simple torture first… for my amusement."

--

Under the red soil of Mars, one of the C'tans, the powerful Void Dragon stirred. It felt a power stirring throughout the galaxy. An old enemy was stirring. An enemy hated by all C'tan. The Void Keeper. The one who stopped them from crossing into the physical world. An enemy who the C'tans and their secret ally prepared the whole trap for. It had long been trying to suppress the technological development of the Imperium by passively influencing the Adeptus Mechanicus, but it felt that it was not enough. If it was free, then it could personally destroy the servants of the Void Keeper. If only…

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	22. Chapter 22: Conversion

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K Ch22**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**This chapter will feature the might of a dragon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Conversion**

When over a hundred Star Destroyers of various kinds including four Super Star Destroyers appeared over the Chaos planets of Eracikel, the Warmaster Ko'rrell the Undying Devourer, the Chaos fleet of Ko'rrell sworn to Khorne launched their ships against the invaders. Little did they know that their opponent is not some young inexperienced dragon, but one of most powerful dragons, and a black dragon, the most violent of the races of the dragons.

Crushing the Chaos fleet easily, the Elder Dragon Xesrakanos, a seventy six thousand year old dragon landed his ship on Eracikel II, and began to conquer the planet with ruthless efficiency. The forces of Chaos, numbering in millions attempted to swarm over the Clones, but the power of the dragon could not be denied. The blood thirsty roars of the lieutenants of Ko'rrell were quickly silenced by the dragon himself.

Ko'rrell and a large part of his force retreated to Eracikel IV via the Warp Portal. The Warmaster, who once served under the great Warmaster Horus, screamed in rage as more and more reports defeat came from his main planet of Eracikel II. Of course, Eracikel system was only small part of his domain, but the defeat of his fleet and his forces made him angry. It boiled his thick venomous blood.

He sat in his throne made of bones of daemons and humans. Ko'rrell growled as he looked down at his lieutenants. He banged his armoured fist on the arm of the throne and shattered it. He roared at his servants.

"You have failed me again and again!"

Ko'rrell opened his mouth and hundreds of sharp daemonic fangs appeared with long forked tongue behind. One of his lieutenants looked up with malice in his eyes. Ko'rrell noticed it.

"Jacen, you wish to challenge me?"

"No, my lord."

"Good. It is not a time for infightings. It is time to take back what is mine!"

His lieutenants bowed. Ko'rrell stood up with his power axe in his hand. He walked down the pedestal into the ranks of his lieutenants. As he stepped next to Jacen the Disfigured, Jacen jumped up with a power dagger in his hand. Ko'rrell was faster. The axe already smashed into the Jacen's neck and cleanly severed it in one swipe. The Warmaster grabbed the severed head and lifted it up high. The dark blood dripped from the head.

"This is the price of challenging me! Fight me if you dare!"

"I dare."

Everyone's attention immediately went to the source of the voice. It came from behind the throne. A human, wearing thin white armours of the Clones and black robe under it, came out. His hair was black and his eyes more black than the space. He was not carrying any weapon. He casually walked to the front of the throne and slumped in it. Ko'rrell turned slowly to look at the human who dared to sit on his throne.

"Who are you?"

The human laughed as he fondled a large skull of horned daemon on the arm of the throne. He spoke.

"I am your enemy, what else? My name is Xesrakanos the Black Malice, the leader of the invading forces."

Ko'rrell laughed.

"You came here, unarmed and alone? I have heard that you are not what you look like, so I will assume that this human form I see before me is but disguise."

Xesrakanos clapped his hands.

"You are smart, for daemon. Hmmm… You are a hybrid. Interesting. Not as good as some of my own chimeras and hybrids, but good. I came here to give you an ultimatum and a choice."

"An ultimatum and a choice?"

"Ah, yes. I am here to offer you, your lives and the chance to serve me."

Ko'rrell scoffed.

"You are a truly madman. To come to my chaos-palace and speak thus. Look around you. There are hundreds of my Chaos Space Marines and over a thousand lesser creatures. You will die here, and I shall offer your head to my god."

Xesrakanos smiled, and somewhere deep inside the barren soulless hole of Ko'rrell, something stirred. A primordial fear. Something engraved deep into the DNA, and beyond. The fear of death, etched on the genes have been conquered by the madness that is Chaos, but this was something more. Terror beyond something anything he has felt before… or something similar to that of when he stood in front of his god Khorne. The Warmaster growled in fury as he dropped the severed head and gripped the handle of his axe tightly. The dragon stood up and spread his arm as he whispered.

"Then come and try, daemon."

"Die!!"

The Warmaster launched himself at the dragon, swinging his power axe brimming with daemonic energy. The dragon raised his hand and blocked it. With a shower of spark, the axe stoped in the dragon's hand. Xesrakanos raised the other hand and placed it on Ko'rrell's chest and pushed lightly.

"Oh, come on! You can do better than that, Warmaster."

The daemons and the Chaos Space Marines joined in. The bolters and melta fires rained on the dragon and daemons jumped at him. Xesrakanos continued to smile as he waved his hand. A spherical shield formed around the dragon and it reflected all bolter and melta shots back at its shooters. The daemons thrust their claws and fangs, but the dragon casually ripped through their hearts and brains with bare hands.

The dragon's hands were more formidable than any weapon they wielded. He grabbed one of the horned daemon and grabbed the horn. Then he pulled. The head ripped out from the body, with the four spines dangling from the head. At the same time as he ripped out the head, the other hand punched into a Chaos Space Marine, easily going through the thick armour and grabbing the spine. The force of pulling out the spine caused the ribcage being torn out along with lungs and hearts.

A lieutenant of Ko'rrell jumped at the dragon slashing down with his power sword. The dragon caught the blade between his fingers and snapped it. The blade broke, and the dragon, simply placed the broken blade into the skull of the attacker and spun it. It drilled the skull and the brain spewed out from the large hole.

The dragon began to move more actively. He grabbed one of the Chaos Space Marine by the helmet and pushed it deep into body, killing the daemonic soldier instantly, and then stepping on the falling body, Xesrakanos jumped and crash landed into another Chaos Space Marine, drilling a large hole where the feet went through. Then the dragon pulled out one leg from the dead Marine and kicked the head. The head, along with the helmet crunched up and tore free from the body, flying through the air like bullet and punched through a reptilian daemon.

Xesrakanos walked out from the body without a single drop of blood on him. A spider-like daemon plunged its tentacles at the dragon. The dragon suddenly moved at an incredible speed and rammed the creature with his body, tearing an opening along the outline of his body. A Chaos Space Marine fired his bolter but the dragon caught all the bullets with his hand and threw it back at the marine, turning him into a bloody pulp. Ko'rrell and his lieutenants rallied the daemons and other horrible creatures against the dragon.

"Kill him!"

Dragon looked at the Warmaster with a frightening smile.

"It was fun, but all good things must end sometime."

Then he stomped the ground with his feet. The creatures were all tossed into the air by the sheer force of the impact. Only few stood their grounds, and that included the Warmaster. The dragon reached forth with his right hand, and small black portal opened, from where the dragon drew a sword. Ko'rrell walked up to the dragon with his axe. Xesrakanos the dragon spoke.

"Come! Let us fight so that your minions can finally see what true power is all about."

The Warmaster roared as he smashed down with his axe, and the dragon blocked it. The dragon slashed sideways and the Warmaster jumped up and dodged it with surprising agility. From the air, Ko'rrell slashed down again, and the dragon quickly stepped to the left, dodging the attack. Suddenly, the dragon came in close and placed his left hand on the Warmaster's armour. He whispered.

"You will burn in 'Hell Fire'!"

Something flashed from the dragon's hand. Suddenly, the Warmaster began to float and struggle. He began to scream as smoke came out from the cracks in the armour.

"It burns! It burns! NO! It's too hot! I'm melting! My lord! Khorne! Save me!"

The dragon seemed to enjoy the screaming. The smoke became thicker and dark purple flames began to show. The purple flame engulfed Warmaster and began to burn him. Within minutes, not even the ashes remained of the Warmaster Ko'rrell.

"That's that."

When the victorious dragon stepped forward, the daemonic creatures backed down in fear… no in abject terror. They could feel that whatever dredges of daemonic soul that was within the Warmaster was completely burned away into nothingness. It terrified them. The dragon smiled as he sat back on the bone throne. Looking around at the creatures of Chaos, the dragon waved his hand and began to chant something in a strange language. When the chanting stopped, the dragon clapped his hands together. At that moment, all the creatures in the Eracikel IV felt their connection to the Warp being severed. The creatures panicked as their source of power and madness was suddenly unattainable. They screamed and harmed themselves. Xesrakanos the dragon spoke.

"Your leader is now dead, and I have severed your link to the Warp. You now have a choice. You can die here or you can serve me. If you decide to serve me, I will provide you with power that rivals the Warp, to replace it."

One of the surviving lieutenants, who was obviously someone more dependent on the use of Warp than his own fighting skills, came forward on his knees.

"I will serve you. I denounce Khorne and I serve you…"

The dragon nodded in approval, and pulled out a small blue crystal from a black portal. The crystal glowed and floated above his hand. He threw it at the Chaos Space Marine. It went through the armour as if it was a hologram, but when it entered, the Chaos Space Marine felt power. Raw, unbridled power that was not tainted by the blood of the Chaos Gods and their madness, but a pure power that was everywhere. The skins and muscles that were poisoned by the power of the Chaos Warp repaired themselves and strengthened. The dragon approved.

"That power you feel now is called the 'Mana'. It is a purer form of power, and it is quite similar to the power of Warp, since the Warp is a dimension of Mana Storms. In this reality, this… physical realm, the Mana is more stable and tasteful. You will now be my herald into his galaxy. You shall lead the converted Chaos forces on Eracikel IV against the false gods of Chaos. You shall be victorious or die. I name you Valmoran the Black Sword, the instrument of my design."

The former Chaos Space Marine, now Valmoran the Black Sword, bowed.

"Yes, master. I shall obey."

The dragon nodded and placed his hand on Valmoran's forehead. A mark appeared on Valmoran's forehead.

"That is my mark. You have become a Guardian. You have been tied to my will, and my existence and command is your purpose."

"I obey."

--

Valmoran the Black Sword, now in command of a large force of formerly Chaos Space Marines of Ko'rrell, and several battalions of Clones, began a campaign to scour the planets of Eracikel of those who still followed the Chaos. Xesrakanos cut off the connection to the Warp one planet at a time and moved on to the next when Valmoran had completely conquered and converted the world. Without the madness and power of the Chaos, the forces of Chaos quickly succumbed to the superior power of the Dracoranian forces, and so many converted to serve the mighty Xesrakanos.

On his throne in the chamber deep within the Lair Ship, Xesrakanos pondered his next move. He was the most powerful of the dragons that were already in this galaxy. Of course, there were few others who could match his power anyway. As he sipped a glass of wine, he whispered to himself.

"When I am through I will be powerful enough to force their hands. I will be the next Dragon Lord."

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	23. Chapter 23: Chaos go boom!

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**R'N'Rer:** Thanks very much.

**awilla the hun:** 'The Dragon has no power to cut off the warp'? Where did you get this idea from? The Dragons are my creation, and that particular dragon is seven eight thousand years old! Besides, the Imperium have Geller field, and the planet Cadia has the pillars that cut off the warp. Why can't the dragon? This is supposed to be the greatest challenge for all factions in the Warhammer galaxy! Without the connection to the Warp, thus cut off from the Chaos Gods, the servants of the Chaos Gods are godless for the time being, and when a creature that can easily tear you apart gives you a choice to live, then they, being daemons and thus not so high in loyalty, they would choose the dragon. However, you are right about that the daemons will be increased because the Chaos Gods have confirmed their suspicion that the dragons have entered the galaxy. They will send their most powerful daemons against the Dracoranians... hahaha!

**Sorry for late update. I've been trying to find a new job, and writing this stuff may be fun but time consuming. Well, enjoy and wait for more battles to come in this great saga!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Chaos go boom!**

It had been another week since Imperial forces entrenched themselves near the coast on the north east of the continent to block the Dracoranian forces from going to the island. The Dracoranians had mostly ignored the Imperial push into the former territory of the Eldar, but concentrated on the forces of the Chaos, driving the Sorcerers and Warmasters to the cold arctic lands.

The White Minotaurs sent half of their Chapter to fortify the border to the south of the enemy's capital, and the Taurens guarded the inland between the enemy and the fortifications manned by the Imperial Guards near the coast. Two of the Iron Fists defended Kel'Dorg Mesa and the other two at the border between the Necrons and the Imperium. The White Hammers busied themselves constructing and manning the various fortifications throughout the Imperial territory. The three companies of the White Hammers that were on Telerix II were stretched thin, but other Chapters, especially the two Chapters which arrived in their full force greatly boosted moral and strength of the Imperium on the planet.

Unfortunately, the Taurens and the White Minotaurs were not here just for Telerix II. The location of Telerix II allowed it to be an excellent staging ground for any missions in the fringe worlds. Two companies of Tauren were dispatched to the Fordecks system to defend its three worlds under the attack of the Orks, and one company of White Minotaurs each to four different systems in the area under the attack of various enemies. When the news of renewed Tau offensive on JFC32-4 had reached Telerix II, the Taurens sent three companies to annihilate the Tau forces in the system, and to rid the four moons of JFC32-4 of the Tau.

--

The war did not go well for the remnant of the Chaos forces driven to the arctic. Not only the initial offensives of the Dracoranians successful, but the Dracoranians began to produce troops from their basis, making the war of attrition applied by the new Warmaster Targilius Dex a mere sting of a bug. The vast fields of cloning vats within the six huge cloning facilities provided both the Empire and the Dominion barracks with fresh troops indoctrinated by Memory Inducer technology of the dragons. Unlike the normal clones used by the Empire or the prisoners of the Dominion, these clones were stronger, faster and smarter, as well as being grown within a week into full maturity, and by the Memory Inducer, there were no need for time-consuming education.

Completely loyal, well trained and educated, these clones were the perfect soldiers. Better perhaps than the Space Marines because of the numerical superiority and no less in indoctrination. While the Space Marines could be seduced or corrupted, since they have the souls and minds of men, the clones were invulnerable to such, since they have no concept of desires other than to serve. Sexual pleasures, wealth or power did not interest the clones. A Space Marine might reject such temptation as evil and would try to cast them aside, but a clone would simply not recognise them unless it was necessary in the mission.

Against these incorruptible soldiers of the Dracoranians, the sorcerers of the Chaos and the influences of the Chaos Gods were easily pushed back. The newly built marines of the Dominion were also powerful. They were no longer bulky but inflexible armours protecting the soldier inside, but a newer model of more active power armour not very dissimilar to the power armours of the Space Marines.

--

Across the snow white fields in front of the Warmaster Targillius Dex, the enemies marched. The last remnants of the Chaos forces gathered here to make a last stand. Three hundred or so Chaos Space Marines, over three thousand lesser soldiers of Chaos and a thousand or so daemons along with whatever vehicle that they could salvage stood across the battlefield.

Targillius watched as the white armoured soldiers of the enemy form up a kilometre from his troops. The enemy outnumbered the forces of Chaos by five to one at least. At least eighteen thousand Clone troopers formed up in their ten-by-ten formations, and nearly three thousand Dominion marines filling the gaps between the Clone formations. Behind the infantry were the mechs. Hundreds of lighter AT-RTs and scores of heavier AT-STs, as well as four hundred or so Goliaths back up the infantry. Five AT-ATs and a dozen AT-TEs could be seen among the mechs, and behind them were at least a hundred Siege Tanks in siege mode. In between the AT-ATs were the Dominion Thors. These massive multi-barrelled artillery walkers readied themselves for a fight.

Suddenly, nearly a hundred Vultures and two hundred or so hover bikes carrying Clones swooped past the infantries. The Warmaster let out a scoff as he gripped his daemonic sword tightly. Of course, he and his forces would die here, but the forces of Chaos were not so easily defeated. They could cripple the enemy, and they would be remembered as a truly mighty foe.

Had Targillius found that as he breathed his last breathes that the dragon had ordered a hundred Kull Warriors to spearhead the battle, he would not have thought this way, but even if he did think it in another way, he would still have died. Five Teltak transports flew over the Dracoranian forces and stoped in front of the infantries. They sent down their rings four times, each sending down five Kull Warriors. The Kulls formed a single line. They began to march forward in synchronized steps. The main force waited.

Targillius roared and charged with his Chaos Space Marines and the Lost and the Damned followed their Warmaster. Bolt guns, plasma fires and missiles and various daemonic ammunitions flew in the air against the Kull Warriors. Several missiles knocked a few Kull Warriors down only to have them quickly stand back up. The Kull Warriors fired the wrist blasters. The powerful orange plasma ammo punched through the thick armours and carapaces, spilling blood and bile all over the snow.

The bolter ammo bounced off the black armours of the Kull, and the plasma shots were absorbed. The daemons jumped on to the Kull Warriors. A beast-like creature grabbed a Kull Warrior with its claws. The creature looked like a large lion, but when it grabbed on, its chest opened and metallic ribs shot out skewering the Kull Warrior. Unfortunately, the armour of the Kull Warrior was far too tough. The metal bones bent under its own power, and the Kull Warrior slipped his right hand under the beast's belly and fired. The guts and blood and meat flew off the daemon leaving a large hole with half-melted metal bones.

A Chaos Space Marine grabbed a Kull Warrior's right arm with his left and swung down his axe on the Kull's left arm, cutting it off on the cloth-armour part. The blood poured from the Kull's stump but the Kull did not care. It raised its stump at smashed at the Chaos Marine's helmet, splattering it with blood. The Chaos Space Marine smashed the Kull Warrior's head with his axe, but both were equally strong. The helmet of the Chaos Space Marine buckled under the attack of the stump, while the black helmet of the Kull began to crack.

The Warmaster was powerful. His axe smashed into the cloth-armour of the Kull Warrior and drove deep into the flesh. Then he spun around, using the momentum to chop off the head. The Kull was dead. However, another Kull Warrior fired its wrist weapon on the axe, shattering it to pieces. The Warmaster drew his power sword from his back, and skewered the Kull through the belly, ripping out the lower spine. The Kull fell as it lost its legs, but even as it fell, it continued to fire.

Targillius kicked the Kull Warrior in the head forcing it to the ground. Then he aimed his heavy bolter that replaced his left hand at the Kull's head and fired. The helmet of the Kull withstood the bolter fire but the concussion smashed the goa'uld's head inside. Without a pause, Targillius fired his heavy bolter at another Kull Warrior who was firing its wrist blaster at several of the Lost and the Damned. The heavier bolt ammo smashed into the Kull Warrior forcing it back a few steps.

One of the more powerful daemons charged that Kull Warrior. A single large scythe-like claw shot out from its back and skewered the Kull Warrior in the head. Its blade going through from the top of the head through to the other end, the daemon instantly killed the Kull Warrior. However, when the daemon drew out the claw out, it was all torn from clashing against the armour.

It took full twenty minutes to kill all the Kull Warriors, and the Chaos took much casualty. With all except one of the Warp Gates now in the hands of the Dracoranians or destroyed, the forces of Chaos on Telerix II could not be reinforced readily. This was indeed the last stand for the Warmaster. The one-thousand year old former Chaos Space Marine, breathed heavily as he clutched a hole in his left thigh, stopping the bleeding with his power from the Warp.

The Clones and the forces of the Dominion began to march. The white armoured Clones raised their rifles and fired. The rain of plasma fires coloured the sky blue. Despite the relatively low damage, the sheer amount of firepower began subdue the forces of Chaos. The daemons and the remaining warriors of Chaos charged, and commenced their slaughter of the Clones. Two unrelenting tides of war clashed. The Clones grabbed on to the big daemons and Chaos Space Marines and fired into the gaps and holes in the armours and carapaces, while the Chaos Space Marines and the Daemons crushed, slashed and pulped the waves after waves of Clones.

The new Terran Marines were powerful. A Terran Marine grabbed hold of a Chaos Space Marine's helmet by the horn and placed his rifle right in front of the daemonic soldier, and fired half the clip into the head. Half of the two hundred ammo clip fired into the helmet, eventually crushing their way through to the thick skull of the warrior of Chaos. Of course, the Chaos Space Marine did not play around while his opponent fired at him. His chain sword sawed its way into the Terran Marine's armour and out the other end. The marines fell, clung together with each other's weapons sticking out of them.

A large daemon, as big as a Siege Tank, trampled the Clones and slashed them with various horns and other pointy bones. A squad of Clones noticed this beast killing the squad right next to them with ease. The squad leader silently pointed at the beast. They fired their wrist cable, and the cable dug deep into the hard carapace of the beast. Using the cable, they jumped on to the daemon, three of them killed by landing in wrong places on the daemon. The survivors fired their rifles into one spot, drilling a hole in its carapace. Then, they took out their thermal detonators and stuck them in the holes.

The beast daemon exploded, killing the whole squad and many more Clones with the high speed shrapnel made of the daemon's carapace. Despite losing so many, there were still plenty of Clones. More and more Clones entered the battle, firing their plasma rifles. In fact, the Clones utilised tactics that did not care for the loss of men. Three squads of Heavy Weapons Specialists, each carrying a large sack of powerful demolition charges, entered a part of the battle where the Clones were fighting particularly large daemons. They threw the sacks into the air, and they opened, dropping the charges among the fighting Clones and daemons. Then a squad leader pressed a button.

The Warmaster Targillius saw a massive explosion as a whole section of this army blasted apart by the demolition charges. Nearly half of the daemons died along with nearly two thousand Clones. The empty spots were quickly taken by the Clones, who continued to push. Targillius, being a consummate tactician, immediately realised that this world was lost to them, and these Dracoranians have finally destroyed the Chaos hold on Telerix II. He was determined to go with a bang. He began to gather as much power as possible from the Warp, and then he began to suck the life and power from the nearby sorcerers and any servant of Chaos who had the gift. Within moments, the power of the Chaos Warp was so immense around the Warmaster that the Clones and Terran Marines that approached him shrivelled up and died, submitting their life-force to this Warp Bomb.

Amidst the artillery bombardments and continued push of the Clones, the forces of Chaos were slowly being driven back, though none retreated. Then the Warmaster detonated his final weapon. There was no sound at first. Then a great crimson light encompassed the battlefield. It swallowed the Clones, daemons, Chaos Space Marines and tanks and everything. Suddenly, the bubble of light broke, and it exploded. Everything inside were instantly incinerated and those things that survived somehow were faced with a massive storm of Warp energy, moving about the crater in the forms of lightning bolts, searing anything that was not utterly destroyed.

When the final bit of the Warp energy faded, and the 1.21km radius crater was no longer subjected to the lightning storm of Chaos, the wind swept across what was once a battlefield. Had anyone survived, they would have heard, among the wind, a faint chuckle of the Malal.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	24. Chapter 24: Kafraxialus Enraged

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**awilla the hun:** Look, it's not like the Chaos is weak. It's just that they were not ready. Remember that this is at the edge of the galaxy and Telerix II isn't that important to the forces of the Warhammer galaxy. Also, the Chaos was vastly outnumbered.

**Previews:** Within a few chapters, the Dracoranians will finally conquer Telerix II.

**Survey: **Should I kill off the red dragon Kafraxialus on Telerix II or let him live for now? Also, suggest an Ork planet or Tau planet the dragons will attack. Leave the name and what you expect the garrison would be. I am going to spend a few chapters purely on battles so that I can buff up my story without taxing too much creativity.

**Enjoy! And don't forget to leave comments!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Kafraxialus Enraged**

Back on Dracorus, the massive capital world of the Dracoranian Empire, in the Dracoranian home galaxy, the Lords of the Dragons gathered once more as an important and dire news arrived.

With flashes, the Lords of the Dragons appeared in their marble seats once more. Xekaron the Black Lord parted his lips first.

"I hear that the Immortals have alerted the opening of the trans-galactic void between our galaxy and the galaxy of the Exiles."

Zellecalis nodded.

"I just returned from the Holy World. The Immortal Dragons have confirmed it.?"

Kenavoras roared as he smashed an arm of his chair into dust.

"We were ordered to attack the Milky Way galaxy! Why now?"

Gederigas raised his hand to his chin and stroked it.

"Perhaps, it is an additional challenge?"

Xekaron snarled.

"Than it is most unfair. I am certain that our enemies would already have re-established their forces since the last Game."

Seletora the Silver Lord nodded.

"Indeed. The Zergs still numbered in their millions when we were ordered to withdraw. The Borg had hidden dozens of Unimatrixes when we were at the brink of annihilating them, and the Ori… They can easily recreate civilisations."

Zellecalis raised a question.

"Did not the Void Keeper allow conflict between them last time the void was open?"

Xekaron nodded.

"Yes, he did. Perhaps they wiped each other out? Hopeful wish but a possibility."

Seletora did not agree.

"Even if they had fought each other, one would have come on top. Then they would have a significant advantage by absorbed the others and the time to rebuild their forces. How long ago was it? Eighty thousand years ago or so."

Gederigas nodded.

"Yes, that's enough time for even a single pair of rats to repopulate its numbers, not to mention the Zerg."

Kenavoras growled.

"Perhaps we should lure the Tyranids at the Zergs."

Gederigas shook his head.

"You know we are forbidden to mess with the Tyranids. Besides, if one side wins and absorbs the other… well, that would be a problem."

"We can always use 'that'."

"You fool! 'That' is more dangers if it gets out of control."

"What's to worry? 'That' would only be fighting organic stuff. Its replication rate would be much lower than fighting metallic ships."

Velrakis the White Lord shook his head too.

"I agree with Gederigas. 'That' is far too dangerous."

Others agreed. Then Veletora looked at the Golden Lord.

"Lord Galevaris, what should we do?"

The old man spoke.

"We should continue the Game according to the plan, but we should mobilise more dragons just in case something happens. Take extra care in keeping an eye on the Exiles as well as our old enemies."

"Very well, Lord Galevaris."

--

The loss of the main expedition force was a critical mistake on the part of the Dracoranians. Many Clones involved in the battle and most of the Dominon forces were wiped out or severely injured in the blast, and the orbital bombardment the fleets of the Imperium sent down upon the distinct impact of the Chaos Warp. The Chaos-hating Imperium fired their weapons upon the surface, attempting to destroy any Chaos, but they did more than that. They wiped out the survivors of the Dracoranian forces there, crippling the overall capacity the Dracoranians have.

The clone vats continually grew in numbers but they were still some time from maturing, and the loss of the Clone army was a serious blow to the campaign. In fact, almost two third of the Clone army was destroyed, and with the continuing attacks by the Imperium weakened the Dracoranian forces.

The most serious blow to the dragon's forces, was the loss of the Dominion forces including the tanks and other mechs. Certainly the factories were producing the replacements but the majority of the mechs were at the battle, and it would take several more days for the first new batch was to be produced, thus leaving a large gap in the firepower of the Dracoranian force.

This sudden weakness of the Dracoranians did not go unnoticed by the Imperium or the Necrons. The Necrons finally moved out of their valleys and caves beyond the mountain range to the west, and slowly moved against the Dracoranians. Everybody expected the Necrons to defend their territory and fortify it further, but to their surprise, the Necrons began to move.

It appeared that the Necrons were preparing for an attack, and the fully awakened Monoliths teleported to the east of the mountains. A dozen Monoliths appeared from a flash of green light, and from the Monoliths came out hundreds upon hundreds of Necrons. They slowly marched, killing everything in their paths even the trees and small animals and anything else.

The small remaining Clones retreated back across the cold tundra to the barracks in the Dracoranian territory, leaving the Necrons to claim the Chaos territory. The forces of Imperium paused their attacks as the Necrons spent ten days consolidating their forces on this side of the mountains. In fact, the Imperium began to fortify their own positions across the planet, trying to bulk up their armies, replacing the Space Marine companies being sent to other planets with the reinforcements of Imperial Guards.

--

Kafraxialus roared in rage as the Necrons began to move against his forces. While the humans were a threat, they nothing like the Necrons, and the dragons did acknowledge the Necrons to be the true threat. He rallied his forces once more, to find that the humans of the Imperium have dealt him a serious damage. The remaining forces were quite small, and still the beacon was not found. He was being pressured more and more, and his position within the hierarchy of the dragons was shaky.

To vent his anger, he went back down to the torture chamber to torture Velde. It was his new favourite past time. He enjoyed the screams of the former Chapter Master as he ripped memories from his mind. The powerful psychic attacks were extremely painful even for a powerful man like Velde. Kafraxialus sneered as he extended a claw and dug into the left shoulder, touching the nerves.

"Is it painful, lord Velde? I am sure you have suffered greater pains. Then again, you were a Chapter Master for a long time, and have not been subjected to such torture often."

Velde huffed as he lifted his head up.

"It is painful, but I can take it, lizard."

"Lizard? That's an insult I hear often from the monkeys like you. It would be insulting to younger ones, but I know for a fact that you cannot grasp what we are. You are inferior, and I don't expect you to understand our greatness."

"No matter what you say, you are still nothing but a pitiful lizard and a freak of a mutant."

"Hahaha! You can't insult me, Velde. You might even get to like me, when you are with me for next thousand years or so."

"Go to hell, lizard."

"Been there, lord Velde, and it is pleasant for a red dragon such as I. Nice warm place."

Suddenly, alarm rang, and Kafraxialus quickly turned. He paused for moment, then turned to look at Velde.

"I am sorry but we are not going to have our private time today. I'll come back tomorrow and double the play."

--

"What is it, General Gripps?"

"My lord, the Necrons had just caught up and destroyed the 39th and 42nd company of the D305th Clone Battalion."

"Damn it. Where is my reinforcement?"

"Another two days, my lord."

"Two days too late."

"The Necrons are still six to seven days away, my lord. In the worst case, you can take care of them."

"If I do, I will be the laughingstock of the empire. Already powerful dragons have entered this galaxy. If I lose face… What of your search into the Eldar data?"

"The technicians are doing their best. We now know that they knew where it was and guessed correctly what it was."

"Damn. You've been searching ever since we got here…"

"What about the island to the east, my lord?"

"What of it?"

"If Eldars are still there… that might mean that they are guarding something."

"Indeed. I wondered why they've not left this planet yet. I just assumed that without their fleet they could not… but what if… How did we know that the beacon is in the Necron territory?"

"The faint energy signature and the evidences of Eldars trying get their hands on it."

"Yes, but the energy signature… a trace of an energy signature can be faked."

"My lord, are you saying that the Eldar has tricked us?"

"That's how they fight."

"We have been deceived all along."

"Damned Eldar! Crush them! Find me that beacon!"

"My lord, the Imperium has positioned significant amount troops between us and the Eldar island."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Since the attack on you, we have been increasing the defence of the capital and the lair sites but we did give up the redundant former Eldar territories. It seems that the Imperium is in league with the Eldar."

"Then I will crush them both."

"With the current army we have left, my lord, we cannot fight the Necrons and the Imperium at the same time. We will have to wait for the reinforcements."

Kafraxialus growled.

"I have been fooled by primitive bipedal… primates! When will the new batch of the clones be ready?"

"They will mature within sixteen hours, but the memory grafting and basic motor skill training will require five days."

"Damn that Imperium. I will annihilate them!! They have caused be so much delay and inconvenience!"

Then the Goa'uld Linosis came up to them. Kafraxialus looked at the Goa'uld.

"My lord Kafraxialus, I have news."

"Speak, Linosis."

"Apparently, the rest of the Vanguard are coming here."

"That is early… three weeks early. Who is coming?"

"The leader of the Vanguard is coming, my lord."

Kafraxialus looked stunned. He almost stumbled.

"Ascaralius the Feared Darkness is coming here?"

"It seems that he is bringing everything."

"What do you mean?"

"The System Lord Anuraks is bringing a fifth of his entire fleet here with his master."

"You served Anuraks a while ago, did you not?"

"Yes, my lord. I was one of his underlords, when he was one of the weakest of the System Lords. Two thousand years ago. Since then, with the support of the Ancient Dragon Ascaralius he has risen to the fourth most powerful System Lord with considerably larger fleet for this territory."

"How many ships and men will he be bringing?"

"Last time Anuraks had attacked another System Lord Mal'anut, he deployed nearly two hundred Ha'taks in the overall offensive, which was said to be about one tenth of his fleet. From that I can speculate that Anuraks would bring about four to five hundred Ha'taks with two hundred or so Alkesh and… about six hundred thousand Jaffa minimum to 1.25 million Jaffa. Which means he will have about forty thousand Kulls or maximum of a hundred thousand Kulls."

Kafraxialus gritted his teeth.

"If Ascaralius decides, as the leader of the Vanguard, to take over the operations here, he can force me. I don't have nowhere enough forces to stop him. Damn it."

Gripps agreed with Kafraxialus.

"Most of my troops have died, and we only have Jaffa left. The Clones number in hundreds and my own forces just over a hundred. Even with the reinforcements, Ascaralius will outnumber us. Will his army be comprised mostly of Jaffa?"

Kafraxialus shook his head.

"No. He has the famous K653rd battalion along with a dozen other battalions and a considerable fleet. He has six Doom Givers and eleven Super Star Destroyers. In another word, he is an Ancient Dragon. He is a hundred three thousand years old! The old geezer has been building up armies after armies during all these years."

"What do you plan to do, my lord?"

"I must find the beacon before he arrives. Linosis, how many Kull Warriors do you have left?"

Linosis bowed slightly.

"I still have over six hundred Kull Warriors on the ground and another five hundred on the Ha'taks."

"I need them deployed quickly. I will have to carry them myself. Get me your Kull Warriors. I am going to that island myself."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	25. Chapter 25: Invading Dragons

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't posted new chapters for a while, but I was busy trying to get a new job, and I was deeply into Dawn of War! I've been playing it for days! I love it. I coloured the White Hammers and play as them in skirmishes. I love it. I've come up with some new ideas on Orks. A friend of mine told me that the makers of Warhammer once sued Blizzard because of Starcraft and Warcraft, so it gave me an idea.**

**Don't forget to leave comments and ideas! They feed my creativity!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Invading Dragons**

Aboard the mighty Lair Ship Aralia of Ascaralius the Feared Darkness, the incredibly powerful Ancient Dragon Ascaralius sat in his throne clad in clothes of gold and jewels. The whole chamber was filled with gold and silver decorations and draped with expensive-looking materials between the marble pillars with gold veins running through them. The ends of the robe the dragon was wearing pooled beneath his feet and fanned out for three metres in radius.

The dragon raised its hand, which was clad in completely golden gauntlet with fingers covered with various rings bearing gems. As the finger rose into the air, the dragon raised his head as well. His face was covered with long dark blond hair flowing down to his ankle. Eyes shining like star, the powerful dragon whispered.

"Come in."

The door on the far side of the dome opened, and nine figures appeared. Two were Kull Warriors, and six following them in twos were Jaffa. The one in the very front was wearing similar clothing as the dragon, but on his left hand was a Goa'uld hand device. He was also wearing a golden eye patch over his right eye.

The Jaffa fell to their knees and on their faces. The Goa'uld and the Kulls moved forward and halfway through, and then the Kulls fell on their knees. The Goa'd slowly strolled toward the dragon and about a metre from the edge of the dragon's robe, he fell to his knees and spread his hand. The Goa'uld spoke.

"_**My most gracious lord Ascaralius, my fleet is gathered for your use.**_"

The dragon sat up.

"Yes, they are, Anuraks. Always remember that you are alive today thanks to my generosity."

"_**I never forget that, my lord. I am constantly reminded of your greatness.**_"

"Good. Prepare your fleet to move out. I will take Telerix II and remove that young, cocky Kafraxialus."

"_**As you will, my lord. However, I am concerned that should the Lords of the Dragons know about…**_"

Ascaralius raised his hand to silence the Goa'uld.

"They will not concern themselves with it. The final Game is close. The end of the Third Age of the Dracoranians is near. Perhaps with this Game, there will not be another, and that means I only have one chance at it."

Anuraks bowed.

"_**Should they find out about your… associates…**_"

"They will not, and by the time they do, it will be too late. By the time they find that they have been betrayed and deceived, the Hierarchy would have fallen and a new order would have risen. I shall be the Emperor of the Dragons, and all shall bow before me."

"_**They should, my lord.**_"

"Are the rest of your fleet ready?"

"_**They will be ready by the time we have completed the first stage of our plan, my lord.**_"

"You mean 'my' plan."

Anuraks bowed deeply.

"_**Of course, my lord. I did not mean anything by it, sire. I am nothing but your servant.**_"

"Remember that, Goa'uld System Lord Anuraks, or you shall be dust."

--

K422D1 was an Imperial colony populated by humans only. Its two moons were mining colonies supplying K422D1's numerous smelters, and the planet's population produced continual stream of equipments, armaments and tonnes after tonnes of metal ingots to be exported to Cafalas IV where they were turned into even more advanced weapons of war. Though not as productive as some other colonies under the influence and control of Cafalas Regiments, it was still an important colony for the war factories of the Imperium.

Though K422D1 was near the boundary of the galaxy and far from many other worlds, it was still considered deep within the Imperium's territory. Thus the defence of this world and its moons were left to the local Imperial Guards and Lord Marshal Hegalis. Since the recent attacks on the Imperium territory by a new enemy, Lord Marshal Joshua Hegalis sent down one of the regiments from Gregoris II, the Barracks World of the Lord Marshal's forces. Unfortunately, the Imperial Navy was too busy and stretched thin that they only left two large transport barges and a handful of officers and crew. This had meant that if an enemy fleet attacks, the local garrison could not do a thing.

It was perhaps because they did not expect the enemy to attack so deep within the Imperial territory and ignore other more powerful targets. They were wrong. Esurenais the blue came upon K422D1 and its moons in her great fleet. Her ships swooped down upon the moons first. The small garrisons of Imperial Guards were quickly overwhelmed. K422D1-L1, the larger and closer moon of K422D1, was inhabitable and a lush jungle moon, with numerous mining towers sticking out of the canopies.

Esurenais walked gracefully through the corridors of her ship to the bridge. The officers and her Guardians all bowed. A man, wearing a helmet of a similar design to that of a Chaos Warmaster, walked up to her and bowed. She raised her fingers and stroked him on his helmet. The man spoke.

"Master, we are now orbiting K422D1-L1 as you have ordered."

"I can see that, my love. You are so cute when you report to me. Begin the construction of my fortress-palace and begin building the Obelisks of Light. I want to bombard that planet down before I send down my forces."

"Yes, my master. All will be as you command."

"Good."

--

Kafraxialus flapped his massive wings. Great gale formed beneath his wings. He began to rise, and then he moved forward toward east. His great red wings propelled him toward the Imperium held coast. This did not go unnoticed by the Imperium.

Lieutenant General Jonas watched the skies with his binocular and he finally noticed a small dot in the sky. He lowered it and turned around. He spoke to a colonel.

"Colonel, alert the troops. Our enemy is coming."

"Yes, general."

Jonas readied his bolter and tucked it on his belt. Picking up a lasgun, he joined his men on the battlement.

Kafraxialus flew over the ruins of Clone fortress and saw the Imperial forces all along the coast. He growled and lowered himself down to the ground. He saw the field of Imperium soldiers in front of him and roared into them.

"Stand down, soldiers of Imperium, and I shall spare you."

Jonas answered back.

"We are the servant of the God Emperor! We serve mankind! We shall not bow down before the likes of you! All units, fire!"

Thirty thousand Imperial Guards aided by several tanks began to fire. Thousands of red beams hit the dragon, where they were simply absorbed by the thick powerful scales of the dragon. The dragon chuckled and lifted his front feet off the ground and stood up. With a blinding flash, six hundred Kull Warriors and twelve thousand Jaffa appeared behind the dragon. Kafraxialus growled and a layer of forcefield appeared, protecting the dragon from all attacks.

The dragon began to breathe in. In breathing in, he sucked in all mana and various kinds of energies. The beams of lasguns and lascannons curved and were sucked into the dragon's jaw, forming a ball of energy. The sea behind the Imperial Guards began to boil, and then freeze as the heat energy began drain from them. The small grass and planets that upon the battlefield began to wither as their life force were sucked in.

The Basilisks, Hellhounds, various Leman Russ, two Baneblades and numerous Sentinels concentrated their fire upon the red dragon to no avail. The forcefield continued to hold off the attacks and all the energy weapons did were feed the ball of energy gathered in the dragon's mouth.

"Keep firing!"

The Jaffa hid behind the Kull Warriors and the dragon's forcefield, but fired their staff weapon at the Imperial Guards. The Kull Warriors fired their weapons well, but both the Jaffa and Kulls' attacks were also sucked in by the dragon. Then the dragon spread his wings to the full extent and stared down at the Imperial Guards. The ball of energy within his mouth began to spin, and it focused into a tiny dot.

Jonas felt that it was something really powerful, and he was very right. The dragon looked to the right and fired it as he turned his lead to the left. A single, thin beam issued from the dot of energy, and the beam expanded. All across the Imperial Guards' fortifications, incredible explosions disintegrated the human soldiers. The Ogryns and other subhumans cowered as they instinctively felt the power of the enemy's attack. Any who were in the direct fire were instantly vaporised, and the secondary explosions destroyed tanks, artilleries, and anything. Even sea behind them was steaming from the incredible power of the beam.

When the young General Jonas woke up, the fortifications were in ruins. Fully half of the Imperial Guards stationed along the coast were destroyed. Tanks were gone, and the walls all fell apart. The Kull Warriors and Jaffa began to move in, firing their plasma weapons. While the Space Marines would have no trouble killing the Jaffa easily and even some Kull Warriors, the Imperial Guards, broken and injured, were not so lucky. The surviving Imperial Guards fired their lasguns and everything they've got against the Jaffa and Kull Warriors.

The Jaffa, kept on coming even as the lasgun fires sparked upon their crude armour and eventually tear apart, and the Imperial Guards were shot down by the orange plasma shots of the Jaff staff weapons. The Kull Warriors began to slaughter the Imperial Guards. Kafraxialus laughed and rose in to the air once more, and flew toward the island.

Just as Jonas rallied the survivors, help came. A company of White Minotaurs came upon the Jaffa from behind. Even in their thousands, the Jaffa could not withstand the might of the Space Marines, as the White Minotaurs carved their way to the Kull Warriors. The Kulls responded with deadly fire, but the White Minotaurs were prepared. They used the similar shield the Silver Skulls used and the thick metal shield stopped the deadly wrist blasters. As the Jaffa and the Kull Warriors were distracted by the White Minotaurs, the Iron Fists and three thousand Imperial Guards came upon them from behind.

The battle raged and the tanks of Imperial Guard reinforcement crushed the enemies, Jaff and Kull alike, beneath their massive weight. The Land Speeders swooped down; firing their powerful assault cannons, and bringing down dozens of enemies. The powerful ammo shredded the Jaffa and crushed the Kull armour, whereupon the Space Marines jumped on them and cut them to pieces with their melee weapons.

The entirety of the Iron Fist fifth company stepped out from the transports behind the third company and a group of Imperial Guards. Strangely, all one hundred of them, including the sergeants and the leaders of the company were carrying Space Marine issue missile launchers. Guarded by the third company, they all aimed at the dragon, rampaging through the ranks of the Imperial Guards. The captain of the fifth company aimed his missile launcher and shouted the order.

"Fire!!"

A hundred missiles fired and exploded upon the shield the dragon placed, and while most were blocked, a dozen got through, squarely hitting the dragon in the back. The dragon screamed in pain, and he turned around to face another volley of missiles. About twenty missiles hit the dragon in the chest, forcing it to step back. Still screaming in rage and pain, the dragon placed three layers of forcefield around him. The fifth company, supplied by the Imperial Guards nearby, continued to fire the missiles, breaking down two layers of shields.

Unable to withstand the impact, the dragon flapped its wings once more, creating such strong wind that it flipped Imperial Guards and knocked aside the missiles. Lifting itself into the air, the dragon began to move toward the sea. The Imperial Guards fired their lasguns and the tanks and Sentinels fired their weapons upon the dragon, and the as the powerful weapons of the Imperial Guardsmen impacted upon the softer underbelly of the dragon, the dragon wavered. Jonas glimpsed the dragon's wings slow down, and felt goo that his forces would finally bring down the beast.

This hopeful thinking did not last. The Kull Warriors began to push forward as much of the Imperial Guards' firepower was redirected to the dragon. The Space Marines quickly attacked the Kull Warriors, but the dragon flew away toward the island and the Imperial Guards were forced to fire upon the Kull Warriors and the Jaffa for their own survival.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	26. Chapter 26:Unexpected Turns Of Events

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave comments and reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Unexpected Turns Of Events**

Despite the continued struggle the Imperium had against the new invaders, and the two battle fleets fighting and transporting troops to various Imperium planets and conflict planets, more and more invaders arrived, and even the millions of the Lord Marshal Joshua's Imperial Guards began to stretch thin.

Within days, six more fleets arrived in the Imperium's territory, each attacking different system. The colonies, largely forgotten except for the small tithes collected from them, were quickly overwhelmed and the local garrisons were slaughtered.

The territories of other factions faced similar situations. The Eldars, lacking the great and ancient webway gates in this remote region, were the least affected as their territory lay deeper into the galaxy where there were still some webway gates still stood. They quickly withdrew from the outlying systems, preferring to fortify themselves on the planets with the webway gates.

The realms of the Chaos, stretching across the sector via the warp portals, prepared for war, as they have done so for millennia after millennia. Powerful Chaos sorcerers and Warmasters began to arrive, and forced the local rulers to capitulate or die. The ranks of Chaos Marines and great daemons began to swell, and horrific rituals were carried out across scores of systems, the blood and soul of the sacrificed quenching the desire and thirst of the Chaos Gods, and in return they imbued the power of the Chaos to the myriads of cabals and cults. The colours of the planets changed faster than before as the forces the Chaos prepared for a great war to come, as they fought across a dozen worlds against the new comers.

The Necron worlds in this sector were few in number, but they were powerful. With the Eldar occupied with the Dracoranian invasions, there was no one to put a stop the re-awakenings of the Necrons from their deep dark graves. Hundreds of the Necrons began to dig themselves out from the dirt of a dozen worlds. Great Necron fleets slow rose from their burial grounds of sands, thick rainforests, landslides and water. Tomb ships began to sail across the space, bent on exterminating all life, including the two old enemies. The Eldar were the long time enemies who dared to stand in the way of the Necron mission, but they were now a secondary objective. The Dracoranians were greater threat than the Eldars or other living things. However, the Necrons did not doubt that they will once again exterminate all life.

The fourteen Tau controlled systems and eight conflict worlds that Tau had stake in, were still safe from the invaders, but the refugees from the invaded worlds were spreading fear among the civilians. The Tau master of these worlds quickly called in the reinforcements and prepared to defend their planets, and possibly extend their border into this region, allowing a significant strategic advantage over the Orks that were disrupting the border worlds. Six Ethereals and nine commanders were dispatched along with large retinue of military assets. They were well trenched to defend these worlds.

The Orks were oblivious to all that was happening. Mostly isolated from each other, the Orks of each planet simply fought and continued their WAAAGH!. Without a leadership that united them, the Orks were an easy prey to the Dracoranians, except for the numbers. Though a couple of conflict worlds with Orks on them were conquered by the dragons, the real Ork worlds, nearly fifty in number, were still spread around the sector, and they were not so easy to fight.

The Dark Eldar was not present in the sector. They arrived in great ships and through the webway gates abandoned by the Eldars, and quickly established their control over a dozen worlds and became involved in a dozen conflict worlds, hoping to gain slaves. They did not expect the Dracoranians, an enemy almost forgotten by the Dark Eldars, and this forced the Dark Eldars to quickly retreat from the conflict worlds, back to the dozen core worlds. They would wait there, unless provoked, and they will wait until the moment was right.

--

Approximately eight thousand six hundred years ago, some time after the Great Crusade had ended and the God Emperor was forced to sit in his Golden Throne, this sector was still only marginally under the influence of the Imperium, and three squads of Grey Knights and a dozen inquisitors, followed by a chapter of the Space Marines, a large contingents of Imperial Guards, were dispatched to bring them back into the Imperium's arms. At the time, the sector was still largely empty. Thirty six planets over twenty two systems were colonised by humans, and they were mostly agri-worlds, with little value. The Inquisitors and the force of the Imperium quickly returned these worlds to the Imperium. However, they suddenly faced challenges. The Orks who had arrived in the sector about a thousand years previously, had colonised a dozen worlds and were breeding rapidly. The clash between the Orks and the Imperium was inevitable in the sector. The Imperial Guards, under the order of their High Lord, descended down upon a dozen worlds guarding the new colonists, and began to extend the border of the Imperium. When they arrived on the planet they named Idrical III, they found a large mineral deposits of high quality ores. They also found a field of Eldar relics and artefacts long abandoned by the mysterious race.

The Space Marines were called in, along with an Inquisitor and a squad of Grey Knights. They found not only the Eldar relics, but various other relics of human origins, and evidences of the Adeptus Mechanicus trying to build the world into a Forge World. Apparently, there was a conflict between the Eldar and the forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and a third force had annihilated both factions. It was not long before the identity of the third force was found. The Orks had long colonised Idrical III, and they numbed in hundreds of millions. Forces of the Imperium was suddenly attacked, and with the small fleet crushed by the Warfleet, the single squad of the Grey Knights, three squads of Space Marines of the Emperor's Wolves and two hundred Imperial Guardsmen were stranded. The Orks began to pour out from the thick forests on the banks of the Iradaris River as the Imperium finest barricaded themselves within the newly constructed fortress of Nubo Salvo built upon the island of Salvo.

--

The Inquisitor Ramirez watched the sun rising. The garbled distress call of the fleet and the great fireworks in the night sky, as the Imperium's spaces forces were overwhelmed by the Ork Warfleet, had confirmed the worst possible result. They were stranded upon this world, and they were about to be slaughtered. None of the soldiers of the Imperium within the walls of the fortress was ready to go down without a fighting, and they had plenty of ammo and supplies stockpiled. They were ready to make their death as costly as possible.

Justicar Rodden, the leader of the Grey Knights attached to Ramirez for his protection, walked up to the Inquisitor. They nodded at each other. Then they turned to face the dawn. The rest of the Grey Knights and the Emperor's Wolves began line up along the wall, and the Imperial Guardsmen stood between them and manned the assault cannon turrets. They powered up the automated turrets, and readied themselves for the fight.

The few remaining civilians were huddled together in the Inner Sanctum, a minaret –like structure standing five meters taller than the fifteen meter walls. Upon the top were six assault cannons, and they were manned by the Imperial Guards who were also given sniper rifles. Indeed, the battle was ready, and even the civilians were holding lasguns and stood by the few windows up in the higher levels.

--

The Orks came in their hundreds from the trees. Fortunately, the Orks in Idrical III were rather primitive compared some of the others. They came charging at the fortress. The Inquisitor, wearing a power armour raised his bolters. The Imperial Guards manning the assault cannons fired. The solid bullets of the assault cannons punched through the ranks of Orks, spilling their blood all over the field before them.

The Justicar rallied the soldiers of the Imperium.

"We fight in the name of the Emperor and his holy cause! We will not fall so easily! These filthy Orks will have to pay dearly for every drop of our blood!"

An axe wielding Ork had scaled the wall and swung his crude weapon at a Space Marine. The marine blocked it with his chain sword and fired several volleys of his bolter into its chest, knocking it down the wall and killing it. Turning to his left, he fired four shots at another Ork climbing up the wall, blowing up its head. He saw the green fingers grabbing the ledge of the wall, and calmly placed his chain sword and ran it at full power, grinding the fingers into pulps, forcing the Ork back down the wall.

An Imperial Guardsman fired his lasgun at the Orks clawing their way up the wall, and it went well for a while. However, when the lasgun suddenly malfunctioned, he began to panic as he was not as well trained as the Space Marines. Panicking, he fiddled with his gun rather than taking out his laspistol. In that brief moment, an Ork jumped up and roared at the Imperial Guard, and slashed at the poor soldier. The soldier instinctively blocked the axe with his lasgun, which saved his life, but broke in half. As he stumbled backward and fell on his behind, the Ork grinned and lifted his axe. The Ork could not finish his action as a Grey Knight battle brother slashed Ork in half with his Nemesis Force Halberd. The Grey Knight grabbed the Imperial Guard to stand and nodded lightly. The Imperial Guard saluted and quickly drew his laspistol and fired.

The Grey Knight battle brother Augusta flinched but the laspistol was not aimed at him. An Ork that came behind the Grey Knight got hit by the laspistol full in the eyes and toppled over the wall. The Grey Knight nodded once more and went about his own fights, firing his Storm Bolter. Even as a mere battle brother, he was a powerful warrior of a century of war.

It had not been long since his last battle and he felt good to be in battle once more, and even better that he was not fighting the daemons of Warp, despite the fact that the chapter of the Grey Knights was made to fight the daemons. He hated the daemons and their opposition to the Emperor. In his view, all things, be they living, dead or even incorporeal, should all serve and believe in the Emperor. Knowing the truth about the Chaos Gods made his personal belief even stronger.

He was far from xenophobic, but he was a zealot of an extreme kind. He was tolerant to all things that believed in Emperor, and that is why, when left to his decision, he decided to let go of an Eldar because she spoke about the God Emperor with respect. Augusta thought even the Eldar, an ancient race among the stars respected the Emperor, and thought they oppose the Imperium in their political belief, they were worthy foes. Daemons were not.

Quickly discarding his thoughts, Augusta fired several rounds into an Ork and cut down another. Spinning his halberd with his right hand, he used the force of the spin to slash the third Ork. Suddenly, a strong impact forced him to stumble slightly. The Ork Warboss had fired his range weapon at the Grey Knight. Emotionlessly, he turned to the nearest Grey Knights.

"Brothers, I will kill their Warboss. Cover me."

"We will, brother Augusta."

Then without a moment of hesitation, Augusta jumped high into the air, and as if carried by mystical powers, he sped toward the Warboss and collided against the brutish leader of the Orks. Quickly picking himself up, he found himself surrounded by the Warboss's bodyguards. One of the Mekboyz pointed his weapon at the Grey Knight, only to be killed first by the Storm Bolter.

Determined to kill the Warboss, August quickly released the restrains upon his power. Gripping his halberd by both hands, the Grey Knight raised it up. Lightening began to form around the blade, and before anyone could do anything, hundreds of lightning bolts began to strike the nearby Orks killing most of them. The powerful lightning seared into the Orks and burned the fungi that formed their blood, exploding the whole Ork. Several Wyrdboyz and the Warboss survived, but not unscathed.

The show of lightning had distracted much of the Ork attack as the Orks began to watch if the 'humie' was going to kill their Warboss. The Warboss, nearly three meters tall, roared as he charged with his left arm, with the right arm being blown off. Tired, but not broken, Augusta gathered what remained of his power and struck the Warboss with his halberd. They blocked and parried each others blows for several minutes then the training of the Grey Knights finally put an end to the conflict as the blade of the halberd sliced through the chest and into the heart. The force weapon, amplified by the power of Augusta's psychic powers, tore apart the Warboss, showering the nearby Orks with shreds of flesh, blood and the armour of the Warboss.

After a moment of silence, the bigger Orks began arguing, and soon it became a brawl for leadership. Each Ork wanted to be the Warboss, and without any clear successor, the Orks began to fight amongst each other, the attack on the fortress abandoned. Smiling silently under his helmet, Augusta attempted to get away from them. Unfortunately, the Wyrdboyz did not like their Warboss blown to bits. They began to draw in the Waaagh! creating a ball of energy, and launched it at the Grey Knight.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	27. Chapter 27: Ork King Named

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**There will be a mention of a laptop and Warcraft III in here.**

**Don't forget to leave reviews! It is good for more stories to come!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Ork King Named**

Augusta woke up with a massive headache. His vision was blurred and his body ached greatly. As he tried to pick himself up, he found he was no longer wearing his armour. He frowned as he looked around. Pains around his body told him the extent of his injuries. Both of his legs were broken and someone had placed splints, and his right arm was broken in several places, which was also held together by a splint. Sitting up, he found himself in a strange architecture, which he assumed to be Eldar structure, which he had seen before. The 'Wraithbone' they used were distinct. A sound came behind him. Augusta tensed. An Eldar saving him was strange, and the Eldar would have some reason for this.

When his saviour came up in front of him, Augusta gritted his teeth. It was an Ork. Stranger and stranger. Why did the Ork not kill and devoured him? The Ork noticed Augusta sitting up. The Ork spoke.

"You have awoken. I sorry for your armour. It was badly torn."

The Ork did something and the room began to light up. Augusta saw his armour on the other side of the room, and it was almost entirely destroyed. The chest plate was blown wide open and the legs and the right arm were crushed. It was the armour that saved Augusta's limbs. The Ork spoke again.

"I not smart enough to fix shiny armour. I fix you though."

Augusta narrowed his eyes.

"You do not sound like other Orks."

The Ork grunted as if Augusta had spoke of something embarrassing.

"I am not. I am weird. I was a nob once. Then I found this place. The Eldar machine did something. I changed. They said I look like green coloured humie than Orky. They tried to kill me."

"Where is this place? What is this place?"

"In the jungle. Can't see from outside. Underground. You hungry? I found humie food."

The Ork brought out a tray of food. It was a slab of boiled meat. Augusta raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you find that?"

"The wall gave me. I say meat, and it gives meat."

"I see… what is your name?"

"My old name Sharfteef. Now I got no sharp teeth. Small teeth like humie."

"What do you call yourself now?"

Augusta thought that this Ork was different. It would not kill him yet, so he could use it to escape and perhaps lead the Imperium to this place for study. The Ork answered.

"I found humie computer and it had Orks in it. Story of Orks. Very good story."

Augusta sighed. He was foolish to expect that much intelligence and attention span from an Ork. The Ork continued.

"Good Orky story where the Warchief lead Orkies to freedom. I like his name. We Orks slaved to the simple Waaagh! I want to free them. So I name myself like the Ork Warchief in the story. I name myself Thrall."

Augusta was surprised that the Ork, Thrall, explained his name. This Ork was a pioneer to his kind. Almost like the Emperor. The Ork then asked a question that surprised and pleased the Grey Knight.

"I saw from Eldar machine of humie Emperor. Great humie. Great Warboss of all humies. I wanna hear about him."

The pious Grey Knight enjoyed telling the stories of the Emperor and spreading his greatness. Augusta nodded. He was in no shape to kill this Ork without resorting to using his psychic powers, which he had rather depleted in killing the Warboss, and the Ork Thrall was not about to kill him. There was nothing to do until he was healed. So he began to tell the Ork about the Emperor and his cause and works.

--

It must have been days since he woke up in the Eldar structure. Augusta had continually told the Thrall of the Emperor, the Crusade, the Space Marines, the filthy Chaos Gods, the great betrayal and the ongoing war. The Ork was very impressed by the Emperor and his works. To unite one's own race throughout the galaxy and form the most powerful star empire. It was truly inspiring. The Grey Knight was please with the Ork's rapture as he heard of the story of the Emperor and he was also please with the rate of his healing. He began to walk once more, though his arm was still some time from healing.

Meanwhile, Thrall's treatment of him was getting better and better. After telling him of the Chaos Gods, and the chapter of the Grey Knights formed to fight them, the Ork was fascinated by the honour the Grey Knights had. One day, Augusta, found a way out of the quarters and into the control rooms. The Eldar computers were strange and did not interest him. The Techpriests and Techmarines would deal with these. However, when he found a vault he was fascinated. It was clearly a human design, pre-Emperor, or not of this galaxy at all. He has the knowledge of the Grey Knights, and that included significant scientific knowledge, and knowledge of the past. What was in front of him was a portable computer from an age long past. The Eldar must have found this long time ago and had brought it here to study. It was plugged into a power source. Augsta turned it on.

There was a small device that was attached to the machine, and he assumed correctly that it moved the small white cursor on the screen. The seen had various small pictures with ancient Earth language of English written under them. Then Thrall's voice alerted Augusta.

"That's where I found the story of Thrall. The Eldar computer said that this human computer is from another 'dimension'. Here, this one."

Thrall moved the cursor and selected a picture of a green skinned Ork-like creature. The screen went black for a moment. Augusta soon noticed that it was a game of a kind. A simulation and a fiction. However, the Ork Thrall thought it was a story of the Orcs made into a game. Thrall banged his chest.

"I will be like Thrall and I will lead my people to freedom. The Chaos will no linger subject us. We are Orks, and I will lead the Orks to a new destiny, just as the Emperor did."

Augusta sighed, but he continued to play as the story interested him. The story went on and showed that conflicting races of Humans, Orcs and Night Elves united to fight a legion of 'demons' called the Burning Legion. Augusta felt that it was somewhat of a similar situation in the 'real' world. The humans were fighting the daemons of Chaos, and the Eldar fought them too… then there was the Orks. An idea flashed in his mind. Using Thrall, he could perhaps rally the Orks against the Chaos, possibly destroying both. It was a possibility. If he could teach Thrall of the benevolence of the Emperor and the evil of the Chaos, he could establish the Orks as cannon fodder against the daemons. The ferocious Orks fighting the daemons instead of fighting the Imperium and thus saving many valuable human lives.

--

The human-made portable computer was found to be an important artefact that was in the possession of the Magos Explorator Gilimus, once a prominent Magi of the Adeptus Mechanicus who was sent to Idrical III to recover some of the lost artefacts of the Golden Age. Unfortunately, he and his guardians met the Eldar who had established a small scientific outpost. They fought each other until they realised that further conflict was unnecessary. Before they could withdraw, the Orks came upon them both and destroyed them.

A few Eldar had survived, and they attempted to escape, but they were stopped by the Orks who had captured the webway gate. Settling down, the Eldar had captured several Orks and began to experiment with them, turning them more like the Orcs they found on the human computer. They quite enjoyed the game, and they liked the Dark Elf and their similarities to the Eldar race. After a while, they were found by the Orks and were killed. It was quite a while after that Thrall stumbled upon the Eldar lab, and was zapped by the experimental machine, changing him permanently.

--

The fortress of Nubo Salvo still stood even after several weeks. However, it was heavily damaged and the survivors were few. The mountains of Ork corpses were the evidences of battle. The survivors were surprised when Augusta came back alive, and with an Ork helping him no less. The weeks of battle made them bitter about Thrall, but after Augusta explained his plan to the Justicar and Inquisitor, they approved.

Later that day, by a miraculous chance, the rescue fleet arrived and took them off the planet. From that day, Idrical III was designated as an Ork planet and a planet to be retaken and the Orks Exterminated.

--

The Adeptus Mechanicus was very delighted to have the mobile computer returned after so many years, and to have found how to work it, thanks to the Eldars recharging it. So when the Ordo Xenos opposed Augusta's plans, they supported his proposal. With the support of Ordo Malleus, who saw this plan to use the Orks against the daemons appetising, the High Lords of the Terra decided to approve this extremely controversial project with condition that each of the three inquisitorial orders dispatch their best agents to keep an eye on the project as well as participating in it.

Thrall was given the trainings of all three orders as well as that of a Space Marine. They trained him like a Grey Knight, embedding holy marks under his skin and teaching him the verses of Liber Daemonica. A few years had passed. Augusta became Justicar and came to see Thrall once in a while. After ten years of training and brainwashing, the Inquisition decided to unleash Thrall upon a daemon.

A minor daemon lord on planet CR4-D1 who was leading the forces of Chaos against the local Imperial Guards was the target. Dispatched along with Justicar Augusta, Thrall fought against the daemon. Using the power hammer given to him, he smit the daemon again and again, somehow drawing its essence into a physical form. At this, they found that Thrall had a great psychic potential. At a lengthy study, they realised that it was the Eldar's machine that forced Eldar-like psychic power within the Ork and the Ork's natural immunity to the direct contact with the warp, it allowed Thrall to draw in the daemon's powers and using it to drag the daemon into a corporeal form.

This discovery excited those who participated. With the success of defeating the first daemon, Thrall was given further training, and several companies of a Space Marine chapter were sent to Idrical III to secure the Eldar laboratory. Thrall was a great success. He banished several daemons as his skills and power grew. His psychic power began to tap into the warp and he became immensely powerful. Unfortunately, the rate of his growth alarmed the handlers. Despite his success, the members of Ordo Xenos began to doubt Thrall. The trouble happened when Thrall was dispatched to a planet where a company of Minotaurs was stationed. Sent to banish a daemon named Vriikaalisa, a minion of Slaanesh, the conflict caused several of the Minotaurs' battle brothers. During the aftermath, a fight broke out between the Minotaurs and Thrall, where Thrall, thanks to his natural strength and his training, killed an entire squad.

This caused much stir as Ordo Xeno declared Thrall a possible threat. They claimed that with his growing psychic power, he might become influenced by the Chaos and may become a great enemy of the Imperium. Finally the decision was made to eliminate Thrall. Despite his protests, Justicar Augusta was sent to personally eliminate the threat he has caused.

--

Thrall huffed as he cut down another Space Marine. Before him were Augusta and six Space Marines of Minotaurs. Thrall growled as he fired his bolter at a Space Marine who was coming at him with a chain sword. The powerful self-propelled bolt punched into the helmet and exploded the Space Marine's head. One of the Assault Marines came upon him, firing the bolters. Thrall, using his psychic power and his training, dodged the attack, and returned fire, killing him. Augusta moved in silently. He swung down his halberd. Thrall blocked it with his power sword, but the sheer impact forced Thrall to his knees. Thrall gritted his teeth as the Space Marines aimed their bolters and surrounded him.

"I have served Imperium faithfully, and this is the reward. I think I can imagine why betrayal is the most heinous crime in the Imperium. I think Emperor felt similar pain when Horus turned traitor."

A Space Marine rebuked the Ork.

"Silent, xeno scum. You cannot possibly imagine what a human being feels."

Thrall chuckled.

"I beg to differ, you mindless drone of a Space Marine. Justicar here has been the first being to accept me since my change, and he has accepted me, an Ork who was shunned even by his own kind. He brought me into the Imperium. He was the only family I had. I know that you are without emotion, Justicar, but I felt them. Now, it pains me more than ever."

Still pushing down with his halberd, Augusta nodded at Thrall in acknowledgement.

"I apologise if I made you feel that way, Thrall. However, the order is given, and I will end you."

Thrall's eyebrows furrowed.

"I think not, Justicar. You underestimate me. I will avenge this. I will have my revenge on the Imperium that has betrayed me!"

Then with a mighty flash, Thrall opened a Warp portal and entered it, using his considerable psychic power to form shield against the daemons. Augusta and the Space Marines watched helplessly as Thrall escaped.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	28. Chapter 28: Ork King Rising

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**A Surprise Quiz!**

There are four major schemes revealed so far... name the schemers!

**Prize:** Create your own character of any Warhammer Universe race. It will be a permanent character than will survive at least until the end part. Go crazy and I will try to fit it into the story!

**Don't forget to leave comments!!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Ork King Rising**

Thrall's escape had indeed caused much trouble soon enough. Thrall escaped to a starport, where he hijacked a Thunderhawk and escaped the planet. Thinking that Thrall escaped to the local Ork territory, the forces of Imperium launched a massive offensive against the small local Orks. Thrall went to the nearest Ork planet, where he slew the local Warboss and took control of the Waaagh! With his training and knowledge he learned during his time in the Imperium, his Orks became highly technological and organised. His immense psychic power controlled the Waaagh itself.

Within a decade, the Thrall amassed a great Ork army, much better organized, equipped and trained, and assaulted the Imperium worlds. This was his mistake. Other Warbosses feared and hated Thrall and during his attack on an Imperial world, they attacked him, forcing him to flee from his strongholds. Thinking, that like the Emperor used the Space Marines, Thrall decided to attack Idrical III to take back the Eldar lab and use it to create his own Super Orks.

Despite the losses, he controlled a large army, and with it he attacked the Orks on Idrical III, and absorbed some of them. Without time to prepare the newly recruited Orks, Thrall hastely attacked the Imperial positions, attracting the attention of the Inquisition. As Thrall's control was unnatural to the traditional Ork Waaagh and the disruption among the newly recruited Orks allowed the Space Marines dispatched along with a squad of Grey Knights, lead by none other than Justicar Augusta, to defeat the Ork army and chase Thrall deep into the jungle.

Thrall escaped into the jungle with his personal bodyguards, who he had experimented with to mimic the Eldar experiment. Then, he and his bodyguards attacked the Imperial Guards guarding the Eldar lab. Augusta and the Space Marines chased him to the lab. The Grey Knights fought their way through the ranks of Thrall's guards to find Thrall in a lab. Thrall activated one of the machines, and it began to freeze time around the machine, and the field of frozen time began to expand. The Imperial forces quickly retreated, losing only three Space Marines in the temporal suspension. The machine engulfed the entire lab and its surrounds in a bubble of temporal suspension.

For next century, the continuing struggle between the Imperium and Orks on Idrical III did not change. Unfortunately, when a Warboss of another planet came down upon Idrical III and drove out the Imperial Guards and Space Marines from the planet, the constant vigil set upon the time bubble was broken, and soon it was forgotten.

As for the Justicar Augusta, he eventually rose to the rank of a Grand Master and had slain many daemons in his eighteen hundred years of service. After he was given the rank of a Grand Master at the age of nearly two thousand years, he was able to slay many more daemons, and the forces of Chaos began to fear his name. It is unfortunate that all good things must come to an end, or in this case, a long pause. A daemon of Tzeentch, named Gad'Haalal the Lord of Warped Time, had invaded and consolidated his power over eighteen Imperial systems, each time wiping out the local garrisons and the reinforcements. Along with three squads of Grey Knights, six chapters of Space Marines drawn from four Chapters, Augusta descended upon Gad'Haalal's throne world of Othelga II.

In an epic battle, most of the Space Marines and the Grey Knights were slain, but Augusta managed to force the daemon into a full corporeal form, where he detonated a temporal flux bomb, designed to mimic the same effect that Thrall has entrapped himself with. The bomb had trapped the daemon, which fed upon the flow of time and the souls lost in it, and Augusta in a space where there the time had stopped. The Grey Knights had expected that the bomb will last about six thousand years, and while the time had stopped, the daemon would become extremely weakened as it could not feed during which the daemon's power would be drained to keep it from being destroyed by the effect of the stopped time.

Othelga II was quickly retaken by the Imperial forces and became a powerful stronghold of the Imperium in that sector that continued to be in Imperial control and under the watchful eyes of the Ordo Malleus and Grey Knights until the Dracoranian invasion.

--

Thrall released from his own imprisonment and set about gathering information on what was going on. His guards had captured the three Space Marines trapped in the temporal suspension, and using their gene-seeds and the Eldar machines, Thrall began to improve himself and and his guards. During his seclusion, he began to study his mistakes during his last 'crusade'. He realised that he should have consolidated his powerbase first, and perhaps even unite the Orks under him. He could become the God Emperor of the Orks.

He began to make a verion of Wyrdboyz that he used as a sort of a node for his control over the Orks. Using his powers, he raised the 'Controllers' with absolute loyalty to him. He created a hundred of these Orks, who could use their psychic powers to influence the Waaagh and take control of hundreds of thousands of Orks. The link between the Controllers and Thrall was like the Astropaths and the Emperor. He also made his few remaining bodyguards into a weaker version of himself, and a convergence for the Controllers. He named them the Warchiefs, and himself the God King of Orks.

The self-fashioned God King came out of the seclusion and took over Idrical III. Within a decade, he consolidated his power in Idrical system, taking all habitable planets under the controls of his Warchiefs, and the Controllers under them. Typically, a Controller controlled about half a million Orks, and a Warchief controlled them, and Thrall controlled the Warchiefs. Then, using the technologies he found in the Eldar lab and from what he knew of the Imperium technology, he began to fortify the planets and equipped his armies, trained them and brainwashed them. He knew that zealots and religious fanatics were powerful, from his personal experience with the Imperium.

He designed new equipments, vehicles and ships with the Eldar and human technologies combined. Then he began to build great mines, forges, factories, barracks, and shipyards. It took another decade, but Thrall managed to indoctrinate the Orks enough that even without the Controllers or the Warchiefs, the Orks would fight for Thrall in his name. At the same time as his Orks built the first new spaceship of Thrall's design, Kafraxialus entered the galaxy for the first time. A change was coming to the Orks just as a new enemy has entered the galaxy.

--

The great red dragon Kafraxialus flew over the channel between the mainland and the island. As he flew toward the island, Jonas contacted Lord Carnegie.

"My lord Carnegie, the dragon has penetrated our defences, but it did sustain some damage from the missiles."

"I understand, general."

--

The Space Marines of the White Hammers stood along the sandy beach holding their bolters and heavy bolters. They saw the small red dot from afar. Their helmets automatically assigned it as a target. Lord Carnegie raised his plasma pistol and shouted at his men.

"Here it comes, brothers! Kill it!"

Space Marines raised their bolters, and many were also armed with heavy bolters and plasma guns. They saw through their helmet the bolter ammo flying toward the dragon with deadly accuracy. The powerful bolters exploded on the metallic scale of the dragon, hitting it on the softer underbelly. Roaring from pain, Kafraxialus continued to fly as his objective was far more important than swatting some petty humans. When the plasma bolts and missiles began to hit him and the bolter shots punctured the thin skin of the wings, Kafraxialus began to lose altitude. Suddenly losing his balance, he spun like star fighter spinning dodging enemies, and he crashed into the ranks of the Space Marines.

Lord Carnegie smiled as he took out his power sword. He lifted his sword and pointed at the fallen dragon.

"Charge! Tear it apart in the name of the Emperor!"

Kafraxialus quickly regained his composure as the Space Marines charged at him wielding various melee weapons. A Chaplin holding a power hammer arrived above the dragon first. Using the weight of the hammer and its power, the Chaplin smashed down upon the joint at base of the right wing, causing incredible pain for the dragon. Screaming, the dragon rolled over, and the Chaplin jumped off just in time. This was a mistake on Kafraxialus' part. By exposing the softer scales of his belly, he allowed the Space Marines to exploit that weakness.

The Space Marines holding heavy bolters immediately raised their weapons and fired. The explosive ammo of the bolter cracked against the scales and some of the scales began to show strain as they buckled under the pressure. As the battle brothers approached the dragon, the bolters stopped and the swords came. Chain swords sawed into the metal and the gaps between them and several Space Marines holding power swords simply hit the dragon with it, cutting into the scales and into the fesh.

The dragon's blood, powerful and full of power, spilled out from the wounds, showering the White Hammers' white armours in dark red. Kafraxialus swung one of his arms about, throwing several Space Marines off him. Then rolled back on to his feet, the dragon began to stomp upon the Space Marines. One of the battle brothers got caught right under the dragon's foot and he got squashed. His armour crumpled like tissue but thanks to his tough armour, the shards of the armour dug deep into the dragon's foot that killed its owner.

Then the Eldars came. Nearly three hundred Guardians and Howling Banshees each, fifty or so Dark Reapers, as many Fire Dragons, twenty Warp Spiders along with several Eldar vehicles, came up from behind the low hill. They fired upon the dragon. The Shuriken guns, Reaper launchers and Fusion guns fired upon the dragon as it tried to avoid the Eldar guns hitting his head directly. Howling Banshees and the two Harlequins jumped high and landed on the dragon's back, striking deep with their weapons. In pain, Kafraxialus spun around, swinging his powerful tail across the land, killing and wounding a dozen Space Marines.

Unable to take the Eldar firepower anymore, the dragon breathed fire upon the Eldar. The incredible flame from the dragon's mouth was unexpected and it was powerful. Almost half of the Dark Reapers and most of Fire Dragons and several Warp Spiders, who had taken the best position to fire on the dragon, became fried. Stepping over the charred bodies of their kin, the Eldar Guardians continued their attack upon the dragon.

The Farseer shrieked as she jumped upon the dragon along with the Howling Banshees and the Harlequins. She screamed at the dragon.

"You shall not reach the beacon."

The dragon Kafraxialus screamed.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	29. Chapter 29: Reach the Beacon!

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Just leave a comment or two so I can write more knowing that you all support me!**

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**I know I haven't been replying, but now I am!**

**R'N'Rer: **Always a pleasure to hear from you! I will wait a few more chapters before I select a winner, but because you are the only one who answered the quizz yet, so even if you are a bit off you will get to have your own character in my story!

**warhammerlover:** Thank you for reading, and I hope I won't disappoint you!

**awilla the hun:** Always good to know that you are so well versed in Warhammer. Just remember that this is crossover/alternate universe/fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Reach the Beacon!**

Limping, the dragon slowly slouched toward the great beacon hidden under a mighty cloaking field. Standing at least fifteen metres tall, the mighty beacon was shining and pulsating light. The dragon blood, revered as the potion of longevity and youth, a priceless commodity, flew freely on to the ground. The large gashes on the body along with the various squashed body parts of the Eldar and Space Marines showed the scale of the battle. There were a couple of dozens of Howling Banshee blades that were sticking out of him. Every time the dragon shuddered and shook himself off, the blades fell and the wounds began to seal.

Suddenly, a missile impacted the dragon on the wing, and the explosion broke his right wing. The mighty wing broke off from the body and fell on the ground. Kafraxialus screamed and turned around to see the surviving Space Marines and Eldars. Lord Carnegie, bleeding from his forehead, was still standing strong, wieding his power sword. The Eldar Farseer had lost her left arm, but he was still holding her sword in her right hand. Shuddering with rage, the dragon opened his mouth and a ball of fire formed.

The great jet of flame launched toward the Space Marines and Eldar, but the Farseer squeezed every bit of strength and formed a great forcefield that blocked the flame. After a minute or so, the flame stopped and the Farseer fell on the ground, exhausted. As a Guardian helped her up, the Space Marines and the rest of the Eldar survivors fired. This desperate attack did slow down the wounded dragon. Bolters and various Eldar ammo impacted upon the dragon, crackling against the metal scales that were now broken in places and cracked all over. The dragon stared down at the survivors as more and more Space Marines and Eldar joined the survivors. A bright red flash of light appeared in his eyes, and two great explosions killed several amid the crowd.

As the few remaining Eldar and the Space Marine began to lose heart, the help arrived. At least thirty Land Speeders, carrying the Iron Fists, swooped down and fired their assault cannons at the dragon. Thick blood exploded on the dragon's body, drenching the Eldar and Space Marine alike. Three Thunderhawks landed behind the White Hammer survivors and several squads of Iron Fists and Taurens came out. The renewed Space Marine forces began to fire at the dragon, who quickly turned and walked into the cloak field of the artifact.

Carnegie picked himself up and looked around for his White Hammers. He saw about thirty who were still with him, and the Iron Fists and Taurens helping the wounded to the Thunderhawks. Gritting his teeth at the dragon, he stood up, and much to his surprise, he felt stronger than ever. It was as if his body was renewed, and the three centuries of war did not even happen. His body was as light as feather but as strong as daemon. Even his psychic power felt greater. He did not understand what had happened until he saw the Eldar Farseer.

The Eldar wounded scooped up the blood of the dragon and applied it to their wound and some even drank it. The Eldar Farseer, with her left arm torn off, drank the dragon's blood and poured it on her wound. Then like a miracle, Lord Carnegie could see the new flesh growing out from the stump of the Eldar's forearm. New fresh bones began to grow and the flesh and skin grew. Carnegie soon noticed that such miraculous healing was partly the psychic power as well, but it was obvious that the dragon's blood had great healing properties. He saw a White Hammer's apothecary, whose right shoulder armour was gone but he still had his arm.

"Apothecary!"

"Yes, my lord."

"Look at the Eldar. They are using the dragon's blood as a healing agent. Take samples, brother. Take it to the Apothecarium and study it, and meanwhile experiment it on your wound so that should it work as a healing agent as I see it, we may be able to save many of our brothers today."

"Yes, my lord. I will do as you instruct."

Of course, the Apothecaries of other Chapters did noticed the healing property of the dragon's blood, and took sampled from the dozens of pools of blood all over the battlefield. The White Hammer's Apothecary applied some of the blood on his own wound and it healing rapidly.

"My lord Chapter Master, as you have spoken, this dragon's blood contains great healing properties. However, I fear that the Inquisition may not see this favourably."

"We have no choice brother. If it works we may be able to use it to save our Chapter rather than let it die. Besides, it would be very unlikely that we will be called a traitor in this 'special' situation."

"Yes, my lord. I will heal our brothers."

"Go, and gather me those we are still capable of fighting to me. I have decided to follow the dragon into the artifact."

The Eldar Farseer approached Carnegie along with six Guardians, two Dark Reapers and a Warp Spider. The three White Hammer battle brothers raised their bolters, and Carnegie raised his hand to calm them. The Farseer bowed her head and Carnegie replied. She spoke.

"We are going to follow the dragon into the beacon itself, now that he has opened the shield, we may follow him in."

Carnegie narrowed his eyes.

"What will you achieve by that, Farseer? An army of the Imperial Guards, Space Marines and your Eldars could not stop him."

"We wounded him, human. He is forced to take a smaller form to enter the beacon, and that gives us chance to fight him. He will still be extremely strong, but it is possible to kill him when he is in such form."

"I and my brothers will enter also. We have lost many brothers and numerous servants of the Emperor have perished this day. I will not return without some satisfaction."

"How honourable, human. Let us go before he reaches whatever he is planning to reach."

--

The Eldar and the Space Marines walked into the cloak field, which the Eldar had so far been unable to breach, and they saw a mighty pillar rising about fifteen meters into the air, and a large red circular crystal about a meter in radius in the middle. In fact, the whole thing was buried in a large crater, where the red crystal, which was obviously the middle, was rising about three meters above the lowest part of the crater.

They saw a field of rocks and low grass growing among them, making the whole field green. They also saw, in the distance, a humanoid form walking toward the artifact. The Farseer hissed.

"That is him. That is the dragon."

Carnegie nodded and looked at the Space Marine behind him.

"Kill him."

The Space Marine nodded and raised his bolter and aimed. After a moment, he fired three shots. The dragon in humanoid form fell. Farseer let out a sigh of relief. Carnegie smiled smugly.

"That's that then."

The Eldar shook her head and gripped her weapon. She turned her face toward Carnegie.

"It has just begun, human. A dragon cannot so easily be killed."

"I saw him hit by the two of the bolter shots. He did not even have armour on. His body would have been torn to bits…"

Before he could finish, he saw a figure rising. The dragon stood up, and turned around. The Farseer hissed again. She quickly turned to Carnegie.

"Get your men to hold hands."

"What?"

"I will teleport us between the dragon and the beacon so that we may stop him."

Carnegie nodded, and the Space Marines, sheepishly grabbed each other by hand. The Eldar wariors did the same and they formed a long line. The Farseer, holding the hand of an Eldar, grabbed Carnegie's hand. Lord Carnegie felt some disorientiation, and suddenly found himself between the dragon and the great pillar. Quickly assessing the situation, he realised that the dragon will try to get past them. He roared at his Space Marines.

"Prepare for battle. That is the dragon that killed our brothers. We shall end it in the name of the Emperor."

The Farseer also did some short speech to her warriors.

"In the name of Khaine, we shall defeat this dragon!"

--

The dragon saw the Space Marines and the Eldar teleport and was furious at their futile attempt to stop him. He raised his hand, and a sword was summoned in his hand. An Assault Space Marine charged at him with a chain sword in his hand. The Space Marine swung his sword from back to front, and the dragon blocked it easily and like lightning, swung down sideways and cut off the Assault Marine's leg then thrusted his sword into the falling Marine's helmet. With a single crunch, the blade went through the helmet, killing the Marine instantly.

Just then, a Banshee sliced the air with her sword which the dragon evaded but a couple of hairs were cut. With a grim face, the dragon cut sideways, and the Banshee jumped as the sword cut the air right under the Eldar. Suddenly, the dragon reach forth with his left hand at the Eldar, and a bolt of lightning issued forth and struck the Eldar. Through aside the dead Eldar, the dragon faced two Space Marines firing their bolters and swinging their chain swords. Suddenly, a Warp Spider appeared right above the dragon, slicing down with her sword. The dragon blocked the Warp Spider, and punched a Space Marine with his left hand. The fist punched through the thick armour and the dragon grabbed the Marine's heart. Spinning around, the dragon's sword sliced off the Marine's head as the spin ripped out the heart. The other Space Marine roared as charged, and the Warp Spider came at him again.

The Space Marine swund down, but the dragon parried it, knocking the blade to the side and grabbing the arm by his left hand, then the dragon thrusted his sword into the Space Marine. Once, twice and thrice, and the light faded from the Space Marine's eyes, without a moment's pause, the dragon spun around, slicing at the Warp Spider that appeared behind him, but cut only the air as the Warp Spider jumped again. The Warp Spider appeared again above the dragon and fired her guns, but the dragon was fast. Quickly taking a step to the side, he disappeared with a small flash of light.

The Warp Spider instinctively teleported just as the dragon sword cut the air where she had just been. As the Warp Spider came back into material realm, she did not see the dragon, but felt the dragon's sword slicing into her from behind and out the front. The dragon smiled as he ended the Eldar's life, as two Guardians and the Farseer jumped at him, followed by three Space Marines and the Chapter Master Carnegie.

The dragon and the three Eldar fought furiously as their swords clashed in the air. The Guardians fell first. The dragon opened his left palm and pointed it at one of the Guardians as he blocked the Farseer's sword. As he closed his hand, the Guardian chocked and then she was crushed by some enormous pressure. The dead Guardian was through at high velocity at the Space Marines, one of them was knocked back because of the corpse. Then the dragon shouldered the Farseer, knocking her aside and charging at the other Guardian. The Guardian slashed at the dragon, but the dragon blinked behind her and sliced her in half.

As the top half of the Eldar Guardian fell on the ground, the dragon saw a Space Marine pointing a bolter at his face. The bolter shot grazed the dragon's face. Hissing, the dragon slashed at the Space Marine, who attempted dodge but his bolter got cut in half. The Space Marine slashed at the dragon, evaded it by taking a step back. Then he jumped in the air and flipped backward. Just as he did so, another Space Marine, a sergeant no less, swung his sword at the dragon. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the dragon slashed at the sergeant who attacked him. The dragon's sword easily sliced its way to half the sergeant's body. The sergeant's right arm felt on the ground but the sergeant, with steely determination, grabbed the sword's blade.

As the dragon tugged at his sword, another Space Marine and Carnegie jumped at him. Growling, the dragon abandoned his sword and grabbed the power sword of the dead Space Marine sergeant. The strength of the Space Marines were not to be underestimated and without his superior weapons, the dragon, injured by the combined power of the Space Marines and the Eldar, only barely matched the combined power of the Space Marine and the Chapter Master.

The mastery of the sword was superior in the dragon, and though it took about five minutes, the dragon bested the Space Marine. Knocking down the Chapter Master with a kick, the dragon punched the Space Marine in the stomach, and grabbed the spine, and pulled. With a sickening crunch, the spine and the head tore out from the body. Then as he turned his attention back to Lord Carnegie, the Farseer came to. The dragon blocked the attack but was forced to take several steps back. The Farseer hissed at the dragon.

"I will stop you no matter what!"

The dragon sneered as he gathered his strength and pushed back the Eldar sword.

"I do not think so, Eldar."

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	30. Chapter 30: Super Gate

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**R'N'Rer:** Yeah, I know they have two hearts and it won't kill them by removing one, but I am pretty certain that severing the head afterward is quite fatal.

**awilla the hun: **I already have someone who pointed me in the right direction on how to kill the dragon. The Necron Lord will do it... or so everyone will believe.

**Just don't forget to leave a comment, thx, and don't forget to apply for the quiz! Even if it is an absurd character, the challenge would be on me to make the character fit... that is if you win!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Super Gate**

At the edge of the Chaos territory and between the Eldar and Necron territories, there was a system of a dead star. The sun of that system was simply out of fire. It wasn't big enough to go nova, and it simply went out. Its fires stopped, and the sea of lava froze. The whole sun became a frozen mass of heavy metals. The seven planets of the sun became colder than the coldest of planets of systems that still had a sun. The gas giants shrunk as its gas became liquid and then into solid. Like a giant ball of ice, they became frzoen planet. The Earth-like inner planets became barren ice worlds. All moistures in them froze over.

In this extremely cold system, humans once colonized it for the precious metals of the dead sun and the solid gas of the gas giants. The harsh conditions were endured by the sheer brilliance of the technologies. The gas extracted from gas giants were used as fuel to heat up the colonies that were built as biospheres while the oxygen and water were extracted from the Earth-like planets that were frozen solid. The inner planets were quickly mined for their minerals and fuel. The colonies were set up in the first two planets and from them great cargoships issued forth that delivered fuel from the gas giants to the colonies and the great mines of the dead sun.

The mine, where a thousand great machines dug into the hard crust of the dead sun, bringing out ores of 100 pure metal of various kinds, was set up on the surface of the sun. Though it shrunk to the size of Jupiter, the sun was sun, and it was still huge, and it was a solid ball of metal. The final products of fusion were heavy elements, many in metallic forms. Therefore, the dead sun the absolutely perfect mine, where pure metal were mined. However, about a thousand years before the rise of the God Emperor on Earth and started his Great Crusade, the colony was attacked by some rival human factions and the colonies were destroyed. The mines and the colonies changed hands and eventually the colonies were destroyed, and without the colonists, the mines were abandoned.

After many millenia, the Imperium found the mine and the ruins of the colony and attempted to colonize it once again. Unfortunately, the Eldar and Chaos arrival disrupted the colonisation effort and it became abandoned once more. The Chaos and Eldar recognised the importance of the system and fought each other for the control of it. When the Dracoranians finally arrived, both Chaos and Eldar retreated to their own territory as they saw the price of taking and holding the system against the other faction and fight the Dracoranians at the same time was impossible at best.

--

In the darkness of the dead solar system, a black portal opened, and a white coloured Lair Ship appeared. It paused for moment and it headed to the last gas giant of the system. It was a redish coloured planet, frozen solid and large holes of rectangular shapes covered the surface. Apparently only the solid gas on the very crust of the planet was worth mining, and the great mining machines scattered all over the planet were frozen solid from cutting cubes out of the solid gas.

The Lair Ship entered the orbit of the planet. As it orbited, a single beam came down from the ship, and a Stargate was teleported on to the surface. The Stargate had several devices attached to it. The second beam came down, and a dozen Clone Troopers wearing thick winter gears appeared next to the gate. They quickly went about installing the gate on the surface, and they drilled the gate on to the surface. Then they attached a large device to the smaller devices already stuck on the gate. Then they were beamed back to the ship.

The Stargate opened, and the wormhole formed. The device attached to the gate activated, and it generated a forcefield around the Stargate. The ship launched a single projectile, which came down to the planet's surface and exploded on the forcefield. The shield expanded greatly as it absorbed the explosion. Then the Lair Ship fired a dozen projectiles in circle around the edges of the shield bubble. The explosives detonated and a great ring of fire appeared as the shield bubble continued to expand. It appeared that the projectiles were so powerful in their detonation, that the volitile gas frozen solid wer ignited around the crater and it fed the sheild bubble with great thermal energy.

The ship fired twenty four projectiles then, again expanding the shield, and as it fired thirty six projectiles, it also began to fire plasma beams weapons and other powerful energy weapons directly on to the shield bubble. The bubble grew continuiously as the ship continuously fired missiles and energy weapons. After firing 192 missiles, the bubble was so large that the edges were too far for the missiles to arrive before it expanded. The ground inside the bubble was burning and it fed the shield. The ship then beamed down twenty four bombs in circle around the gate. When the bombs detonated in sync, the explsion dug craters deeper than the mine shafts. The shield engulfed the entire planet, and only then, the ship departed from the orbit.

As the Lair Ship moved away, large pieces of Super Gate issued forth from the Stargate and formed the Super Gate above the planet. Then the Lair Ship fired a single concentrated beam weapon and went through the shield bubble and deep into the planet. After a moment, the planet exploded. The shield contianed the explosion and it contracted into a small sun-like state. The shield collapsed and the new and small sun appeared.

The Lair Ship then beamed nine objects between the Super Gate and the new sun. They opened up and became massive solar panels. These satelites then channeled the energy in beams and fired at the Super Gate. As the new sun powered the gate, the Super Gate opened up and a great wormhole opened. From the ripples of the water-like surface of the wormhole, a dozen Venator class StarDestroyers came out in a long line followed by four Super StarDestroyers, then a stream of StarDestroyers, Acclamator class ships, transport cargoships, Ha'tak class ships, Apophis class motherships, Dominion Battlecruisers and Valkyries and various cargoships, and six Lair Ships of various colours. The fleet divided up between the seven Lair Ships including the white one that initiated the whole event, and they set forth.

As they departed, the gate opened once more, and a strange and massive black ship, of similar design to a Lair Ship, came out, followed by a dozen similar ships. They quickly departed from the system as the gate, which had closed, began to light up once more. When gate opened once more, a blue Lair Ship came out, and thirty Venators, fifty Acclamators, three Super Star Destroyers, and forty Dominion Battlecruisers, a dozen Dominion Command Centers, thirty Barracks, twenty Factories, fifteen Starports, and nearly a hundred transports, following the Lair Ship. The ships and the mobile structures headed towards the inner planets and the dead sun in the middle of the system.

One Command Center, two Barracks, two Factories and four Starports stayed near the Supergate, and half of the transports sent out SCVs. Nearly two and half thousand, the SCVs moved like small swarm of insects, and began to build a massive starbase around the mobile structures of the Dominion. A great spine was built and frames were contructed along them, and the Barracks, Factories and Starports were attached to them. Soon, the inner planets and the dead sun would once again be colonised and the great mines would be returned to action, providing resources to finish the starbase, then to contruct more military hardwares for the invasion.

--

In the great underground fortification on Othelga II, three squads of Grey Knights just arrived to reinforce the two squads who were stationed there. They placed themselves to form a pentagram, and servitors copied down the writings in Liber Deamonica and the wards against deamons. Five Grey Knight Terminators entered the chamber and placed themselves where the squads were and they preyed. The resonance of the five squads of Grey Knights' psychic power filled the vast chamber in a golden light, covering all in the holy light of the Emperor's grace. A Brother-Captain of the Grey Knight, followed by another squad of Grey Knights, entered the chamber, and looked at the Grey Knights positioned around the giant circular wall. He nodded.

The cylinder wall groaned into action, and it began to rise. As it rose, it revealed two beings. A Grey Knights, in Terminator armour and holding a force halberd, was facing a six meter tall daemon. The daemon was poised to strike at the Grey Knight, but both were frozen in time. Positioning himself between two Grey Knight Squads, the Brother-Captain began to chant holy words, which the rest of the Grey Knights followed. The combined psychic power began to form great storm of psychic lightning in the chamber, and it circled above the frozen beings.

The air between the daemon and the Grey Knight began to waver. The wavering began to increase and as the time passed, the daemon began to move slowly as the Grey Knight in front of it began to move as well. Then, as if glass was breaking, the time broke, and the daemon was jumping on the Grey Knight. Just as the daemon's claws were about to strike the Grey Knight, bolts of lightning struck it and it fell backward, screaming in pain. The psychic lightning seared into the daemon's flesh, and it burned. Weakened from the frozen time, the daemon fell on its four knees as the Grey Knights surrounding it raised their voice and chanted louder. More and more bolts of psychic lightning struck the daemon and it begant o dissipate. Just as its limbs disappeared, the chant stopped, and the Grey Knights raised their Nemesis Force Weapons and charged. They clung to the daemon and struck it. The Brother-Captain struck its neck with his sword.

Suddenly, they stopped as a powerful psychic presence was felt. The Grand Master who had faced the daemon in the frozen time for six thousand years, walked to the daemon, and struck it. With a great scream, the daemon glowed, and just as the rest of the Grey Knights retreated to the safe distance, the daemon exploded, and it disappeared. The Grey Knights, with their psychic power, saw the rip in the Warp where the daemon prince was vanquished and banished to, in pieces. They instinctively knew, and from their knowledge, that the daemon was banished for a very long time. Though they could not destroy it, it would be tens of thousands of years before that particualr daemon would even think about returning to the physical world.

As the daemon disappeared, the Brother-Captain and the Grey Knights approached the Grand Master. He bowed, and others knelt. The Brother-Captain spoke.

"My lord Augusta, great vanquisher of Gad'Haalal and the fabled hero of old, we of the Grey Knights welcome you back to our time."

Augusta paused. He looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Still on Othelga II, my lord. Since your arrival here, the Imperium has taken and turned it into our stronghold. From here we strike deep into the Chaos and destroy them."

"What year is this? How long…"

"About six thousand years, my lord. As the record indicates."

"You have been guarding me all this time?"

"Of course, my lord. We have lowered you and the daemon down here and a squad of Grey Knights kept vigil for last six thousand years."

"Impressive, Brother-Captain. I thank you for your aid, however, from what I understand, you implied that the Chaos has still not be defeated."

"No, my lord. It is an unfortunate reality. The Imperium is on the verge of self destruction. We have been stretched thin all over the galaxy. Even now, the Imperium is under seige."

"Do I have new orders from the Inquisition?"

"Not yet, my lord. They wanted, if you were alive, that you return to Titan first. However, there is a matter that might interest you."

"What is it, brother?"

"A faction of Ork lead by self proclaimed 'God King of Orks' named Thrall has recently been rising in infamy."

Augusta growned slightly and nodded.

"Thank you, brother. Will you see to my transportation to Titan?"

"Of course. You are one of a great leader and hero of the Grey Knights, my lord. I will arrange a battlebarge for your use immediately."

"Thank you."

As the Grey Knights filed out, the Grand Master Augusta closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. Despite the six thousand years of incarceration, he could not escape his own doings. Thrall was also free from the time prison, and Augusta felt that he was somehow destined to be linked to that Ork and it would not end until Thrall was dead.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	31. Chapter31:TheBeaconCallsUnexpectedGuests

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Shadow Archon: **Welcome, and I love the Protoss too! Don't worry, they are the special reserve force of the dragons, so they will come soon!

**Don't forget to comment!!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Beacon calls unexpected Guests**

The Farseer huffed as she lay on the ground with a long gash on her belly. The dragon stood over her, pointing the power sword at her neck. The dragon had also sustained some wounds, and blood was dropping from the ened of his chin. The dragon looked to his right and Lord Carnegie lay unconscious on a rock. Sneering, the dragon turned back to the Farseer.

"You have done something very brave and foolish. To think you can defeat me, even with the help of the humans… Utterly ridiculuous and stupid to say the least. What did you expect? I am a dragon, you are nothing."

The Farseer groaned as she replied.

"I will not let our galaxy be your playground, dragon. We will repel you."

The dragon laughed.

"There is nothing you can do to stop us. We have deafeated and tamed the Replicators. We have destroyed the followers of the Ori and banished the Ori themselves. We have purged the Zerg and chased them to the farthest corners of their galaxy. We have punished the Borg for their insolence. Have we not shown the Necrons the wrath of the Void Keeper and his World Ship? There is absolutely nothing you can do to stop us."

"There are powerful beings in this galaxy."

"So were the Ori! They were truly god-like! They bent the very fabric of space and time to stop us, and they failed! We slaughtered their children, and we dissipated their very essence! Nothing can stop us, least of all, your kind."

Farseer groaned again as she turned and tried to roll to the side. Kafraxialus laughed out aloud.

"I hear that the Eldar are like the Elves and you are a fair race. I think I will keep you as my pet. I have lost many of my most beautiful slaves during a gamble, so I would do well to stock up."

The Farseer suddenly met his eyes as she spoke.

"I do not think so."

A suddden realisation hit the dragon and he flung himself with all his strength to his left, just as solid slugs of assault cannon raked past him. He quickly turned to see a Space Marine Dreadnought with an assault cannon coming for him along with at least a dozen Eldar of various kind and a dozen Space Marines. Kafraxialus gritted his teeth and picked himself up, and ran toward the towering beacon. Farseer screamed as loudly as she can.

"Stop him! Stop him reaching the beacon!"

The reinforcements obviously heard her, and they ran after the dragon, with the Dreadnought continually firing upon the dragon. The two Warp Spiders blinked toward the dragon, trying to catch up to him. One Warp Spider got to the dragon first and attempted to blink in front of the dragon, slashing at him. The dragon reacted instantly and knocked back the Eldar's attack and cut her in half with the power sword. Before the second Warp Spider could reach him, he jumped and entered the red center of the beacon, disappearing from sight. Farseer screamed in fury.

"NO!! NO!!"

After a moment, a single light issued forth from the beacon toward the mainland, and it flew like meteor and headed toward the dragon's palace. The dragon was at last successful.

--

Lord Carnegie came to and found himself with the Space Marines. He looked around to find the Eldar Farseer. He walked to her and stared. He spoke.

"Were we victorious?"

The Farseer shook her head.

"The dragon had activated the beacon. We have failed. The Eldar has nothing left on this world anymore. We shall depart. However, I fear that this is not the last of the Dracoranian threat."

The Chapter Master nodded. Then the Farseer walked away with her people. For a moment, Lord Carnegie wanted to hold them as prisoners but he thought that the Drcoranians were far more dangerous than the Eldar, and perhaps Eldar may make fine pawn in the Imperium's war against the new invaders.

--

The Eldar quickly departed from the planet, stealthily escaping through the Webway gate of the ancient times. The forces of Imperium had suffered grevious losses, and they retreated from the island and the Imperial Guards moved away from the coast, taking the toll of their KIAs. As the calls for reinforcements from other planets in the sector increased in number, more and more Imperial Guards and Space Marine companies were called off-world, reducing the the troops on Telerix II. As the soldiers were beginning to drain from the planet, the Necrons began to sweep the planet. They slowly marched across the former Chaos territories, cleansing the land of the living. The few remaining Clones and the Jaffa were quickly decimated and they were forced to retreat back to the dragon's fortress-palace.

--

Kafraxialus the Flame Blade seethed with anger as he nursed his wounds. The humans and the Eldar did more damage than he expected. His mana was seriously drained, and his physical wounds did not heal very well as the power weapons disrupted the natural cellular bonds. Even with the powerful dragon blood flowing through him, it still did not heal fully. Deciding to vent his fury at his prize trophy, he headed down to his dungeon. He stood in front of Lord Velde. Velde sneered at him. It was so obvious that the dragon suffered something and came vent it on him.

"What is it this time, dragon? Where did you get beat up?"

"Silent, human! I came to torture you."

"Go on then."

Growling, the dragon conjured a cat-o'-nine-tails. Velde continued to sneer as the dragon beat him to unconsciousness then heal him and torture him again. For next six or so hours, the dragon tortured the former Chapter Master in every way possible, healing him every time he was near death.

--

After the dragon left, Linosis the Goa'uld entered and hovered about the human prisoner. Lord Velde raised his head.

"What do you want, underling?"

Linosis smiled as he caressed the muscled chest of the Space Marine Chapter Master.

"**I want to know what you use to make yourself so big and strong. Reveal to me the secrets of your… Space Marines. I saw the scars of surgery and I have deduced that you have… or had certain glands that make you so strong. You and your Space Marines would make the most excellent hosts and warriors. If I can get my hand on your secrets, I can raise an army stronger than any Goa'uld System Lord can muster, and stronger then even the Dominion or the Empire**."

"I will tell you nothing."

Linosis sneered as he brought out a long stick with pointy end.

"**Many have said that, and many have resisted. However, they all served me thanks to the torture stick. This is actually one of few genuine Goa'uld inventions. Most cruel and most… effective. Let's see how you deal with it.**"

Lord Velde, who rarely screamed or even groaned under the torture of the dragon, screamed as the torture stick dug into his flesh and set ablaze all his nerves. Every fibre of his pain receptors flared up, giving him incredible pain. The pain subsided as the Goa'uld removed his torture stick.

"**Now, are you willing to 'share' your secrets?**"

Velde looked up defiantly and sneered back at the Goa'uld.

"Not in a thousand years."

"**I can wait that if the circumstances are right. I knew that you would not reveal your secret so lightly. Let's continue on, shell we?**"

After twenty six sessions of the torture stick, the former Space Marine was near death, and even Linosis frowned. Linosis spoke softly as he raised hand healing device and healed the prisoner.

"**You are strong, Lord Velde. Powerful indeed! I almost wish I could take you as my new host, except you are the property of Lord Kafraxialus.**"

Velde spit in his face. Linosis took out a cloth and wiped it. Velde spoke, labouring with breathing.

"When I am free once more, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Linosis raised one eyebrow and raised his hand device. Orange beam struck Velde on his forehead. Velde began to tremble and the whites of his eyes began to show.

"**I do not think that day will come, Lord Velde. Not even if your wait a thousand years. We really should press on, Lord Velde. I am a busy person, so I rather not delay my other duties just for the fun of torturing you.**"

"Go to hell, fould beast. I hope the Chaos Gods will feast on your soul!"

Linosis hissed and used his hand device again.

"**The latest Goa'uld who took the name of Sokar was a good 'friend' of mine. I keep his preserved head behind my desk along with my favourite collection of heads. I do not think that a god such as I will ever die and go to Netu.**"

Velde laughed even though he was in pain.

"You think you are a god? What a pathetic being you are. You are not even strong enough to fight me without me chained up! How long do you think you would stand against Chaos Gods or the C'tan of the Necrons, or even a Grey Knight? You are nothing. You are a parasite and parasites must be exterminated!"

Linosis hissed and let him go. Then he turned and walked out.

"**I will return to resume the interrogation, Lord Velde. I hope that you consider your current disposition and carefully consider my offer. If you give me your secret, I will make the whole ordeal much less painful.**"

--

Ascaralius the Feared Darkness, one of the Immortals of the Dracoranian Empire, granted eternal lifespan by the Void Keeper himself, and an Ancient Dragon who has lived over a hundred thousand years, stared out into the stars as his mighty fleet exited the Super Gate. When he turned around, he saw a young warrior of blue hair and blue eyes appear as a hologram. The young warrior bowed. Ascaralius acknowledged and spoke first.

"Greetings young Zellethian. You have done well here."

The young blue dragon nodded lightly.

"Thank you, Lord Ascaralius. Your fleet is indeed as mighty as they say."

"Yes, I am rather proud of this little fleet. Well balanced and not to mention over powered. It's just my style."

"Of course. Will you be heading to Telerix system?"

"Yes, I have a duty to remove that incompetent Kafraxialus from the planet and resume the search for the Beacon of Acarion."

The blue dragon tilted his head to the side a bit.

"You haven't heard? Kafraxialus had found the beacon a week ago. I don't think he made any report yet. I hear he was rather injured in recovering the beacon. I am sure he will make the report soon."

Ascaralius frowned.

"His sudden discovery of competence does not interest me. I will make the report and submit it to the Conclave. I will depart immediately to Telerix II."

Then he paused.

"Does anyone else know of his discovery?"

"A few… dragons have heard of it."

Ascaralius growled.

"Damn it."

"My lord, I know that taking the credit for this is rather significant, but it is a good thing afterall. Once the Dragon Lord arrives, our forces will be stronger."

Ascaralius nodded absently.

"Of course, of course. I will talk to Kafraxialus rather than just set him aside. By the way, did he conquer the whole planet?"

"I heard nothing of the sort. He is a red dragon afterall. He is the model of incompetence. In fact, I hear most of his armies were destroyed by the Chaos forces commiting suicide. Imperium has suffered no serious damage by Kafraxialus' forces. In one word, he is 'losing'. Only thing he did was to find and activate the beacon."

"I see. Thank you for the information, Zellethian. It will be useful."

"Have a good conquest, my lord."

Ascaralius nodded and the the hologram disappeared. Ascaralius growled. He grabbed his robe and sat on his throne, brooding over the first real setback in his plans. Malice gleamed in his eyes.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	32. Chapter 32: War Spreads

**

* * *

**

Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**I decided to change the quiz into a competition of a character creation. Whoever comes up with most unique character will win, and I will be forced to write that character into the story no matter what I plan... a good way to add a little twist.**

**Don't forget to leave comments!!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: War Spreads**

In the former Chaos system of Eracikel, the forces of Chaos were all but driven out. All four inhabited planets have fallen into the hand of the Black Elder Dragon Xesrakanos and chased down by the traitorous Converted Chaos forces, the few remaining Chaos daemons and Chaos Marines made their last stand on the moon of Eracir, the second moon of Eracikel IV. It was also the only place where the Warp Portal was still active and undamaged by the dragon's power. Led by the daemon Sho'Evrask, the servant of Khorne and the Lord of Blood Centaur Daemons, the loyal Chaos forces attempted to bolster their forces by bringing more daemons and Chaos Marines through the portal. Hundreds came through every hour, but the orbital bombardments of the Dracoranians were causing as many casualties.

Protected by a powerful shield generator, the Warp Portal became the only safe haven for the forces of Chaos, and under that bubble of shield, the Chaos Marines once again prepared for battle. They felt that their defeat was nothing more than a temporary setback which would be mended once the reinforcements came. Afterall, as long as the Warp Portal stood, the Chaos would continue to stand strong. The dragon however, already knew of this from his newly converted servants.

Despite his power and offer, the daemons did not convert for they were the creatures of the Chaos Gods and could not truly be turned. It was the Chaos Marines and the cultists of the Damned and Lost who turned to the dragon. The dragon was indeed powerful as he cut off one planet after another from the Warp and enveloped them in Mana. Great pillars with giant Mana stones were erected across the conquered worlds and they formed a great field of space that could not be breached by the Warp. The Chaos Gods had no domain there as the Mana was like Warp but it was also unlike Warp, and utterly beyond the Chaos Gods.

Under the command of Valmoran the Black Sword, once Chaos Marine turned a Guardian of the Elder Black Dragon Xesrakanos, the Converted Marines assaulted the moon absolutely unwilling to relent in their attack against their former brothers. Blood spilled everywhere as the Converted, empowered and strengthened by the Mana flowing in between the pillars, killed and gutted the loyal Chaos Marines and the rest of the Chaos forces. The rank of the Converted grew as the planets were cut off from the Warp, but to Xesrakanos' surprise, the number was quite small. Only a fifth of the Chaos Marines had turned and a third of the Damned and the Lost.

--

Upon the planet Gbrinsia, the Dracoranian forces under the command of the White Dragon Ferentris, began an exhaustive campaign against the undying legion of the Necrons. The Necrons, being one of the oldest and powerful races in this galaxy, was not only powerful, but they were also prepared. Thousands of Necrons Warriors slouched toward the Clones and Jaffa who outnumbered them ten to one, and they fought. At first, the superior number and superior firepower of the Dracoranian forces cut down the Necrons, but even as the time passed, the Necrons simply returned to their 'un-life' and continued to fight. Indeed, this planet was a Tomb World, where legions after legions of Necrons still slept underneath the barren hills.

Clone Colonel 'Dipper' D49-A0412, commanding officer of the 11th Company of the H3 Regiment, led his heavily armed Clone troops followed by a dozen AT-TE and five five unit squads of AT-RTs, guarding a dozen heavy cargo transports. His orders were to deliver the supplies to the encampment E42N45 and then to reinforce the frontline, which was under heavy assault by the Necrons. The Clones were not the most effective against the Necrons, but they were at least more numerous than the Jaffa, who were even less effective. Indeed, the Jaffa were used upon the worlds where there at least were some 'civilian' population to maintain the order when the Clones or the Dominion forces fight the enemy.

Only the Kull Warriors and their powerful wrist blasters were effective enough against the Necrons, and even they were only marginally effective. The Kull Warriors were few and were sent only to several key positions, and the Necrons usually overwhelmed them unless the Kulls were with a vast number of support troops. At least the Necrons did not absorb energy weapons like the Kull Warrior armour did. The powerful Necron Gauss weapons tore apart and flayed the Clones and their armour alike. The plasma rifles of the Clones merely scratched the surfaced of the Necrons' metal bodies. It was through the use of heavy weapons such as the AT-TEs that the Clones were able to beat down the Necrons eventually.

One of the AT-RT scouts reported to Dipper.

"Colonel, we have detected a small force of Necrons. We are detecting six Wraiths guarding three Destroyers, a squad of Immortals, three or four squads of Necron Warriors. They are not heading for us, but at our current speed, we will intercept them in thirty minutes."

"Stand by, Clone."

"Yes, sir."

Dipper gestured the Clone Officers to come over to them. A dozen officers gathered around him. Dipper brought out a holomap of the area and placed the Necron positions on the map.

"Our standing orders are to destroy any Necrons we can, but we also have orders to deliver the supplies. Lieutenant Blink, take the supplies and half the troops and the vehicles. I will take the rest and fight the Necrons while you go past them."

"Yes, sir."

--

The troops under Dipper's command quickly marched and set themselves in a trenched position facing west. They placed sandbags; instant concrete blocks, and dug some ground. They positioned themselves in fortified positions between the six AT-TEs that were standing at an interval. The AT-TEs were also heavily manned and Clones positioning themselves on the giant walking machines. With their guns poised to the west where the enemy was coming, the Clones waited as the cargo transports slowly marched behind them moving north. Once the cargos were through, Dipper called in the AT-RTs who were keeping an eye on the Necrons.

"This is Dipper, engage the Necrons at a range and draw them to our position. We will batter them down here."

"Acknowledged, sir."

It was about five minutes before they saw the four AT-RTs running toward them. Dipper cringed inside his helmet as he realised that one of the AT-RTs were lost, and rather than feeling for this fallen Clone brother, he felt the loss of the AT-RT and its firepower. Dipper spoke into the comm.

"All Clones, ready to fire. Fire at will."

As soon as the AT-RTs got past the sand bags and turned around to fight, they saw the Necrons. The Heavy Troopers and Heavy Weapons Specialists fired first with their heavy weapons including missile launchers. Then the Clones fired their blaster rifles. Thousands of small blue plasma shots flew toward the Necrons and began to strike them, most of the simply bouncing off and the rest singeing the metalic bodies of the Necrons. The range of the Clone weapons were longer and the Necrons were forced to wade through the Clone attacks just to get to their own weapons range.

It was a silent battle. Neither side spoke, but they simply fought. The Clones threw their thermal detonators and it blasted several Necrons into crumpled scraps, but about half of the fallen Necrons picked themselves up again. Then the Jet Troopers moved in. Two dozen Jet Troopers flew into the air and fired their EMP Launchers. The Necrons who were hit by the EMP simply stopped in their tracks, but about about half a minute, they reactivated. However, those thirty seconds were all they needed. The Jet Troopers quickly stuck thermal detonators in the cavities of the Necrons and moved on. The detonators blasted apart the Necrons.

The Necrons Wraiths were more difficult. As the Necrons came into the range of their own weapons, the Wraiths began to take more active role in fighting the Clones. They hovered toward the Clones and jumped on the Clones Troopers. The Clone Troopers silently fired their blaster rifles at the Wraith as the Wraith struck a Clone with its massive claws. The claws sliced through the pristine white armour, and came out the other end with blood on them. A Wraith stood in the middle of six Clones and spun around, its claws cutting up the heads of the Clones. Then a Jet Trooper came up and fired his EMP Launcher. It instantly shut down the Wraith, and Clones immediately jumped on it, firing upon it as they placed their feet on the Wraith to keep it down.

The Wraith reactivated after thirty seconds but it was too late then. Even the durable 'living metal' could not withstand that much firepower. The Clones guns had penetrated through the outer shell and and into the inner workings of the Wraith, disrupting its abilities. A Clone stood right on top of the struggling Wraith and fired into the face, eventually cracking it and burying it. Then, as the Clone turned, a Necron Warrior came up behind them. It fired a shot at a Clone, flaying a chunk of the white armour and a lot of the flesh. Other Clones instantly reacted and fired at it, but only succeeded in pushing it back a bit. Another Clone was flayed as the Clone who fired directly into the Wraith's face took out his thermal detonator and jumped at the Necron. The Necron racted surprisingly fast and waved its gun. The sharp end of the weapon bit into the Clone and its torso crashed into the Necron. As he was dying, the Clone placed the detonator just under the neck of the Necron.

AT-TEs and AT-RTs used their superior firepower to take down the Necrons. The Destroyers used their powerful weapons to take down two AT-TEs but they were too few. The laser cannons tore apart a Destroyer and the projectile cannon buried the pieces into the ground. However, one of the Destroyers was not as thoroghly destroyed and its pieces assembled themselves back into the Destroyer. That was not the end of the Clone attacks. Four Clones jumped on its back and fired into the Destroyer everywhere, as the laser cannon emplacements blasted into the torso of the Destroyer.

Just as the Clones were flayed alive by the Necron Immortals, the ground shook and a squad of flayed ones jumped out from the ground. The Clones reacted instantly and fired at them. The Flayed Ones used their claws to tear apart the Clones as the AT-RTs fired their laser cannons at them. Three Clone officers, carrying quad-turbolaser blasters, marched down upon the Flayed Ones and began blasting them with the powerful weapon. Tearing apart the Flayed Ones one by one, the Clones returned their attention to the rest of the Necron forces.

The casualties were heavy. Almost half of the Clones how ambushed the Necrons were dead and several AT-TEs and AT-RTs were destroyed as well. They also knew from the disappearing Necron corpses, that they were completely destroyed and will be revived. Dipper called in the cargo transports.

"This is Colonel Dipper, Blinks, come in."

There was no answer. Shaking off a forboding feeling, Dipper and his Clones looked to the north. Dipper whispered what everyone was feeling.

"Oh, shit!"

Three Necron Monoliths, as the pinnacles of the Necron power, slowly moved south toward the Clones, leaving destruction behind their wake. Swearing, Dipper took out his blaster pistols and spoke into the comm.

"Clones, we die today, but we were born to fight! To battle!"

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	33. Chapter 33: PrePlanetfall

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Okay, I'm back... but I haven't stocked up on the reserves, so the updating will be slow for next month or so... busy busy...**

**I decided to change the quiz into a competition of a character creation. Whoever comes up with most unique character will win, and I will be forced to write that character into the story no matter what I plan... a good way to add a little twist.**

**Don't forget to leave a comment!!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Pre-Planetfall**

Kafraxialus growled as he watched the holoscreen of the space above Telerix II. Ships after ships arrived. Hundreds of Ha'tak vessels and scores of Star Destroyers arrived through the hyperspace, and more and more came as the time passed. He instinctively knew whose fleet it was. He also knew that Ascaralius was coming to remove him from the planet and take the credit for himself. The Ancient Dragon was powerful. Far more powerful than a young dragon such as Kafraxialus himself, and far more devious, the older dragon had accumulated enough ships and followers and slaves and soldiers to take down whole empires. Even with his full force, Kafraxialus could not have won against Ascaralius. He knew it too well. Kafraxialus suddenly grinned and sneered at the Lair Ship that just appeared among the Star Destroyers.

"It was so lucky that I reported my findings to the Lords yesterday. Jam away my communications, Ascaralius, but the boat has already sailed away…"

--

The Imperial Fleet floating near the south pole of the planet saw the arrivals and they realised that they were outnumbered. The commanding officer of the fleet immediately contacted the forces below.

"Chapter Master Carnegie, and General Jonas."

Carnegie answered first.

"Greetings to you, Captain."

"We have a problem, Chapter Master. We have just detected a massive enemy fleet arriving above the planet. We are vastly outnumbered and our protocols indicate that I must evacuate you."

Jonas frowned.

"We are winning down here, captain. The Dracoranian forces are depleted and the Necrons are few. We control most of the planet."

The captain sighed.

"I understand, general, that you feel that you can win, but even if you do, these Dracoranians just had massive reinforcements."

Jonas queried.

"How massive?"

"We are counting nearly three hundred sixty of that pyramid ship you have captured, accompanied by about a hundred smaller ships, and four very big ships, four very very big triangular ships… the same one Lord Admiral Gabris had destroyed, and about a hundred triangular ships of three different types. More and more of them are arriving as well."

Carnegie groaned.

"Can you hold them off?"

The captain shook his head.

"Sorry, sir. I have orders from the Segmentum Command. I must extract our forces if we are overwhelmed."

Carnegie stared at the captain.

"The Space Marines will not retreat. We have not retreat from planet we control. We are the Emperor's finest!"

"My orders stand, Chapter Master. My orders come directly from the High Lords to the Segmentum Command, sir. If we are met with a force that we cannot defeat with current forces or cannot defeat them without expecting grave casualities, then we are to extract all members of the Space Marines and the high ranking officers of the Imperial Guards, and as many Imperial Guards as possible. The Imperial Navy of our Battlefleet Gargosia have been ordered to retain as much of the Imperium's capacity for war. If you decide to waste the valuable Space Marines of the Imperium by throwing them against far superior numbers for a planet of little value, then I must report this to Terra. I predict that you have less then twelve hours to prepare for evacuation."

Then the captain turned to Jonas.

"General, I have already sent down the transports for your troops. I have orders temporarily overriding your command and authority if you refuse to evacuate. You will evacuate your men as soon as the ships and shuttle arrive."

"Very well, captain."

--

Jonas fumed as he ordered his men to evacuate. The Chapter Masters of the Space Marines were also angry that they, the Emperor's chosen, were forced by the Segmentum Command to abandon a planet to the invaders. It was not even as if they were evacuating the civilians. The civilians were left to die while the soldiers and vehicles were evacuated first. Jonas slammed the conference table.

"This is outrageous. We are so close to victory."

Chapter Master Barius was enraged as well. He was yet to avenge his fallen brothers and he was forced to retreat. In fact, because the Silver Skulls had suffered so many casualties, they were ordered to retreat first. Barius growled as he quelled his anger.

"Had it not been the order from the High Lords, I would never retreat."

Jonas nodded.

"I agree. I have been ordered to return to Cafalas IV and prepare for a full scale war against the Dracoranians. Lord Marshal is putting me in charge of six regiments from Gregoris II as well as a sizable reserves and support from the Adeptus Mechanicus on Gregoris III. The Titan Legion that was coming here has been diverted to Codelus III, and I am to join them. Will you join me in the upcoming campaign against the Dracoranians?"

Barius smiled widely.

"Of course, general. I and what remains of my Chapter will join you."

"Thank you, Chapter Master. It will be good to have your strength in the battlefield."

--

Ascaralius watched the planet from the bridge of the ship rather than his chamber. The sensors aboard the ship showed that the Necrons were marching against the forces of Kafraxialus. He smiled The young cocky red dragon was incompetent enough that removing him by force, even excessive force, is an action that can easily be defended. He gestured and Anuraks the Goa'uld System Lord bowed and ordered one of the crew working the consoles. The mighty Star Destroyers and the Ha'taks began to position themselves above the northern hemisphere. Ascaralius saw the Imperium's vessels begin ferrying their soldiers from the planet, but decided not to bother with them for now. They were running and they were to be destroyed anyway. Anuraks bowed.

"My lord, the ships are ready to begin the bombardment."

Ascaralius smiled and nodded.

The Ha'taks fired their plasma weapons and the Star Destroyers followed suit, raining down destruction upon everything. The Fortress Palace of Kafraxialus was protected by powerful shield, but everything else began to be destroyed. The Necron territories were not spared. The dozen Monoliths that were slowly moving through the mountains were struck down by the continuing blasts from the sky. The Necrons buildings were crushed and blasted as the underground tomb caverns were brought down with great quakes.

Ascaralius raised his hand, and the bombardment stopped. Then a dozen Ha'tak descended to the low orbit. From among the clouds, the great pyramid ships of the Goa'uld came down and fanned out across the northern hemisphere. Four Ha'taks came above the Necrons territory and began to systematically destroy all Necron structures. Few surviving Monoliths returned fire but the Ha'taks were simply too big and too strong. The shield flashed as the Necron weapons of the Monoliths blasted at it, failing to harm the ships.

Four Ha'taks came down to destroy the remains of the Eldar structures, and four came directly above the Fortress Palace of Kafraxialus. The orange plasma cannons struck the powerful shield of the Lair Ship. As the Ha'taks positioned themselves around the Fortress Palace, Ascaralius moved his own Lair Ship directly above the Fortress Palace. Then he fired a powerful beam weapon directly at the shield, battering it again and again. He knew that a shield of a Lair Ship is poweful enough to withstand even the attacks of another Lair Ship for a prolonged period. While a battle between dragon riding Lair Ships was rare, but when such happens, it takes a long time for one to be defeated as both Lair Ships have incredibly powerful shields.

--

"General, do we set the bombs?"

Jonas was startled.

"What? No. We are going to retake the planet. I rather not dig up from ruins and ashes. Just destroy the databanks and leave the structures."

"Yes, sir. Your transport is here now, sir."

"Thank you, sergeant."

Jonas silently watched as black smokes rose in the north as the yellow pyramid ships hovered far to the north. He sighed as he turned his back, but from somewhere deep inside him, a flame of vengeance was ignited and it would have long lasting implications.

--

The Holy Terra, the capital of the Imperium of Man. A desolate world now devoid of all the beauties that once made the mankind call it the jewel of the galaxy, but held one most precious thing. Emperor of Mankind was here, eternally sitting in his Golden Throne, and guiding his fleet through the Warp and locked in an eternal struggle against the Chaos Gods. However, the Holy Terra was also where the High Lords of Terra resided over the vast bureaucratic mechanics of the Imperium. Now, they convened in order to discuss the new but expected problem in the far reaches of the Imperium in the Gargosia sector. The Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Ministorum spoke first.

"It has come, my lords. We have feared and expected this since the beginning. Indeed, the Emperor is all seeing and all knowing. His prophecy has come true."

Everyone else nodded, all their faces grim. The Fabricator General spoke in return.

"We have expected, and we have prepared."

The Master of Adeptus Astra Telepathica spoke.

"We have long prepared for this. We have placed numerous Telepaths toward the sector, and we are able to receive informations and send orders within days."

Everyone approved. The Master of Administratum spoke.

"The Administrative precedures are also ready, everything has been done twenty years ago."

The representative of the Adeptus Astartes Chapter stood up.

"Then I shall send word to begin the mustering of the forces."

The Fabricator General spoke up.

"I have ordered five legions of Titans… a reproduced Titans. The Adeptus Mechanicus has long been studying ways to build our own Titans from the designs of the old, and we have had a moderate success."

The Inquisitorical Representative nodded and answered the call.

"The Inquistion have an old legend returned to us recently, and we shall dispatch him along with twelve squads of Grey Knights."

Then he looked at the Abbess Sanctorum of the Adepta Sororitas. She nodded and spoke.

"Order of Our Martyred Lady, Order of the Valorous Heart and Order of the Sacred Rose have promised one Preceptory each to the cause, and the Order of Eternal Gate of Orders Pronatus has pledged their support. They will recover the relics before our enemies do."

A rare visitation, but the Captain General of the Adeptus Custodes stood up and spoke.

"Then everything is prepared. Begin marshalling the troops. This will be known from hereforth as the Draconus Crusade. Inquisitor, we shall embue command to the Grand Master Augusta."

The Inquisitorial Representative bowed as the Captain General gave the command of the Crusade to the Grey Knight.

--

Incredibly for the slow workings of the bureaucracy, the orders for marshalling of the troops were delivered fast and acted fast. Surprisingly, there were many regiements of the Imperial Guards and the Segmentum Solar which were not only any mission, as well as various Space Marine Chapters which recalled many of their companies from battles. It was as if they were waiting. As soon as the orders came, they troops began to move.

Regiments after regiments of the Imperial Guards were ferried by the mighty fleets of the Segmentum Solar, and they were met by those from Segmentum Tempestus. Great Battle Barges of the Space Marines sailed across the space to arrive at their designation at Ordak III, located at a neighbouring system to the Imperial Military World of Posul. Those who arrived at Ordak III found themselves on a Barracks World, with capacity to house tens of millions of troops with ease.

Great factories and starports on the two moons of Ordak III only produced ammunition and parts for the vehicles. Indeed, they were supply platforms. Supplied by the vast agricultural fields of the two smaller continents of the Ordak III, the moons produced food for the troops and prepared for a long war. The Crusade was coming, and it was to begin from here.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.

* * *


	34. Chapter 34: End of Kafraxialus?

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Okay, I'm back... but I haven't stocked up on the reserves, so the updating will be slow for next month or so... busy busy...**

**I decided to change the quiz into a competition of a character creation. Whoever comes up with most unique character will win, and I will be forced to write that character into the story no matter what I plan... a good way to add a little twist.**

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Masin: **Nice to hear from your again, Masin. I will try to update as much as I can... Also, thanks for the idea about a new Space Marine Chapter. Keep on reading!

**Shadow Archon: **Thanks for entering the old quiz, but I have changed it. Thanks anyway!

**Don't forget to leave a comment!!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: End of Kafraxialus?**

As the ships of the Battlefleet Gargosia evacuated the troops from Telerix II, the bombard of the northern hemisphere intensified and the Necrons began to buckle under the firepower. By the time the Imperium completely abandoned the planet the Necrons were also destroyed. While there were pockets of Necron forces remained, they were nothing compared to the firepower from the orbit.

Ascaralius descended down through the ring platform with Anuraks behind him. His Clones quickly secured the Fortress Palace of the red dragon, and the Immortal Dragon headed to the Throne Chamber, where the young red dragon waited for him.

Kafraxialus sat quietly in his throne with a group of Clones and a dozen Kull Warriors. He looked around, and sighed. These few troops could not possibly challenge the Immortal Dragon, but it was not much to do so. He fully expected Ascaralius to expell him from the planet and take all the credit, but he had already reported his work, and Ascaralius would be chastised for his actions.

The massive door slammed open, revealing Ascaralius and Anuraks, followed by two Kull Warriors, six Jaffa and a dozen Clones. Ascaralius had a smug smiled on his face. Kafraxialus bowed his head. Ascaralius raised one eyebrow.

"My, my. Aren't you even going to stand up for your superior?"

Kafraxialus scoffed.

"I rather not, my lord. I know you came here to take my place and take all the credit for yourself."

Ascaralius smiled, and that smile disturbed Kafraxialus. There was something else here, that Kafraxialus did not expect.

"My boy, do you think that a dragon like me would care for petty creditation? I am here on a totally different matter, a matter that you have ruined. My plans were well thought out. I even placed you, an incompetent fool to take this world and activate the beacon. I honestly thought that you would fail, but no… you suddenly had to show some talent."

Kafraxialus frowned.

"What are you talking about? My mission was to…"

"Yes, to activate the beacon. I actually did not want the beacon to activate. By activating the beacon, you have invited and allowed the Dragon Lords to enter this galaxy. I will have to remove you… from life."

Kafraxialus opened his eyes widely.

"You… you… you traitor! Kill him!"

The Clones and the Kulls fired at Ascaralius. Anuraks raised his personal shield and his Kulls and Jaffa and the Clones fired back. After a brief firefight, Kafraxialus' forces were all dead. Ascaralius walked toward the young dragon. Stuttering with fear and surprise, the young dragon growled.

"The Dragon Lords will not allow your treachery to go unpunished, even if you are an Immortal Dragon."

Ascaralius sneered.

"Well, I was planning to delay their coming here, but even if they do, I will be long gone. It is not as if you will remain here to alert them of my 'treachery'."

"Why are you doing this? What would you possibly gain here? This galaxy is full of… humans and the like. They are all barbarians, uncivilised and pathetic."

"What I want is not here, but what I would gain back at home for my actions here."

"What?"

"The authority of the Dragon Lord and the Lords of the Races all stem from the divine will of the Void Keeper. If the Void Keeper is out of the way, those who are powerful enough can lead the dragons to their proper position in the universe."

"You would kill our God to grab for power?"

"That's a very vulgar description, but it is adequate. Now, young dragon, time for you to die."

Kafraxialus growled.

"I will not die so easily!"

Ascaralius moved his right arm as fast as lightning and grabbed Kafraxialus by the throat.

"I disagree."

The Immortal Dragon raised his left hand and ran it over the human form of the younger dragon. Kafraxialus' eyes bulged. He croaked.

"What did you do to me? I can't use my mana…"

"I have used my mana to lock in yours and stop more from going into your body. Right now, you are no stronger than a Kull Warrior."

"What?"

"Say hello to the Necrons. Bye bye!"

Then Ascaralius flung Kafraxialus into the air, and a crack in the space appeared in bright blue energy. Kafraxialus in his human form disappeared into it. Ascaralius sat in the throne and spoke to Anuraks.

"Anuraks, take your men and search the whole place. Any and all information must be mine."

The Goa'uld System Lord bowed and exited the chamber.

--

Linosis hurried down to the dungeon and left two Jaffa outside the main door. He entered the chamber where Lord Velde was chained. Linosis took out a key from his robes and approached the Space Marine Chapter Master. Velde seemed unconscious. Linosis raised his hand device and ran it over Velde's forehead to knock him out, then proceeded to release Linosis. When Velde's right arm was released, it shot straight from the wall to Linosis' throat. Velde lifted his head. The eye of the Goa'uld bulged. Velde smiled.

"It appeared that you are to die here."

Cracking sounds began to come from the neck, and Velde continued to squeeze. Linosis struggled to say something and his eyes flashed. He lifted his hand device and used it on Velde's head. The orange beam of pain seared Velde but he was a Space Marine and pain was a second nature to them. Enduring pain was easy.

Roaring, Velde pulled his left arm, tearing the chain from the wall and punched the Goa'uld in the face. This knocked the hand device aside, and allowed Velde to snap the neck.

Crack!

Linosis went limp and fell to the floor. Breathing heavily, Velde tore himself from the wall, and removed the chains. He looked around and there were a large crystal behind where his head was. That was the device that stopped him from escaping. It always nagged in mind to stop trying, but just a moment ago it stopped whispering. Velde felt that the dragon's healing had regrew his glands, and he felt other glands as well. They were strange ones but they were there and it gave him power. He looked down at Linosis.

"It seems that I have kept my promise, xeno scum."

Then he took off the hand device but his hand was too big for it, but deciding to take it to the techpriests, he stripped the Goa'uld and took his clothes along with the device. Suddenly, he felt something behind his neck. He cringed then he lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he felt fine. However, it was no time to hesitate. Stepping out of the room, whose door opened outward, covering one Jaffa behind the door, Velde smashed the Jaffa's head into the wall, and blood splattered. Quickly, grabbing the staff weapon and checking the trigger, Velde turned as the door closed and fired the staff weapon into the other Jaffa's chest. He quickly too the chest armour of the Jaffa whose head he smashed, and took the shoes and other armour pieces. Though they did not fit, he was able to strap them on anyway. He took the other staff weapon and hung it behind him, and took their zats. After shooting at the dead bodies to learn how to work it, he decided to escape. Suddenly, a strange knowledge came into his head, a map of this place and where to go to escape to the Imperium's territory. Velde shook his head and began to run.

Successfully evading the Clones and Jaffa, Velde grabbed one of the swoop bikes of the Clones and sped southward.

--

Ork World of Balur had been suffering some minor leadership change as the new Warboss Nokurteefout claimed it his territory and drove out the former master of the world. However, when a strange Ork fleet arrived in the high orbit, all Orks on Balur felt something. It was still the Waagh! But something was different.

From the ships came down drop pods of similar designed to the Space Marine drop pods but bigger. Dozens upon dozen of pods rained down from the thirty ships above. Then from the pods came out Orks wearing armours smiliar to Imperial Guards. The reddish chest plate and arm and shoulder plates with strangely designed helmets were not taken from anywhere but made by the Orks. Led by the Warchief Victor, the first Warchief under the God King Thrall and the favoured of the God King himself, arrived to purge the old ways and usher new era of Orks.

Each pod was massive, at least five times bigger than Space Marine pods, and each contained two squads of Ork Warriors, each of them armoured, and armed with a strange gun and powerful looking axe. The guns were design of Thrall himself. Using his knowledge of bolters and merging it with the Eldar tech he found, he created a new gun: the Penetrators.

Combining the piericing power of the Eldar weapons and the impact and explosive power of Space Marine bolters, he has created a gun that looked like an elongated bolter shooting bullets that can penetrate the thicker armour of the Space Marine or the thick skin of the Ork. Though the bullets were not as penetrative as the Eldar weapon or powerful as the bolter, they were the new standard weapon of the Orks. The gun had its ammo supplied from the back pack through a belt, which Thrall had taken the idea from the heavy bolters. This allowed the Orks to fire indiscriminently.

The axes wielded by the Orks were also new. Forged not from some metal scraps, but an alloy of adamatium and other strong metals, they were quite light but they had mono molecular edges capable of slicing through Space Marine armours with ease. They also came with serrated edges and were equipped with vibrating motors. Thrall, in his study, found the wave harmonics most destructive, and thanks to the monoedge blade, the axe can easily tear apart anything. Trained and armoured, equipped with new standard weapons, these Ork Warrior were as big as Nobs.

Behind these Ork Warriors were more pods. From these pods came out the Ork Berserkers. An idea taken from the Chaos Space Marines, Thrall created these powerful melee warriors. They were armoured with thick armours that were almost identical to Space Marine power armours, except that it was not so tight as to block the movements of the clumsy nature fo the Orks. Each of these Ork Berserkers was armed to the teeth with melee weapons.

Holding a powerful double sided axe with monoedge and serrated edgein each hand, these giant warriors carried impact bolters on their forearms, fed by a belt, strapped under a forearm piece of armour with spikes on them. Even their elbows, knees and shoes were armed with spikes. The Ork Berserkers were big. Bigger than even the biggest Nobs, these warriors of destruction led the charge.

The pods continued to drop. From the new pods came out the Ork Rangers. Created by Thrall to replace the Shoota Boys, these Orks were armed with a powerful long-range Penetrator with heavier caliber. They also carried a short sword with serrated monoedge. With them came the Ork Knights. These immensely powerful and large warriors were a mixture of Assault Space Marines, Terminators and Eldar Dark Reapers. Armed with a weapon very much like the Dark Reaper's weapon, strapped on their forearm like the storm bolters of the Grey Knights, they were protected by a powerful thick armour with jetpacks strong enough to fly them for a distance. They also carried the Ork version of power hammer. Using the Eldar technology, the Ork Warhammer emitted a million bolt of electricity through the small spike on the hammer, frying anyone who was struck by it.

As the Orks from the pods began to march, great transport ships descended. One of them carried the Warchief himself. Victor stepped out of his transport, stretching his six meter tall body, encased in armour unlike that of Grey Knight, equipped with various technologies to protect his body and mind. He looked around and gestured to those behind him to follow.

"Come on! I will deliver this world to the God King."

Behind him were three Controllers. The Controllers were strangely weak for an Ork. About half the size of a normal Ork, they had a massive brain, and to protect themselves, they rose on Dreadnought-like vehicles with four arms with two shoulder-mounted three barreled Penetrators. From behind them came the Ork Paladins, the most elite of the Ork Military of Thrall. As big as a Warchief, these mighty warriors were indeed powerful. They had trains in using the Waagh! as the psychic power, and it made them like the Grey Knight equivalent of Orks.

The Ork Empire under Thrall thrived and they continued to conquer and convert the traditional Orks. Within a month, Balur, the closest major Ork world from Idrical system was conquered by Thrall's Champion, Warchief Victor.

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35: Return of the Lost

**

* * *

**

Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**I decided to change the quiz into a competition of a character creation. Whoever comes up with most unique character will win, and I will be forced to write that character into the story no matter what I plan... a good way to add a little twist.**

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**awilla the hun: **Thanks for your comments, but as I have mentioned again and again, I am just writing it for fun. This is my story and how I want to write it... beside, I clearly said that this is not actual Warhammer universe but a variation!

**Don't forget to leave a comment!!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Return of the Lost**

When Lord Velde came to the last group of Imperial Guards evacuating from the planet, it surprised them very much. They all heard the heroic sacrifize the Chapter Master had made, and they were in awe of him escaping from death. They quickly sent him up on one of the transports to join the evacuating fleet.

"My lord! You survived!"

Barius was more than surprised as he held Velde's hands with wide smile.

"I am glad to see you again, my lord Chapter Master."

"What? Now that you are back, I can no longer be the 'interim Chapter Master'. You are the Chapter Master."

"No, Barius. I cannot. I have been contaminated."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a creature named Linosis. He was a parasite and I fear that he has infected me. I don't know why he could not take control of me, but I feel him inside my brain. I believe that only my psychic training that is keeping him from taking me over. Even now I am remembering things that he did."

"I will have an Apothecary to see you immediately."

"That will be good. I want this thing removed immediately. However, I have learned much from it as well. I have much information on our enemies. Now, perhaps you can tell me of our Chapter."

Barius bowed his head in shame.

"Our Chapter is all but destroyed. Though we have saved many glands, we are almost entirely destroyed. It is thanks to the Apothecarium that our Chapter will remain standing."

"Then it is as I feared. When I planned the attack, I did not expect the loss to be so great. I did not know that the dragon is so powerful. It is entirely my fault. Even in my death I cannot repay the Emperor for the loss of his finest."

"Not so, my lord. Our chapter will be rebuilt greater than ever."

"I hope so. For that matter, I do have news that might be a good. During my incarceration, the dragon healed me in order to torture me continuously. I think that his healing, however it was done, has regenerated the glands. Not just the glands I had removed, but all the glands of the original Space Marines. We have to have the Apothecaries check for it."

"Very well. If what you say is true and your glands can be used, then it would be a great asset for our chapter. Though I fear for you, brother. The Inquisition will not look kindly on you being infected with an alien parasite."

"I feared that as well, but had to return."

Barius grimly nodded.

--

Air shimmered and with a bright blue light, Kafraxialus, in his human form appeared. He frowned as he fell, and using all that was left of him, he turned back into his original form. With a flash of light, he changed back into the great red dragon, landing on his feet. However, without the access to his mana, he was nothing but a powerful large lizard with metallic scales. He huffed as he looked around him. His left eye was still dull in colour.

From snowy landscape, Kafraxialus saw something moving. Dark metallic objects were moving around him, closing in on the dragon. Kafraxialus instinctively knew that it was the Necrons. A Necron Lord appeared from beneath the snow, and Kafraxialus roared at him. Then Pariahs came up, and Necron Warriors came out from beneath the snow from further away. Kafraxialus roared at them. The Pariah spoke in behalf of the Necron Lord.

"Your empty howlings do not frighten us, dragon. We are death, and you are about to die!"

Kafraxialus roared and stomped one of the Necron Warriors with his front foot, instantly crushing him.

"Do not think you can take me so easily, Necron filth! I am Kafraxialus the Flame Blade! I…"

"You are nothing, dragon. All livings are same before the Night Bringer! All will die! You too shall know the peace that is death!"

Then the Necrons jumped at Kafraxialus. A dozen Wraiths, a dozen Immortals, thirty Necron Warriors all clung to the dragon and hacked at him with their weapon. Kafraxialus shook his body and crushed any Necron he could get his hand on. His head swooped down and bit down on a Wraith and crunched down. With crackling sound, the metallic body of the Wraith cracked and buckled and was torn to pieces as they fell from the dragon's mouth.

The Necron Lord teleported and appeared on Kafraxialus' back, smashing his weapon down on to the hard scales. The Necron Gauss flayer attached to his weapon crackled against the scales as it broke them. Kafraxialus growled as he folded his wings and rolled to side. The Necron Lord jumped off just in time, but many Necrons were crushed under the sheer weight of the dragon.

Pausing for a moment, Kafraxialus breathed in the air. Though he could not breathe in mana to use his Breath, his normal breath was enough. His powerful lungs and an extra small lung located between the two massive lungs took in the air, and separated oxygen from other gas. The smaller lung condensed the oxygen into O9, and then using his teeth to create a spark, Kafraxialus let out the massive amount of O9 and the fuel gas created from digesting metallic sustence the dragon consume from the stomach. The incredible flame thrower was powerful enough to create plasma. Though not a super-heated plasma, it was still very hot.

The white flame encased the Necrons and snow instantly turned to steam as the fire melted the Necrons. It was almost a whole minute before the fire stopped. The Necrons in the direct path of the flame were half melted and deactivated. Others were intact but their outer shells were melted and their movement slowed. Unfortunately, there were still more Necrons coming at the dragon.

The tail of the dragon is one of the most dangerous weapons a dragon has. It smashed and crushed the Necrons but when the Pariah squad and a squad of Immortals grabbed on to it and fired their weapons again and again, the tail was torn off from the body, causing incredible pain for Kafraxialus. Seeing that the dragon was not such an easy beng to kill, the Necron Lord stood in front of him and struck his weapon on to the ground. Suddenly, the Necron Lord exploded into black smoke and grew in size. After a moment, the essence of Night Bringer, one of the Star Gods of the Necrontyr, the destroyer of the living, appeared, holding his scyth.

Kafraxialus roared and lunged at it. His right foot went through the dark being scratching out chunks of smoke-like material. It was useless struggle. With each strike from the scyth, the dragon screamed and struggled a little less. Then with a great swipe, the Night Bringer struck his scyth deep into the dragon's chest, and the dragon stopped. There were no physical scars but the dragon's eyes began to fade. The great burning eyes stopped glowing. His life began to drain as the mana in the dragon heart began to dissipate.

From the thin air, another dark being appeared. It was the essence of the Deceiver. It hovered around the dragon for a moment, then it entered the dragon's body. The essence of the Night Bringer separated itself from the Necron Lord and followed the Deceiver. The Necrons stopped and simply watched the dead dragon. However, more and more Necrons marched to form a circle around the dragon.

One of the destroyed Wraiths, the very one crunched to death, began to move and its pieces flew toward the dragon. All destroyed Necrons flew at the dragon and stuck there. From the gaps between the metal scales, the organic matter of the dragon began to come out in the form of vapour, leaving only the metal scale and the partially metallic bones. Then the pieces of the dead Necrons began to disintegrate. Then they seeped into the dragon.

It was not enough. Necron Warriors, Wraiths and the Immortals were pulled in. Only the Necron Lord, Destroyer Lord and the Pariahs were not pulled in. The living metal of the Necrons merged with the metals that made up the dragon's body. The Necron metal merged with the bones, and then they began to form strange organs within the body. The body shrunk as the intestines were no longer there. The stomach shrunk and the redundent scales moved to cover the rest of the body. The flesh of the wings were stripped away and remade by the fibre weaving of the living metal. The eyes of the dragon melted and were replaced by crystals that glowed green.

The wings and mouth and whole body of the dragon were then encased in dark smoke not unlike that made up the essence of the Night Bringer and the Deciever. After a moment of pause, the dragon stood upon its all four legs. Then it turned its head toward the surviving Necrons and then to the Necron Lord and the Pariahs. The Necron Dragon spoke, in strange hollow voice of the Necrons.

"I… I am a Necron. I am Kafraxialus the Necron Dragon. All living shall perish before me! In the name of the Star Gods, I shall destroy all living things!"

The Pariah spoke in return.

"My lord, we must leave this world. This world is no longer needed. We shall once again return here to purge it, but right now, we must return to our Tomb World."

"Yes! The purge must pause for the war. The old ways of purifying all living into death is no longer feasible. We must war first. We shall war once more, as we have done from beginning of the Necrontyr. We shall war once more!"

--

Deep within the Imperium territories are the Chaos worlds, scatter all over the galaxy. In the Ultima Segmentum, where were many worlds that had fallen under the influence of Chaos, and one of those worlds was Hor'Remasa of Horema system. Once the homeworld of Hor'Remasans, a pacifistic bipedal alien race with digitigrade legs, they were exterminated by a company of Space Marines and a regiment of Imperial Guard many thousands years ago. Then the local garrison of Imperial Guards were corrupted by the Chaos, and the Chaos flooded the world. The Space Marines attempted to retake the world but failed. With another system nearby also corrupted by Chaos, several systems fell to the hands of Chaos from these two systems. Within a relatively short period of two hundred years, nine systems fell, but the Imperial Guards and a Space Marine Chapter that took up a residence in those parts stopped the Chaos from spreading.

Now, there was something new. The Horema System was rich in metal and fuel, but they were difficult to mine thanks to the gaseus nebulae that filled the system. Its radioactive nature killed any living things beyond the 4th planet, where Hor'Remasa is the third. Thirteen black ships appeared above the planet.

--

"Lord Gordek Silius of Hekelang Province!"

A mutant wearing flamboyant redish armour came up the stairs. He had six eyes, all bulging from the reptilian-like face where a dozen fins sprouted from the back of the head. He had four arms, where two were long and two were short. The short ones held bolters and the long ones held swords. As he breathed, three tongues appeared from his mouth.

"Yes, my lord."

From the top of the stairs, a Chaos Space Marine sat in his throne. He was not wearing a helmet and that showed his face. His face was strangely human-like, except for the mouth. When opened his mouth slightly, hundreds of small fangs could be seen. The truth was that the rest of his face below his jaw was fake. It hid a daemonic mutation underneath. The Chaos Marine gestured Gordek closer. He spoke.

"Gordek, there is a strange fleet above this world. I shall grant you the command of my fleet. Crush them, and you shall have Ormongask plains."

"Ormongask plains belongs to Nurkash."

"If he complains… behead him."

"Yes, my lord."

--

The Chaos fleet of fifty four ships launched toward the alien fleet. Gordek stood in the bridge of the flagship as he watched the screen.

"Fire all weapons once we are in range."

"Yes, lord Silius."

"My lord, the enemy is firing!"

"What? What is the range?"

"Eighty two thousand kilometers and closing!"

The black ships fired the Drone weapons, and swarms of orange light issued forth from each ship toward the Chaos fleet. Not knowing what they are, the Chaos ships fired upon them, the explosive damages knocking some drones out but mostly ineffective. Nine ships were swarmed by the drones. The sheer size of the ships meant that they could withstand significant damages from the drones, but eventually seven of the nine ships exploded, and the surviving two were crippled beyond help.

"Speed up! I want the weapons striking those ships!"

However, before the Chaos fleet could reach them, the black ships did something. Strange energy portals of dark purple light appeared all around them. Then ships came out. Over a hundred elongated ships appeared surrounded by three hundred or so of ships that look like a sphere inside a ring. Between them, beetle-like ships also appeared. Inside the flagship among the black ships, a group of figures were watching the Chaos fleet from the screen.

"Well, we are here, friends."

"Yes, my lord, and the Conclave of the Dragon Lords did not notice us."

"Good. Now, is the droid fleet ready?"

"Yes, sir. They are machines. They do not suffer from the sickness of being inside the Astral Plane."

"Engage the enemy."

"Yes, my lord."

Then one of them gestured something. Three strange creatures came up to them. They were white coloured creatures wearing cloaks. One of the dark figures asked.

"Grevieous Clones… are you ready?"

"Yes, my lords."

"Then lead your droids and capture the designated ships."

"We will obey."

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	36. Chapter 36: War continues unabated

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**I decided to change the quiz into a competition of a character creation. Whoever comes up with most unique character will win, and I will be forced to write that character into the story no matter what I plan... a good way to add a little twist. Just give me a name, description and faction... or any other details you wanna add**

* * *

**Replies to reviews/comments:**

**awilla the hun: **Yes! Thank you for the grammer error! I've fixed it. Is there another Necron Dragon? I thought there was only the Void Dragon... the Necron machine god. The Void Dragon and the my Necron dragon will have a relationship.

**R'N'Rer: **Yes, I have fixed the error, thanks. Gordon Freeman... huh... that is a nice idea... and the platium Necron Lord as well...

* * *

**Chapter 36: War Continues unabated...**

General Gripps silently frowned as he watched from his flagship the massive fleet of Ascaralius. His small fleet was hidden behind the moon. As he quietly pondered his moves, there was something else. He felt a burning sensation on his forehead, and it was as if something broke inside his head. He instinctively knew that it was something that linked between him and hs master, the dragon Kafraxialus. The bond between them had been broken asunder. Gripps knew that his master was dead. As he watched the enemies, he also knew that Ascaralius would not let him live. To save his men and himself, Gripps decided to flee. He quickly walked to the comms station and contacted his reinforcements.

"Captain Lukas? Come in, Captain Lukas!"

After a moment, someone answered.

"Yes, General Gripps. This is Captain Lukas! We are only an hour away from your position, sir."

"Abort the arrival, captain. Instead, change course and arrive at this coordinate. Do not involve the Clones or the Goa'uld. Just bring our forces there."

"Sir? Yes, sir."

"I'm sending the coordinates now."

"Coordinates received, general. We are changing course."

"Very well, I will see you there."

"Yes, sir."

Then he turned to the helmsman.

"Helms, set course and engage hyperdrive."

"Yes, sir!"

--

Anuraks watched as his Jaffa brought him the dead body of Linosis.

"Turn him around!"

The Jaffa turned the body over. Anuraks carefully scanned the body then frowned.

"So, he has escaped… Jaffa, Kree! Find what was in that cell."

The Jaffa nodded and left the room. Anuraks pondered in his seat then standing up, he walked out of the room. He walked through the great marble corridor silently, followed by two Kull Warriors. He stopped in front of a great door. He raised his hand device and opened the door with it. Inside the chamber was Ascaralius in the throne he took from Kafraxialus. Anuraks bowed deeply. Ascaralius gestured him closer.

"What is it, Anuraks?"

"My Jaffa have found Linosis. His host was dead but his symbiote was missing. He was found in one of the prison cells. I think the prisoner, whoever it was, killed Linosis then was infected with him."

"I see. When you capture him, you may do whatever you want with him."

"Thank you, my lord."

--

Planet Grimson II of Grimson system was at the edge of the Imperium territory in the Gargosia sector to the edge of the Segmentum Tempest and bordered on the Ultima Segmentum. It was one of the worlds that were beyond the control or influence of the Lord Marshal Hegalis. In fact, it was commanded by a company of Space Marines from the Eagles of Saturn Chapter, whose homeworld lies deep within Ultima Segmentum.

The Brother-Captain of the 8th Reserve Company, Captain Orelus frowned as the PDF reported more of their men missing and civilians being massacred in small villages in the outskirts. Three sergeants entered the room and saluted.

"Ah, brothers. I need your squads to patrol the town of Ira to the south west. That is the largest settlement that has been attacked. The remaining PDF forces there have rescued several hundred civilians but I need to know the foundation of this trouble."

"We will get right on it, sir. Next shuttle to the battle barge is in fifteen minutes. We will go up in that."

"Good, brothers. Report to me once you have completed your searches."

"Yes, Brother Captain."

--

"This is squad two calling squad one. Anything yet?"

"Nothing. We will call you if we need any help. Of course, don't hesitate to call us when you are scared."

"We strike fear into their heart… whoever they are, and you should be more afraid."

"Afraid of what? Your shooting skills? You can't shoot for shit, Orem."

"I still can shoot better than you, Dexis."

"This is squad three. Guys, cut the chatter and search the town."

"Fine!"

The squad two moved in a formation. Eight battle brothers, with two heavy bolters and two plasma guns, and the brother sergeant in the middle of formation. As they walked down the street, they could see the low buildings all around them. Brother Sergeant Orem tensed up as he gripped his plasma pistol. With his power sword on his back, he was holding a custom weapon. His hoby was training and being a blacksmith. Though he did not make anything technological, he would forge his brothers various shrikens, throwing daggers, throwing axes and short swords.

This weapon was made for himself. Forged from adamantium/titanium alloy with a help from a Techpriest, it was power weapon. Taking a piece of broken power sword blade, he set it at the end of his spear, and then forged a fan of six thick blades to encircle the main blade. This allow him to swing it anyway and still hurt his enemies. Not forgetting his role as the brother sergeant, he embedded the flag of his Chapter on to a large metal plate and covered circular area that was connecting the power sword blade to the staff part, where various mechanical parts were exposed.

The other end of the weapon held a sharp spearhead and just above it was a large cylinderical machine which would eject the spearhead with incredible force. In fact, the cylinder contained a magazine of six additional spearheads. This custom weapon was not the only modification he has made to his arsenals. On his plasma pistol, he attached a couple of blades and spikes so that he can smash enemies with it in emergency.

All of his company's battlebrothers equipped their armour with five spikes on the forearm of their armour, and it allowed them greater melee advantage. Also, all their armours are coated with a single layer of adamantium/titanium alloy, allowing more defence. All these modifications were done under the influence of sergeant Orem and his enthusiasm for making things.

Orem looked at one of battlebrothers wielding a heavy bolter. Rather than traditional belt holding the heavy bolter, the heavy bolter was held in place by several metal rods which held it place even when the Space Marine let go of it. While it was slightly more difficult to aim it, this modification allowed the Space Marine to use one hand for a melee weapon or a sidearm, reducing the traditional weakness of the Space Marine armed with a heavy bolter.

"Are you alright, brother Corin?"

"Yes, brother sergeant. These soild harnesses are bit clumsy, but I think I can manage."

"Good, brother. Wait, what was that? Eleven o'clock!"

Orem thought he saw something. The squad paused for a minute but nothing was there.

"I can't see anything… was it an Eldar or something?"

"Possibly… there were some Eldar activities around here too."

One of the squad member in the front right suddenly aimed his bolter on a house.

"I think I just saw something. Two o'clock!"

"What was it?"

"Something greyish blue… pale and lith… I think we might have Eldar here…"

"This is squad two… We have something… We think it might be Eldar."

"What would Eldar be doing around here?"

"I don't know, but I want to fight out by slowly torturing prisoners."

"Man, you are bloody!"

"Oh, yes! I will make these xeno scums bleed!"

Orem laughed as continued to walk. Then he definitely saw something. Something flashed from one of the rooftops. Orem threw himself to the side and crashed into the Space Marine holding a plasma gun. Both of them fell to the side when an Eldar shriken streaked past them. Instantly, the Space Marines took over to the sides. Orem and four marines took cover to left. Orem quickly called other squads.

"This is second squad. We are under attack."

"This is squad one, who is attacking?"

"Wait…"

On the rooftops to the two o'clock of their position, he clearly saw Eldar Guardian squad taking up positions.

"I am seeing Eldar Guardians, but there might be more."

"Stand by, brother, we've just engaged the Eldar as well. Kill them all, brothers."

"Agreed, brother. Just report to the brother-capain without fail."

"Alright!"

Then one of the squad members of the other side of the street gestured.

"Sergeant, twelve o'clock! Banshees!"

"Shoot them down!"

The Space Marines carrying heavy bolters began to fire. Large bolts streak past and the Banshees flung to the sides and took cover. Orem and others on the left turned their guns to the two o'clock and fired at the Guardians. The Guardians fired their shrikens. The cover was not good enough and Orem saw a dumpster between the buildings. He grabbed the dumpster and dragged it to block against the Guardians. The Space Marines on the other side saw it and they also grabbed a dumpster and flung it at them, and they caught it and made a cover against the Guardians.

Orem fired his plasma pistol and shot down a Guardian. Then the Banshees charged. Despite the death of four Banshees by the heavy bolters, the Banshees arrived upon them. One of the Banshees came upon one of the heavy bolter carrying Space Marine. However, he was wearing the modified heavy bolter where he could use his left hand. Taking a bolter pistol, the Space Marine fired four shots at the Banshee. The powerful bolter shots made four holes in the Banshee's armour and blood splattered as the Banshee fell.

Orem stepped out of the dumpster cover and fired at the Banshee in the head. The super heated plasma smashed into the Bnahsee's mask and she fell as the plasma cooked their head behind the mask. Then a Banshee came to him from the side. Orem, growling, swung his custom weapon. The Banshee dodged the first strike, but Orem's weapon had blades on all sides. The backswing dug deep into the Banshee's side. The Banshee screamed but still raised her sword. Orem turned his pistol and fired it into the Banshee's chest.

Taking his weapon out of the Banshee, Orem saw more enemies. Six Banshees came down the roofs. Orem shouted at his squadmates on the left side of the street.

"Banshees above you!"

It was too late. The Banshees jumped down and struck their swords into the Space Marines. Two went down immediately, but the attacking Banshees went down also as the Space Marines squeezed the triggers of their bolters as they went down and pointed at the Bnashees. The blood splattered over Orem, as he fired his pistol at another Banshee. Three Banshees decided to come to him. He growled and charged. He tackled one with his shoulder and stabbed another one with the speartip of his weapon. The weapon went through cleanly as the mighty strength of a Space Marine punctured the head of the Eldar.

Then he let go of his weapon and stepped back, just as a Banshee slashed at him. Orem placed his pistol right in front of her chest and fired. Steam rose as the blood vapourized and the Eldar collapsed. Then the Banshee he tackled was there and knocked the pistol from Orem's hand. Orem did not pause. Straight away, he punched the Eldar with the fist that was holding the pistol. The Banshee stumbled, and Orem snatched up his weapon and swung it down, slicing the Banshee in half.

Another Banshee was there, and Orem struck. The Banshee leader blocked the attack with her sword. Orem's weapons spun and struck again and the Banshee evaded. Just at that moment, Orem saw an opening, and he kicked her. The Banshee leader stumbled and Orem struck down with his weapon, and it sliced off her arm. She screamed but still swung her sword. Her strength failed her as her sword cut through the armour but not deep enough to injure him.

The battle was over. Two Space Marines were dead and at least nine Banshee had fallen. Orem looked down on the Banshee leader and pointed his weapon at her.

"Foolish bitch! Your kind is not welcome here, Eldar. This world is and always have been Imperium World. You shall pay for the death of humans in this town."

The Eldar coughed as her strength slowly ebbed away. She slowly looked up.

"We did not kill the people here, you bigot. We have come to stop an enemy far greater…"

Orem frowned. He did not trust the word of an alien, especially the Eldar who are well known for their deceiving nature. However, he had to know.

"What? What do you mean?"

The Eldar sighed.

"It is too late, now. They have arrived."

"Who? Who has done this? Why have you attacked us if you were not planning to fight us?"

"We were setting a trap for the enemy, but your coming here would have triggered it too early."

"Who is this enemy? The Tyranids? Orks? The Chaos?"

"No… the… dragons…"

She went silent as her life ended. Orem pondered her words as the members of his squads gathered up the deads. Then he heard sounds of engines. A dozen Acclamator Assault ships slowly descended, covering the sky. Orem quickly called the squad one but there was no answer. Orem looked at the incoming ships and gritted his teeths.

"What now?"

Then he heard another sound. Thrumming sound from a rooftop to the left. The rest of the surviving squad members quickly raised their weapons. On the rooftop was a figure clad in completely black armour wielding a red energy blade.

--

The Shadow Trooper reported his location and decided to take on the Space Marine. He jumped high into the air. The Space Marines fired their bolters and plasma guns. The Shadow Trooper used Force Push to knock aside the incoming bolts and deflected the plasma shots. As soon as he landed, a Space Marine swung the chain blade. The Shadow Trooper quickly blocked it, and the powerful lightsaber sliced through chain weapon. Without losing the momentum, the Shadow Trooper slashed down with the lightsaber. With a sizzle, the red energy blade cut into the helmet and then down to the chest.

Just as he pulled out the lightsaber, Orem fired his plasma pistol at the Shadow Trooper. Deflecting the plasma, the Shadow Trooper dodged to the side and evaded Orem's weapon. The Shdaow Trooper rolled fast and before the Space Marine with heavy bolter could aim at him, he thrusted the lightsaber into the Space Marine's chest. The Space Marine groaned in pain, but thanks to the second heart, he lived, and quickly pulled out a short sword made by Orem. It was a personal gift for saving him on one of the missions almost ninty years ago.

Surprised, the Shadow Trooper pulled back, just as Orem slashed at him with his weapon. The power blade of the weapon struck the blocking lightsaber and the two mighty weapons locked together. Orem aimed his pistol but the Shadow Trooper grabbed the gun and pulled it to the side. The strength of the genetically enhanced Space Marine was too much for a Shadow Trooper. If he had been a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master, under the direct authority of the Dragon Lords' Conclave, then he could have withstood it, but the Space Marine was too much for the Shadow Trooper.

Orem let go of his pistol and quickly grabbed for his Power Sword on his back. The right shoulder piece of the power armour cracked under the forceful movement, but Orem reached the handle and pulled it out, and sliced the Shadow Trooper in half. The top half of the body fell backward as the lightsaber went off. Orem looked down at the dead enemy and grabbed the energy weapon that sliced through the Power Armour. Then he grabbed the top half of the dead body and put it on his shoulder. He turned to his squad mates.

"Marines, we are returning to the HQ, now. We must report this."

* * *

I hope it was fun. Anything to fix, then post a comment, thanks.


	37. Chapter 37: The Questioning

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**I decided to change the quiz into a competition of a character creation. Whoever comes up with most unique character will win, and I will be forced to write that character into the story no matter what I plan... a good way to add a little twist. Just give me a name, description and faction... or any other details you wanna add.**

* * *

**Any ideas on what questions to ask Linosis the Goa'uld?**

* * *

**Chapter 37: The Questioning**

Two weeks passed since the forces of Imperium finally fled Telerix II and abandoned the nearby systems. Retreating back to the core worlds under the command of the Lord Marshal Hoshua Hegalis, the Space Marines and the various Imperial Guard regiments changed their tactics and prepared solid defences in the strategically important systems and planets of high value. This change in tactics, along with the change in the tactics of the Dracoranians themselves, resulted in a moderate success.

Despite the continual influx of dragons and their personal fleets, the dragons were still few. A dozen dragons have arrived during the first stages of the invasion, and after the construction of the SuperGate, at least one to two fleets arrived everyday. However, even that was still nothing more than thirty or so fleets. The fact that there were over one hundred fifty Imperial worlds in the sector and over two hundred worlds belonging to other races, the dragons were spread thin as well.

The dragons, in order to increase the speed of the invasion, and to take more credit and honor, sent out their generals to deal with planets of lesser defences and value. Without the aid of the major military presence, even the moderately small forces of these forces were capable of taking the planet. However, on the worlds where there were Imperial Guards or any military forces of major races, then the war became bogged down for the forces of the Dracoranians.

Another mistake the dragons have made was that they trusted the races of this galaxy to continue their internal struggle despite the invasion. They were very wrong. Though they did not ally or anything, they at least tried to stay away from each other as to preserve their own forces. The Eldar and the Necrons stopped invading each other's territory to destroy each other. The Necrons became obsessed in destroying the Dracoranian forces, while ignorring the Eldar, which the Eldar did the same.

The Chaos and the Space Marines were powerful adversaries for the dragons' forces. The super soldiers and their mighty weapons of war had caused much loss for the subserviant armies of the dragons, and it was only the overwhelming numbers or the might of the dragons themselves that solved such problems. While the forces of Chaos, divided through their own maddness and greed were often destroyed by the power of the dragons, the Space Marines of the Imperium were a different matter.

The Chapter of Red Claymore, their home based on the three moons of PC4-O2T-3, were utterly destroyed as all their ten companies, spread through the regions of planets near the Necron worlds, were attacked and annihilated. Only few had survived each attacks, and no more than one hundred thirty members, mostly new recruits, wounded and Apothecaries and Librarians, fled the PC4-O2T system when the green dragon Goramurios and his vast Jaffa armies and a thousand Kull Warriors.

The Tau was few in the sector as this sector was so far from their empire, but they fought valiantly. However, they were fortunate in that only two of their planets were attacked, and one of them was a conflict planet shared by the Tau, Orks and the Chaos. The unfortunate destruction of those worlds forces the local commanders to rally and prepare tough defences.

The Ork planets were the most troubling for the Dracoranians. They could not overwhelm the Orks. There were simply too many Orks. The first failure to conquer had happened on Frig'Mar II, an Ork world. White dragon Drinarios and his fleet of Goa'uld forces and the reinforcement of Clones, were easily outnumbered as soon as they arrived. Quite unwilling to admit his failure, Drinarios called in more troops from his territory in the home galaxy. Over a million Jaffa, nearly two thousand Kull Warriors and almost three hundred thousand Clones were lost during the campaign, and even with the constant orbital bombardment from the fleet, the forces of the dragon was driven out in a week. The white dragon returned home in shame and ridicule…

--

Ascaralius walked through the empty corridors of the governor's palace in Domus Sanctus which the Imperium has abandoned. He did not care about the calming the fears of the local civilians, and in fact, his forces terrified them on purpose. As Ascaralius admired a sculpture, Anuraks arrvied and bowed. Ascaralius acknowledged the Goa'uld.

"What is it?"

"My lord, I have just received the schedule for the arrival of the dragon lords… and the Dragon Lord."

Ascaralius turned to look at Anuraks.

"Well?"

"They are going arrive in four days, my master. They are all arriving together."

Ascaralius nodded lightly.

"Ahhh… the Bastion… Nothing I've got will be a match for the Bastion. Anuraks, prepare for evacuation… you have sent a scout ahead for the planets I have selected?"

"Of course, my lord. All nine systems that you have selected are ripe for taking."

"Good. Ready the fleet. We are moving out."

--

Many waited as the Inquistors arrived. Upon receiving the report, the Inquistion sent an emergency order issued by the High Lords themselves to hold the extraction of the alien parasite from the former Chapter Master Lord Velde. It was fortunate as neither Velde nor Barius wanted an Apothecary from another chapter to do surgery on him and taint their honour, so the extraction was delayed. The Inquisition accepted the request to pick up an Apothecary from the homeworld and it took two weeks for them to arrive on Felus III, temporary encampment General Jonas and his companions have set up.

Felus III was an insignificant colony of civilian population of no more than six thousand miners working in the deep mines in the mountains. Naturally cold as it was quite far from the sun, this world was remote and easy to secure as well as being the cloest Imperium planet from Telerix II that has not fallen to the Dracoranians. In fact, the Imperial Guards and the few ragtag Space Marines were being chased out from four planets they have landed on as more and more planets fell to the dragons.

When the Black Ship appeared above the planet with several ships from Segmentum Solar as reinforcements, the survivors were relieved. Though resupplied by Imperial Guards on the planets they have landed on, the increasing number of soldiers was beginning to strain the supply reserves. The fact that every planet that fell after they have landed on them added troops but it also meant the strain on the resources. Without the resupply from the Cafalas Regiemental Command, they would not have lasted a week. That was why when the a dozen ships from Segmentum Solar arrived escorting the Black Ship and carrying supplies, it was very welcome.

Thre inquisitors, one each from Ordo Xenos, Ordo Hereticus and Ordo Malleus, appeared at the top of the ramp of the shuttle. Jonas saluted.

"Welcome to Felus III, inquisitors. I have prepared quarters for you."

The inqusitor from Ordo Xenos, who was obviously far more senior than the other two, answered.

"We must begin the interrogation immediately, general. The attack on the Imperium by these Dracoranians must be fought back, and we need information."

"Very well, sir. I just thought that you might need some rest after such a long trip."

"We are quite well rested, general, and though I thank you for your concern we must see Lord Velde immediately. Sooner we get started sooner we finish and extract the alien."

They walked down to the chamber where Velde was bound and locked up as per his wishes. The Space Marines guarding the doors opened the door to reveal Velde tied to a large chair by thick chains, and a table, and Barius sitting across the table. Barius stood up. The Ordo Xenos Inqusitor gestured him to sit down. Barius stood up and offered the chair to the older man. The Inquistor sat down with other all standing behind him. Velde opened his eyes and looked at the Inquistor and he smiled.

"Is that you, Lord Arossi? You came a long way just to talk to the alien parasite."

Inquisitor Arossi lifted his hood and revealed a clean face. There were a few scars but they were old, and he had no cybernetics on his face. Arossi nodded and smiled back at Velde.

"It is I, Lord Velde. It is good to see you again, though I hoped that the situation we meet again would not be so dire."

"So did I, my lord. I never have imagined that I would be put in such position."

"Indeed, Lord Velde. I would never have thought that one such as you would ever be subjected to… to this."

"Enough small talk, Lord Inquistor… I guess you want to talk to this… parasite…"

Arossi nodded.

"Yes, Lord Velde. However, before we begin, may we know how you are keeping it from taking over you? I heard that it entered your brain."

"It is still in my brain, but my training with the Librarians has paid off. I have seperated it from my brain with psychic power… but I do not think I can hold it much longer. Once I let go, it is highly unlikely that I would regain the control. From what knowledge I gained from it without comprimising myself… is that the parasite would gain all my memories and knowledge, and will be able to impersonate me completely. Do not be fooled."

Arossi nodded.

"We understand, my lord. You may begin."

Velde sighed and breathed out slowly. Then his head bowed. The head came up and looked at them. His eyes flashed. Then he spoke with deep and strange voice.

"Bow down to me, mortals! I am Linosis, the Lord of Krimar, Elcor, and Kelex! I serve Lord Kaf… ahh… my bond with him is broken!"

Linosis looked around to find himself bound. He scowled at the Inqusitors and roared.

"Release me! Release me or I will kill my host!"

Arossi's face tightened.

"You would know by now that such threat is nothing to us, xeno filth. We would rather kill your host than give in to any of your demands. I will ask the questions, and you will answer."

Linosis sneered.

"I will reveal nothing… unless a few conditions are met."

Arossi kept a straight face.

"You are in no position to demand anything, alien. You will answer or you will suffer the concequences. We might simply tear out the answers we seek."

Linosis scowled defiantly.

"If you kill me, then I cannot tell you anything."

"We have captured one of your ships. Even now the the Techpriests of Mars are downloading everything from it. What I want to know is some knowledge that is not in the computers, but they are in various individuals. I am certain that after we make an example out of you, then others we will capture will be… very cooperative."

Linosis paused as he stared at Arossi. Then a realisation dawned on the Goa'uld.

"You would kill me anyway. The host remembered what you did to the Eldar… such… horrible thing… to do such a thing…"

Arossi did not mind.

"She was a xeno and it was in my right and duty to eliminate her in a most painful manner. Now, let's get back to you, parasite. Knowing that you will be killed anyway, would you like to die quickly and painlessly? Perhaps you would enjoy that I did to that Eldar."

Linosis paled. Seeing that, Arossi continued.

"Now, let's begin. Where should we start? Ah… tell us about yourself. You call yourselves 'Goa'uld', right?"


	38. Chapter 38: Prayer in the Dark

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**I decided to change the quiz into a competition of a character creation. Whoever comes up with most unique character will win, and I will be forced to write that character into the story no matter what I plan... a good way to add a little twist. Just give me a name, description and faction... or any other details you wanna add.**

* * *

**Any ideas on what questions to ask Linosis the Goa'uld? (Really... someone throw me a bone here. Ask what you want to know about the dragons...)**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**Shadow Archon: **Great job with the character... I might use the name... but I think it is a bot OP.

**awilla the hun: **Thanks for the comment, and I love the character! Fantastic! I will hold on for more from other readers, but I think we might already have a winner! If you want add a plot twist specifically for your character. You can make it hard for me, and I will take that as a challenge!

**Don't forget to leave a comment!**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Prayer in the Dark**

The planet T32-4CJ-3, the 3rd planet of T32-4CJ system, under the command of Weilos Regiment from the nearby Weilos IV Imperial Guard command of the Ultima Segmentum, was in danger. Located at border of Segmentum Tempestus, it also bordered the Tau planets of the Gargosia sector. When troubles began in the Segmentum Tempestus, the 143rd Weilos arrived to reinforce the 211th Weilos and the sixty thousand reserves. Not only were they there but mighty fleets of the Ultima Segmentum guarding the planet. They did not think that anyone would dare attack them. Who would attack a plant with not decernable resource other than one hundred million civilians living in a dozen large metropolises? Protected by nearly one hundred thousand Imperial Guards and three hundred thousand PDFs wielding armed with almost the same equipment as the Imperial Guards, the planet was deemed safe.

Near the planet, a hypersapce window had opened and a metallic orb appeared. It headed toward the planet. No one really noticed it. The fleets thought it was nothing more than a stray meteor. When a small ship decided to intercept it and to destroy it before it endagered the planet, the orb punched through the ship, crippling it and destroying it. It continued toward the planet. It fell from the sky like a burning meteor but it remained intact. With a great impact, it created a mighty crater near the camp of the 3rd company of the 211th Weilos.

After an hour, three squads of Imperial Guardsmen and a squad of Tarskins and six Techpriests arrived at the location of the orb. As the Techpriest attempted decipher the origins of the strange object. Then the orb began to glow. When one of the Techpriest touched it, it exploded. It vapourized everything in five hundred kilometer radius, making the explosion clearly seen from the sky. The 3rd compnay of the the 211th Weilos was vapourized and one of the smaller settlements was vapourized and the gound they once stood upon became glowing molten rock that quickly cooled to create a massive crater.

Once the smoke cleared, the orb was gone, but a stargate, protected by energy shield remained. Hidden inside the orb, it began to activate. With a kwoosh, the stargate opened and from them came out Jaffa. Hundreds of Jaffa came marching out from the stargate. Then a group of strange warriors came out with a long line of strange machines. Guarded by the the Jaffa, the stranger began to install the machine on the ground. It took several hours but once it was done, the strangers returned through the stargate. The strange ring device on the ground glowed and inside, a Dominion Seige Tank appeared. The stargate opened once more and hundreds of Jaffa and Dominion Marines came pouring out.

It took a day for the Imperial Guards to figure out what happened and another day until they sent a squad who did not return. So, the next day, they launched a full scale expedition to the heart of the explosion. There they met the invasion force. There the Imperial Guard were faced by over thirty eight thousand Jaffa, over seven thousand marines and various vehicles.

--

"Go! Go! Go! Run!"

As the Imperial Guardsmen ran several Jaffa staff weapons shot him in the back and he fell to the dismay of his fellow Guardsmen. Others blindedly fired their lasguns behind the low sandbags but the attacks were still coming. Thousands of orange plasma shots were filling the air and the couple of hundreds of lasgun beams were becoming less and less. An Imperial Guardsman sergeant hid behind the sandbag next to the Commissar.

"Commissar Lowel, we are outnumbered. We must retreat!"

Commissar growled, but did not blast the Guardsman's head off with his pistol as he knew that the soldier was right and being annihilated here was meaningless. He grabbed the soldier.

"Sergeant, take some men and contact with the command. They have jammed us here but we must alert them."

"Yes, sir. Take care, sir."

"I will die before I surrender."

As the sergeant left, more staff weapon shots came flying. The Commissar Lowel growled as he stood up and fired his pistol. Then he was hit. Then again and again, he was hit and he fell to the ground. Seeing their commissar fall, the Guardsmen wavered, but the enemy was ruthless. The Jaffa, wielding their staff weapons, conitnued to press forward as more and more Imperial Guards fled. The Jaffa silently shot down those who fled as their orders were to wipe out the local defenders.

--

Deep within the tall buildings of the Holy Terra, in the depth of the Inquisition, five Inquisitors of a secret order met. The concil had not met for six centuries and many of its members were still alive. Their numbers were so small but they were powerful. Influencial throughout all parts of the Imperium, these elite members of the secret order had remained silent and resolute since the Emperor had secretly decreed their formation.

They have waited until now. They were those who knew of the dragons and the role of the Void Keeper in what is to come. They thought that everything was ready… but there were certain unforseeable events that were catastrophic to say the least. The fall of the Emperor by the hand of Horus, and the subsequent incapcitation of the Emperor had caused grave difficulty in carrying out their orders.

A senior member of the group spoke.

"The time has come. It is most crucial. We must find the Champions."

Another answered.

"We believe we may have located most of them."

"Speak."

"The first is the Grandmaster Augusta of the Grey Knights."

"A hero of six thousand years past? Is he truly a Champion?"

"We believe so. It is likely that he will be the Champion of the Adjudicator Rex."

"He will wear the Honorificus Justicia?"

"The profile fits. He is a capble Leader but not a Hero."

The senior Inquistor nodded.

"Very well. Anyone else?"

"Captain Geran Evial of the White Hammers and the recently ascended Chapter Master Dain Barius of the Silver Skulls."

"Two Space Marines? Is that fair?"

"This is not the question of factionalism, my friends. We do not choose them. They are chosen. Continue, brother."

"Captain Geran Evial is likely the Champion of the Glacies Militis, and if he is so, he will wear the Niveus Vesica."

"Then what about Chapter Master Barius?"

"Most likely the Champion of the Burning Beast, and the wearer of the Burning Tyranus."

"What of the chosen Champion of the Superstes Vir? Who will wear the Humanus Palma?"

"We have several candidates but we found Lieutenant General Jonas Derius to be the most promising."

"Ahh… then all we need to find is the wearer of the Glorificus Madonna, the Champion of the Illustro Matris?"

"What of the Atrum Punitor? Should we not at least search for the Champion?"

"NO! You know the likely candidates for the Atrum Punitor will not be human. In the worst case scenario, the Chaos may get their hands on it… and it would be disastrous."

"Very well, brothers. The Golden Orb is already in place. Once everything is set, the great and mighty Deus Imperator will rise with the Emperor as the wearer of the Illustro Rex. May we pray for that day to come!"

"May we pray!

--

Just as the last forces of Ascarlius was preparing to leave, a dozen large dark portals opened up above the planet. Admiral Felini, the Rear Admiral attached to the Grand Moff Ordiku, quickly rallied his fleet together. Aboard his flagship _Galestorm_, the upgraded Victory II class Star Destroyer, Admiral Felini despaired as Protoss ships began to exit the portals. He had heard of the Protoss. The chosen guardians of the Dragon Lords and their council, the Protoss enjoyed a vast territory without any interference from the dragons themselves. The rumours of their mighty ships and powerful weapon had floated across the galaxy, but no one actually believed them.

In fact, the only race to have fought them were the Dominion. The Dominion had fought a great war against the Protoss and it was said that despite their numbers, the Protoss had won the day. It was only the intervention of the dragons, being the lords and rulers of the galaxy, that saved the Dominion. Since then, the Dominion remained almost constant. There were few technological developments, but the Protoss were allowed to go about their business as they wanted.

"Admiral, the Protoss flagship is hailing us."

"Put him on screen."

The screen revealed an alien face with no mouth or nose. It spoke, and a device under its neck flashed as it translated the Protoss telepathy into vocal sound.

"This is Executor Veloris of the 9th Protoss Legion, speaking to you from my flagship _Varanathor_. We have come in the name of the Dragon Lords and the Conclave of the Lords. Where is your master, admiral?"

Felini cleared his throat.

"He is away at the moment."

"Why are your ships ready for battle? I was informed that this would be a peaceful transition… ah… Your thoughts are clear to me. Your master left orders to engage us."

"How…"

"Ah… even though the Dragon Lords have discovered your master's treachery, this direct confrontation was not what we expected. However, puny human, you will die. By the orders of the Dragon Lord himself, all servants of the Immortal Dragon Ascaralius is to surrender or die for their high treason against the Dracoranian Empire and its Conclave."

"We shall not fall without a fight!"

"I was rather hoping you would say that, human."

The screen went blank.

"Admiral, the transmission has ended."

"I can see that, officer. Prepare the fleet to engage. Send out all your fighters and have all marines and troops ready for boarding."

"Yes, sir."

--

From each portal, three Protoss Carriers appeared, each escorted by six prisms, and at least fifty Corsairs and Scouts. From the three largest portals, the fleet was followed by a Protoss mothership and another swarm of Corsairs and Scouts. As the portals closed, the Carriers prepared for battle. The Carriers did not carry weapons themselves, but they carried large complements of Interceptors, unmanned fighters, and many Scouts, Cosairs and prisms. They also carried large contingnents of Protoss warriors of various kinds.

As for the fleet above the planet, the flagship _Galestorm_ was escoted by six Victory class Star Destroyers, and they were leading a dozen Imperial class, a dozen Venator class and eighteen Acclamators. Just as the portals closed, the ships began to send out every one of their starfighters. Even the Acclamators carried over 150 starfighters, and they began to come out in their dozens. Within minutes, nearly five hundred starfighters launched from their ships. The Star Destroyers and the Acclamators turned their ships to move against the Protoss.

--

As the invasion continued throughout the Gargosia sector, even the planets bordering other sectors began to be affected. Of nearly eighty Imperial worlds under direct control of either the Segmentum Command or the Space Marines, nineteen worlds have already fallen. The one hundred sixty four Imperial worlds under the local governance faired much worse. Just as the Protoss fleet arrived, fifty one planet fell to the hands of the dragons with one or two dragons entered the galaxy everyday. Even among the conflict worlds such as Telerix II the toll was high as twenty six planets, almost half of the conflict worlds, were captured by the dragons. Had it not been for the presence of the other races, the Imperium would have faced the full brunt of the invasion. Fortunately, the dragons were much more interested in the planets of the Chaos and Eldar, while exterminating everything on Necron Tombworlds.


	39. Chapter 39: Droids Marching

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**The competition of character creation is still on. Whoever comes up with most unique character will win, and I will be forced to write that character into the story no matter what I plan... a good way to add a little twist. Just give me a name, description and faction... or any other details you wanna add.**

* * *

**Any ideas on what questions to ask Linosis the Goa'uld? (Please send me ideas... standard questions are so boring... and this is a time for you, the readers, to know more about the whole story...)**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**Shadow Archon: **Thank you again for your input! Yes, the Protoss are here... the war is just beginning! No Deathstar but the Shadow Troopers are cloned.

**Haegr: **Thanks for the comment. Just a reminder though... this is not exactly the WH40K we know... it is a variant, and everything has been changed to some degree... for example, the Dominion and the Protoss are different here as they control tens of thousands of systems. Protoss are extremely powerful in this... so no pointing fingers on that aspect. I know that the WH40K ships are masssive, but they are simply overwhelmed by the sheer size of the Dracoranian fleets. As for the ships, the Goa'uld Ha'taks are over 1km on each side... so they are big too. Finally, every soldier in the Dracoranian army, be they Clones or the Dominion forces, or Jaffa, they are clones. Jaffa are made up of clone footsoldiers and higher ranking not-clones. As for the Old Ones... well well... I rather like to ignor it... the story is complicated as it is.

**The MAIN PLOT is about to unfold...**

**Don't forget to leave a comment!**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Droids Marching**

In the Horema system, the forces of Chaos fled from a planet to a planet then to a moon. Gordek Silius had survived the massacre of the fleet and manged to rally the surviving warriors of Chaos to him. His former masters and lords were all dead, and he was the only remaining lord among them. His power and his command of what ships that were left allowed him to rally all the forces of Chaos in the system. However, he knew deep down that he would not survive unless he fled through the Warp Portals on the planet surface, which was heavily guarded and the planet itself was guarded by the machine fleet that defeated his own. The droids did not bother destroying the ships, and concentrated on killing the crew, and that allowed Silius to salvage a fleet. Though it now numbered thiry two, he felt it was enough to launch an attack and recapture the portal so he and his forces could escape to another world and take over.

Gordek mused as he sat in his newly fashioned throne made of bones and metal. He shuddered as he remembered the battles aboard his ship.

--

As the powerful Chaos ships sailed through the void toward the new enemy, hundreds of Vulture Droid Fighters and dozens of Droid Tri-Fighters swarmed toward the Chaos warships. The following Heavy Missile Platforms and Droid Transport Carriers did not help the forces of the Chaos. Powerful turbolasers and Assault Laser Cannons numbering hundreds on each Lucrehulk class ships, and the Diamond class cruisers guarding them bombarded the Chaos ships, and hundreds of troop carriers and dozens of battledroid dispensers penetrated the firepowers of the Chaos ships.

The powerful lancers and other weapons were indeed powerful, but they were easily dodged and evaded by the manoeuvrable and agile starfighters. The massive ships of the Chaos fleet provided easy targets for the numerous weapons of the droid fleet as the bombers and fighters blasted the hanger doors and let the troop carriers to land inside.

The battle inside was far easier for the Chaos. The giant Chaos Marines, daemons of various kinds and hundreds of cultists and other creatures filled these ships, and the weak battledroids were truly insignificant. The super battledroids faired slightly better. Their thicker armour allowing them to take a few more shots. The only thing that were going for the droids was the numerical superiority. Each Providence class ships carries 1.5 million battle droids and even the Lucrehulks carries over 100 thousand droids. From them each dispensers and troop carriers dozens of battledroids came pouring out into the hanger bays of the Chaos ships.

The Exile dragons did extensive modifications to some of the droid technologies.Unlike the dragons belonging to the Dracoranian Empire, these dark dragons had no qualms about using their technology to improve the lesser races, especially since the lesser race they use are the unthinking droids. The weapons of the battledroids were still same design, except for the modification that increased firing rate and firepower by a factor of five. The Super battledroids were equipped with weapons on both hands instead of one, and their armour was stronger. The droidekas were equipped with stronger shields and greater firepower.

One of the most impressive among the upgrades was the modifications made to the droid dispensers and troop transports. By installing teleporter technologies, the dispensers and transporters could supply the battlefields with unlimited number of droids as long as there were reserves on the ships, and there were millions of them.

--

A Chaos Marine champion and his squad led the charge on board the battlebarge _Blasted Nether_. Ordroj, a champion of four centuries of war across a dozen worlds, wielded two chain swords and a storm bolter on each arm. His storm bolters were supplied with powerful daemonic bolter ammo with malevolent energy inside each. However, these enemies did not know fear. Simply machines, there was no blood, no scream and no fear from the enemies. They simply came again and again.

He smashed three thin ones with left sword and one large one with the the sword on the right. Then pulling out the sword, he pointed his storm bolters at the dozen more droids coming at him, firing their red plasma bolts with terrible accuracy. The powerful bolt ammo fired and smashed into their chest cavity. With a small crackle of explosion, the chest cavity of the thin ones exploded. Behind the thin ones were the three big ones in their armour and weapons.

Dodging the incoming fire, Ordroj fired into them, patiently firing into the same spot so that his ammo could penetrate the enemy's armour. As one of the armoured droid exploded, Ordroj was close enough to grind the two with his swords. They went down and he saw one which was rolling toward him. He moved out of the way and the rolling droid unfolded. It formed a forcefield around it that protected it from bolters and melee weapons. It fired incredible amount of firepower and took down one of this squadmate.

Angry, Ordroj growled and his three tongues slid out from his abnormally large mouth. Just as he was getting ready to strike at the droid with shields, someone attacked him from behind. A tall droid wielding a long staff with pink glowing blade-like parts on each end was standing right behind him. He knocked the next attack with his sword. The droid was strong and fast. Its cloak flailing with its movement, it attacked Ordroj.

It was lucky that he had two swords as the long staff with blade on both sides was deadly. He was still hit several times, and the armour sizzled everytime it hit him. The impact of the attack themselves dented the armour, but Ordroj was certain that as long as the enemy's staff was held back by his armour, he was safe. Seeing that its weapon did not work, the droid paused and changed the setting.

The both ends of the staff glowed darker purple instead of pink, and every time it touched the ground, it sizzled and melted the ground with the powerful energy discharge. It was a modification given by the Exiles, and it worked well. Just as the droid knocked out a sword from Ordroj's hand, it stopped. Ordroj looked around to find everyone else on the hanger bay dead. Something was coming to him. He heard the loud banging sounds and metallic walkings of a machine. A tall figure with white mask appeared among the piles of destroyed droids. It was wearing a white cloak on the outside and red in the inside. It looked at Ordroj.

"I am General Grevious DH445. I challenge you to a duel!"

Thinking that he had no choice, Ordroj accepted and picked up his lost chain sword. The Grevious Clone reached inside and took out two identical light sabers, and both were red. The Grevious Clone spoke as they prepared to strike.

"I am a new generation, and so I don't have trophies but I think your skull can be my first trophy."

Just as Ordroj heard it, he charged, not willing to give this creature a moment of reaction. Unfortunately, the half-machine Grevious Clone was faster. It dodged the chain swords and slashed at his waist with its powerful lightsabers. Ordroj gasped as searing pain was felt. He tried to raise his swords but his arms were too sluggish. Suddenly, the Grevious Clone grabbed Ordroj's head with his right foot and smashed it on the floor, the brain splattering all over the metallic floor. The Grevious Clone chuckled as he spoke to his Magna Guard.

"That was a short fun. Go and kill every living thing on this ship. We must move on to the next one."

--

Gordek roared at his slaves as he ordered attack even as more and more of his ships fell to the hands of the droids. The droids, in their numerical superiority and ruthless absence of thought, mowed down the forces of Chaos. One of the most important aspects of the Chaos and their tactics involved driving fear into the hearts of the enemy and feasting on it. This fight against the mindless droids who felt no fear nor provided the sating of bloodlust, was something not often faced by the Chaos. Only the Necrons matched such absence of fear… the Necrons and a few others like the Space Marines, but not like these droids.

"My lord, another ship is lost and its crew slaughtered."

"I don't care, just fire!"

"The enemy is too many! Our shields are failing, my lord."

"Damn it! I never expected this! This was a suicide mission! He sent me here to die and he would slip away through the Chaos portal! I will kill him for this!"

"My lord, we must…"

"Tell the remaining ships to retreat! Assemble behind the moon."

"Yes, my lord. What should we tell him?"

"Tell him nothing! If he dies, much better."

--

The Chaos Space Marine Lord who ruled the Horema system was more surprised. He did not hear anything from the fleet but the enemy ships descended upon the planet, spewing forth vast legions of metallic soldiers. His palace was under attack and only his personal bodyguards remained in the palace as he sent his soldiers on the ships. The two thousand Chaos Marines growled and roared as they prepared for a battle they have not fought for ten years.

The Chaos Marines charged down the wide and low ramp leading down from the palace as the droid army slowly marched up the ramp. The droid army moved in a perfectly syncronized formation of four units of ten by five battle droids. Twelve units of battle droids were positioned in the front and eight units of five by five super battle droids behind them. Behind them were over ten thousand battle droids and three thousand super battle droids as well as a thousand Droidekas ready to follow the frontier units. Throughout the demonic capital of the Chaos system of Horema, three hundred thousand battle droids and fifty thousand super battle droids filled the streets, clearing away the mutated inhabitants and the cultist who erected temples all over the city.

The Chaos Marines crushed their way through the sea of battle droids. They waded through the metal soldiers crushing them under their massive boots and powerful melee weapons. The small red plasma shots were nothing on their own. However, as seconds ticked away, the air filled with flying red plasma bolts began to wear down the powerful demonic marines. Small holes began to appear across their armour and the number of holes increased quickly. Sometimes the red bolts entered the pre-existing holes and sizzled through the mutated flesh of the Chaos Marine, making them scream in both pain and rage.

One Chaos Marine went down. Another went down under the barrage of red plasma bolts. Another went down followed by another three, then another five, another six, nine more, fourteen more and so on. The battle droids were destroyed and their bodies became the area upon which battle took place and the elevation began to rise. This did not matter to the droids tied to the central computers of the Lucrehulks. All that happened was more and more droids being sent down. Then the Chaos Marine Lord appeared from the palace surrounded by the elites of his forces.

"So, Grodek betrayed me and I am surrounded by enemies and my path to the Chaos portal blocked. This is fine! I will die a glorious death! I shall if I must."

However, his words were empty as soon as his attempt to make through to the Chaos portal was thwarted by a hundred Magna Guards. The powerful elites of the Chaos Marines were not enough to withstand the number and finess and agility of the Magna Guards and their pink coloured staff weapons. Losing considerable number of his elite guards, the Chaos Marine Lord retreated to his palace, and rest of the remaining forces withdrew as well.


	40. Chapter 40: The Temple

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K **

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**The competition of character creation is still on. Whoever comes up with most unique character will win, and I will be forced to write that character into the story no matter what I plan... a good way to add a little twist. Just give me a name, description and faction... or any other details you wanna add.**

* * *

**Any ideas on what questions to ask Linosis the Goa'uld? (Please send me ideas... standard questions are so boring... and this is a time for you, the readers, to know more about the whole story...)**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**Shadow Archon: **Thanks very much!!

**awilla the hun: **I know it is frustrating to only see battles and no plot, but I assure you that the plot is coming... albeit really slowly...

**warhammerlover:** I know that the forces of Warhammer galaxy is not as strong as they are supposed to be, but soon the real power of the Imperium/Space Marines, etc will be shown. Titans will make an appearance soon, and there will be a quest... One main quest which is to be the basis of the plot. All the battles are just background story and because of my personal liking of wars/battles.

**The MAIN PLOT is about to unfold...**

**Don't forget to leave a comment!**

* * *

**Chapter 40: The Temple**

The Chaos Marine Lord had thought that once he withdrew, the enemy will pause and he would have time to think about his next move, but the droids under the command of the Grevious Clones did not relent. They continued to push forward, punching throught the thick gates and doors, and clearing out the altars and sacrificial tables. Trapped inside the massive throne room, the Chaos Marine Lord and his three hundred elites roared and screamed, but it instilled no fear in the hearts of the enemy, for their enemy had no heart to instill the fear into.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!

A series of strange thumping noises startled the Chaos Marines. It came from everywhere. In fact, they could hear three distinctly same sounds from all three directions where doors were. Dividing his warriors into three groups the Chaos Marine Lord ordered them to guard the doors. With a great bang, all three doors exploded and showered the Chaos Marines with splinters.

Super Battle Droids and Droidekas charged in, firing at the Chaos Marines. The Chaos Marines fought back hard, but they were slowly mowed down by the unrelenting waves of droids. The red bolts continued to fly and the daemon bolter shots were beginning to thin. The super battle droids knocked aside the small mountains of destroyed droids and continued to fire at the Chaos Marines. One by one, the powerful Chaos Marines fell. Suddenly, the droids stopped firing. The Chaos Lord looked around to find only about a hundred remaining.

From each door, a single caped figure came through. They were all identical and all were wearing white robe with a stone mask of a strange design. They joined up in the middle and came toward the Chaos Lord. One of the masked figures spoke to the Chaos Lord.

"I am a Grevious DG431 and I am here to offer you to surrender."

"I will not surrender. I shall crushed you!"

"Then come at me, pitiful excuse for a warrior. You cower in your throne room and let your warriors die."

"I am warrior of five centuries of experience. Do not call me a coward for I am no such thing. I have slain thirty Space Marines throughout my career! I have laid waste to a dozen worlds! I shall crush you and your pitiful metal soldiers!"

"Then fight me, coward!"

As the Chaos Marine Lord drew his daemonic sword imbued with the power of Chaos God Khorne, and grabbed one of the power axe from a dead Chaos Marine. Grevious DG431 took off his cape and grabbed four light sabers. His arms split and lit up four lightsabers. Two of them were red and two were blue. Grevious DG431 chuckled and raised his body in a stance.

"These two blue ones are my prize trophies from two Jedi Masters. However, I don't think I will take your weapon as a prize but your skull."

"The only way you can get my skull for trophy is when the False Emperor suddenly jumps out of his Golden Throne! Ha!"

The Chaos Lord swung his sword and the Grevious Clone blocked it with the lightsaber. The daemonic power of the sword and the energy blade of the lightsaber sizzled against each other. The Grevious Clone jumped back and began to spin his two blue lightsabers while the two red ones were readied to strike. The Chaos Lord was slightly surprised as he has never seen anything that could do this, not even among the daemons. Growling, he conjured the power of Tzeentch and spewed a great ball of daemonic fire. Grevious Clone increased the spin and the fireball was dissipated by the shield of lightsaber blades.

Grevious Clone suddenly jumped and landed on the otherside of the Chaos Marine Lord. The Chaos Lord reacted surprisingly fast and swung his axe, but the red lightsaber blocked it. As soon as the axe and the lightsaber were locked, the spinning blue lightsaber came down and sliced through the arm. Just as the Chaos Lord let out a short scream, the red lightsaber on the other hand of Grevious Clone sliced through the Chaos Lord's other arm. Then the Grevious Clone opened his arms and struck all four lightsabers into the middle of the Chaos Lord's chest.

The Chaos Lord gurgled as his throat began to fill with dark purple blood. Then the Grevious Clone opened his arms again, and the Chaos Lord tumbled over in pieces. The Grevious Clone, chuckling in pleasure of victory, turned around. Suddenly, six daemonic tentacles shot out from the lower half of the Chaos Lord's body and punctured through the Grevious Clone's chest. The Grevious Clone coughed as the tentacles ravaged his chest cavity, churning the organs into bloody puree. Before he died, the Grevious Clone struck back with the lightsaber by folding his four arms backward, slicing apart the lower half of the Chaos Lord's body.

--

As Gordek pondered, a Chaos Marine came to him.

"What is it?"

"The machines have just reinforced the Chaos Gate. We canno retake it."

"Are you telling me that I must flee form this world like a vermin?"

"They are too strong. There are other worlds to conquer and pillage."

"This is an insult to me!"

Gordek seethed for a moment then relented.

"Very well. Set course for nearest planet."

"Perhaps an Imperial Planet, my lord?"

"That is most welcome. However, we must take a planet that we can take with certainty. Our strength is weakened at the moment."

"Yes, my lord."

--

Back in the Gargosia Sector, the forces of Imperium and the forces of other races were driven back by the inexorable invading forces of the Dracoranians. With new fleets and new dragons arriving every day, the forces of the Imperial Guards and the Space Marines were being pushed back by the sheer number. Indeed, stretched by the ten thousand years of war throughout the millions of planets of the Imperium, the forces of the Imperium rarely had a chance to fight a war of such scale. Even when fighting for several planets in a single system or even several neighbouring systems, the scale of war rarely surpassed a million soldiers.

It was truly rare, unless it was a Crusade, that small local wars and battles consumed tens millions. However, the Dracoranians were driven. Each of the dragons had fleets of nearly a hundred ships and several hundred thousand soldiers. Some of the more powerful dragons amassed fleets of hundreds of ships and millions of troops. Such dragons were the most dangerous of them all. When millions of Clones or Jaffa or Dominion Marines simply overwhelm the PDFs, there is nothing much anyone can do. Not the Necrons, not the Eldar, not the Chaos, not even the numerically superior Orks could withstand the invaders.

--

"Return fire!"

Jonas roared at his techpriests and servitors as the ship rocked again. He and his flagship the Retribution class Battleship _Righteous Claw_, was one of the many ships out scouting for enemies when he encountered a Victory class Star Destroyer and four Acclamators and two Venators. Despite the size and the weapons aboard the _Righteous Claw_, she was outnumbered. The ship rocked again as the Star Destroyers hit the battleship.

"Turn portside and ready all the portside weapons! Which one is the target?"

The screen showed a Acclamator class that was following close and firing laser cannons.

"Turning!"

"Prepare to fire! Fire from the rearside weapons."

"Yes, general!"

"Target is in arc."

"Fire!"

The torpedo tubes, lance batteries and other powerful weapons on the rear of the portside fired their salvos upon the Acclamator and the rest of the portside weapons of _Righteous Claw_ continued to fire. The shields of the Acclamator rippled on its staboardside and as the barrage continued it gave way and the powerful weapon exploded across its hull, destroying its weapons as well. As the hull of the Acclamator buckled under the firepower, explosions began to show from the inside as the torpedoes of _Righteous Claw_ punched through the weakened hull and caused internal damages.

_Righteous Claw_ shook again and this time, something was different.

"What now?"

"Our Void Shield on the aftside is thinning, sir. More and more impact is coming through! We already lost power to two of the engine ports, sir."

"Reroute all auxillery power to rear! Where is my fleet?"

"Rendezvous in four minutes, general!"

"Four minutes is five minutes too late, Emperor damn them!"

"Enemy approaching from starboard side!"

"Correct our course and reroute power to the starboard weapons!"

"Yes, general!"

"Turning starboard and enemy is coming into arc."

"Fire at will!"

"Yes, sir!"

A Venator class Star Destroyer approached _Righteous Claw_ from the starboard and as she corrected her course, the Venator came into the arc, and _Righteous Claw_ also came into the arc of the Venator's weapons as well. The powerful broadside laser cannons fired from the Venator and struck the void shield and the weakened shield allowed three shots to hit the hull. Large explosions rocked the ship just as _Righteous Claw _returned fire. Hundreds of torpedoes launched at the Venator class ship.

Not flinching from the powerful attack, the Star Destroyer fired several of its forward weapons that were still in arc. Powerful green energy beams streaked across the side of _Righteous Claw_ and explosions were the trails. Fortunately, the torpedoes hit home. The deflector shields of the Venator Star Destroyer gave way as the torpedoes blasted its broadside weapons and the engine core. When one of the torpedoes penetrated the shielding mechanisms of one of the generators, the whole of the Venator's portside exploded and it began to roll. An Acclamator which was trailing close to the Venator was caught in the explosion and it got tangled in the Venator's crippled shell.

"General, we are detecting… our ships! All seventy six ships minus the scouts!"

"Excellent, tell them of our situation and get them ready to fire on our enemies."

"Yes, general."

--

"Where to now, general?"

"Any casualities?"

"Some, sir, but not too serious. However, we are low on supplies. We will never make it to Cafalas without a resupply."

"Where is the nearest planet?"

"There are several planets nearby but our scouts tell us that they are all fallen. There is a conflict world… Ish'Mashak, under the command of the Crismon Gorgon's 7th Company. It has not been attacked by the Dracoraninans yet, sir."

"Very, well. Set course for it. What is the ETA?"

"Three days, sir."

"Alert the fleet. We are moving out."

"Yes, general."

Jonas and his fleet had been fleeing from the continual fall of Imperial planets by the Dracoranians. He tried to rescue and evacuate as many as possible, but the planets fell faster then they could rescue. Indeed, he had no idea how the Dracoranians were taking out the planets so fast. The fleet of the Imperium under his command travelled for three weeks and now the planet ahead of them had fallen. The spread of the Dracoranian invasion was faster than the speed of the fleet. The hyperdrives were far more efficient in travelling between the stars, and that was a distinct disadvantage Jonas and his fleet faced.

--

Planet Ish'Mashak, a contested world where the Space Marines of Crimson Gorgon's 7th Company and a legion of Chaos Space Marine Word Bearers continually fight each other for the control of the planet. Its 17 million civilians and the three hundred thousand PDFs support the Crimson Gorgons 7th Company against the Chaos. In fact, the planet was evenly divided, and a large front existed on the large center continent. In the northern reaches of the main continent was a small mountain range where a hidden temple existed without the knowledge of neither the Imperium nor the Chaos. The temple was so hidden by a powerful cloaking technology and it was hiding something inside.

Inside the temple, where all things were dark, a being appeared out of nowhere, and as he moved, the lights came on. He was a young man but there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He smiled as the light was cast upon a pedestal where a sword was stuck. He waved his hand. The air rippled and a strange blob of energy appeared, expanded then contracted and disappeared. When the energy was gone, three figures were standing dumbfounded.

In the middle was a tall, handsome, dark haired man holding sword in water-soaked black coat. To his right, another handsome man, but more cheerful looking in short bleach blonde hair. To the left, a lean female, blue eyed and blue haired, and clad in a strange leather-like outfit. They looked around, confused and found the young man standing in front of them. The dark haired man spoke.

"Where are we?"


	41. Chapter 41: Angel

**

* * *

**

Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**The competition of character creation is about to end... and well if there are no more entries then I've got a winner. Whoever comes up with most unique character will win, and I will be forced to write that character into the story no matter what I plan... a good way to add a little twist. Just give me a name, description and faction... or any other details you wanna add.**

* * *

**Any ideas on what questions to ask Linosis the Goa'uld? (Please send me ideas... standard questions are so boring... and this is a time for you, the readers, to know more about the whole story...)**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**warhammerlover:** Thanks very much for your input!

**The MAIN PLOT is about to unfold... AND THERE IS A CROSSOVER FROM ANGEL! This particular cameo is for another VoidKeeper fanfiction I am planning for Angel. I am a buffy/Angel fan...**

**Don't forget to leave a comment!**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Angel**

The young man answered.

"You are on planet Ish'Mashak, a contest world between the Imperium and the Chaos."

They were even more confused. The dark haired man frowned and growled at the young man.

"Is this some sort of hell dimension? Is the works of the Senior Partners? Where's Gunn?"

The young man answered.

"Please, Angel, let me explain."

Angel pointed his sword at the young man.

"You did this? Who are you?"

The young man smiled.

"I am called the Void Keeper. Maybe Illyria may have heard of me."

The Void Keeper looked at the blue haird female. She stared at him for a moment then spoke in a flat toned voice.

"I have heard that there is an immensely powerful being called the Void Keeper, but you were a myth even among the Old Ones."

"Ah, yes, that is true. However, I am real and I have summoned you here."

The blonde man spoke exasperatedly.

"Well, we were kind of in the middle of something, so if you please send us back?"

"I can do that, Spike, but I won't. I have summoned you all here to make you a proposition… that is good for you."

Angel thought for a moment.

"I'm listening."

"Well, this is the situation. This temple has been hidden from the two clashing forces on this world for a long time. However, the time has come that the temple must be found and opened. Due to some unforseen chance of luck, those who must enter this temple has been delayed."

Spike narrowed his eyes.

"What? You want us to keep this place falling in the hands of wrong people?"

"Well, that is about right, but… there are more complicated reasons. Before I explain your task, should you accept them, I want to explain to you the benefits of accepting this mission."

Angel frowned and stepped forward.

"Look, I'm sorry but we were about to face a very large horde of demons, so may be we can do it later or something?"

Void Keeper sighed.

"Please, hear me out."

"Aright, but it better be good."

"I assure you that it is an offer too good to refuse… for you anyhow."

"Come on, let's hear it."

"If you accept this mission and succeed in your objective, I shall revive Mr Wesley Wyndam Price, and heal Mr Charles Gunn. How about that?"

Angel and Illryia flinched, and even Spike narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Void Keeper smiled. Then Angel spoke.

"How can we trust you? You can be some sort of trick to divide us up."

"What can I say? You will just have to trust me. I will keep my promise, and I will even add a small bonus for you."

Illyria suddenly stepped up and attacked the Void Keeper. He waved her aside and she was flung to the side and crashed into the walls. Void Keeper chuckled.

"None of that, Illyria. I am here offering you a good deal. There are no hidden clauses or anything here. I just don't have anyone else to do this job for me right away. Come on, Angel. What do you say?"

Angel thought for a moment then nodded.

"What's the objective?"

"You must guard this temple and allow no one to enter it… until the Chosen One arrives."

"How would I know who is the Chosen One?"

Void Keeper pointed at the sword behind them.

"That sword will glow."

Angel and Spike looked at it as Illyria stood back up and joined them. Angel whistled.

"Pretty good sword, but a bit big isn't it?"

"Oh, it's just the people in this dimension are a bit large. The true objective is the sword. Only the Chosen One must lay his hands on it. If the humans get it, it will be bad, but if the daemons get it… well, that's gonna be a hell... a lot of trouble for me."

"So, protect the sword until someone who makes it glow comes to take it, got it."

"Yes, but I must warn you that you will have to kill both the humans and the daemons who dares to enter this temple. Not that killing them is easy. The daemons here are nothing like the puny ones you fight back home, and the humans here are like nearly 3 meters tall."

Spike chuckled.

"3 meters? Well, they must have a lot of blood in them."

"They do in fact. If you drink from them, you will have gained a lot of advantages, but I hear you don't do that."

Spike smiled.

"If it would give me an edge."

"Well, you will still have to tear through their armour, but I am sure you can manage somehow. Let me just give you a bit more advantage. I don't think you can fight the daemons and humans with your current powers."

Void Keeper waved his hand and the three of them glowed. He spoke.

"For Mr Angel and Mr Spike, I have tripled your strength and doubled your speed, as well as temporarily boosting your regenerative capability. You will still die from losing your neck, but since none here knows to stake you with wood, you will be safe from that. As for Illyria, I have temporarily returned your former strength and invulnerability but I have not restored the ability to alter time or tear through dimensions."

Angel and his friends flexed their hands and limbs in awe. Void Keeper smiled.

"Also, I have upgraded your weapons to withstand the weapons they have here. Just don't get shot."

Angel looked up and asked.

"How long will it be before your delayed Chosen One arrives?"

"About three days… I think the daemons and the local humans will arrive in… a day or so. Rest up, and see you later."

Then with a flash, he disappeared, leaving four packs of warm O-pos.

--

When the cloaking field surrounding the temple disappeared, a great psychic signal echoed through the galaxy, and those who knew what it was understood one thing: the real game has just begun.

--

In the Eye of Terror, the Chaos Gods met and whispered to each other about the psychic singal.

"So it begins."

"Our servants must get their hands on the Atrum Punitor."

"We have spies among their secret orders… when they find the champions of others they will be forced to also bring out the armour for the Punitor."

"The helmets are in the False Emperor's throne room, how will our spies get their hands on that?"

"There will be a way… a way to get our hands on it. We may not get our hands on Honorificus Justicia, or the Humanus Palma, and never even touch the Illustro Rex, but others are still obtainable."

"So what was the signal? What is it?"

"It is the Sword of Man. For none other than Humanus Palma."

"Should we bother?"

"The Imperium must not get their hands on it. We must deny them this powerful weapon. Order the local Chaos forces to capture it!"

"Agreed."

--

Epistolary Seletis Centinos, the resident Librarian of the Crimson Gorgon's 7th Company felt a mighty quake in the psychic realm. Other psychically sensitive battlebrothers were also aware. One of the battlebrother came running into his officer.

"My lord!"

"What is it, brother?"

"The Chaos scums are moving!"

"Where are they going?"

"To the epicentre of the psychic signal, my lord. Up in the Hurentim Mountain Range."

"Whatever it is, they must not get their hands on it. We must go at once!"

"The Brother-Captain agrees with you, my lord. We are leaving now."

"I will be with you shortly."

--

Deep in the heart of Holy Terra, the secret order convened once again.

"It has begun."

"Yes, the first artefact has been discovered."

"What is it?"

"The Sword of Man. It must not fall into the hands of Chaos."

"That is true. What should we do?"

"Our intelligence tells us that the young general Jonas is heading there… not for the reasons of obtaining the sword, but going there anyway."

"Do we have any way to reach him in secret?"

"Not yet. He must be closer for us to send him a guide."

"Do we know who will be the champion of the Madonna?"

"We are expecting the Emperor to reveal us the Chosen One from the ranks of the Sisters of Battle."

"If only his body was a little bit stronger… it would have been easier."

"Yes. But the Dracoranian invasion has granted us the knowledge of a certain technologies."

"We will have to wait a bit more…"

"Agreed."

--

Ascaralius, pondered the psychic signal. He whispered to himself for he prided in the fact that he does not require other minds to bounce ideas off.

"So, the Sword of Man as there… that means that the Dragon Lord knew it was there… I see now that he is pulling. The Lords of the Races are blind to this, and their leader, the mighty and wise Dragon Lord is nothing but a puppet of the Void Keeper. I shall see where this is going… Interesting…"

--

The Exiles convened above the Chaos world their droid army just conquered.

"It begins."

"Is it a desperate move?"

"May be… he is quite unpredictable."

"We all knew that he suspected something. The Master had foreseen this."

"Yes, the Void Keeper suspects, but he cannot do anything."

"He is trying to bring out his enemies. We must go deeper into the darkness."

"We must not react, no matter how tempting the prize is. Our goal is simple and we must not stray from it."

"Yes."

"Let's be careful."

--

Deep inside the personal chamber of the Dragon Lord, the elderly Dragon Lord stood in his human form of a great lord, in front of the hologram of the Void Keeper. They spoke in hushed tones.

"I have made the first move, my old friend."

"Yes, my lord. We must wait for them to make a move."

"You know that this may get out of hand."

"Possibly, but it is more dangerous to not know who they are, my lord."

"It is true that my enemy is hidden. He has hidden himself well. Far too well. I have searched through time and space, and yet I cannot find him."

"This is the first step, my lord. They may think this is a simple scare tactic to spook them, but it is far more complex than they suspect."

"The servants of my enemies merely suspects, but I cannot presume to know my real opponent for he has shrouded himself well."

"You will prevail, my lord."

"I always do, my friend. I have never let anything to get by me in such way in over ten billion years since the merge, and I don't think I will start now."

"No, my lord. However, where did you get these… creatures? Two vampires with human souls and a demon of powerful origin."

"I pulled them from a totally different dimension. I have plans for them… great plans."


	42. Chapter 42: Blood

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**The competition of character creation has ended... with only... 3 entries... I think I will go with awilla the hun's character! Expect to see that character soon.**

* * *

**Any ideas on what questions to ask Linosis the Goa'uld? (Please send me ideas... standard questions are so boring... and this is a time for you, the readers, to know more about the whole story...)**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**warhammerlover:** I had that problem as well, but Angel and his friends are here not actually for this story but for a tie-in with an Angel crossover fanfic I am planning.

**R'N'Rer:** Yeah, I understand. School/uni are so hard on writing. Sorry about sudden appearance of Angel but they are not going to be around much.

**awilla the hun**: I am going to use your character, and it will be very nice. Thank you very much. Angel and his friends are not getting extra skills but a boost in strength. Otherwise, only Illyria can fight anything in Warhammer universe and Angel and Spike will be killed off too easily.

**The MAIN PLOT is about to unfold... AND THERE IS A CROSSOVER FROM ANGEL! This particular cameo is for another VoidKeeper fanfiction I am planning for Angel. I am a buffy/Angel fan...**

PS: Sorry about the lame chapter name... I couldn't come up with a good one.

**Don't forget to leave a comment!**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Blood**

Grandmaster Augusta sat in front of a screen in his armour, and put on the ceremonial cloak over him. The screen turned on and it buzzed before showing an Inquisitor. The Inquistor bowed his head in respect.

"My lord Augusta, it is an honour to finally speak to such an honoured and distinguished arm of the Imperium."

"Thank you, Inquisitor…"

"Delcian. Inquisitor Delcian of the Ordo Malleus."

"I see. So, what is my order?"

"The High Lords of Terra have decided on a very important mission for you, my lord. They have ordered preparation of a new Crusade, and they have selected you to be the commander of the Crusade. It is a great honor, sir, and the whole of Inquisition supports you."

"Thank you for the compliment, but…"

"There is no 'but', Grand Master Augusta. This order is directly from the High Lords themselves. It is of an utmost importance, my lord. The Imperium is under a serious threat. These Dracoranians are a threat that the Imperium has not faced since the Horus Heresy. You and I know that except for the initial outbreak of Chaos, the forces of Chaos has not had serious offensives affecting such a large area."

"These Dracoranians are?"

"They are, sir. At least five systems fall into their hands every day, and unlike the fight against the Chaos or other enemies of the Imperium, our forces, including our pride, the Space Marines, were overwhelmed and defeated in each case. Often, it is the power of these dragons that turns the tide of battle as well as their seemingly unlimited number of troops."

"I am thinking that this new Crusade is a method of countering that?"

"Yes, my lord. The problem we thought was that because the local Space Marines were unprepared for the attack. The lack of communcation, and the difficulty of establishing such communications network, forced each of the local forces to be isolated and overwhelmed."

"I see, then what does this Crusade involve?"

"The plan involves gathering of a large force to initiate the attack. We are organizing twenty Space Marine chapters to contribute five companies each, and three Preceptories of Battle Sisters, as well as twelve squads of Grey Knights. Supporting them will be ten million Imperial Guards and five Titan Legions of the Adeptus Mechanicus, where five million Imperial Guards will be spread in one hundred thousands to support each of the Space Marine companies, and the remaining five million will be the reserves."

"So what is this Crusade called?"

"It is called the Draconus Crusade. If our initial offensive is successful, we might be able to stretch the holy words of the Emperor to the home galaxy of the Dracoranian Empire."

"I see. I will obey, Inquisitor. Am I to return to Titan for orders?"

The Inquisitor shook his head.

"No, once you arrive at your current destination, you will wait for the ship which you will take command and head to the staging post of the Crusade. This Crusade is organized and the High Lords believe this is the correct path for the Imperium."

"Correct path?"

"There is a prophecy that was written during the peak of our Emperor's Crusade. In his infinite wisdom, he has left a prophecy alluring to the Dracoranian invasion. Though we had not expected them to attack for another hundred years, but we were preparing for this… or at least beginning to prepare for it."

"I see. I will need to know all there is know about this… all this and the prophecy, but I will obey."

"Thank you, Grand Master. I will inform the High Lords immediately."

Even after the screen turned off, the legendary Grey Knight pondered everything that was told to him. He was hoping to take on Thrall and end the threat he posed on the Imperium but he was given another enemy. He sighed. His loyalty was to the Emperor and the Imperium first, and it had precedent over his own vendetta.

--

Angel looked around the well lit stone chamber. The ceiling was high, about seven meters, and the floor they were on was about as big as a football field. In the middle of the chamber was a stone pedastal where a large broadsword was stuck upside down. Angel walked to the front of the room where a large door stood. Spike and Illyria followed him out. Outside the chamber were thousands of broad and low stairs reaching down to another massive door. As the three looked around, they found themselves upon a fifteen meter high structure inside a larger structure.

Illyria paused and lifted her hand. Angel and Spike looked at her.

"Something is coming. Prepare youselves."

"What is it, blue?"

"Whatever it is, it cannot harm me. It may harm you though."

"I enjoy good violence. We were going to do that anyway."

Angel snickered.

"Spike, do you feel this? This is like just after drinking from Hamilton."

Illyria turned her head sharply. Hamilton was one being that humiliated her for the first time since her imprisonment. Even though her strength was sapped, to be beaten senseless was something she could not stand. Angel knew that and smiled lightly.

"He was tasty, and full of it. I feel powerful, but to think that this Void Keeper would increase our strength, I am sure we are going to fight something serious."

Spike stretched his neck and brandished his sword.

"Well, it can't be as bad as the forty thousand demons sent by yours truly."

Illyria flexed her sword and looked down at the gate downstairs.

"They are coming."

Angel smiled as he swung his own sword.

The gate exploded and as the smoke cleared, five massive figures appeared. They were easily three meters tall and they were holdings large guns in one hand and large melee weapons in the other.

--

The squad of Chaos Space Marines that broke through the forces of Crimson Gorgon saw the gate and fired upon it. The ancient gate broke asunder from the daemonic ammunition of the Chaos Marines' bolters. While half of their squad held the entrance against several Space Marines, the five remaining Chaos Marines, including the squad leader, walked through the debris. They saw the stairs and the three figures up near the top. One of the Chaos Marines spoke.

"They must be the guardians or something."

Another answered with contempt.

"Pitiful! Tzeentch demands it, and we shall get it."

--

Angel saw them and noted that they were not humans. He could sense and smell something daemonic about them. Illyria could sense it more keenly. She whispered.

"This would be interesting. I shall make trophies of their skulls and spines."

Spike laughed.

"This is some pretty image."

Angel smiled.

"Let's do this!"

--

A Chaos Marine fired his bolter at Spike. Thanks to his newly gained strength and speed, Spike jumped down the stairs and rolled into a ball. His vampire constitution allowed him to roll hard without breaking any bones. Then he stood up, using the momentum to thrust his sword at the Chaos Marine's stomach.

The Chaos Marine was also a veteran of centuries. He took a step to the side, and the sword missed its target. Just as Spike stretched himself with the sword, the Chaos Marine swung down his axe, which Spike rolled to the side to evade. Just as Spike rolled, he kicked the Chaos Marine in the head.

The Chaos Marine, in his two centuries war, had never felt such strong impact from such minor kick. He did not bother to evade or block for he believed that his armour would take any punishment the puny creature can deal to him. When the helmet dented and the impact rang within it, the Chaos Marine felt something wrong.

Spike got up after kicking the Chaos Marine and stunning him for a moment. He shook his foot and cringed.

"That is one helluva helmet. I just hope your skull is as hard as your helmet, 'cause Spike's back in action!"

Spike swung his sword and the Chaos Marine blocked with the backside of the axe and pointed at Spike with his bolter. Spike, went under and in, placing himself between the open arm and the chest. Then, smiling, he thrusted his sword straight into the Chaos Marine's chest. The Chaos Marine was surprised again. The sword Spike wielded was not a power sword that cuts through things, but it looked like any plain sword. Yet, it cut through the armour and came out the other end.

The Chaos Marine, dropped his bolter and smashed Spike in the face with that hand. Spike fell to the ground as the massive gloved hand smashed his head on the chest piece. The Chaos Marine stumbled backward and grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled. Dark greenish blood spewed forth from the gash. One of hearts was punctured. There was one more.

Spike quickly came to and he stood up and faced the Chaos Marine. The soldier of Chaos did not expect this puny creature to survive such blow to the head, but Spike smiled.

"You are so gonna get it you SOB!"

Then he punched the Chaos Marine in the left eye. The visor broke from the impact and splintered got blasted into the Chaos Marine's eye. Looking at Spike with the one remaining eye, the Chaos Marine growled. Spike's grin disappeared.

"Oh, shit!"

--

Illyria faced three Chaos Marines. Something about her made them think that she was the strongest of the three, and they were right. The squad leader snarled at the puny female figure.

"Crush her and kill the others! Take that artifact for the Chaos!"

Illyria stared emotionlessly at the oncoming three then made a small grin.

"It will be most satisfying to make trophies of your spines."

Then she flew into action. Ignorring the bolter shots that were bouncing off her leather outfit, she struck her right hand into the middle of the first Chaos Marine's chest. Then she quickly made an opening in the armour with her left hand. Still alive, the Chaos Marine attempted to shake her off himself, but she was digging into his body.

Other Chaos Marines tried to help him by shooting at her, but she was almost impervious to the bolter shots. Dents and bruises appeared but it was nothing for her. After making enough of hole in the armour, she yanked what she grabbed. A horrifically mutated spine came out and the skull and the tail followed through. Illyria was showered with bluish blood of the Chaos Marine as he collapsed and she jumped off. She carefully deposited the spine and skull, and looked at the two remaining Chaos Marines.

"I told you that I will make trophies of your spines. You will never get past me. I am Illyria, the god-king of Primodium. You will fall before me."

The Chaos Marine, holding a Daemonic Power Sword, swung it at her. It sizzled and sparked as it went over her. Illyria took a step back, surprised. Deep, dark bruise appeared all over her body. She growled and grabbed the hand holding the sword with her right hand and used the left hand to crush the joint of the arm at the elbow. The Chaos Marine smashed at her with his bolter but only the bolter broke.

The Chaos Marine Champion, grabbed her from behind and pulled her apart from his squadmate. Illyria was flung backward, but she took the forearm with the sword. Standing back up, she charged at the Chaos Marines again. Slamming the daemonic power sword into the Chaos Marine Champion's right shoulder, she stood on the massive shoulder pads. Unlike others, he had his helmet off, and this was a bad thing for him. She kicked his head and his head blew apart and the force of the kick pulled the rest of the spine out.

Jumping off him, Illyria grabbed the spine and threw it with the first trophy. She also took the flag, which was now full of holes and blood and brain of the head, and threw it with the bones. Just as he threw the flag, the Chaos Marine who lost the arm, smashed her with the remaining scraps of the bolter and then began to smash her repeatedly with his large fist. At the sixth hit, she blocked the fist. Then she crushed it, grabbing on to the acutal hands. Grinning lightly, she pulled, and with sickening crunsh, the hand came out in pieces. She looked at the Chaos Marine as she climbed on to his fallen body.

"I like your helm. It will make nice decoration for my trophies."

Illyria grabbed the helmet by the edges and heaved upward. Fused with the helmet, the Chaos Marine's face and the skin of his head were pulled out along with the helmet. Indifferently, she put her fingers into the Chaos Marine's eyeballs and pulled out the skull by the eyesocket.

She walked to the pile of spines and skulls and skwered the skulls, and took the spine without the skull and wrapped it around the pole of the flag, holding it by the nerve fibres of the spine. With that done, she looked around to see her collegues.


	43. Chapter 43: Wishes are horses

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Any ideas on what questions to ask Linosis the Goa'uld? (Please send me ideas... standard questions are so boring... and this is a time for you, the readers, to know more about the whole story...)**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**warhammerlover:** Thank you for your comment... but I have already written several chapters with Spike in it and talking. Bear with it just a few more chapters.

**awilla the hun**: I am actually regretting the whole thing but I had to do it to make a tie in with the Angel crossover I am planning. When they return, they will lose extra power, but they will carry with them a few weapons, a Chaos Sorceror will make an appearance in that story. From now on, I will try different guards for the different temples.

* * *

PS: Sorry about the lame chapter name again... I still couldn't come up with a good one.

**Don't forget to leave a comment!**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Wishes are horses**

Jonas quickly called other commanders to his ship for a briefing. Senior Librarian Lantexia, Captain Evial and Chapter Master Barius joined him in the main conference room board _Righteous Claw_. They saluted each other and sat down. Jonas spoke first.

"My lords, our fleet require resupply. I am sure that even the Space Marines cannot go indefinitely without supplies. Every time we arrive on an Imperial planet, it is either already fallen or about to fall. We pick up stragglers and evacuees, while getting no supplies. Our fleet may be large but we are fast running out of resources."

Evial nodded.

"Yes, the Space Marines have been sharing our supplies as much as we can, but even we are running out of resources."

Lantexia sighed.

"I have already submitted to the High Lords and the Inquisition the recording of the interrogation of the alien Linosis in Lord Velde's body. They promised relief soon, but we all know that even through the fast channels, the transmission will take weeks to just to reach them. To think that if it is handled by the bureaucracy…"

"I am sure it won't. Everyone knows how important this is."

"Perhaps…"

Barius spoke up.

"So why are we here?"

Jonas brought up the planet Ish'Mashak on the main holographic projector.

"This planet, according to the scouts, has not yet fallen to the Dracoranians. There is a struggle between the forces of the 7th Company of the Crimson Gorgons and the treacherous Word Bearers. However, there is sizable civilian population and large enough supply depots that we can use. Other scouts have also reported several more planets have fallen and there is a Dracoranian fleet heading this way."

Lantexia nodded.

"Our psychics have confirmed the movement of the Dracoranian fleet. From what we know, we believe that a dragon, commanding a fleet of Goa'uld forces, is heading there. This region of the sector has unstable subspace, and the FTL technologies of the servants of the dragons utilises subspace, unlike our use of Immaterium."

Jonas nodded.

"I believe that Ish'Mashak will fall to the hands of the Dracoranians unless we do something."

Barius' eyes flashed with anticipation of battle.

"Then we are fighting? Are we to drive out the Chaos and defend the planet against the blasted dragons?"

Jonas shook his head.

"No. We will most likely be able to defend the planet against the attack. Then what? We know that the dragons are here for a reason. They will not stop until they found what they are looking for. If we destroy the fleet, they come with even bigger fleet. We may defeat it again. Then again and again… but eventually we will fall without support. We are cut off from the rest of the Imperium and we are vastly outnumbered."

"You fear these dragons? I did not believe that you of all people would show cowardice, my good general."

Jonas slammed the table.

"This is not cowardice, my lord. It is the only way to preserve the strength to strike back."

"Strike back?"

"Yes. Right now, we are not strong enough, but once we get out from this region already fallen to them, we will be ready in both mind and body to strike back and make them pay for their impudence."

"I certainly hope that waiting pays off, general."

"I hope so too."

Evial spoke to dismiss the tension.

"We also detected a strange psychic emission from the planet. We believe that someone on the planet has discovered an artefact of some power. Knowing that there is a presence of Chaos there, we must stop them from taking it."

Lantexia nodded.

"Yes, I have felt a great tremor. It was not dangerous but it was powerful."

Barius and Jonas nodded as well.

"Yes, we have felt it as well."

Lantexia frowned.

"You have felt it? How? I did not think you had psychic potential."

Jonas shook his head.

"I don't but something attracted me to that planet, and then there was a kind of explosion in my head. For a moment I could see a temple and a sword. I was pulled to it. It felt as if it was… part of me."

This seemed to surprise others. Evial and Barius looked stunned. Jonas noticed that they were looking at him.

"What? Was it not what you have felt?"

Barius shook his head.

"No. I did felt a strong psychic impact… like an echo of something great, but not to such detail. It felt like there was a presence there, something truly powerful."

Evial nodded.

"I agree with Lord Barius. That's all I felt. Wait, Lord Barius, I thought Barius was your first name."

Barius nodded lightly.

"I just don't like to be called 'Lord Tesel'. Sounds too… weird."

"I see."

Lantexia spoke.

"This is strange. Other psychics throughout the fleet merely felt a tremor from that planet but nothing like that. I believe that possibly you are somehow linked to the cause of this psychic tremor. Did not prisoner talk of certain artefacts that chooses their owner?"

Evial frowned.

"Are you saying that whatever it is, is choosing us? Choosing General Jonas here?"

Jonas whispered.

"A sword."

Barius raised an eyebrow. Lantexia nodded.

"Yes… this sword General saw is most likely the cause of this wake, and it is linked to him in some level. If what the prisoner said is real, then we must not let such artefact fall into the hands of the dragons or the Chaos scums."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jonas smiled.

"Yes, most definitely. Then we are all agreed."

All nodded.

--

Angel jumped above the Chaos Marine, dodging the bolter shots. Then he smiled as he jammed his sword through the space between the helmet and the armour. Despite the mighty armour, such places were still weaknesses. Just as Angel felt flesh on his sword, the Chaos Marine grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him down. Groaning, the Chaos Marine pulled out the sword, the tip dripping with orange blood. The Chaos Marine growled.

"Pitiful human, I shall tear out your intestines!"

Angel smiled and his face became the face of a vampire.

"I am not quite human."

Before the Chaos Marine could react, Angel kicked him in the joint of the left leg. The strength of Angel, increased by the Void Keeper and still some blood of Hamilton left in him, was far greater than any vampire, and certainly on par with the Chaos Marine. The joint plate cracked and the Chaos Marine's foot stumbled. Angel, quickly getting up, punched the Chaos Marine in the face.

Crack!

Angel frowned as he shook his hand from pain. The Chaos Marine laughed.

"I have been fighting battles for two centuries. I will not lose to a mutant."

Angel cursed as he dodged the chain sword of the Chaos Marine.

"Hey, I have been around 250 years. I know how to fight, and I am not a mutant!"

Just as the Chaos Marine swund his sword sideways, he slid between his legs and grabbed his sword. The Chaos Marine turned quickly, and kicked Angel in the stomach. Angel toppled over from the kick. Angel spat out blood but kept on smiling. The Chaos Marine growled as he charged at Angel.

The chain blade crackled against the stone steps as Angel evaded the attack and jumped on the Chaos Marine again. Without a moment of hesitation, Angel plunged his sword into back side of the helmet and armour. No matter how mutated he was, the Chaos Marine's body was still based on a human, and the spine was still very important. The blade crushed its way through the thick spine bones and severed the central nervous system. All strength drained from every part of the Chaos Marine's body as he collapsed.

Angel sighed as he made sure of his kill by stirring the Chaos Marine's body with his sword. Then he looked around to find Illyria busy decorating her new trophy collection with guts. Spike was just wrapping up his.

--

Spike was battered but he was having fun. He hit and was hit, and it was enjoyable for him. However, it did get a bit boring, so he decided to take out the remaining eye. As he scooped out the remaining eye of the Chaos Marine with his fist, the Chaos Marine slammed both fists into Spike's chest, flinging him up the stairs.

"Spike, you need some help?"

Spike scoffed as he got up.

"This one is mine, Angel. This ponce is going to know what it is to mess with Spike."

"Just wrap it up, Spike. I don't think these five are all there is."

"Alrighty, mate."

Then Spike went for the kill. Grabbing the Chaos Marine's head by the jaw, he pulled, using all his new strength. The jaw broke and and the skull broke apart. Spike looked at the pieces of skull on his hands and looked at the neat looking spines Illyria collected.

"How does she do that? Mine's all broke. I like one of that."

Angel cringed.

"What are you? Seven? You don't have to collect the spines like Illyria does. Just get ready for another round. I hear more coming."

Illyria came up to them.

"I found this short battle pleasing. I want to do more violence."

Spike smiled widely as the sound of fighting came closer through the door downstairs.

"As I said earlier, wishes are horses today."

--

Three squads of Crimson Gorgons were dispatched to the temple, where they encountered the forces of Chaos. Though outnumbered 2 to 1, the Space Marines were unfraid. Indeed, it is their enemies who should be afraid. Wearing helms with halo over them, the members of the Crimson Gorgons were dotted with numerous latent psychics. Kept in check by powerful artefacts unique to the Chapter, the Crimson Gorgons utilise their latent psychic power as a sort of energy weapon. This gave them certain advantages in close combat, but it did cause higher percentage of its members going mad. Mad ones often join the Chaos, and that caused the sane members to hate the Chaos most fiercely.

"Go, go, go! Kill the treacherous Chaos traitors!"

A Space Marine ran his chain blade through the torso of a Cultist. The blood splattered all over the Space Marine's power armour. The crimson coloured armour of the Crimson Gorgon Space Marine looked similar to blood, and the dripping blood made them look like they were drenched in blood from head to toe.

"Tear them apart, brothers!"

A Chaos Marine jumped at a Space Marine, and they entered a duel of swords. Two power swords clashed and they sizzled with each other. The Space Marine swung across and the Chaos Marine took a step back. Just as Chaos Marine took a step back, the Space Marine lifted his bolter and fired. Four bolts struck the Chaos Marine in the stomach but two of them bounched off the armour. Cringing, the Chaos Marine fired his own bolter, which hit the shoulder of the sword holding arm.

"Damn you, traitor!"

Dropping his bolter, the Space Marine grabbed the sword by his right hand and thrusted it forward. The Chaos Marine was taken by surprise and the chain blade's tip cut into the bolter hand of the Chaos Marine, making him drop the gun. The Chaos Marine cursed.

"Maddness is the only way, brother!"

"I am not your brother, traitor!"

The Chaos Marine swung at the head, but the Space Marine evaded it. Spinning on his right foot, the Space Marine sliced through the left leg of the Chaos Marine. Before the Chaos Marine could strike back, the Space Marine activated his artefact. The halo above his helmet glowed and a bolt of lightning from the halo struck the Chaos Marine in the helm. The helmet of the Chaos Marine exploded and the real, mutated face of the Chaos Marine appeared. The Space Marine stuck his chain blade into that face and enjoyed the scream and the sound of grinding meat and bone.

The Space Marine stood up and yanked out his chain blade. Just as he bent down to pick up his bolter, something hit the backpack. He looked up and found himself staring at six Cultists charging at him. He looked around to find his squadmates fighting other Chaos Marines. Smiling at the thought of killing all those traitors, he crashed into them.

--

Chaos Sorceror Melethas, serving the Dark Warlord Remeus, smiled as he entered through the door. With the Chaos Marines and the Space Marines fighting in the hall, he was able to walk to the door without much hassle. He thought that it was a bit strange that the group of Chaos Marines who went into the chamber did not come back, but he simply assumed that there were traps inside that they did not expect. Melethas was confident that he was strong enough to defeat anything that this old but simple temple could throw at him.


	44. Chapter 44: Melethas Rising

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Any ideas on what questions to ask Linosis the Goa'uld? (Please send me ideas... standard questions are so boring... and this is a time for you, the readers, to know more about the whole story...)**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**R'N'Rer:** Thank you for noticing the mistake! I will fix it right away. It does make it comical to say 'I shall tear out our intestines!'

**awilla the hun**: Do not worry! Your character will come real soon. After Jonas takes the sword, the next planet that has not yet fallen to the Dracoranians but is under assault is Makrengrad!

* * *

PS: Sorry about the lame chapter name again... I still couldn't come up with a good one.

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, promote this story to your friends!**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Melethas Rising**

Melethas and three Khorne Berserkers entered the chamber and found thelves staring at the carcasses of the five Chaos Marines who went in before them. Melethas also saw the three small figures standing around near the top of the stairs. He pointed at them with his staff.

"They must be the guardians of this temple. Though pitiful they are, kill them."

The Khorne Berserkers growled in agreement and began to climb up the steps.

--

Angel & Co stared at the new comers. They looked similar to the previous visitors but these ones were bigger and obviously stronger. They also had a leader of sorts. Illyria spoke.

"I will take out these. They are mine. Do not interfere."

Spike snickered.

"Come on, luv. You can't take all the fun."

"I can. I am Illyria."

Angel sighed.

"We know. You keep repeating your name. We know you have a massive ego."

Illyria nodded.

"Very well. You may take that one on the left."

Spike frowned.

"What? Two on one both ways?"

"It is my generosity that allows you to take that one, otherwise I will kill them all by myself."

Spike sighed.

"Fine, little Shiva. Master brooding here and I will take that one."

Illyria nodded and walked down the steps.

--

The two Khorne Berserkers charged at Illyria. The first one to reach her swung his axe, and she caught by one hand then she grabbed the other axe as well. As the Old One and the Khorne's warrior measured each other's strength, the other Khorne Berserker came from behind Illyria and swung his axe at Illyria's waist. The two daemonic warriors smiled as they expected to see her chopped in half. Unfortunately for them, the axe was not strong enough. The leather outfit was grazed but she was unharmed.

Though unharmed, she was knocked foreward. She fell on ther back and the first Khorne Berserker stomped on her with his massive boot. He stomped again and again, and when he stopped to see her dead body, he found himself staring at Illyria's burning blue eyes. She shot up and repeatedly punched into the Berserker's chest. Her punches were so fast that her arms could barely be seen. The chest plate crumbled and cracked.

The other Berserker hit her again and again on her back to no avail. The attacked Berserker attempted to smash her down on to the ground. As she kept on punching him, her feet dug into the stone steps from the poundings. Unable to stand the punches of the Old One, the Berserker punched her in the face, flinging her across the broad step. Not taking chances, the other Berserker flung himself at her and smashed down with his axes.

Gathering her hands she blocked the attack and kicked the attacking Berserker in the chest and used the rebound to get up again. The Berserker stumbled backward and Illyria went on the offensive. She punched twice and landed a roundhouse kick to his left, causing the Berserker stumbing up the steps. Suddenly, the Berserker whose chest plate was now in tatters grabbed her from behind. The massive hands held her arms as the other Berserker regained his posture and punched her. Not giving them any advantage over her, she spun and kicked the attacking Berserker with two feet.

This spinning allowed her to escape the grasp. Before the Berserker could react, she grabbed the lower edge of the chest plate and lifted upward. The force of Illyria and the tattered status of the chest plate allowed her to rip out a chunk from the outer layer of the armour. Then she punched through the hole and caught one of the hearts and pulled it out. She cocked her head.

"You have more than one heart."

The Berserker coughed but laughed as he replied.

"I am a Berserker of Khorne! I will render you bloody!"

"Try it, little being. You are nothing but a grain of sand to a mountain. I am Illyria, god-king of Primodium, a paramount demon even among the Old Ones."

Berserker struck her face with his fist as he replied.

"Only the god of Chaos are powerful. All others are nothing!"

Illyria was interested. She wanted to hear of these gods of Chaos. They sounded like her kind. She squeezed the heart and threw it aside then jumped and elbowed the Berserker on the face. She then noticed the Chaos Sorceror down the steps watching them fight. She decided to ask that one after she killed the two she was fighting.

The other Berserker grabbed her by the waist and threw her down and then kicked her. She quickly got back up and punched him in the chest, which knocked him down. Just as the first Berserker came at her, she evaded him and jumped on to the Berserker on the ground. She sat astride on his chest and pounded him with both her fists. Then she plunged into the helmet of the Berserker with her fingers. With a sickening crunch, the skull cracked as she punched through the eyes and fingered the brain.

The first Berserker kicked her and she was flung down with brain on her hands. Illyria rolled to the side and got back up. Shaking off the brain and the blood, she looked at the first Berserker. The Berserker jumped at her and she instinctively slowed the time and she punched the Berserker right in the middle of the chest. The temporal delay ended and the Berserker went flying into the air and fell several steps below. She charged down and grabbed the Berserker by the helm. The Berserker tried to get up but the punch was far more damaging that he first thought. The impact on his nervous system, though mutated they were, were shaking from the small temporal displacement.

Illyria looked down at the downed Berserker.

"You are an intereting daemon. A hybrid, obviously, but you were forcibly changed. Mutated and then daemonized. Most interesting. Your Chaos Gods must indeed be powerful to have warriors such as you, and have you as a mere footsoldier. Though not as powerful as when I was at my peak, this still interests me. Should I ever regain my powers, I might come to this dimension and conquer it."

Then before the Berserker could spit out a single curse, she plunged her hand into the hole in the armour and ripped out the spine. She made sure that the armour was ripped open so that the spine was undamaged. Her trophies were more important than the lives of millions for her trophies were hers. As she carefully gathered the spine and the skull, she saw that her companions were fighting a winning battle as well. They were battered and bruised but the increased strength allowed them to triumph against a single Khorne Berserker.

When she was done with collecting two new trophies and adding them to the first collection, she saw Angel and Spike walking toward her. Spike waved.

"You had fun, didn't ya, blue?"

Illyria nodded.

"It was enjoyable, but I believe that a real fight is with that one."

She pointed at the Chaos Sorceror and Angel nodded.

"Yes. I believe you are right. That one has that kind of aura that says 'I'm the boss'."

Spike scoffed.

"I say 'Bring it on, ponce!' and kick his butt."

--

Melethas watched the fighting styles of the guardians and recognised their strength, but they were physical powers. The blue one had something else, but he was confident that he could take her. As his Khorne Berserkers were killed, he casted a spell on himself for an increased strength and channelled the power of the Warp into his body. Then he slowly walked up to them. He wanted to talk to them first. The tall, dark one was obviously the leader, but the blue one was the most powerful. He stood in front of the three and spoke to them.

"I am Chaos Sorceror Melethas. I am here to claim the artefact inside this temple. I would love to kill you, but I am a wise man. Swear your aligence to me, and to the Chaos, and claim your servitude to the gods of Chaos by surrendering your soul, and I shall spare you. I would hate to see such talent to be wasted."

Angel scoffed.

"Look, Melethas. My name is Angel, and I don't surrender my soul. It's rather important to me, and I would like to have it intact, so why don't we just kill you and get it over with. It's just that you are not getting your hands on whatever you are seeking."

Melethas grinned behind his helmet.

"Well, we will see about that, Angel. I will make you my servants whether you like it or not."

Spike interrupted.

"Hey, you armour-clad ponce, we are not giving up our soul… though the blue there dosen't have one and the Mister Forehead here, well, his soul so flimsy."

Angel turned to Spike.

"My soul is flimsy. It's just the curse."

"Yeah, that's why your soul is so flimsy and flighty."

"What about yours?"

"Mine is not like that. I won my soul back. You have no idea how hard I fought for my soul. Mine wasn't dumped on me like garbage into a garbage truck."

"Hey, my soul is not garbage. My soul is what Buffy loved me for."

"She liked your face, but not your soul. Well, your soul was the part that made you broody, and that's what she fell for. As for me, she liked me in… many ways."

Angel frowned.

"She used you."

"She liked using me… and she didn't need to kill me everytime she gave me a happy, mate."

"Why, you!"

Illyria stepped in.

"Enough! We have an enemy to fight."

She looked at Melethas.

"I do not like sorcerors. One of such sorcerors killed Wesley. I still felt grief and pain. I do not like them, and I do not like you. I think I will crush your skull like I did to the one who killed Wesley."

Melethas stared at her.

"Who are you? I can feel your power. There is something else about you… something ancient."

Illryia smiled cruelly.

"I am Illyria, a demon of ancient world. I was god to a god in the world long forgotten. I was a great power even among the Old Ones. I was all there was to know. I was Illyria, and that was all there was… now I am trapped in this shell… but this shell is enough to crush you."

Melethas growled.

"Try it and find out if you can. I serve the Chaos Gods! I will blast you all to the Immaterium so that I will enjoy an eternity of torturing you."

Then he pointed his staff at them. Angel reacted quickly and grabbed Spike out of the way. Doom bolts exploded where they had just stood and Illyria took the brunt of the explosion. Melethas smiled under his helmet but when the dust cleared, Illyria just stood there. They stared at each other for a moment, and Illyria made the first move. She punched him in the face and he knocked her aside with his staff. Though the helmet was dented, he was unhurt.

Angel and Spike jumped on him. As the fight began Melethas laughed in a maddened voice as the madness that is the Chaos Gods was poured into him.


	45. Chapter 45: Death of Melethas

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Any ideas on what questions to ask Linosis the Goa'uld? (Please send me ideas... standard questions are so boring... and this is a time for you, the readers, to know more about the whole story...)**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**R'N'Rer:** Great advice! Though I will try to make the Berserkers stronger, but cut me some slack on it this time please.

**warhammerlover**: I assure you that Angel and his friends will soon be gone!

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, promote this story to your friends!**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Death of Melethas**

The Chaos Sorceror made the first move. He pointed his staff at the two vampires and fired Doom Bolts. Powerful Warp energy crashed into Angel and Spike. The two vampires, reacted quickly by dodging to the sides. The stone steps exploded and showered them with stone fragments. Angel growled as he turned his face into a demon's ace.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it."

Angel flung himself at Melethas. Melethas, a veteran of millennias of war, was not to be taken lightly. Melethas smashed Angel aside with his free hand. Spike came upon him at that moment and grabbed on to the staff of the Chaos Sorceror. Melethas turned his head to look at Spike. Spike grinned foolishly as he tried to take the staff. They stared at each other for a couple seconds. Melethas smashed Spike in the face and he toppled over. Melethas laughed.

"Both of you are not quite human… a mutant perhaps. I will enjoy killing you."

Spike shook his head.

"I don't think you know what I am, you bloody ponce. I am William the Bloody, damn it!"

Before Melethas could reply he was kicked in the back. Illyria stood over his body. Melethas instantly sprang back up and smashed her face with a backfist. She spun and fell to the ground. Then Melethas raised his left foot to smash her. Angel tackled him and they rolled down the steps. Angel sat on Melethas' massive armoured body and punched him. The helmet dented but it did not break. Melethas growled as he calmly grabbed Angel by the head.

"I think I will crush your skull."

"Don't bet on it."

Angel knocked aside the hands and jumped off Melethas, and quickly grabbed a chain blade on the ground. Melethas stood back up and blocked Angel's attack with his staff. The chain saw of the weapon locked on to the hard metal of the staff. Melethas chuckled.

"I don't think that will get the job done."

A voice spoke to him from behind.

"I guess, but I am certain this will."

Spike trusted the power sword from a Chaos Marine and shoved into the Chaos Sorceror's back. Melethas screamed as he collapsed, with Spike grinning over his body. Angel threw away the chain blade and sighed.

"I guess that's done it, right?"

Illyria came up to them and pushed Spike aside.

"He is not dead yet."

"What?"

Melethas sprang back up and hit Spike in the face with a headbutt and then thrusted his staff into Angel's gut. Illyria reacted instantly, and knocked the staff from his hands. Melethas turned to face her. He whispered in a maddened voice.

"So, it is just between you and me, Illyria of the Primodium. I shall deliver you unto the Chaos Gods!"

Illyria cocked her head.

"Your pitiful banter amuses me. I think I will take apart your jaw."

Melethas punched her in the face and her head turned to the side. A small cut and dark bruise appeared but she turned her head back to face him. Then she smashed her fist into his helmet. The helmet did not dent or crack, but it exploded, revealing Melethas' real face. His face was truly horrific. Two pairs of glowing purple eyes flitted around and a vertical opening that appeared to be both his mouth and nose drooled sickly green ooze. There were no hairs but instead thousands of tiny thorns that seemed to move independently of each other had taken up their space. On the back of his head were six slug-like tentacles that wrapped themselves around his face. Under his face, where his chin was supposed to be, two long horns grew outward.

Illyria was indifferent to this, for she had seen uglier faces in her time. Spike or Angel would have commented on Melethas but she didn't. As the pieces of the helmet fell, Melethas kneed Illyria, pushing her back. Illyria responded by landing an upper roundhouse kick to the head followed by a reverse roundhouse kick. The sorcerer took a step back, but slammed his massive fist into Illyria's chest. She flew couple of meters up the steps and landed on the ground. Melethas did not relent. He stomped his way up the stairs to her. The Old One retaliated instantly by jumping back up and kicking him in the chest.

Melethas caught her kick and grabbed it by both hands. Illyria punched his face and kept on punching but he did not let go. Instead, he lifted her up and smashed her on to the stone steps to the left and then to the right. Still grabbing her leg, Melethas kicked her in the face three times. Illyria's shell fractured and the dark blood and blue bruises appeared. Yet, her eyes were still filled with power. She caught the fourth kick and gave Melethas some of his own medicine by throwing him down the step. Then she flung herself at him, punching his face continually until he screamed.

As Melethas opened his mouth to scream, Illyria caught the both side of this vertical mouth and spread it open. Illyria smiled as the scream got louder. Suddenly, with squelching sound, a dozen tentacles with tiny thorns shot out from the gaping hole and latched on to Illyria's face and neck. As she stretched his mouth further, the tentacles began to squeeze. Her skin broke and dark blood began to pour, while his jaw began to crack. With a sudden burst of strength, she tore apart his face, splattering his face all over the steps. The tentacles lost their strength and went limp.

Smiling smugly, she grabbed on to the head and began to pull upward. His neck began to come out from the armour, and after some more pulling, the rest of the body came out. His body was no longer humanoid but a large slug with tentacles. Attached to the humanoid husk, the slug was the Melethas. Just as Illyria lifted it up, its tentacles came back to life and wrapping themselves around her. Her body began to crack under the pressure, but she was Illyria, one of the most feared even among the Old Ones. She calmly dug into the flesh and grabbed the various daemonic organs and pulled them out. Three hearts, six pairs of lungs, four very large stomachs and other organs were pulled out and destroyed. The struggle was elemental. Whoever kills the other first was the winner.

With a last ounce of strength, Illyria punched through the body and found the spine. As Melethas screamed, she pulled it out from the body. The tentacles spasmed and went limp again.

--

Spike came around and screamed as he tried to set his nose. His whole face was bleeding as he limped down the stairs for his friends. Angel was groaning on the ground. His guts were spilled out on to the stone steps but he was gathering them up. He didn't really need them but like any creature who has intestines that had not become redundent, he couldn't move well with them hanging outside. Illyria walked up to them. She looked worse than the vampires. Her entire body was covered in cowebs of cracked skin that bled dark blood. She limped and half of her face was collapsed. Angel winced as he saw that. Illyria had the face of Fred and it pained him to see it like that. Illyria ran her fingers across her face.

"These wounds will heal. The increased power has increased my healing rate. I will heal within hours."

Angel laughed weakly.

"Good for you. I still have my guts to take care of."

Spike frowned.

"So when is the guy who's suppose take that sword arriving?"

"I don't know. I am paying attention to my pain right now."

"Oh, come on! It's only a small nick in the gut. You are not even going to die from it."

"It still hurts."

"You chicken."

"You got your nose broken and knocked down. You can't say that to me, Spike."

"Yes, I can. You are a brooding Mr Forehead and I am the handsome vampire with soul who Buffy loves."

"She used you! She didn't love you."

"Well, for your information, she said 'I love you'."

"Just before you died!"

"Still, she said that, Mr 'You can't eat the dough'!"

"Why, you!"

--

Jonas felt small throbbing in his head as he walked aboard the battle barge of Captain Evial's company. Captain Evial and Chapter Master Barius decided to tag along in the same drop pod. As the fleet closed in on the planet, the headaches began to increase, not only for Jonas but for Evial and Barius, while no one else felt it. Upon discussing it, Lantexia concluded that the sword Jonas saw in the vision was drawing him in, and it had connections with all three of them.

As he climbed aboard the drop pod with his bolter, Barius tapped Jonas on the shoulder. Jonas turned his head to look. Barius gently raised his hand in salute.

"So, general, first time in the pod?"

"Yes, my lord. Though I have been given this power armour as a gift, and I wear it because of my deepest admiration of Space Marines, I have never been on a pod."

"Ha! It is not too bad, general. The initial crash and disorientation is a bit rough, but no Space Marine gets hurt by it. Since you are wearing a power armour, you… won't have any problems."

"I hope so, my lord. I am not augmented as a Space Marine, and that make it difficult for me just to operate this armour. Only thing that gets me going is the traditional genetic augmentation from my home planet."

"Which ones are those?"

"A couple of adrenaline glands and few bone marrow exchanges. Nothing too great, but the aristocracy of my planet has been doing it for centuries. It does not affect the base genetics but it does make us stronger than normal humans. Something of remaining nostalgia about the Space Marines who were on our planet long time ago."

"I see. I believe you would have made an excellent Space Marine. I don't think the Space Marine chapter who gave that armour would have given it to you unless they thought so as well."

"Well, thank you, my lord. When I was young, I hoped to be a Space Marine. Our planet was one of the planets chosen as a recruiting planet and the boys on my planet always hoped to be a Space Marine. I still remember them. Marching down our streets in their golden armour… it was so… magnificent."

"I remember something similar… though not so glarmourous in my case. My world was under constant threat from the feral Orks in the jungles. The Third Company was regularly stationed on my planet a couple of months every few years to clear out the Orks. Of course, the Orks were always there but it was so… the Space Marines were so… grand. I was overjoyed when they recruited me."

"Yes… Unfortunately, I wasn't picked. My family was overjoyed that the heir to the house was not taken away, but then I joined the nearby Imperial Guard Academy. That disappointed my parents greatly."

"Ah! So that kind of recruitment. I would have recruited you, general."

Jonas raised an eyebrow and asked skeptically.

"Really?"

Barius scoffed.

"No. Probably not. Only few selected ones are chosen."

"I guess so, my lord."

A Space Marine came and put his hand on the hatch. He looked in.

"My lords, I am closing the hatch. You will be dropped in a minute."

Evial nodded and the Space Marine closed and locked the hatch.


	46. Chapter 46: Temple Ground

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Any ideas on what questions to ask Linosis the Goa'uld? (Please send me ideas... standard questions are so boring... and this is a time for you, the readers, to know more about the whole story...)**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**R'N'Rer:** Thank you very much! I will try to keep it up.

**awilla the hun**: I know. I do admit Angel was a mistake on my part.

**Shadow Archon**: At last someone who shares my love for bloody battle scenes with slow plot.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, promote this story to your friends!**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Temple Ground**

Four drop pods descended into the atmosphere. One pod containing two squads of White Hammers Scout Marines was sent ahead to pinpoint the landing zones. The pods crashed into the earth with loud thuds. The squad of Battle Brothers who were with Evial, Barius and Jonas exited the pod first, protecting the pod and the commanders. Evial exited followed by Barius, and then Jonas exited the pod. The air was cool as the snow capped mountains filled the horizon. Jonas took a deep breath. It had been a while since he had breathed in fresh air. It felt as if his strength was pumped into every corner of his body.

Jonas brought out his power sword and watched his surroundings. He saw the temple to the north. Smokes were rising from the temple located in the middle of a mountain. He could see the thin line that must be the long staircase up to the mountain. Then he saw something else. He noticed several flashes from the sides of the lower mountains surrounding the temple. Then the areas around the temple exploded. Jonas turned to a Scout Marine and pointed at the flashes.

"What are they?"

"The Chaos Defilers, sir. Foul technology of daemonic power. They use them as artillery and other destructive purposes."

"We will need to somehow neutralise them to actually arrive at the temple without hassle. I understand that the forces of Chaos are in the temple?"

"From what we can tell, the firefight is still going on between the Crimson Gorgons and the Chaos traitors, sir."

Jonas pondered as he watched Evial organizing his battle brothers and Barius revving up his secondary melee weapon.

"We will need to relieve the Crimson Gorgons and then enter the temple during the fighting before the Chaos gets their hands on the artefact. Captain Evial, Chapter Master Barius and I will enter the temple with the battle brothers, but I need you to take care of the Defilers."

"I will talk to our captain and take care of it, general."

Jonas nodded and joined Barius. Barius lifted his bolter pistol and loaded it. He turned his head to see Jonas.

"Are you ready, general?"

"I guess so, my lord."

"We will be fighting the traitor dogs of Chaos, and they are powerful. Try not to engage in hand-to-hand combat."

"I understand."

--

Eight Scout Marines, sneaking between the rocks, moved toward the Chaos artillery positions. Of course, the Scout Marines did not have firepower to shoot down the Defilers, but they were powerful enough to aim the bombardment at them. The Defilers were positioned on an open hill. There were three Defilers guarded by ten Cultists who were performing rituals on makeshift altars. The Scouts divided themselves into two squads with one sniper in each squad. Positioning themselves behind the large rocks surrounding the enemy position, the Scout Marines prepared to strike. One of the Scout Marines contacted the fleet above.

"This is Scout Team Alpha, do you read?"

"We are reading you."

"Are you in position for orbital bombardment?"

"Four ships are in position."

"Understood. We will mark the positions. Prepare to fire."

"Copy that. We will wait for your signal."

Then the Scout Marine looked to east where he waited for the rest of the strike force to give them the signal.

--

As the main strike group climbed the steep hills to the temple, the scouts of the Chaos forces noticed them. As the Cultists turned and fired at them, the Space Marines of the White Hammers charged. A battlebrother carrying a heavy bolter raised his weapon and fired. The thin armours of the Cultists were easily punctured as the powerful bolter ammo tore through them like a stone through wet paper bag. Before the Cultists could do anything, the rest of the squad attacked. With chains swords buzzing, the powerful and mighty Space Marines cut apart the twisted flesh of the Chaos worshippers. Barius and Evial was outstanding among them all. Armed with power swords and with the experiences of several centuries, the two powerful warriors enjoyed their time killing the heretics. Jonas did quite well also. He raised his bolter and carefully shot down one Cultist after another, killing six before the short skirmish was over. Jonas frowned as he reloaded his bolter. He quickly communicated to both the Scout Marines and the ships above as the Space Marines launched mobile beacon into the forces of Chaos rushing the Crimson Gorgon who had entrenched themselves against Chaos pushing into the temple.

"This is General Lieutenant General Jonas Derius, fire at will!"

After a moment, blinding beams of light came down upon the Defilers and the Chaos forces in front of the temple. The powerful lancers and torpedoes bombarded down upon them. The Chaos infantries went flying off from the explosions and the Defilers crumpled under the bombardment. The Cultists guarding the Defilers screamed as they were burnted alive and their bodies incinerated. The Scout Marines fled the place but kept a watchful eye on them. As for the forces of Chaos in front of the temple, their numbers thinned greatly as the powerful weapons of the Imperial Navy ships incinerated them and blasted their bodies into tiny pieces.

Just as the bombardment ended, the White Hammers and Jonas rushed up the hill and entered the clearing. As the surviving Chaos forces attempted stand back up but the Space Marines were ready. A Khorne Berserker tried to raise the stump that was his right arm, but two White Hammers came upon him and revved their chain blade upon his head. Dark blood splattered against their black armour. The Crimson Gorgons, who saw what was happening, they joined the fight. In their crimson coloured armour and bright orange markings, they were like bright flame burning away the darkness of the Chaos.

Jonas stuck his power sword down the throat of a Cultist as he tried to raise his weapon. Then, without looking, he fired his bolter at another Cultist who had all his limbs intact. The head exploded as the bolter ammot went through it. The bolter continued its path and crashed into the fuel tank of a flame thrower carried by a Chaos Marine. It exploded and showered the nearby fallen Chaos warriors in liquid fire, making them scream.

Barius was having fun as he smashed surviving Chaos Marines and Khorne Berserkers. As he fired three shots into the head of a Chaos Marine, he saw a Khorne Berserker standing up fully intact and coming toward him. Barius smiled. He raised his power sword and charged. Suddenly, the charging Berserker raised his gun, at which Barius lunged to the side, behind the remains of a low stone wall just as the bolts wizzed right above his head. Raising his own bolter, he fired at the Bersker who quickly picked up a corpse of a Chaos Marine and blocked it. Seeing that his attack was blocked, Baris stood back up, and moved toward the Berserker while firing. It was apparent that the Berserker's gun was empty as the champion of Khorne threw it down. Barius dropped his bolter as soon as it clicked empty and charged at the Berserker.

The Berserker dropped the corpse and swung his axe. Barius blocked it but the sheer impact made him lose the grip and the power sword flung from his hand. The Berserker did not fair well either. The axe was chopped in half and he tossed aside the handle. Without hesitating, Barius punched the Berserker in the chest with his right fist, forcing him to take a step backward. Then he smashed at the Berserker with this left fist which had a Terminator's power glove to temporarily replace the original piece. The power glove, though not as powerful as a Power Fist, did its work well and knocked the Berserker down. As he fell on his back, the Khorne Berserker, a warrior of six centuries and hundreds of battles, picked up a chain blade on the ground.

Seeing his enemy pick up the weapon, Barius looked down and grabbed a chain blade as well. They were both from Chaos Marines, but they did not care. They were in the zone. They were about to clash. The Berserker kicked Barius and he stumbled back, and using that time, the Berserker jumped back up. The Berserker was holding his weapon in his left hand and as the two mighty warriors stared at each other, he moved the weapon from the left to right hand. At that moment, Barius attacked. Revving up his chain blade, he swung it from lower left of the Berserker upward, slicing diagonally. It was a difficult block but the Khorne Berserker was not rookie. He slided his left foot backward and swung his weapon at Barius' head. Barius was forced to quickly change his attack to block it and the two weapons locked for a moment.

Throwing off the enemy's blade to the side, Barius punched the Berserker in the face just as the Berserker kneed his stomach. Stepping back, the two warriors came at each other once more. Using the chain blade in his left hand in a thrust, Barius allowed the Berserker to block it, and then quickly used the weight of the Terminator glove to redirect the blade into an attack. The Berserker's blade was there but without strength and it was pushed inward. The chain blade ate into the side of the Berserker's right arm, and then Barius kicked the Berserker's left side. Using his left hand to help his blade push off Barius's blade, the Berserker quickly swung the blade at the Chapter Master's face. Barius turned to his left, allowing his right shoulder piece to take the damage. The chain saw of the blade crackled against the thick shoulder piece as it began to tear it.

Without losing the momentum, Barius quickly reversed the grip on his weapon and struck it, blade up, into the Berserker's chest. The chainsaw of a Chaos Marine came alive as the dark blood of the Khorne Berserker fed it with Barius driving it deeper into the body. Leaving the blade stuck there, Barius quickly found his power sword and chopped off the Berserker's head. Then grinning with pleasure, he returned to killing other Chaos surviviors.

There were seven Terminators who landed with the command crew. The two Assault Terminators and five Terminators positioned themselves to protect Captain Evial, Chapter Master Barius and General Derius from any 'unexpected' dangers. Two of the Terminators were armed with assault cannons and they moved among the the dead bodies of the Chaos and made holes in them so as to make certain of their demise. Indeed, the Chaos taint of the former Space Marines were so that they have become far more resisilient than any human. It was important that these corpses were completely destroyed. Satisfied with the holes they have made in the corpses, the Terminators crushed the heads with their boots and walked off.

Jonas stood in front of the main gate of the temple and Evial and Barius joined him. Barius looked up at the incredible size of the temple. He cocked his head.

"I don't understand how a building of this size can be hiddren for so long."

Jonas shrugged.

"Some ancient technosorcery, I'm sure. I won't even pretend to understand it, but what I know is that it is here and the artefact we seek is inside."

"Let's go inside, then. We will bring the Terminators with us and four battlebrothers."

Then the Scouts reported in.

"My lords, we have detected a large Chaos force approaching your position. They will be on you within the hour."

Jonas frowned.

"Emperor damns them. We will need to prepare to hold the ground."

Evial nodded.

"My Marines will defend this place as long as possible. I am also certain that the surviving Crimson Gorgons will aid us in this endeavour as well."

Jonas nodded.

"I will request some of my Imperial Guards to defend this place. Afterall, we are the backbone of Imperial defence."

Then Jonas called the ships above.

"This is general Jonas Derius."

"Yes, sir. This is Captain Heris Cordal of _Fresh Justice_."

"Captain, can you send down some of my men?"

"We do not have drop pods, sir. Using shuttles will take half an hour to prep."

"Use the escape pods then. I need some heavy weapons teams, but we don't want too many to extract in a short period of time. Prep the shuttles for extraction as well. Where is the rest of the fleet?"

"They are on the other side of the planet, evacuating the civilians and the Crimson Gorgons sir. They have reported that they have met up with their battlebarge."

"Very good."

Barius tapped Jonas on the shoulder.

"Ready to go into the temple, general?"

"Always."


	47. Chapter 47:Invasion in progress

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**This chapter is a sort of progress report on the invasion. Jonas&Co will enter the temple in the next chapter. I am sorry but I haven't stocked up on the chapters because of the exams...**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**warhammerlover:** Angel and co are not strong enough on their own. I have to augment them... even Illyria because she is weakened... they were to be temp characters anyway.

**awilla the hun**: Yes, the war between the Warhammer races continues on despite the invasion.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, recommend this story to your friends!**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Invasion in progress**

The Imperial worlds fell by dozens and the whole of the Gargosia subsector was completely taken over but for a handful of planets still under the Imperial control. For those worlds not yet under the occupation, they were not yet invaded. The dragons had driven out the alien forces from the sector, claiming and cleansing every world they found in their path. As the days passed, the dragons began to venture out from the Gargosia sector into the neighbouring sectors, and the Imperial Navy in those sectors were not ready to meet the full scale invasion of the Dracoranians.

--

On D334-34C3, the third planet of D334-34C system, a marginally unimportant planet with very primitive culture, faced the first Dracoranian invasion into the Logash sector. The dragon flew above the cities, instilling fear among men. The only thing that held this fragile primitive world together of bronze-age technology was the religion of the God Emperor, but when the dragon appeared and loudly denounced their God Emperor, several of the planet's major nations changed their allegiance, forcing the planet into a great civil war.

--

Ork world of Mun'Kaal, once a prosperous Imperial world that eventually fell into the hands of the feral Orks, was under attack. The Space Marine-like Dominion Marines waded through the tall grass of the dead cities. The broad streets between the crumbled buildings were filled with the sound of fire-fight, and the shouts of the Orks.

Three Goliaths moved down a main street escorted by a dozen Dominion Marines and four Firebats. As the sun reached the peak, with a great roar, nineteen Orks came out from the narrow side streets and charged. Their thick green muscles flexed and their powerful glands pumped adrenaline into every corner of their body. Firng the crude Ork bolters aimlessly, the Orks went for the close combat, ignoring the hail of bullets.

The Dominion Marines reacted calmly as if they were expecting the Orks. Raising their Gauss rifles, they formed a line and then they fired. Small but heavy depleted uranium shells launched themselves at the Orks, tearing their muscles apart and turning the Orks into bloody pulp. The Goliaths sprang into action. Powering up their miniguns, they fired into the Orks, shredding them. The Firebats did not stand back either. A field of fire covered the ground between the Orks and the Dominion forces, burning whatever was on it.

Just as the Orks were fully engaged into the field of combat, a dozen Reapers jumped off from the rooftops and landed behind the Orks, firing their guns. Taken by surprise, the Ork scout party crumbled as the panic and confusion set afoot in their tiny brains. The day belonged to the Dominion and whichever dragon they served.

--

The Jaffa army moved toward the hills. They could not see the enemy on the hills. They thought it was strange but they were all over a hundred years old and well experienced in combat. They trusted their numbers. They marched. As they walked over the hill, they saw the vast defences of the Imperial Guard 223th Bailian Regiment before them. A low concrete wall rising about a meter from the ground and it stretched for a kilometer or so and about 50 meters thick. On the wall were a hundred entrenched heavy weapons teams lined up 50 by 2. The fifty in the front were armed with heavy bolters while the back row had equal part mix of lascannons and autocannons.

To the both side of the wall were the tanks. On each side of the wall were six Leman Russ tanks with a single Baneblade behind each group. In between the tanks, between the heavy weapons and behind the wall were squads of Imperial Guardsmen. There were nearly five thousand Imperial Guardsmen standing ready to fight the Jaffa. About a kilometer behind them all were ten Basilisks protected by ten squads of Imperial Guardsmen.

The commander of the planet's defenders, General Unarine Shitake, watched from the rear of the Imperial Guardsmen squads, surrounded by three Kasrkin squads. He smiled as the two hundred or so Jaffa charged down the hill and then get wiped down by the heavy bolters of the heavy weapons teams and the autocannons. The crude metal armours of the Jaffa could not stop the powerful and large caliber ammo of the heavy bolters. They were mowed down without even the chance to fire their weapons. The Imperial Guardsmen cheered as the enemy fell.

Suddenly, the local Imperial Navy ship reported.

"General! We are detecting a lot of life signs approaching your position, sir."

"Probably the enemy reinforcements. How many?"

"About a hundred thousand, sir. Also, there are several smaller space vessels approaching your positions. The tech-priests believe that they are bombers and fighters. You may want to protect yourselves, sir."

Shitake cringed. Then he saw seven large egg-shaped vessels flying toward them. He growled.

"Take them down!"

He somehow felt that he would not be able to hold his position. This became more apparent after ten minutes. One hundred Kull Warriors appeared above the ridgeline. The heavy bolters and lascannons fired but did not hurt the Kulls much. Only the autocannons damaged them by throwing them off with explosions. The Kull Warriors descended upon the wall, firing their wrist weapons at the heavy weapons teams, killing the Imperial Guards manning them. Following the Kull Warriors were thousands of Jaffa, rushing at the Imperial Guards. Between the Jaffa were the one of the few advancements that the dragons allowed the Goa'uld, the staff cannons mounted on hover vehicles. Imperial Guards killed thousands upon thousands but the Jaffa kept on coming. There were simply too many.

Over the next few days, the planet of Bailia, one of the main Imperial Barracks Worlds at the edge of Ultima Segmentum began to face systematic destruction. The hundreds of metropolis that dotted the planet's landmass began to fall one by one. The number of Imperial Guards of the planet, which began with 37 regiments, over 275 thousand Imperial Guardsmen, began to diminish as the 1.23 million strong Jaffa supported by three thousand Kull Warriors, crushed each of the defending regiments one by one.

--

Planet Brak'Nul, a colony of Eldar, hidden among the great fields of asteroids in the solar system, was under attack. Upon receiving the distress call, the Eldar world of Biel-Tan answered the call. One of the most powerful and aggressive among the Eldar Craftworlds, the warriors of Biel-Tan came through the ancient Webway like a cloud of vengeance, ready to wreak havoc on the enemy. Thousands of warriors arrived to aid the pitiful defence force of the planet's colonists and they prepared defences.

Guardian squads marched down the narrow and strange Eldar streets in large numbers and the Warp Spiders teleported in from one rooftop to another in their squads. The Eldar warriors filled the single city the local Eldars have constructed over the past nine centuries. Though there was only one, it was massive and it was purely Eldar. As a construct of the former glory of the Eldar Empire, this city was a reminder of the good days. The locals prepared to defend it with everything they had, and the warriors of Biel-Tan prepared to defend it with vigorous aggression.

As the Eldar fleet of nearly eighty ships prepared themselves, a hyperspace window opened and spat out three Super Star Destroyers, 15 Victory Class Star Destroyers, 21 Venators, 45 Acclamators, 5 Apophis motherships and 125 Ha'taks. As the Empire's star destroyers fired their numerous laser cannons at the Eldar fleet, the goa'uld ships moved in. The Ha'taks moved in groups of fives and each Apophis motherships were escorted by ten Ha'taks each, and they moved in a coordinated strike pattern, weaving in and out between the Eldar ships, raining down the plasma upon them.

Individually, the Ha'taks did not do much damage, but combined with the Eldar shield bombarded by the Empire's fleet and the numerical superiority of the Ha'taks, the weapons of the Ha'taks began to explode upon the Eldar ships' hulls, tearing them apart. Just as the fight was intensifying, another hyperspace window opened near the planet and twenty five Ha'taks appeared. As soon as they appeared, they began bombarding the planet surface.

--

The Venator Star Destroyers and the Acclamator assault ships launched their fighters and the LAAT gunships. The LAATs were filled with Clone troopers and guarded by the fighters, these gunships evaded the firepower of the Eldar ships.

"Captain! The first attack group reports that they are in the planned projectory, sir!"

"Very well, sergeant! Weapons officer!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Redirect port weapons and make a hole in their ship."

"Yes, sir!"

The Venator class pasued its firing for a moment as the turrets turned and the cannons reloaded. Then they fired in a synchronised attack, concentrating their firepower into a single point of the Eldar ship's hull. The Eldar ship was bombarded by a group of Ha'taks on the other side and its shielding was reaching a critical point from the attacks when the Venator class that was right next to it did this. The shield gave way and dozens upon dozens of turbolaser cannons and laser cannons tore into the hull, while the torpedoes exploded around it, crumbling the structural integrity of the outer hull.

The LAATs entered the large hole made by the Venator, meanwhile firing its own weapons as it entered the Eldar vessel. The first LAAT moved in quickly, followed by three others, and fired their weapons into the Eldar crew who huddled behind crates and pillars. They landed, and the Clones came jumping out, their helmet protecting them from the vacuum. As another six LAATs finished their delivery, the Eldar ships's automated systems began to close the hole. The Bonesingers sang their hearts out attempting to close the gaping hole in the hull.

The Clones, of the R34Delta6 'Black Angel' Battalion, raised their rifles as their feet touched the strange deck of the Eldar ship. The Lieutenant raised his finger and pointed. The rest of the 16 men squad raised their rifles and began to follow. They spent about a minute into the ship, when they noticed an Eldar. The Lieutenant pointed his finger at him and fired. Then suddenly, the Eldar disappeared just as the Clones squeezed off one shot. Eldar appeared suddenly from behind and fired the strange projectiles at the Clone bringing up the rear. The Clone screamed as his armour and his flesh were shredded. Other Clones quickly turned fired at the Eldar but the Warp Spider disappeared again.

Lieutenant raised his hand and the Clones quickly moved into positions. Five brought up the rear, while the remaining ten including the Lieutenant took point. As they moved forward through the narrow corridors they heard strange whispers. They ignored it. Then the Warp Spider appeared again, this time from the side. The Eldar grabbed the Clone by the helmet and thrusted his weapon under it, cutting through the neck. Unfortunately, the Clone Lieutenant was ready to shoot and ready to sacrifize one of the Clones to set a trap. Just as the Warp Spider prepared to jump away, the Clones fired. Within seconds, the Eldar warrior was made into a pincushion with a lot of holes. Satisfied with the execution of the Eldar, the Clones continued on to create more havoc within the Eldar ship.


	48. Chapter 48:Descent

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

** Sorry for being absent for so long. My exams are over but I haven't go much stocked up. I will return soon.**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**warhammerlover:** I appreciate your support!

**awilla the hun**: I thank you for all the advices!

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, recommend this story to your friends!**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Descent**

Five escape pods descended from the sky and landed. From the four of the pods came out a single squad of Imperial Guardsmen, and from the last one came out ten Heavy Weapons team crew carrying five heavy bolters. As soon as they jumped out from the pods, they began setting up the heavy weapons on the edges of the high ground. The sergeant of one of the Imperial Guard squads came up to the Terminator left to take charge of the defence.

"Sir, the Imperial Guards will defend this ground as long as needed."

The Terminator acknowledges him.

"Very good, soldier of Imperium. It is good to have your support."

The sergeant swelled with pride. He saluted the Terminator.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir! We will do better than our best, sir!"

--

Evial, Barius and Jonas led two Assault Terminators, four Terminators with one of them armed with assault cannon, and four battlebrothers, through the entrance. They all prepared themselves as they walked through the corridor, raising their bolters and readying their melee weapons. As they moved through, they saw the corpses of Choas marines and some Space Marines. The White Hammers growled and cursed the Chaos as they saw their fallen brothers.

Evial spat on the ground, cursing, and turned his head toward Barius and Jonas.

"Many Gorgons died here. Too many just for an artefact."

Jonas smiled weakly.

"We still can't let the Chaos get their hands on whatever that artefact is."

Barius nodded.

"Agreed. We must obtain it."

Evial sighed.

"Well, we better kill some traitors here, just for my satisfaction."

Jonas agreed.

"I would like to join you on that."

Barius laughed lightly.

"You just be careful, general. You cannot take on a Chaos Marine. They are too much for you."

Jonas nodded.

"That is true, my lord, but I am certain I can help."

"Yes."

They did not speak for a while as they moved through the corridor lined with corpses. Hundreds of Cultists and Chaos Marine corpses were strawn across the stone floors. The Terminators and the Space Marines simply walk above them, crushing the skulls and bones alike. They walked for about fifteen minutes when they heard sounds of battle. Evial turned and looked at others.

"Brothers, to me!"

They all ran toward the sound. They ran down some stairs, then up again. Eventually, they arrived at a large circular chamber at least 250 meters in radius. There were at least a dozen beings fighting each other. One Assault Terminator wielding a power hammer, a standard Terminator, three Space Marines of Crimson Gorgons, and a force commander who was obviously the Captain of the 7th Company. On the other side were the forces of Chaos. The Chaos Lord was fighting the Captain, while a Khorne Berserker was going toe to toe with the Assault Terminator. Five Chaos Marines were fighting three Space Marines.

The Space Marines had obviously depleted their ammo, both in the bolter and their bolt pistols, so they were using their melee weapons for combat. Both the Space Marines and the Chaos Marines were all veterans of centuries, and none of them were giving an inch of advantage to their enemies. Chain blades flew in the air as the eight marines fought each other in deadly dance of war. Just as Jonas and others entered the chamber, one of the Space Marines swung his chain sword down, and the Chaos Marine in its path could not step out of the way. The powerful chainsaw of the weapon ate its way into the Chaos Marine's armour and tore out the flesh. The Chaos Marine screamed in rage and pain, but at that moment, another Space Marine thrust his chain blade into the Chaos Marine's chest.

Khorne Berserker swung his axe at the Assault Terminator. The Terminator blocked it with his hammer then threw a punch with the left fist, with the shield still on his forearm. The Berserker took a step back and dodged the punch. Then the Berserker retaliated by kicking the Terminator. The Terminator was no veteran. He was elite. He smacked down the kick with his elbow and and thrusted his hammer at the Berserker's face. The Berserker leaned back and the hammer nearly cracked his helmet. Without even flinching, the Berserker swung his axe at the Terminator's chest. The Terminator blocked it with his shield and then smashed at the Berserker with his hammer. The hammer missed the target as the Berserker quickly bent down. The power hammer broke apart the shoulder ornament.

The fiercest battle was between the Brother Captain of the 7th Company and the Chaos Lord. They both wielded power swords by two hands and were hacking at each other with such ferocity that when their sword met each other in the air, the impact shook the room. The two master swordmen fought each other and sought only the death of the opponent. The Captain smashed down with his sword and the Chaos Lord blocked it, the rebound returning the Captain's sword to the position it was in just before he struck, and the Space Marine Captain did not waste a moment. He quickly turned his sword and blocked the incoming attack from the right, which the Chaos Lord initiated as soon as the downward attack by the Captain was blocked. The side swipe was blocked and the Captain thrusted his sword from that position, trusting the power of the disruptive field around the power sword to slay the enemy. His enemy was no fool. The Chaos Lord spun backward to his right, repositioning himself to the 10 o'clock of the Brother Captain, swinging down his Chaos corrupted power sword.

It was an easy block but for the strength of the Chaos Lord. The Chaos Lord's strength forced the Captain back, making him buckle under the pressure. Not to give his enemy any advantage, however momentary, the Captain took a step back, taking himself out of the pressure zone of the Chaos Lord's attack. Then he summoned a great strength from his muscles to make a powerful but succinct swing at the Chaos Lord's head. The Chaos Lord had momentarily lost his footing as the Space Marine took a step back, but as soon as he felt the next attack coming on, he blocked it. This time, the advantage was on the Space Marine's veteran of many centuries. The impact pushed the Chaos Lord backward, making his boots cracking the tiles below. Not letting go of the advantage, the Captain swung again, not letting the Chaos Lord to retaliate. He struck again and again. At the fourth swing, the Chaos Lord knew he could not withstand it in his current footing, and decided to take a risk. Just as he blocked the fourth swing, he allowed the enemy's blade to run up his own blade, and then pushed it upward as he stepped forward.

Like brushing off dust, the Chaos Lord parried the attack and spun around, bringing in his sword then slicing at the Space Marine's belly. The Captain managed to take a step back, though it put him in a more awkward footing. The Chaos power sword cut into the armour and left a gash, though it was only the outer shell of it. Shouting from behind the helmet, the Chaos Lord lunged forward, punching the Brother Captain with his fist squarely in the chest. The crimson eyed gorgorn with ten snakes for hair, each snake representing a company of the chapter, which was the emblem of the Chapter, broke and cracked when the Chaos Lord punched it. The Captain cringed as he took a step back. The powerful boots cracked the tiny pebbled under it and crushed them into powder. The Space Marine Captain was forced to step back once more as the Chaos Lord swung his sword, nicking the bottom edge of the chest plate.

Jonas and other quickly panned out, trying to help the Space Marines of the Crimson Gorgons. The Terminators joined the lone Assault Terminator fighting the lone Khorne Berserker. The assault cannon whirled and rained down the bullets, taking the surprised Bersker off guard and pinning him to the wall. Bullets punched through the thick armour eventually and he fell to the ground, bleeding dark purple acidic blood. The Assault Terminator grabbed his hammer and smashed apart the Berserker's head. As for the Space Marines of the Gorgons, the White Hammer Space Marines charged at the Chaos Marines, shooting them down with the bolters and the Gorgons finished them off with their melee weapons.

Unfortunately, the fight between the Chaos Lord and the Captain was not so easily intervened. The Chaos Lord dodged the three shots from Evial's bolt pistol, and took another swipe at the Gorgon's Captain. The Captain, noticing that help had arrived, decided to end it quick and charged. This was an obvious mistake. Before Barius or Evial could intervene or help, the Chaos Lord evaded the thrust attack and grabbed the Captain's armour by the collar and lifted him up a few centimetres from the ground. The Chaos Lord laughed for a moment before thrusting his Chaos infested power sword through the Space Marine's armour, skewering him from under the chest plate to the chest, with the tip of the power sword touching the Captain's chin. Red blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth as the Space Marine Captain looked, bewildered and amazed that one mistake ended him so quickly. However, the Space Marine augments and training was not to be underestimated. He smiled. The Chaos Lord cocked his head then screamed as the dying Space Marine thrusted the power sword between the helmet and the armour.

The Chaos Lord flung the dying Captain aside and stumbled backward, clawing to get rid of the power sword awkardly sticking out of him. Evial went for the Captain of the Gorgons while Barius lept at the Chaos Lord. Just as the Chaos Lord pulled the sword out and three coloured blood began to shoot out of him, Chapter Master Barius jammed a power sword into the Chaos Lord, skewering him. Then Barius proceeded to bash the Chaos Lord to death. Each powerful punch crumpled the Chaos Lord's armour, denting the helmet and the chest piece alike. Taking out his bolt pistol, Barius shot at the joints of the Chaos Lord's limbs, and then took a final shot at the head, blasting it to pieces.

--

Evial held the dying captain of the Crimson Gorgons in his arms. The dying warrior coughed blood. Evial attempted to lay him on the ground for him to save strength.

"I am as good as dead, brother. Whoever you are, Space Marine, I am thankful that you are here to finish this up."

"I am Brother Captain of Evial of the White Hammers. We are here for the temple and what is inside."

"Our Librarian has detected something about the temple and ordered us here to claim it before the Chaos forces did. We failed."

"No, brother, you have killed the enemy."

"NO!"

He coughed more blood.

"A dozen traitors slipped past us. You must pursue them!"

"We cannot leave you here do die. You must survive to serve the Emperor again."

"Better to die than live a failure."

"You did not fail, brother."

Then the Battle Brothers of the Crimson Gorgons came to them in concern for their captain. Evial raised his head to look at them.

"Take your captain outside for evacuation. The whole planet is being evacuated. Get him medical attention. He may live if they put him in a Dreadnought."

"Yes, sir. We will take care of our captain."

Barius and Jonas came. Evial stood up and looked at them.

"We must go. A dozen traitors have gone deeper into the temple. They must not get their hands on the sword."

They all nodded, and led the White Hammers Space Marines deeper into the temple.


	49. Chapter 49: The Guide and the Orb

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Sorry for being absent for so long. These three chapters are all that I have written for a while... but now I am fired up again!**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**warhammerlover:** Well, the exams were hard but I lived through it.

**awilla the hun**: I know!!! The plot is just so slow ain't it?

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, recommend this story to your friends!**

* * *

**Chapter 49: The Guide and the Orb**

Angel winced in pain as he aimed a bolter at a Cultist and fired it with his left arm. Four large bolts hit a cultist, whose body exploded in a shower of blood. His right arm was now a stump, bleeding slowly, and he lost his left leg below the knee. This injury stoped him from fighting with hands, so he leaned on the wall with one of the Chaos Marines' bolter and fired at the enemy. Angel and his friends have been slowly pushed up the steps and into the chamber. Illyria was still standing strong and fighting the Chaos forces, killing them one by one. However, even she was wounded. Her shell was covered with web-like fracture-lines that oozed dark blue blood. Spike had lost an eye but he was still fighting with a chain sword, chopping down a cultist.

Just as they finished off the last Chaos Cultist, they heard others from the gate downstairs. Angel winced as he raised the bolter. From the door came through the Space Marines of the White Hammers and two Space Marines from the Crimson Gorgons. They climbed up the stairs, clearing the path of the dead Chaos Marines with glee. Jonas, Evial and Barius followed them with the Terminators behind them. They thought that it was strange that all of the Chaos Marines and the Cultists were dead, and the Chaos Sorceror was dead too. Evial presumed that there were guardians in the temple, protecting the sword from the Chaos. As they arrived at the top of the stairs, they found more Chaos corpses and the three figures standing between them and the sword in the pedestal.

One of the Crimson Gorgons walked forth but Illyria got in his way. The Space Marine growled as other Space Marines raised their bolters. Illyria did not even flinch.

"You are not the one to take the sword there, insignificant maggot. Come any closer, and you shall meet the same fate as other maggots that I've killed here."

The Space Marine roared.

"How dare you! We are the Emperor's finest! Do not compare us with the filth of the Chaos! That artefact belongs to the Emperor and his Imperium!"

Angel spoke.

"Sorry, but we have to guard it until the rightful owner comes along, and you are obviously not the one."

Strangely impatient, the Space Marine struck Illyira with his sword. The other Space Marines were alarmed at this as such irrational move was clearly ill-advised seeing the dead bodies of Chaos Marines and Berserkers on the ground. The sword skewered Illyria. Then she looked up. Frowning slightly, she grabbed the Space Marine's arm by her left hand and pulled him closer. The Space Marine attempted to resist, but Illyria's powers were greater. She raised her right fist and began to punch him in the face. White Hammer raised their bolters but when Angel fired few shots at their feet, they stopped. They were confident that a dying female, though she may have killed so many, would not hurt a Space Marine with armour. They were wrong. Her punches broke through and she pulled out the Space Marine's head.

Illyria tossed the head at their feet, and the Space Marines, looking down at it for a moment, all raised their bolters. Then Barius roared.

"Halt!"

They all paused. Barius raised his power sword and pointed at Illyria, and asked a question.

"You must be the guardians of this place. Am I correct?"

Illyria answered.

"We are not the guardians of this place, but we have been charged with the protection of the sword."

Jonas and Evial looked at the sword and the two vampires standing guarding it. Unlike Illyria, they looked human. Barius noticed them too.

"They appear to be humans. It is impossible for two unarmoured and unaugmented humans to defeat the Chaos Marines… especially this many. You are obviously not human."

Illryria smiled.

"I am Illyria, the god-king of Primodium, a paramount demon of ancient times. I have been summoned here with my… companions."

Barius raised his power sword.

"If you are a daemon, then you are a servant of Chaos Gods… Why would you fight the Chaos Marines?"

Illyria's temper flared.

"I am servant of no one! I am that I am. I do not consort with these… Chaos Gods. I was god to a god! I will not bow to any mere daemonic gods of your world!"

Barius bit his lips to stop himself from answering that with an insult. Instead he decided to get the sword first.

"We have come to claim the sword in the name of God Emperor and the good of the Imperium."

Spike walked up to them and sniggered.

"Well, that's though. We were given specific instructions as to who we should give it to."

Jonas joined the conversation.

"Who is that?"

As soon as Jonas approached a certain range of the pedastal, the sword began to glow blue. Illyria and Spike turned to see it. Angel nodded. Smiling, Spike answered.

"Apparently, it's yours, mate. Go and get it so we can get outta here."

Everyone stood rather awkwardly before Jonas made a move. As if he was under a trance, he walked toward the sword. Slowly, Jonas reached forth and grabbed the handle of the sword. Feeling gentle vibrations as the metal glove of the power armour wrapped around the soft fabric of the handle, Jonas pressed his fingers and gripped it hard.

A sudden rush of power filled Jonas. Every ends of his nerves sizzled with strange ecstasy of power and they moved up through his spine into the brain. His eyes rolled upward as he felt the power flow through him. The pedastal exploded and the sword was revealed. It was rather big. It was slightly longer than a normal power sword. For a Terminator it would have been a good sized sword but big for a Battlebrother. Jonas lifted it as if it weighed nothing. He held it up for a minute or so until the euphoria passed.

Just as Jonas lowered his sword, they all heard footsteps of a child. A boy of ten years or so came from the dark end of the room. He was wearing a strange white cloak with hood. His dark blond hair and deep blue eyes seemed to fit him perfectly. The boy stood in front of Jonas and positioned himself so that everyone could see him. Before Jonas could speak, the child spoke first, his voice ringing clearly within the chamber.

"I see that you finally got the Sword of Man. Good for you! Though it would have been easier if you used your orb."

Jonas inquired.

"My orb?"

The child seemed surprised.

"You don't have your orb? I am my master give it to your Emperor."

"I don't understand? Who are you?"

The child smiled.

"I am the Guide. I am to guide you through the trail to complete your ascension as one of the Chosen Ones."

"What are you? Are you a daemon of some kind?"

The child raised his shoulders.

"Well… not exactly. I am more of an amalgamation of human and daemon. Of course I am not a daemon of this universerse and do not serve the Chaos Gods."

"Can you prove that?"

"Well, I can't prove anything if you are sceptical about it anyway. However, I do have a job. It is to guide you and your fellows to complete your quest. Unfortunately, without your orbs, you cannot begin your trail… Even if you have one of the pieces. Of course, this acquisition would allow you to go through physical challenges with some ease."

Barius stepped up and raised his power sword.

"You will tell us whatever it is that you know, foul daemon!"

The child smiled and flicked his hand. Barius suddenly crashed into the wall as if he was thrown. The Guide spoke.

"You are not strong enough to fight me or force me, human. Not yet. When you have the orbs, I will guide you. Until then, goodbye!"

Spike shouted at that moment.

"Hey what about us?"

The Guide paused and looked at Angel and his friends' injuries.

"Well, I am guessing that my master promised you things right?"

Spike sniggered.

"Damn right, he did. He promised many things."

The child sighed and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I guess I should… deal with you first."

Then he waved his hand. Much to the surprise of Jonas and others, Angel, Spike and Illyria disappeared in a single moment. The Guide just smiled and turned to Jonas.

"Now, I have to go… but when you get the orbs and reach the next point in your journey… I will be there. Oh, I think you may want to get out of here soon."

He peered upward.

"Your enemies have followed you here. You better hurry."

"What?"

"They are coming from the stars."

Then with a small flash of light, the Guide disappeared. Everyone was confused but when the whole temple vibrated under the stray fire from the starships, they immediately recognise the need to escape the temple. Evial rallied the Space Marines.

"Come on, brothers. It is time to leave!"

--

Just as the Chaos Lord killed the Captain of the Crimson Gorgon forces, a hyperspace window formed a thousand kilometers from the planet. From the hyperspace window came out six Goa'uld Ha'taks came out and moved toward the planet. One of the Ha'taks was slightly bigger than others and it seemed to command the other ships. Inside the bridge of the flagship, a Goa'uld sat in his throne watching the planet haughtily. He barked at his Jaffa.

"Jaffa, scan the planet for the temple!"

"Yes, my lord."

The scans revealed the temple with four ships in low orbit. Apparently they had noticed the Ha'taks and three of the ships began to rise. The Goa'uld raised his hand and the screen filled with a face. The Goa'uld bowed his head lightly and spoke.

"My lord, I have found the temple on the planet."

The man on the screen also spoke in Goa'uld voice.

"Excellent! Our master will be pleased. We know that the ships of this 'Imperium' are powerful. I will reinforce you. Our master will also be joining us soon. Until then, engage them."

The Goa'uld seemed startled.

"Engage them, my lord? My fleet is small… and I hear that these… primitives have powerful ships."

The Goa'uld on the screen sneered.

"Are you afraid, Jaroks?"

"No, but…"

"I will not have this discussion. You will obey!"

The Goa'uld bowed his head.

"Yes, my lord."

The screen reverted to show the three ships rising from the low orbit. The Goa'uld growled as he stood up and pointed at them.

"Fire all weapons on those ships!"

--

Large orange plasma balls rained down upon the three ships, exploding upon the weakened void shield as the shield was unable to maximise protection of the ship because of the atmosphere. Even though they were large ships, the constant bombardment took their toll as the bits of the Imperium's ships fell off. A dozen plasma balls splattered against the side of the front-most ship and they melted and destroyed several lances and torpedo launchers. As the bombardment continued, the ships of Imperium began to head toward the space, allowing them to minimize the total surface area being under attack.

With a great spark, one of the consoles exploded and a Servitor quickly moved to put out the fire. The ship shook again and the captain of the ships growled as he picked himself back up and sat down on his chair. He barked orders at his officers.

"Report!"

The resident Techpriest reported first.

"The machine spirit is suffering! The Void Shield is not as effective when we are within the atmosphere."

One of the operations officers spoke.

"My lord, we are receiving reports of casualties throughout the topside and the front most sections, sir."

"Return fire!"

The Techpriest screamed.

"The Machine Spirit cannot guarantee accuracy, lord captain."

"Just fire!"

The surviving torpedoes launchers fired their payloads. As they sprayed themselves across a large area, sometimes exploding against the shield of the Ha'taks, the plasma fire continued. Many of the plasma balls were simply too inaccurate and bombarded the planet's surface, hitting the temple.


	50. Chapter 50: Escape from the planet

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, recommend this story to your friends!**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Escape from the planet**

Just as Jonas and other exited the temple, they saw that the area around the temple turned into flaming hell. The massive plasma balls rained down upon the temple. Several shuttles came down from the _Righteous Claw_ as it hovered quite low over the landing zone. As Jonas moved forward, he saw a group of Space Marines guarding one of the shuttles that already landed. Four plasma balls came down from the sky and two of them hit the port side of the _Righteous Claw_, destroying a plasma cannon and a missile launcher, and the remaining two came down right upon the shuttle. The shuttle crumpled under the heat of the plasma and the Space Marines who were about to enter the shuttle were trapped in that fire. With a short scream, their armour disintergrated and they died quickly. The impact flung Jonas' group across the ground.

Barius growled as he picked himself up and grabbed Jonas by the arm and helped him. Afterall, Jonas was not a Space Marine. Another plasma ball fell and exploded upon the temple, crumbling one of the pillars to the left. Evial shouted.

"We must hurry! Get on the shuttles!"

As they found a shuttle about to land with several Imperial Guardsmen and three Space Marines getting ready to step on, another plasma ball landed between them, killing a battlebrother who was standing too close. Jonas shouted as he pointed at another shuttle.

"That one! Let's go!"

The orange plasma balls continued to come down from the sky and the only shelter was under the giant ship of _Righteous Claw_. Thankfully, the ships moved to cover the forces on the ground and Jonas could step on to the shuttle without being shot down. Surveying the ground, Evial spoke.

"We lost four shuttles and those who were near it."

Barius slamed the side of the shuttle.

"Emperor damn it! Where is our fleet?"

The pilot of the shuttle answered.

"The rest of the fleet is on the other side of the planet picking up whatever civilians and military forces possible. We have sent a transmission but it will take a while for them to get back here, my lord."

"Just get us back to the ship!"

"Yes, my lord."

The shuttle lifted off but the plasma continued to rain down. The closer the shuttle got to the ship, the louder they could hear the explosions the plasma caused on _Righteous Claw_. The _Righteous Claw_ was a cruiser and was large enough and strong enough to withstand against the sporadic bombardment.

The three ships trying to move out of the planet's gravity and atmosphere did not fare well. With the Void Shield at low efficiency and outnumbered, they faced the brunt of the attack. The frigates were the smallest among the Imperial Navy ships, but they were strong ships. They were strong enough to withstand plasma firing from five or so ships. The first frigate, _Maimed Foe IX_ fired its lances as soon as its frontmost section exited the atmosphere. A dozen low-powered lances that survived the attacks fired at the Ha'taks and several torpedoes were launched. The lances missed their targets but some of the torpdoes managed to hit their targets.

By the time the second ship exited the atmosphere one of the Ha'taks lost its shield. As the first frigate turned and fired its lances and destroyed the Ha'tak that lost the shield, six hyperspace windows formed behind the Ha'taks. Each of the hyperspace windows let out five Ha'taks. The reinforcement of thrity Ha'taks gave the first Ha'taks some courage and they increased their firing rate. The rest of the Ha'taks also fired. The frigates were quickly outnumbered and outgunned, as the plasma balls filled the sky and crackled against the Void Shield.

With the whole ships out of the planet's atmosphere, the three frigates returned fire with zeal. Four Ha'taks were quickly dispatched but the Goa'ulds had a lot more ships coming. Another eleven hyperspace windows opened up behind the Goa'uld fleet and Ha'taks and Alkeshes came out. Suddenly reinforced with over eighty ships, the Goa'uld fleet began to pressure the three frigates. The Alkeshes moved forward, using their agility and maneuverability to weave in and out between the frigates and making them fire their weapons at each other. Under the constant bombardment, _Maimed Foe IX_ began to break, and when one of the stray torpedoes hit its missile bays, the chain reaction of missiles exploding caused the destruction of the ship.

With _Maimed Foe IX_ exploding and showering the remaining frigates with pieces of the hull, the frigates thought it could not get any worse. However, it did. Six hyperspace windows opened up above the frigates and Ha'taks and Alkeshes came out. This time, the new fleet was lead by an Apophis Ha'tak. In this glory and size, it fired precise and powerful plasma cannons at the frigates. The Void Shield flashed and buzzed as the powerful plasma balls crashed upon the frigates.

--

Admiral Cole was overseeing the evacuation of the planet's military forces. While the civilians were important, the Imperium was protected by its military forces, and therefore as much military power possible had to be preserved. The supplies, ammunitions, military hardware and trained soldiers of PDFs and the Crimson Gorgons were the priority. As he decided to retreat to his quarters for the much needed rest, an officer came running to him.

"What is it?"

"Urgent transmission from Righteous Claw, my lord. They are under attack, sir. They request immediate relief."

Cole bit his lips. Most of the bigger ships were occupied with evacuation and the smaller ships might not be much help. He decided to send as much as possible.

"General Derius and others on _Righteous Claw_ are of extreme importance to the safety of the Imperium and the Emperor's armed forces. We must send reinforcement now! Get every frigates and destroyers up and running! Get them off the planet and into the high orbit now! Get the cruisers and battleships that are not stocked up with civilians or supplies to get off the planet now!"

"Yes, my lord!"

--

The Apophis Ha'tak opened a channel to the Goa'uld Jaroks. Jaroks bowed his head lighty. The Goa'uld on the bigger ship peered down on him through the screen.

"Jaroks, continue the assault. I will lead my ships against the vessel in the lower orbit and take the temple."

"My lord, these ships of the Imperium are most powerful. Even though the Goa'uld Empire is vast and… your share of it is indeed great, I do not think we have enough Ha'taks on this galaxy to…"

The bigger Goa'uld flashed his eyes.

"Silence! Do as I say! My master will arrive shortly and I have called forth the rest of my fleet I brought to this galaxy."

"Yes, my lord."

--

The Imperial frigates were superior to the Goa'uld ships but they were severely outnumbered, and even the thick and powerful hull platings could not withstand a storm of plasma fire. The second frigate began to buckle but it managed to take out another four Ha'taks and three Alkesh before its hull gave out and exploded. Just as it exploded, several dozen escape pods ejected from the ship, heading toward one remaining frigate. The Ha'taks sent out their gliders to hunt down the pods. Several hundred Goa'uld fighters swarmed around the remaining frigate and shot at the pods, destroying about half of them. With other frigates destroyed, the Goa'uld began to concentrate their fire on the last frigate.

As the Goa'uld fired at the ship, a dozen ships appeared from the left. These ships were well out of the atmosphere, and thus fully defended by the void shield. Flanking four battlecruisers and an Avenger class Grand Cruiser _Broken Halberdier_, the two dozen frigates and destroyers powered their weapons to destroy the Goa'uld fleet. The Goa'ulds decided to move the majority of their fleet to meet the new threat. The Apophis class Ha'tak and six Ha'taks descended into the low orbit, while a dozen Ha'taks and Alkesh continued their assault on the sole frigate.

--

The Apophis Ha'tak and the six Ha'taks waded through the clouds and descended upon the temple. Great shadows covered the grounds as the massive ships stopped above it. After a few minutes three rings came down from each of the Ha'taks and six rings from the flagship came down to the ground. Jaffa who came down the rings quickly spread across the ground and secured the temple gate as the second wave of rings came down. The third wave of rings included the Goa'uld. Haughtily, the Goa'uld stepped into the temple, followed by a hundred Jaffa.

The Goa'uld was interested in the corpses of the warriors who fought in the halls. The Chaos and Space Marines who spilt their blood on the ground were numerous and interesting for the Goa'uld. He barked some orders at his Jaffa and several of them began picking up and carrying the dead bodies and fallen weapons outside. The Goa'uld went forth but the Jaffa who went out carrying the bodies returned with greater numbers in cleaning out the halls of any Space Marine or Chaos technologies.

When the Goa'uld arrived at the top of the stairs and found the staircase full of dead bodies. The Goa'uld smiled as he gestured at the bodies. There was a pool of blood, slowly oozing down the stairs but there was no body. The Goa'uld ignored it and moved on. He arrived at the chamber and he frowned. Enraged, he stamped his feet on the ground.

"How dare they take the sword! Jaffa, Kree!"

He turned around quickly and left.

--

The Apophis Ha'tak and four Ha'taks began to rise, leaving hundreds of Jaffa and two Ha'taks near the temple. The rising ships spotted _Righteous Claw_ moving toward north and set course toward her. The Apophis Ha'tak powered up its weapons and fired.

Fizzz… Fizzz… Fizzz… Fizzz… Fizzz…

Five powerful plasma fires flew toward the Imperial ship, two of them hitting their mark. One of the shots hit the fluctuating void shield and was dispersed. The second shot also hit the shield but in its weakened state most of the plasma went through the field, and it hit the edges of one of the engine exhausts. Had it gone into the actual exhaust port and up the shaft, the engine would have exploded. Fortunately, the plasma merely heated up the rims of the exhaust port to red glow.

The ship of Imperial Navy retaliated by firing six torpedoes and four lances. With dark smoke trails, the torpedoes streaked toward the Goa'uld ships, exploding upon the orange coloured shield. The lances flashed but stopped by the shield. Then as the second volley from the torpedo launchers fired, the Goa'ulds fired their own weapons. They continued to exchange fires while the _Righteous Claw_ began to rise to higher altitude. As the ships engines were becoming less affected by the atmosphere, the _Righteous Claw_, which was rising ahead of the chasing ships, picked up speed and began to increase the distance between them. The advantage of the being in the thinner atmosphere was not lost on the Imperials.

--

Jonas entered the bridge with others behind him.

"Captain, get us back to the fleet, now!"

"Yes, my lord, but we will have to lose the chasing ships."

"Now that we are on higher altitude, we have advantage, have all weapons to aim and fire."

"Yes, my lord. Techpriest Cordalius, command the weapons stations."

The Techpriest, most senior Techmage on board, bowed his head and walked toward whole rows of computer stations where junior Techpriests filled the seats. The captain acknowledged the Techpriest and turned back to Jonas.

"My lord General, we will be joining the rest of the fleet within fifteen minutes, and we know that our ships are superior to these 'Goa'uld' ships. We will defeat them before they come with overwhelming numbers and swarm over us like locust."

"Indeed."


	51. Chapter 51: Broken Sword

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, recommend this story to your friends!**

* * *

**Chapter 51: Broken Sword**

Fire Warrior Shas'El Koari breathed in deep through his mask. He readied his pulse rifle and looked around. He still had six Fire Warriors in his squad remaining. They were rookies but they were well trained and ready to give up their life for the Greater Good. Koari peered through the gaps between the half-torn down metal pillars that still managed to hold up the building. He waited as the sounds of footsteps to close in. These new enemies were not like the Imperial Guards or the Space Marines, and definitely not like any other races… in fact, they fought very much like the Tau. The Tau warriors kept their silence as the stomps of hurried footsteps came closer and closer. Koari gestured at his squad then whipped his rifle around the pillar and squeezed the trigger.

Blue plasma pulses rained down upon the enemies of the Tau, sizzling through the air. The Tau Fire Warriors were taught well enough to aim and fire, and at such short range the shots could not miss. The plasma struck the white armours of the Clones and knocked them down to the ground. The Clones were no less amateur than the Fire Warriors. After the first shots from the Tau, the Clones quickly returned fire, shooting their own rifles at the Tau Fire Warriors who hid behind the covers. The Fire Warriors were outnumbered and that was proven as more and more Clones filled the destroyed corridors.

Koari continued to fire, shooting down his fourteenth kill, but as more and more Clone Troopers filled the narrow corridors he found his attacks to be futile. Silently frowning under his helmet, he grabbed his last plasma grenade with his left hand. Still firing his rifle with his right hand, Koari ran to the next cover, throwing the grenade in the middle of the Clone Troopers. Other Fire Warriors saw this and they quickly took cover, preparing to retreat to the next cover. When the grenade exploded and killed at least eight Clones, Koari gestured others to fall back. The Tau warriors filed into two main corridors, taking cover behind the wall. The surviving Clones and the fresh new Clones came forward, firing at the retreating Tau.

Shas'El Koari was the last one to fall back, covering for the younger warriors. Just as he reached the safety of the wall, one of the Clones threw a thermal detonator. Koari reacted instantly, kicking the grenade back at the Clones. With a loud explosion, the Clones were thrown back once more, allowing the Tau to make escape. As they ran through the winding corridors of the old structure, the Shas'Ui leader of the squad he took command of spoke to him.

"Shas'El, where must we go, now that our base is destroyed?"

"There are some outlying bases to the north. We must reach them."

"North, Shas'El? The Orks infest the north."

"Why do you think those bases are there, Shas'La? They are there to fight off the Orks as much as they can. Now that our main city is taken, and the largest military instaliation on the planet destroyed, that is the only place with equipment, supply and manpower to mount any mission."

"Mission, Shas'El?"

"To retake the base and expell the invaders from our city."

"We will not have enough forces to mount such risky campagine, even if we get an outpost."

"Not just one outpost, Shas'La. There are three bases in the north, with at least a hundred Fire Warriors and Kroots. That is three hundred. We will then move to the west."

"West is the desert… where the Necrons are."

Koari nodded as he peered around the corner. He saw the other half of the survivors and gestured them over.

"Yes, the west is perilous, but there are a series of settlements and small outposts that we can go. I expect at least another two hundred warriors to join us as we go toward west, until we reach the desert."

"We will need vehicles, Shas'El."

"Where do you think we are going? Hear that sound? That sound means that the vehicle depots to the north are not yet comprimised and there are warriors still fighting."

A rookie Fire Warrior spoke.

"What good is that going to do, Shas'El? Aun'Vre is missing and Shas'O Shivah is dead! All is lost!"

Koari grabbed the Fire Warrior.

"You are a Fire Warrior, who fights for the Greater Good! Even Aun'Vre and Shas'O can be sacrifised for the Greater Good. Get a hold of yourself and get moving! We must take vehicles and head north. If you find anyone stranded Fire Warriors, bring them. Go spread out and reassemble in the depots."

"What of the other castes?"

"It's mostly the Fire Caste here… but there can be some Fio and Por… save them if you can."

"For the Greater Good, Shas'El."

--

Battleship _Golden Sword XIV_ fired its weapons, sending scores of torpedoes and missiles and a couple of hundreds of lances blasts and plasma bolts at the Goa'uld fleet. The sheer number of weapons on the massive ships of the Imperial Navy had meant that the Goa'uld only had numerical superiority. The orange plasma of the Ha'taks harmlessly dispersed by the Void Shield and the Imperial Navy ships were free to return fire. The Goa'uld ships, though outnumbering the Imperial ships by three to one, they were outmatched by the sheer firepowers of the massives ships of Imperium.

Captain Helios of the Golden Sword XIV, the flagship among the ships that engaged the Goa'uld fleet, gripped the arms of his chair as his ships shook lighty from the attacks. His ship was the largest among the Imperium ships fighting the Goa'uld, and most powerful. He surveyed rows of junior Techpriests and Imperial Navy officers seated in their control stations as they continued to maintain control over the ship. Helios roared at one of the senior Techpriest.

"Techpriest! The readings show that the lance batteries on sector 4A-3 are under strain. Do something about it!"

"Yes, my lord. I will ease the machine's pain. It will return to its full health and function."

"Very good."

The ship shook again as the second Apophis Ha'tak fired its powerful plasma weapon at the Golden Sword. One of the junior Techpriests shouted at another senior Techpriest.

"My lord, our void shield is falling. The dispersion rate is falling and the field strength is greatly weakened. The generator's spirit is suffering!"

"By the Emperor and the Machine God, keep them from failing!"

"Yes, my lord."

Suddenly, the whole ship shook harder than before and the screens that revealed the outside turned off. The captain felt that something was wrong. He roared at the Techpriest.

"Get me back the visual!"

Within moments, the Techpriests managed to turn on the screens again. Helios slowly turned as he watched any anomolies. Then he found it. A massive white ship, looking like a large ring with glowing energy ball inside it, was moving toward them surrounded by at least a hundred ships including a dozen of the bigger pyramid ships. The white ring ship was firing blue bolts of energy weapon from a dozen points on its body. He saw as one of the frigates being shot down by three of the ring ship's weapons. The blue bolts came down in bursts of five or six, and after four bursts from three points, the frigate lost is shield and its hull buckled under the explosions.

The thick hull of the frigate was no match under the incredibly destructive power of the phase cannons that made up the secondary weapons of the Ori mothership. Its communications, shield generator, life support and auxillery power was gone within minutes. It became worse when the Ha'taks joined in on the attacks against the shieldless ship. When seen Ha'taks and an Apophis Ha'tak concentrated their firepower on one ship without shield, the frigate began to crack. Large explosions covered the frigate and just as escape pods flew out of the ship, the frigate cracked in the middle. The orange plasma of the Ha'taks began to go through the frigate and come out the other side. The engine of the frigate crumpled under its own explosion and when the fuel tank filled with massive amount of prometheum and the numerous plasma generator cores ignited, the explosion was big enough to cripple the nearest Ha'tak that strayed too close.

Helios' lips bled as he bit down so hard seeing one of his ships being destroyed. He shouted orders at the weapons consoles.

"All weapons on that white ship!"

Unfortunately, even the powerful weapons of the Imperial ships were no match for the Ori mothership. All they did was attracting its attention. Helios stared as the Ori mothership slowly turned and pointed its primary weapon at him own ship. The Ori ship fired once. The yellow beam weapon struck the void shield, and despite its incredible dispersability, the ship quaked, flinging crew and servitors into the air. Then the Ori ship fired again. Helios watched as the second beam strike the void shield, dispersing a bit then the shield failed and the rest of the beam weapon struck the ship. It hit the forward section of the ship and the large ship schematic screen in the front section of the bridge showed a lot of red coloured part in the front of the ship.

"Report!"

"We have lost all access to the front sections through level one to six, sir."

"Forward lance batteries are not responding!"

"The Machine Spirit of the ship is in coma. The attack damaged one of its main cores! The secondary cores are coming back online."

"Reserve torpedoes in the forward sections are exploding, my lord. They are causing secondary damage!"

"Get damage control teams there now!"

"The whole section is inaccessible, sir!"

"Emperor damns it!"

"Enemy is firing again, sir!"

Helios quickly turned and stared as the Ori ship fired once more, this time at the rear section of the ship, where the engines were.

"Turn! Turn portside! Now!"

The massive ship groaned from the stress fractures to the hull as it turned to face the incoming attack straight on. The yellow beam entered from the front, eating and destroying its way into the ship. It almost looked as if it would not stop until it reached the engines and destroy it. Helios braced himself as he waited for his death. However, it was not yet so. With a large explosion, the front section of the bridge exploded and the yellow beam ended there, leaving a very large hole. Then after a moment, the air rushed out. Helios was flung out of his seat and flew into the void. Thanks to quick actions of a junior Techpriest, the bulkhead closed just in time. Helios groaned as he struck the bulkhead and fell to the floor. Several officers came to assist him. He waved them away.

"Get me the sit rep!"

The last Senior Techpriest reported.

"My lord, most of the ship's functions are gone! The Machine Spirit is crippled beyond repair! Only the engines remain."

Helios paused for a moment then he spoke grimly.

"Full power to the engine. We die for Emperor and his glory! Is self-destruct possible?"

"No, my lord."

"Fine. All hands to the escape pods! Techpriest, set the ship's engine to the ramming speed and go to your pod."

"No, my lord. I will die comforting what remains of the ship's Machine Spirit. Setting engines to ramming speed."

Helios nodded grimly and got to his seat. Standing in front of his chair, stared at the emergency screen installed on the bulkhead that showed him that his ship was heading directly toward the Ori ship. He smiled. Then his simile faded as the Ori ship moved away to attack at other targets. Instead, _Golden Sword IV_ was heading to an Apophis Ha'tak and three Ha'taks behind the Ori ship. The Ha'taks fired at the approaching Imperial ship. Before the Apophis Ha'tak could destroy the ship, the Golden Sword thrusted itself into the Apophis Ha'tak, truly like a golden sword thrust into the heart of an enemy. The two ships exploded, their impact, splitting apart the nearby Ha'taks and four Alkesh which were maneuvering through the fleet. The dozens of Death Gliders caught up in the wake were also destroyed.


	52. Chapter 52: Escape to Makrengrad

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Sorry for being absent for so long. These three chapters are all that I have written for a while... but now I am fired up again!**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**Shadow Archon:** Nice idea, and they will make appearances soon, I promise.

**marZisamaoggot:** Sorry for cutting off the supply, but a new batch has arrived.

**Amann0407:** Maybe Alesian can make an appearance... I'll think about it.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, recommend this story to your friends!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I had a writer's block for this story. I lost the detailed plot sheets, and couldn't bother rewriting all that. I still have the general outline, so I am going to fix up the story, and continue on. I also lost several other sheets with details. Now I forgot my own settings about Evial, Lantexia and Augusta... but I have recently been playing a game on , which is apparently inspired by this story. I play Grey Knight Grand Master Amaris Augusta, and I will use that setting here as well... mostly, anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 52: Escape to Makrengrad**

The power of the Ori mothership was undeniable. Its powerful beam weapon only took two shots to bring down an Imperial ship, and three at most. With the reinforcements, the goa'uld fleet pressed forward, firing all their weapons at the Imperial fleet as the table suddenly turned. The Ori ship moved further into the Imperial Fleet's formation, allowing all of its secondary weapons to fire on something. The void shields were nothing to the incredibly powerful weapons. Within minutes, four more ships were destroyed.

_Brighter Glory XXII_, an old model battleship, sitting at the rear of the fleet was the last main ship left in the fleet, and its captain decided to take control. He believed that such losses could no longer be tolerated.

"This is Captain Julianis Feleth of _Brighter Glory XXII_, in the name of the Emperor, we must retreat and preserve our forces. We are all that stand between our enemies and the last imperial strongholds in the sector. Launch all escape pods!"

~This is Captain Gilian Terrancis of _Bane's Roar IX_, My ship and a few others are already damaged. We will hold off the enemy as long as we can!~

"Thank you, brother. The Imperium will remember your name."

~Go with Emperor, captain.~

--

With almost two third of the fleet destroyed, the remaining ships broke orbit, and headed back to the main fleet to warn them. Upon receiving the news, the commanders decided to abandon what remaining refugees on the planet. After all, they had rescued all Space Marines, Imperial Guards and PDFs. The fleet broke orbit in hurry, taking all the supplies they could and all the combatants, leaving most of the civilians in terror as the Goa'uld ships moved over the planet, firing their plasma cannons at them.

--

Jonas and other sighed in relief as they entered the Warp. While the Immaterium was truly dangerous, they had the Emperor guiding them and they were at least far from their immediate enemy. They gathered to plot their next move. Evial spoke.

"Most of our planets in the sector have been conquered. Except for the key planets of Cafalas and Gregoris, I deem less than ten Imperial planets remaining in the sector."

Lantexia nodded grimly.

"I see… it is disturbing how fast these Dracoranians have conquered our worlds… they are simply too swift in their actions. Even the Chaos or Eldar do not strike this fast and hard…"

Barius slammed his fist on the table.

"So where to now?"

Jonas searched the starcharts and pointed to a planet between the fleet and Gregoris system.

"This is Makrengrad… an imperial world… I believe that it has not yet succumbed to the enemy. There are other planets in the nearby systems that are failing, but the surviving fleet has been heading there. We were able to make connections to a couple of those ships heading to Makrengrad."

Evial raised a question.

"Why don't we just go straight to Cafalas or Gregoris?"

"The Dracoranians have placed powerful blockades around the four systems between Makrengrad and Gregoris, and Cafalas is just a bit too far. As staging grounds for the final push into Cafalas, the Dracoranians have been flooding the systems surrounding Cafalas with ships and armies. Only three systems between Gregoris and Cafalas remain untouched for now."

Lantexia nodded.

"However, I do not see going to Makrengrad is going to help us get through the blockade."

Jonas began to explain.

"We have made contact with two members of Officio Assasinorum who were forced to flee to Makrengrad from their original missions. During their travels they have found a few things that we may be able to use to our advantage."

"Such as ?"

"We now know what the stargate does, and the Assassins have figured it out all by themselves. The Order of Stargate has landed a stargate on Makrengrad and is pouring ground forces on to the planet. Fortunately, the people of Makrengrad and the survivors of seven neighbouring systems gathered there are fighting back. If we can get there in time, we may be able to secure the planet, capture the stargate and create a direct path to Corvinius III, at the heart of the blockade against Gregoris system."

Barius smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Ah, so we can make it through the blockade and reinforce Gregoris."

Evial chimed in.

"And to evacuate the military forces from Makrengrad to regroup."

Jonas nodded. Lantexia raised an eyebrow.

"From what we know… this Astria Porta have dialling of addresses, and we have no idea what that is."

Jonas answered with a smile.

"The Assassins were busy. They have figured out several addresses, including the one leading to Corvinius III, and to Makrengrad."

Lantexia smiled. He turned to a minor officer standing near the door.

"Good. We go there then. Have the captain of the ship direct the fleet toward Makrengrad."

"Yes, Lord Librarian."

--

The route to Makrengrad was not a hard one. It almost seemed as if the dark gods of Chaos have withdrawn from this region of the galaxy. Travelling through the warp, the fleet appeared on the fringes of the Makrengrad's solar system. Above the planet was a small fleet of a dozen Ha'taks and a single Apophis class ship. They were positioned above Harengrad, the province where the former capital used to be. The city of Harenov was now in ruins from the bombardment and nearly six thousand Jaffa and two thousand Clone Troopers have settled down across the city to maintain order among the civilian sectors. However, great land battle erupted daily nearly a thousand kilometres from the city. The neighbouring provinces have decided to fight to the last man and woman rather than to submit to the invaders.

One of these battles happened on Ghorhal plains to the south of Mengrad province. Mengrad was the current seat of the planet's central government after it has been driven out from Harengrad and again from the great city of Volonisk. In order to maintain the fight, the central government ordered the 'Total War Alert', the order that has only been issued three times previously, two of them during the end of the Horus Heresy against the traitors. As to the registlation of the Total War Alert, the whole of the planet became militaristic and every men, women and children were forced to help with the war effort. Great factories that once made three-wheeled bikes now made war bikes armed with two forward lasguns. Factories that made summer clothing for the women now made military issue pants. The lasgun factories that had been reduced to mere trickle of their once glorious production capacity were awakened again, now producing thousands of lasguns and laspistols for the conscripts. With even the reserve PDFs, who worked as the police force, now redirected into the frontlines, the conscription forced the capacity to arm these people to the limits.

Fortunately for Colonel Stanislav Dmitri, the 672nd Makrengrad regiment of conscripted foot, which consisted mostly of his former office staff who worked for him, the Director of Information of Mengrad province. Not only the 500 or so staff was part of his regiment, another 2500 from various conscription camps and the servitors were now taken as the communication plantforms for the ever increasing number of conscripted divisions and battalions. There was only one servitor now given to Dmitri, the 'Anchorman' as his people called it.

Dmitri patted his pair of laspsitols strapped to each thigh, and gently ran his hand over the lasgun. As he admired the weapon that saved him life during the last six battles, a man came up to him. Dmitri turned his head slightly to look at the man. The man was slightly overweight and was having some difficulty breathing.

"Director Dmitri! I mean, Colonel Dmitri, we have a message coming through. The central command says that the scouts have found the enemies moving this way. The central command believes that the enemy will attempt to push through here, and then set up a fortification to be used as a staging ground for the assault into the Mengrad. The enemy will be here in an hour."

"Damn it. Do we have backup? When is the reinforcement coming?"

"Sorry, sir, but the 49th PDF Armored Battlion, 543rd, 547th and 601st Conscripts infantry are assigned as reinforcements but they will be here in three days."

"Three days? I only have three thousand… no, less than three thousand 'conscripts' to fight against Emperor knows how many enemies! Get to the Anchorman and alert the nearby conscript garrisons and ask for their help. How about 664th down at the Verelisk valley, and 674th and 677th at the the town of Chenov? Get them here!"

"Yes, colonel."

"While you are getting to Anchorman, get me all the sergeants in command of the battalions. I need to brief them."

"Yes, colonel."

--

The Goa'uld General Miridin was looking at a screen when a Jaffa and three clone officers came in. They bowed to her and waited for her to speak. After a few minutes, she turned her head.

"_**Speak.**_"

"The preparations are ready, my lady. All three regiments, totaling 6900 clones are within an hour's distance from the enemy and we are ready to strike at them. They will be supported by twelve AT-APs and three AT-TEs as well as three TX-130 Sabers and four LAATs."

"_**Good. Authorise the use of… three AV-7 cannons. Do they know we are coming for them?**_"

"I do not expect it so, my lady. They will taken by surprise and we shall crush them."

"_**Good. I already have spent too much time on this backward planet. Other goa'ulds are vying for my position already.**_"

"I understand, my lady. We will press the attack.

"_**Do that, commander. We must push into Mengrad within two days before the reinforcements from Dovlonisk arrive to help their main force.**_"

--

It began to rain. The sky darkened as the black clouds hid the sun and moved up north. Dmitri could not help feel that the enemy was like the stormy cloud slowly advancing upon them. He had positioned his regiment ten meters forward from the trenches. Positioning the heavy weapons teams in the front and the two thirds of the regiment backing them up, Dmitri was hoping that the heavy weapons would cut down the enemies long before they reached the trenches. He breathed deeply and the cool air filtered through his system, clearing his head. Soon, the rain will pour and had this not been the middle of the summer heatwave, they would have fought in snow.

As Dmitri looked through the monocular scope on his lasgun, which was a personalised model which he paid a large sum to have it customised, he could see the small dark dots at the edge of the horizon between the rolling hills to the south. To his horror, he could see the silluettes of vehicles. While his heavy weapons teams had lascannons, the majority of them were equipped with heavy bolters against infantries. Since most of the enemies were infantries, it did not really matter… until now.

"Emperor damn this alien scums! Men, ready yourselves to defend against the Emperor-forsaken filths who dare to attack the Imperium!"

The men roared, but somehow, their cheers were not quite cheerful.


	53. Chapter 53: Knowledge is Power Pt1

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Sorry for being absent for so long!**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**warhammerlover:** Eventually, the Imperium will be triumphant.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, recommend this story to your friends!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while, but I will soon begin to write and post more frequently... please be patient a bit more...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 53: Knowledge is Power Pt1**

"Captain, get me a report."

Jonas breathed deeply as he gently tapped the railings of the platform upon which the captain's chair lay. The captain was standing next to him and he quickly answered.

"ETA in 74 minutes and counting, general. The ships containing most civilians have moved to the rear of the fleet and the main attack groups are in formation."

"What of the Crimson Gorgons?"

"Most of them did not scatter, only four squads are on separate ships but most of the remaining company is on board their Battle Barge."

Jonas nodded in approval.

"What of the White Hammers?"

The captain looked through a small bunch of papers before answering.

"They have lost one assault frigate but the rest of the fleet and their Space Marines are still with us."

Jonas looked up sharply.

"The casualties aboard the frigate?"

"From what we can tell, it was run by a skeleton crew, most of them being servitors. We can confirm one Techmarine and six Battlebrothers have been lost. We cannot be certain beyond that."

"I understand, captain. What of my forces?"

The captain sighed. Jonas winced at that. It was obviously a bad news.

"Half of the armoured divisions have been lost when we lost those ships, and three whole companies of infantries are gone, but the worst is the heavy weapons. Most of the 12th Regiment is gone… most of them lost during that disastrous fight against the xeno fleet…"

Jonas sighed sadly.

"It could not be helped. We needed to evacuate as many people as possible, as well as the important artefact."

"We understand, sir. Such is war, my lord."

The power armor-wearing general mused as he began to head out.

"Indeed, captain, such is war… but we probably would need those soldiers."

-----

As Jonas moved back to his temporary quarters, he saw the Librarian Lantexia marching with three other Librarians including one from the Crimson Gorgons, and four sanctioned psykers from the Imperial Guard regiments. The Librarian noticed Jonas, and they bowed their head to each other. Afterall, they had many reasons to respect each other. Lantexia spoke.

"I was just going to the brig to relieve Lord Velde of his burden for an hour or two, would you like to come and watch, general?"

Jonas pondered for a moment.

"How is he?"

Lantexia sighed.

"Even though he is not of our chapter, he is a well known and an important man. I simply hoped that the Inquisitor would have taken him on his ship…"

Jonas shrugged.

"It is possible that the Inquisitor's ship was intercepted and destroyed. He was heading directly to Cafalas system."

Lantexia nodded.

"Yes. That is a possibility. While I would certainly ask the Apothecaries to extract the xeno parasite, but the Inquisitorial Edict stands."

They resumed their walking and Jonas followed along. Jonas's thoughts wondered to the memory of Linosis, the parasite inside Lord Velde, and the Inquisitor's interrogation.

-----

Inquisitor Arossi and the Librarians stood around the chamber as Lord Velde, chained to the floor and the ceiling lifted up his head. His eyes flashed as he spoke in the goa'uld voice.

"We are Goa'ulds… it means 'god'."

Arossi growled as he grabbed Velde's chin and lifted it up.

"There is only one true god! Our God Emperor! You filthy xeno!"

Linosis sneered.

"So you believe, as I have seen from my host's memory. He was so powerful, yet so WEAK!"

"Silence! You will speak only when spoken to!"

"But you are speaking to me, human. Or is your brain as addled as your dead emperor? Now, ask me the questions that you really wish to ask."

Arossi raised his hand to hit Linosis, but then relented.

"We want details of your technology. It was pathetic against the might of the imperium, but some devices may prove of some use to us. Tell me all you know about the 'Stargate'."

Linosis chuckled as he looked up at the large human.

"Of course you would want our technology. I can see how primitive you are... your species is always primitive... in my home galaxy, you humans are considered only as livestocks... hehehehe... I know so many things, human. It would take a hundred years to tell you even a fragment of all that I know. If you want to hear about them, you better keep me alive."

"Your arrogance knows no bounds, xeno scum. We already know the Stargate is not of your species' technology. Your Jaffa warriors are weak as is your race. Tell me about the Stargate. Now!"

Linosis growls then nods lightly.

"As you wish, human. The chapaai... or the stargate... is, to the best of my knowledge, created by ancient race called the Alterans... they were destroyed for some reason. The remaining Alterans fled here, and arrived on a planet called Tau'ri, a sacred world that is supposedly the center of your 'Imperium'. The Void Keeper gave a strict order not to go to that world... don't know why..."

The Librarians and the Inquisitor shared a look before they returned their attention to Linosis.

"Holy TERRA is the center of the Imperium. You cannot go there because our God Emperor would destroy you. Now, tell me more about these Alterans."

"The Stargate creates a stable wormhole between the gates using a sophisticated dialing program created by the Alterans themselves. The Alterans... according to the dragons, were the first evolution of humans... and you are the second. It is a pity that your race is so weak compared to the ancient might of the Alterans."

The Inqusitor raised an eyebrow.

"So the Alterans are human? And their technology was extremely powerful?"

Linosis chuckled.

"No, foolish human. They created humans in their image… or so the dragons have said."

The Librarians began to whisper to each other and Linosis could see the Inquisitor's eyes narrowing.

"They seeded life on Holy terra and their descendents are humans? It is blasphemy but it does make sense. If these Alterans were so powerful, after all, the humans are superior."

The goa'uld sneered.

"All that I know of the Alterans is from what the dragons say... but I still do not understand why the dragons, in all their power and might, care so much for their pet humans. You are nothing but cattle."

The Inqusitor roared.

"Shut up, filth! You shall be purged of your heresy! Now go on! Are there any more of the Alterans left?"

Linosis shrugged.

"I do not think so, but I heard that there were some offshoots in some neibouring galaxy, at war with some race called the Wraith... personally, that is a stupid name to name a race."

The Inquisitor got curious.

"Do you know which galaxy? And what else do you know about them?"

"What would you do if you knew? You don't even have hyperdrives. Besides, only the dragons have the technology to cross the galaxy... unless you have hyperdrives that can match them."

The Inqusitor smiled.

"You will tell us all that you know about your hyperdrives. That is one area of technology that will prove of use to the Imperium once the Adeptus Mechanicus can find human equivalent. You will provide us with the technology, but you can give us that information later. Right now, tell us of the next military objectives of the Dracoranians."

Linosis continued to sneer.

"Well, basically, they want to conquer you... enslave you, convert you and then... well... that's about it... and the fact that there are things here that the dragons covet.... greatly."

"Elaborate. What objects?"

"Some ancient artifacts of their god Void Keeper. Supposedly given as a gift to the... umm… who was it... ah... the 'Father of Horus', whoever he is."

The Inquisitor and the Librarians flinched at the mention of the Great Betrayer, but they composed themselves.

"Our God emperor, praise be to his name. So, the Void Keeper and the God Emperor know of each other?"

Linosis shrugged again.

"I do not pretend to know all the knowledge of the dragons, but from what I can gather, the Void Keeper had met... your Emperor... I don't know when or in what circumstances. I know that the Dragons actually seem to respect your Emperor. Why? I don't know... he is but a human, right?

Arossi growled as he flexed his hands.

"Any human is worthy of respect just by being human. If the Dragons repect the Emperor and the Void Keeper had met our God Emperor, then why would the Void Keeper seek to invade the imperium?"

Linosis smiled as if this was a question he was asking himself.

"From what I COULD gather, the Void Keeper knows that your Emperor is a corpse... and... everyone knows that the Void Keeper is a very mischievous and moody god. Don't know the real reason behind it but the dragons play what they call the 'Game' every couple of hundred thousands of years. This is supposedly the last 'Game'."

"What sort of game? Elaborate further."

"Not a game, but 'the Game'. I believe that it is some sort of challenge to the dragons to stop stagnating. The goa'ulds were conquered during one of the Game three millions years ago. Two and half, actually.

"Just as you will soon be conquered again, in the name of the God Emperor. Now tell me more about The Game."

Linosis laughed aloud as if the Inquisitor had spoken something hilarious.

"I don't think so... I'm fraid that the Goa'uld, and your kind will all be conquered by the dragons... they are simply too powerful. I have seen an entire solar system destroyed by a flick of a dragon's fingers."

"The Dragons are no match for the might of the God emperor. His power is infinite. He would destroy the dragons."

"There are hundreds of thousands of dragons, and almost all of them can destroy a starship with a single blow, and some, like the dragon lords or the Elder Dragons... are simply of god-like power, not to mention the Dragon Lord."

Arossi growled as he slapped Linosis.

"That may be true, but their power is finite. The God Emperor is infinately powerful. He could destroy them all. We might not be able to take them all on, but the Emperor can. You will tell us what we want to know. So where are your forces weakest? What are the Dracoranians' next targets? Tell us how to best break your forces?"

Linosis laughed.

"You can't... you may stem the flood but... allow me to use what my host describes from what I showed him.

The Dracoranians are... more numerous than the Tyranids, as deceptive as Eldar, as unafraid of death as Orks, as indifferent to killing as the Necrons, as technologically aware as the Tau, as cruel as the Dark Eldar, commanding more powerful weapons and vehicles than the Imperial Guards, as stalwart and fearsome as the Space Marines, as horrifying as the Chaos, and as wise as the Primarchs.

How about that, human? Didn't know Lord Velde was so poetic, huh?"

The Librarians began to whisper again and the Inquisitor whispered for a while to Lantexia before nodding and returning to Linosis.

"Tell me about your hyperdrive technology. How does it work?"

Linosis sneered again.

"You wouldn't understand, human... but I will do my best tell you. I am sure that you are recording this, and your 'techpriests' could listen to my wise counsel.

"Go ahead xeno. I will ensure your death is painless."

"You better make sure that I live long enough to tell you things I know"

This time, Arossi sneered back.

"You will tell us everything inside that miserable snake body of yours, but your death will be painless if you keep talking. Give us the information we desire."

Linosis flashed his eyes and looked at Arossi with hate.

"When I am free, I will find you and torture you for a thousand years. Not even your Emperor would be able to save you."

The Inquisitor's face did not change as he hit him across the face with the back of his hand.

"That is for your insolence. The Emperor is infinite in his power, xeno. You have no concept at all of his sheer power. But tell us more about your hyperdrive technology."

"As you wish, O' vaunted 'Inquisitor'. You must know that it would be impossible to go into detail, but I will tell you what you can understand"

"Go on"

"Our hyperdrive is quite basic, and inferior to several other hyperdrives, but it is superior in its speed to most except for the FTL technologies of the Dragons and their pet Protoss."

"You can start with telling us how the hyperdrives work, then you can tell us more about these Protoss xenos."

Linosis sneered. It was important to keep this human interested.

"Very well. The goa'uld hyperdrives, given enough power can reach the speeds of up to 32,000 times the speed of light on average, or sometimes more if given more power. By using an extrodinary amount of power, we open the hyperspace, a sublayer of the real space."

The Inquisitor nodded.

"What powers your hyperdrives?"

"In our case, the weapons-grade refined heavy Naquadah. Using the incredible amount generated, the hyperdrive shunts the starship into the hyperspace, where it can cover vast distances in an amount of time greatly reduced from the time it would take in "real" space. Once it reaches the point in hyperspace that corresponds to its destination in real space, the ship re-emerges."

Then Linosis looked at the Inquisitor.

"Did you even understand anything from that, human? Or is your mindless brains too small to comprehend the secrets of the Goa'uld?"

The Inquisitor roared as he struck Linosis again.

"Enough with your insolence, filth! Now tell us more about these 'Protoss'"


	54. Chapter 54: Knowledge is Power Pt2

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Sorry for being absent for so long!**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**Shadow Archon: **Thank you for your concerns and it is glad to be posting again. I will wrap up the Protoss vs Galactic Empire fleet battle. As for the Titans... they will appear when during the seige of... Gregoris(?)... I think... the massive barracks planet with a forgeworld next to it... that one...

**warhammerlover:** Thank you, and glad to be back!.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, recommend this story to your friends!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while, but I will soon begin to write and post more frequently... please be patient a bit more...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 54: Knowledge is Power Pt2**

The Inquisitor roared as he struck Linosis again.

"Enough with your insolence, filth! Now tell us more about these 'Protoss'"

Linosis chuckled darkly, mocking the human Inquisitor.

"**Unless others, the Protoss were not a conquered race like ours. It is said that they were the first to join the Dracoranian Empire in return for safe haven from their enemies... which are many. They are powerful aliens of ancient times... and they feed upon the psychic energy. This makes them truly formidable. Only the Dragons were ever any real match for them... unless you outnumber them. I hear that the Protoss are few in number... relatively, of course. But they only serve the high ranking dragons, and in fact, they are bound to the Dragon Lord, who commands all dragons and the Elder Dragons.**"

Inquisitor seemed curious at this.

"So the Protoss are a psychic race? And they possees much superior technologies than the rest of the conquered species?"

"**It appears so. The Dragon Lord sometimes enforces his will upon some powerful dragons by sending the Protoss as his hand. Though I have not yet seen one, I have heard the legend of how a small taskforce of Protoss have laid waste to ninety seven systems within 300 days without the aid of a space fleet. They even killed the dragon who ruled there.**"

The Inquisitor seemed both impressed and angered.

"Why have we not seen these Protoss? Surely this is their elite forces?"

Linosis sneered again, as if it was his normal face.

"**I am uncertain. However, it is either that the Dracoranians do not think they need the Protoss to deal with your Imperium or... they are gathering to come with the Dragon Lord himself. It is but a rumour, but I did hear that the Dragon Lord and the dragon lords are coming.**"

Inquisitor narrowed his eyes and continued to question the goa'uld.

"How do you destroy these dragons? Besides the power of the God emperor or our most powerful psykers?"

Linosis looked at the Inquisitor as if he was mad to suggest such thing.

"**Destroy the dragons? Ha, you jest, human. Your humor is most entertaining. The dragons are powerful and they are many. They are a legion and a collective... Only few has ever even killed a dragon, not to mention destroy multiple dragons. Although...**"

As Linosis trailed off, he Inquisitor seemed more interested.

"Although what?"

"**There was a goa'uld, a powerful Supreme System Lord who dared to dream the impossible. He rallied an impressive fleet and army... of over ten thousand ships including a hundred Apophis Class motherships, and several millions Jaffa... and attacked a Dragon World... one of the inner worlds where multiple dragons live.**"

"And? Go on."

"**He was able to destroy the planet but the dragons can move and live in space... his fleet was destroyed. However, when the leader of the dragons went aboard the ship, the Supreme System Lord was said to have wielded a powerful ancient artifact weapon... a sword.**"

Linosis chuckled and spoke gently to Arossi.

"**It seems that I finally have something that you really want to know... perhaps we can come to a deal...**"

The Inquisitor hit Linosis again and placed a knife in his shoulder. Twisting it, the Inquisitor spoke grimly.

"I'm afraid I must say 'NO' to your offer. You will tell us the information regardless or suffer a most painful death."

Linosis screamed a bit but continued to smile.

"**You know that my host is Lord Velde of the Silver Skulls. His superior regenerative capability and my symbiote healing powers will heal almost any damage you cause.**"

The Inquisitor smiled as he held up a painstick.

"You are familiar with this device, yes? We found its use quite readily. Well, thanks to both of your regenerative powers, you will be able to suffer far far more than any ordinary xeno can take."

Linosis' smile stopped and his eyes flashed.

"**If you torture me, you would also torture Lord Velde... you would not dare!**"

The Inqusitor smiled even wider.

"Lord Velde will take the pain in the name of the Imperium. He knows most of all that this is necessary. You are the only one that will fear the outcome. Prepare to feel true pain, xeno filth."

Arossi pressed the painstick to the back of Velde's neck where he knew that Linosis was, and pressed the button. Linosis screamed as the light pulsated out from his eyes and mouth. The Inquisitor relented every few minutes. The third time the inquisitor relents, Linosis spoke hurriedly.

"**Alright, I will speak!**"

The Inquisitor raised his eyebrow and removed the painstick.

"Tell us about the sword this Supreme System Lord used. Now!"

"**Our legend tells us that the goa'uld stole the sword from a convoy that was supposed to come to this galaxy... one of the two swords... the "Sword of Man" or the "Sword of Mankind"... and the... I think it was... "Firing Glory" or "Burning Glory" or something like that... I am not sure which one but I know that, in the legend, the Void Keeper had commanded the swords to be delivered to this galaxy, and after the sword was recovered, it was sent here...**"

Inquisitor got curious.

"Here? On this planet?"

"**No, stupid human. No wonder you need someone like your 'Emperor' to guide you. Delivered to this galaxy, fool!**"

The Inquisitor applied the pain stick again.

"Offer only answers, scum. Spare us your ignorant insolence."

Linosis screamed.

"**You will pay for this impudence!**"

The Inquisitor applied the pain stick harder.

"Answers only! It is either that or you die after more hours of torture."

"**Arrrgh!**"

The Inquisitor let up on the stick.

"Now which planet is the sword on? And where is it on the planet? Speak now!"

"**I don't know! But the dragon I served, Kafraxialus... he said that others were coming... and they had the task of finding something in this sector.**"

The Inquisitor smiled.

"I believe you. So the sword is in this sector of the galaxy. The Imperium will find these and kill the dragons with them. Praise be to the Emperor's name. Now what else can you tell us about the Dracoranians?"

"**I know much, but you have neither the patience to listen nor the incentives for me to tell it to you! I will tell the rest to someone of higher position, 'Inquisitor'."**

The Inquisitor held up his ring.

"This gives me ultimate power over any portion of the Imperium necessary to rid the galaxy of xeno filth such as yourself. With it I can command entire fleets, destroy entire worlds, and command a whole sector if need be in the Emperor's name."

"**Then you will have to kill me and Velde before you can make me speak!**"

The Inquisitor glanced at the other two inquisitors and the Librarians before nodding.

"Very well xeno. We will decide what to do with you. You will either be examined by the Ordos Xenos or your purification by pain and or death will go ahead."

-----

Lantexia continue to speak when Jonas snapped back.

"It is a pity that the Silver Skulls lost their Chapter Master so soon after the demise of Lord Argentius. Now that they are crippled, it falls to Lord Barius to rebuild their chapter."

Jonas nodded.

"I heard that Lord Argentius was a great warrior."

Lantexia nodded.

"All Space Marines are great warriors, general, but a Chapter Master is beyond reproach. They are the epidemy of a chapter."

"I see… How did he die?"

"I do not know the exact circumstances, but I know enough to tell you that he died in defence of the Imperium."

"True… but unhelpful."

"I wasn't trying to be helpful, general."

Jonas chuckled.

"So…"

Lantexia chuckled back.

"So I guess you want to talk about that sword in your quarters."

Jonas nodded.

"Yes, Lord Librarian. If that sword is truly the sword mentioned by the parasite… it could prove invaluable."

"That is why it is going to be sent to the Inquisition."

"Of course, but I just have this feeling that it belongs to me…"

"You were chosen to pick it up, and I am sure that the Inquisition will take a note of that. However, until we can deliver the sword, you better make a good use of it."

Jonas looked up.

"You don't think that the Inquisition will find anything."

Lantexia chuckled again.

"I am a senior Librarian, general. I know many things. There are weapons out there that are simply powerful and we have no idea how they work. As long as it is not tainted by Chaos, I am certain that the Imperium can make good use of it, even if it from from a xeno deity."

"I certainly hope so, Lord Librarian. Too many Crimson Gorgons died for it, and if it truly can destroy the dragons… we need it now more than ever."

"I agree, general."

-----

The dark metallic door opened with a long shriek as the machine spirit that resided in the automated prison cell door was dying with age. Velde/Linosis looked up, with the arms stretched across the room. Linosis looked up. The Librarians and the general entered the room, wary of the parasite in the body of a former chapter master. Linosis sneered.

"**So what have you decided?**"

Lantexia answered.

"We are still going to transport you to the Inquisition. The two weeks hasn't changed that decision, parasite."

Linosis seemed to be sure of himself.

"**And what does that entail?**"

"It means that our fleet will have to break through a fleet of... what was it, general?"

Jonas quickly supplied the answer.

"Clone troopers, Lord Librarian. Commanded by a goa'uld."

Lantexia nodded.

"Yes, we will break them and land on the planet, and we shall get past the Dracoranian barricade.. and if we fail.. you will die here... as our ships explode around you..."

Jonas smiled as he looked down at Linosis.

"That, I believe, would be decent enough incentive for you to help us."

Linosis narrowed his eyes.

"**And if I help you, then what does that mean for me?**"

Lantexia smugly answered.

"We will relent on the hourly torture with the goa'uld torture device... the pain stick."

Growling as he remembered the daily routine of torture, Linosis spoke defiantly.

"**You will have to do better than that.**"

Jonas hit Linosis with his fist. Bleeding, Linosis sneeed. However, Lantexia's gentle smile startled the goa'uld.

"**Why are you smiling?**"

"You do not seem to understand. I have Librarians and Psykers with me, you should know from Lord Velde's memory of what we can do..."

"**Indeed I do, but relenting from torture just so I die later does not move me much.**"

Lantexia chuckled as he nodded to other psykers. They began to chant hymns as the air began to crackle with psychic power. Linosis's face plainly showed fear as he looked around.

"What are you doing?"

The Librarian smiled.

"We just want to talk to Lord Velde, and I am sure that you are not invited to the conversation."

"**Before you talk with Velde, I want to live in this body. That is my term.**"

Lantexia chuckled.

"I'm afraid, you have nothing to bargain, parasite."

Linosis began to talk fast.

"**There is more information I can choose to divulge. Like specifics about technologies that will aid your race. But only if I am allowed to live in this body will I share it. I will rather die than give it to you under torture. Take it or leave it.**"

Then with a single crack of psychic energy, a bolt struck Velde/Linosis's head, and Linosis fell unconscious and Lord Velde woke up... Velde shook his head.

"What happened?"

Jonas spoke hesitantly.

"My lord? Are you alright?"

Velde looked up and then recognized Jonas.

"I am somewhat fine, general. My head hurts though."

Lantexia nodded to Jonas.

"We cannot maintain this more than an hour. Ask your questions, general."

Jonas nodded.

"Can you remember anything, my lord? Anything from what the Inquisitor Arossi asked the parasite? Is any of it true?"

Velde frowned for a moment then began to answer the question.\

"It seems at least some of it is true. I remember in particular the stargate that was mentioned frequently. General, these stargates are not of Goa'uld design. They are made by the race known as the Ancients. The first evolution of humanity."

Jonas nodded in relief.

"So, it is human invention, praise be to the God Emperor! They must be from the Dark Age of Technology, stolen by these goa'ulds."

"No, from what I understand, the Ancients were even more advanced than we were. Far more so from what I have seen in the xeno''s mind. He fears these Ancients."

Lantexia frowned.

"Are these Ancients humans or xenos? I do not understand. How does a xeno become a human?"

"These Ancients are human, but they are far older as a race than we are, we are their descendents. Their technology was powerful. They are human, but far more advanced in their physiology than we are."

Jonas turned to the Librarian.

"From what I learnt from the basic texts of the Ecclesiarchy, the God Emperor was born from the powers of the most powerful and ancient druids... psykers... perhaps these Ancients are them?"

Lantexia shrugged.

"I do not know... Lord Velde, can you verify this theory?"

Velde hesitantly spoke.

"The Ancient race was dying out from a plague and a terrible century long war with a great enemy known as the wraith. The very last remnants of their civilization fled to Terra and helped populate the earth some 50,000 years ago. It is very likely the God Emperor is of their line."

Lantexia and Jonas brightened up as well as other psykers.

"So we have no need to fear from discovering these technologies from the Ancients? We can use the Stargate without falling into some sort of xeno trap?"

"Indeed. It is merely a teleportation device. Caution should be used because it is an advanced device of immense power, but it is no trap. But the Ancients that fled to earth are not the only remnant of their civilization. The Goa'ulds were once in this galaxy long ago. They encountered an offshoot branch of these Ancients. We should be careful with the stargate, for the dragons know much more about the devices and it is possible we may go through the stargate and encounter the dragons."

This was a grave news for the general and the Librarian as they had planned a daring attack against the blockade surrounding the Cafalas and Gregoris systems. Velde continued to speak.

"But these stargates by themselves are no abomination, nor is the ancient technology any different than what we use in that it serves as tools. Use them and use them well. This may be the single most important technology for the Imperium."


	55. Chapter 55: Trench Warfare

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Sorry for being absent for so long!**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, recommend this story to your friends!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while, but I will soon begin to write and post more frequently... please be patient a bit more...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 55: Trench Warfare**

Dmitri's bolter fired bullets after bullets at the white armoured enemy. Dozens of heavy bolters rained down explosive death upon the enemies, shredding them to bloody bits. The colonel could hear the loud voices of his sergeants ordering their squad to push forward. Hundreds of semi-auto rifles fired all around him, and he could see scores of the white armoured men fall down, their blood spraying into the air and spreading the red bloody fog. Breathing in the dank, burnt smell, Dmitri wheeled around and grabbed a grenade on a dead private next to him. He was a right hander and his left arm was strong enough. The frag grenade flew into the air and exploded among the enemy, killing dozens at once. This small victory seemed to cheer up his men.

"Go! Kill them all in the name of the God Emperor! He finds you worthy to kill the enemies of Man!"

Such things should be said by a Commissar but his regiment was a conscript regiment, and no such luxury was afforded here. Strengthened by the bravery of their colonel, the men climbed up the trenches and crawled up on the dirt, firing from the ground, moving forward inch by inch. Dmitri wanted to tell them that their mission was to stand their ground, but he was willing to take whatever worked.

Dmitri's bolter clicked empty and the colonel instinctively ducted down. Several of the enemy's blue colored plasma bolts flew past over his head and struck two of the privates. The enemy's weapons weren't explosive but penetrative. Dmitri could see the small holes in their bodies and the sky beyond their bodies. Growling, Dmitri loaded a fresh clip and moved to his left a bit. Peering over the edge of the trench, he saw the men who jumped forth were now dead, their bodies shielding the rest of the trench from the deadly plasma bolts. Raising his bolter, Dmitri returned fire. Five shots were fired in succession, and three of them hit one of the enemies. Dmitri could see the large holes his bolter shots made and the blood pouring out from them. Beside him, several privates gathered around, firing their own SMGs. Another dozen enemies went down as the bullets rained upon them again.

If this had gone on forever, he and his men could have held, but a war had no such lucks. Dmitri noticed that far to the right, down near the western end of the trench, the group of his men were decimated and the sergeant was retreating back into the main trenches, and the enemies finally breaching the trenches. Gritting his teeth, he bent down and made his way to the connecting trenches to the second line. There, he gathered seven privates and moved toward west. It took him nearly ten minutes to get there and by then, the end of the first trenches were lost, the makeshift fortification blocking the enemies from entering the main trench. Dmitri found himself joining the sergeant and his remaining eight conscripts. Now they had fifteen privates, one sergeant and Dmitri himself. Without words, they peered over the low wall that segmented the trenches and fired their bolters. It was like shooting a charging Ork. The narrow trenches funneled the enemies, and dozens after dozen went down, turning the dirt into mud made from blood. Dmitri growled.

"Hold this wall, sergeant. I will send more men."

"Yes, sir!"

Dmitri made his way back into the main trenches and found, much to his dismay, that several segments were lost. Fortunately, none of the connecting tunnels to the second trenches were taken. Ordering one of the leaderless squad whose sergeant was shot dead to reinforce the west end, he quickly moved toward the third and final trench. There he was greeted by hundreds of wounded, and the 'Anchorman' tending to the damaged heavy bolters. He grabbed the servitor.

"I need artillery strikes on the first trenches. The 5th and 6th segments, 16th, 17th and 19th segments. I need them destroyed and cleared out. Call remaining men out there to move back into the second trenches."

The servitor followed his command and relayed his messages. Checking that the message went through, Dmitri saw a laspistol on the table, and grabbed it. A dead hand was holding it tight. Prying it open, he checked it for damages. It was full and clean. Tucking it into his belt, which already held two automated pistols and one high calibre revolver; he made sure the grabbed ammo for the laspistol. It was no good if he had no surplus ammo. It made his belt heavy, but better to shoot and live and be light and dead. When he arrived back at the first trench, he began to hear the resounding booms of the Imperial Guard Artillery. From the safety of the 9th segment West fortification, he saw scores upon scores of white armoured enemy flung into the air by the impact of the imperial cannons shells. Then as he turned around, he saw something that made him growl again. The enemy was bringing in their heavy weapons.

-----

Twelve AT-AP walkers, the three legged weapons platform of great power, began to move forward in a single straight line. The line was broken in the middle where three powerful six-legged AT-TE vehicles covered by three TX-130s, the nubile hover tanks. As they moved, they fired their mighty projectile cannons and laser cannons, causing the fortifications to break, and turn people inside into either red pulp and bone fragments or scorched meat. The machines of the Clone army marched forth, not considering the casualties they were facing. After all, war was what they were created for.

-----

When Dmitri saw one of the six legged vehicle aim its main cannon at the 9th segment West fortification, he immediately ducked for cover, and rolled down into the connecting tunnel to the second trench. Just as he cleared the fortifications with three others who were as quick, the fortification exploded, showering them with fragments of metal, timber, bones and blood. Shaking his head, Dmitri grabbed for his customised bolter, and ran for it. He saw that the first trench was broken and his men were about to be slaughtered. Fortunately, his previous order to retreat from the first trench had gone through and at least two third managed to retreat.

Huffing from exhaustion, Dmitri ushered the final survivors through the tunnel before exiting himself. Then he nodded to the sergeant in charge. The sergeant took out a detonator. It was connected to the powerful explosive charges lining the tunnels and the walls of the first trench. If one blew up, other sergeants in other segments would blow theirs as well, sealing the tunnels and flattening the first trench. The second trench was designed to look down upon the first and by destroying the first trench, it would give the men in the second trench the nice view to fire their weapons.

-----

"General, we have arrived. We are detecting a small Imperial fleet and the enemy fleet on the opposite side of the planet. They have seen us and are moving to engage us."

Jonas looked up.

"How many, captain?"

"A single Ha'tak class Goa'uld ship, four Acclamator class Imperial ships, two Venator class Imperial ships, sir."

"Take them out. Prepare the ships carrying the space marines to prepare for deep strike. They know what to do once we give them the coordinates. Get me someone in charge of the planet's defence."

"Yes, general."

After a moment, a grim face appeared on the main view screen. Jonas spoke.

"I am Lieutanent General Jonas Derius of the Cafalas Regiments. We are here to secure the planet and drive out the invaders. Who am I talking to?"

The man on the screen brightened up visibly.

~I am Commander Ivanov Dechinkovski, sir. I command the PDFs and the Imperial Guards here. I am truly glad to see you, sir.~

"I am also glad that the planet has not yet fallen. I commend you on your defence, commander."

~Thank you, general.~

"Now, where do you need reinforcements the most? I have enough men and equipments to spare, and we have space marines with us."

~Thank the Emperor, you are a truly a blessing from him, general. I am sending the coordinates and informations now. There is a major offensive to the south, and if the defence there falls, the enemy has a straight path to the last of our stronghold.~

"I understand, commander. I will relay this to the space marines and coordinate our strikes."

~Thank you, general.~

The screen changed and Jonas looked at the pad with the informations on them. He turned to the captain after a couple of minutes of reading.

"Relay the informations to the space marines. I am going to reinforce these trenches against the enemy assault. I will need the might of the Emperor's Finest to pull this off."

"Yes, general."

-----

The second trench was taken, but not without giving the enemy something think about. At the cost of nearly a thousand of his men, Dmitri was able to hold off against the enemies, and even pushed forward enough to set up and fire lascannons and autocannons at the enemy vehicles. Those heavy weapons teams and their escorts were quickly annihilated but they managed to destroy two of the six legged ones and all of the hover tanks. The second barrage of the Imperial Guard Artillery was able to destroy five of the three-legged walkers, and these destructions of vehicles gave the conscripts some breathing space.

As they were pushed back to the final trench, Dmitri noted with anger that only fifteen hundred men remained and nearly seven hundred of them were too badly wounded. Reloading the final magazine into his bolter, and grabbing a SMG, Dmitri was ready to make his last stand. He saw the white armoured enemy running toward the trenches and breaching them. His men shot so many down but outnumbered and outgunned, the conscripts were fighting with everything they had.

-----

A Clone trooper fired his rifle at a conscript, tearing out his brains, and then the Clone kicked away the corpse as he fired at another conscript. As he looked for the third victim, he was shot with the heavy calibre of a bolter. The others in the Clone's squad turned to find an officer and twenty or so men, fighting hard. They turned their rifles and fired, killing four. The group responded instantly, tearing apart the clones with their projectile weapons.

Clone Lieutenant R45-N4569 fired his rifle into the body of a conscript sergeant as the man charged with a long saber. Dozens of holes were made as the blue plasma bolts pierced the light armor and the soft flesh, tearing out the intestines and internal organs. Then he swung his rifle and hit a conscript who was waking up from a daze. Blood splattered over the rifle as the strong metallic body of the weapon smashed into the head, sending shards of bones into the brain. Then he was struck in the shoulder by a projectile, his left shoulder torn away by a single shot. Screaming, the Lieutenant turned and fired his rifle into the face of the man who attacked him. In the pain, the Clone had squeezed in the rest of his clip into the conscript's face, making a very large hole in his face. Still wincing from pain, the Clone Lieutenant looked around to see his brothers making advances.

He took couple of steps forward, and saw several more conscripts killing four of his men and coming at him. They were too close for him to reload, especially with only one arm. As one of the conscripts rushed at him with a saber, the Clone threw his rifle into the man's chest and the small sharp points, that were once targeting beads made into bayonets, punctured the man's armor. Not taking any chances, the Clone grabbed the end of his rifle and twisted it, making the man scream. At the scream, the rest of the conscripts moved toward him. The Lieutenant did not hesitate to take out his pistol and firing two shots into the head of the man he just stabbed his rifle through, and four shots into the closest conscript. Then someone roared from behind him. He turned to see a saber cutting into his chest and the wielder of the sword aimed and fired a shot from his large gun.

-----

Dmitri roared as he sliced open a Clone and fired his bolter into the face. Then he turned to face several Clones with their backs on him. Charging at them with a new roar, he fired off six more shots from his bolter before it went dry. The six shots killed four Clones with one shot piercing the head and sending the shrapnel to the next one's face. When one of the surviving Clones turned to face him, Dmitri throw his customised bolter into the face, cracking open the helmet and then skewering the Clone with his sabre. Suddenly, he felt pain. He turned his head to see a Clone firing at him, and the plasma shots scratching his back. It was nearly a hit. Had it been an inch to the right, he would have died.

Screaming defiantly, Dmitri pulled out his sabre and slashed at the Clone. The Clone blocked it with his rifle, but the rifle broke. The Clone quickly threw the two pieces of his rifle at Dmitri. Dmitri had to block them with his arms, and it exposed his chest. The Clone had already pulled out his pistol. Instinctively, Dmitri reached with his left hand and pulled out the laspistol. After a single moment, the Clone fell, and Dmitri lived, but with a hole in the stomach. He would live because the plasma cauterized the wound. Without complaining, Dmitri made sure that the Clone died by slashing at its throat, showering himself with the Clone's blood. Breathing heavily, he turned around to face three Clones aiming their rifles at him. Before they could, shoot, however, something large came up behind them.


	56. Chapter 56: Double Mission

**Void Keeper Wars - Warhammer 40K**

* * *

**This is a crossover between Warhammer 40K and StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I always wanted a new race for Warhammer 40K. The new race is an amalgamation of the Galactic Empire of StarWars, Goa'uld Empire of StarGate, and the Terran and Protoss from StarCraft. I will mostly be using the Clone Wars era for the StarWars, and post Ori-invasion for the Goa'uld, and units from both StarCraft and StarCraft 2. I don't own anything from Warhammer 40K, StarGate, StarWars, StarCraft. I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

**Sorry for being absent for so long!**

**Replies to Comments/Reviews:**

**warhammerlover:** I'll keep writing!

**awilla the hun:** Ok! But since I have already written it, I modified him a bit...

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a comment! Also, recommend this story to your friends!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while, but I will soon begin to write and post more frequently... please be patient a bit more...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 56**

With sickening crunching sound and whirring of engine, a mighty chainsword cleaved through all three of them, spraying Dmitri with bone and blood, and some guts. Dmitri gulped. The colonel suddenly felt all thoughts drain from his mind and abject fear creeped up on the inside. The last couple of battles he fought were from a range and with very little risk to himself, but now that he was wounded and was nearly killed. He winced has his pants were a little wet. What was he thinking… trying to take on an enemy like that… He sighed as he thought that he was spending too much time with the common soldiers and their stupidity had affected him. Dmitri looked up to see his savior.

A Space Marine stood there, his back turned to Dmitri and firing his plasma pistol at the Clones. With a deadly accuracy, the Space Marine, in his black and silver armor, took down three Clones before ducking behind a wall of dirt, cleanly evading several of the enemy's shots. Dmitri clambered up next to him, and watched the Space Marine with awe. Dmitri stammered.

"Umm… sir? Thank you for saving my life, my lord."

"You have fought well, and it is preferable that you fight on rather than die like that."

"Ah…"

Barius fired three more shots, one of the plasma shots hitting a Clone. Another Clone pointed at where Barius was and began to fire but before he could squeeze his third shot, he exploded into bloody pulp as heavy bolters of the Devastator Squads of the White Hammers shredded him. As Dmitri looked around, he saw that six Drop Pods had landed and Space Marines were coming out of them, and slaughtering the enemies. The strength and will of the Space Marines could not be denied by the Clones, especially weakened thanks to Dmitri's excellent defences. It did not take long before the Space Marines, of White Hammers and Crimson Gorgons, retook the second trench. The trenches were wide enough to fit one and half Space Marines, and that meant that at least two Space Marines could fire at once. The releatively narrow passageways of the trenches were no longer an advantage to the Clones as they were forced into various close combat situations against the Space Marines.

The worse was yet to come as the conscripts renewed their assault and began to keep up with the Space Marines. With most of their vehicles gone, and soon all of the vehicles were gone as the Space Marines fired several missiles at them, the Clones were slowly being pushed back. The only thing that allowed them to hold on was that because they were Clones, they simply would not retreat, unless so ordered.

-----

Barius moved forth with Dmitri and two of his surviving Silver Skulls. He weaved through the narrow passages of the trenches, picking off the enemy one by one. He turned a corner and saw four Clones also trying to make their way through the trenches. They fired first, but in their haste, their accuracy was low, and a couple of their plasma bolts pinged off Barius' armor. The powerful Chapter Master of the Silver Skulls raised his plasma pistol and fired three shots at them. Hitting two and killing them. Before they could respond, Dmitri fired. Six bolter shells smashed into the Clones, killing them instantly. Barius raised an eyebrow.

"You are quite quick, for a conscript."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Come, we have more work to do."

-----

Two Thunderhawks and six Valkyries swooped across the sky as great pillars of beams descended upon the enemy strongholds, annihiliating the defence positions. Decimated, the Clones did not notice the eight fliers moving through the smokes and land outside the city of Harenov. The Goa'uld fleet was quickly decimated and the Space Marines of the White Hammers had captured the enemy's flagship and three Ha'tak class ships. Then the fleet began a systematic bombardment of the area surrounding the city, but they dared not to harm the city itself as they were unsure whether the orbital bombardment would destroy or bury the gate. They needed the gate.

As the Thunderhawks and Valkyries flew away, the troops who came off them took up defensive positions around the ruins of a landing pad. Jonas and Evial had led their troops to capture the stargate, and kill the Goa'uld in charge. Evial and the two Tactical Squads and two Terminators nodded to Jonas before heading to find the Goa'uld. Jonas, with five squads of his most elite and trusted Guardsmen and five White Hammers who were ordered by Lantexia to guard the young general, began to move out to find the Stargate.

-----

The streets were treacherous and in ruins. The once mighty city was now in total disrepair, its skyscrapers torn down by the power of the plasma bombardment from the Ha'taks. Captain Evial and his Space Marines quietly moved through the destroyed buildings, careful not to alarm the enemy. They wanted to capture or kill the commander, and a surprise attack was the best course of action for it. However, not even the Space Marines could twart the works of fate as a patrol of Jaffa moved through the streets, searching for possible intruders or resisters. When one of the Battlebrothers leaned upon a wall, it fell over and exposed the Space Marines to the Jaffa. The Jaffa were nothing to the Space Marines, as their orange plasma from the staff weapons bounced off from the power armor.

The White Hammers responded immediately. The Space Marines fired their infamous bolters, and instantly shredded the ten men patrol. However, the sound of battle had alarmed the enemies. Evial growled.

"Brothers, move quickly. We must not allow any to escape!"

"Yes, captain."

The White Hammers changed their tactic, and began to smash their way through the streets, shooting down the Jaffa and Clones, smashing them aside with their powerful melee weapons. Evial was a fearsome vanguard among them. Slaying the enemies with his power sword, he carpeted the streets with blood. It only took ten minutes to find large pyramids built upon the ruins around the governor's palace. This time, the Space Marines were met with much larger force they they had previously encountered. Hundreds of Jaffa and even more Clones were there, rushing at them. Roaring with glee, the White Hammers fought on.

The might of the Space Marines could not be denied as they fought against far superior numbers, just as they have done so over the millennia. Battlebrothers fired their bolters, killing scores after scores of enemies, and punching with their mighty fists, and chopping and slashing with chainswords and powerswords. The Terminators were the most valuable in this battle as their mighty powerfists swatted aside any resistence, and their Storm Bolters tore asunder the enemy. Even with hundreds upon hundreds of enemy fire raining upon them, the bravery and dedication of the Space Marines were not broken.

Grabbing one of the Jaffa by the neck, Evial blocked incoming fire then threw the dead Jaffa into the ranks of enemy. Then leaping into the middle of the group, he spun around, expertly slashing nine enemies in one fell swoop. Then he fired his bolter pistol, taking out three Clones with headshots, then elbowing a Jaffa behind him, breaking the neck. Turning around, he kicked a Clone, who crumpled to death in an instant, and then the mighty captain emptied the rest of magazine into the ranks of Jaffa in front of him, killing another five. Roaring, he charged, quickly supported by the Terminators who followed suit, unleashing their Storm Bolters, and smashing aside the enemy.

Despite the overwhelming number, the White Hammers took the entrance to the largest of the pyramids, annihilating all that stood in their way. However, the cost was not so cheap. Of the twenty Battlebrothers, eight had fallen, and three were seriously wounded. They did not have the time to mourn for the death of their brothers. Taking their body, the White Hammers continued to kill their way into the pyramid, stopping only to send their wounded and dead up to the captured Ha'taks with the rings. When the rings came down again, two Battlebrothers joined the remaining forces. Now with eleven Battlebrothers and two Terminators, Evial was sure that his task was close to completion.

The biggest challenge came when they reached the door with ornate decorations. The door was accessible only through one wide corridor and three staff cannons and a dozen Jaffa were guarding it. The Jaffa were no problem, but the staff cannons were. One of the Battlebrothers fell as he was hit in the chest by the massive weapon. However, the Space Marines would not waver as they charged. Another two fell as the Jaffa madly fired everything they had at the oncoming giants. One of the Terminators fell, but only wounded. Evial felt his left shoulder piece being torn apart as a single staffcannon blast singed it. Within moments, the Jaffa were overcome, and the Space Marines were once more triumphant.

They smashed the door open, and a female Goa'uld was waiting for them. The White Hammers fired their weapons but they bounced off by the personal shield. The female Goa'uld sneered as she raised her kara-kesh. She sent a continuous stream of shockwave that pushed back the Space Marines, and caused dents over their armor, the explosive power of the shockwave slowly wearing down the Space Marine's power armor. Then the Terminator moved. Surprisingly fast for someone so large, he forced his way through the shockwaves and smashed at the Goa'uld. However, the Goa'uld was prepared. Her shield did not allow slower moving power fist to come through. Then she raised her other hand, and she had a Kull Warrior wrist weapon.

She unleashed the weapon into the Terminator's masked face, the powerful weapon digging into the mask and eventually killing the ancient warrior. At this, the White Hammers charged, but to no avail. The Goa'uld continued to use the wrist weapon and killed another two and wounding Evial himself. Then as Evial fell, he saw small dusts falling from the ceiling and the dust landed on the Goa'uld's shoulder. Evial quickly grabbed a frag grenade on his belt and threw it over the shield. The Goa'uld's eyes bulged in surprise as she saw the grenade. She knew that if she let down the shield, the Space Marines would kill her, and if she didn't turn the shield off and ran, the grenade will kill her. Her eyes flashed before the grenade splattered her flesh all over the inside of her shield, before it turned off and the blood fell.

The deed was done, but the cost was high.

-----

The streets were treacherous and in ruins. The once mighty city was now in total disrepair, its skyscrapers torn down by the power of the plasma bombardment from the Ha'taks. Jonas and his men quietly moved through the destroyed buildings, careful not to alarm the enemy. They wanted to capture the Stargate without alerting the enemy that they have captured one, and a surprise attack was the best course of action for it. However, when they heard the sounds of bolters, they knew that Captain Evial's team were engaged in battle. Suppressing the urge to go help out, Jonas pressed on, gripping his new mystical sword tightly in his hand.

The Stargate was actually easy to find, but even with the distractions caused by Captain Evial, there were still nearly a hundred enemies around the gate, protected by several of the Clones' vehicles and the six Jaffa staffcannons. The situation got worse when one of the Jaffa noticed Jonas's group peeking through the ruins. Orange plasma balls and bigger staffcannon blasts rained upon them. Sensing that they had no choice, they charged.

"In the name of the Holy Emperor!!!"

Something unexpected happened. Jonas led the charge, trusting in his power armour, and for some reason, the enemey's attacks were bouncing off him long before they reached Jonas. Jonas didn't really take notice as he crashed into the ranks of the enemy, slashing madly at any enemy he could find. What he did notice was the sharpness and power of the sword, and the strength it gave him.

He swung his sword like a twig and yet it sliced through a staffcannon and the Jaffa behind it. The Jaffa paused for a moment before collapsing in two pieces, blood barely woozing out from the wound for a few seconds. Amazed at the power of the sword, Jonas hacked and slashed and smashed the enemy. Thought it felt like hours, they had somehow killed most of the enemy within few minutes and had sustained very little casualties. Only one of the Space Marines were dead and four Guardsmen. It was a victory most worthy.

Once Jonas signalled the ships, they began to send down reinforcements to secure the stargate.

-----

Senior Honour Guard Urilius Gilisvar, the new Bearer of the Banner of Macragge, watched as Captain Agemman, the Regent of Macragge and the Captain of the 1st Company, led four of his men escorting an Inquistor. As the strange group approached Urilius and others of Honour Guards guarding the door, the Regent Agemman spoke.

"This Inquisitor claims that he is from the Inquisition, and he must speak directly with Lord Macragge."

"Impossible. He is busy."

The Inquisitor spoke, as he held out a small metallic amulet with the mark of Ultramarines on it. The Ultramarines all looked interested in the medal since it bore their mark but was in the hands of an Inquisitor.

"Show this to Lord Calgar, and I am certain that he will see me."

Urilius nodded as he turned and entered the door, gently grabbing the amulet. He knelt before the Chapter Master as he was whispering to the ancient Chaplin Ortan Cassius. When Urilius showed the medallion, Calgar spoke before Urilius could even explain.

"Bring in the Inquisitor."

"Yes, my lord."

The Inquisitor entered, leaving behind the men of the 1st Company and with two Honour Guards holding a box each. The Inquisitor bowed to Calgar. Calgar sighed as Urilius and Cassius took positioned beside him.

"So it comes to this, Inquisitor. Are you here to give me the answers I seek or merely to command the Ultramarines to do your bidding?"

"I would not dare to command, Lord Calgar. I have come to give you… some of the answers you seek, and charge you with an important mission."

"Continue."

"As you know, the events are happening just as the Prophey predicted."

"Yes, I have heard. I also have heard that entire sectors have fallen."

"One region has fallen and its sectors. Few subsectors hold out, but they will fall."

"I have prepared for the Prophecy, and so did many others. That has greatly weakened the defences of the Imperium, over seven systems have fallen to the hands of traitors and xenos."

"Such sacrifices must be made, my lord. It is for the God Emperor and… your Primarch."

Calgar nodded.

"I understand."

"Things are coming to their fruition, and the Space Marine Chapters such as Ultramarines must hold the Imperium together… just for a little more."

Calgar nodded again grimly, then he spoke.

"What do you need from us?"

The Inquisitor bowed his head and spoke.

"You know of the new crusade being formed?"

"I have been informed of it… the Draconis Crusade, and we have been invited. I had refrained from it since I was not sure whether it was a part of the Prophecy."

"It is, my lord. The supreme commnader of the Crusade is… Grey Knight Grand Master Amaris Augusta."

Calgar's face paled, and it surprised Urilius and Cassius. Calgar growled as he flexed his powerfists.

"Are your sure? I thought he was trapped in something."

"He is free… and he will wear the Honorificus Justicia."

Calgar looked as if he wasn't sure whether to be pride or ashamed. He spoke… very grimly.

"You know that if the Inquisition… especially Ordo Hereticus finds out about his origins… They will come to destroy the Ultramarines."

"They dare not, my lord, and we shall not allow that to happen. The Ultramarines must endure and survive… for the glory of the God Emperor."

Calgar lowered his hands and placed them on the arms of his throne. He gestured the Inquisitor to continue. The Inquisitor spoke.

"There is a problem, however…"

"A problem?"

"Several other candidates… Champion of the Glacies Militis, Champion of the Burning Beast and the Champion of the Superstes Vir are still within the area taken over by the enemy."

Calgar roared as he jumped, up further surprising the Honour Guards and the ancient Chaplin. Calgar growled.

"What is this? I thought that you had carried out your mandate… a mandate given to you and your collegues by the God Emperor himself! You failed this, and now you come to me to solve your… grave mistake."

The Inquisitor bowed his head.

"While it appears to be so, my lord… The truth is that the Sword of Man resides in that sector, and Champion of the Superstes Vir did have to get it."

Calgar calmed down, and sat back on his throne.

"What of the Orbs?"

Calgar hit the nerve. The Inquisitor coughed nervously. Calgar narrowed his eyes.

"Do not tell me that you lost the Orbs…"

"No, Lord Calgar… we have them all, but…"

"Since you have it, the Heroes do not… Since you cannot deliver it without the rest of the Inquisition knowing about it… You want the Ultramarines do it."

"You are wise, lord Macragge."

Calgar nodded slowly. The Inquisitor opened one of the boxes and gave it to Calgar. Urilius intercepted it and gave it the Chapter Master. Calgar looked at the content then carefully searched the box before speaking.

"Our Primarch made this?"

These words surprised the Honour Guards and the Chaplin. The Inquisitor nodded.

"Yes, my lord. Just yours… rest of them… we made them."

"I see."

"They will protect the Ultramarines from the energy weapons of the enemies… up to certain point."

"Better than nothing, Inquisitor. The other box… the Orbs?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Cassius, carefully bring me the box."

Cassius raised an eyebrow and carefully held the box, but as he attempted to lay his hand on the top of the box, Calgar spoke urgently.

"Careful! The salvation of the Imperium lies within!"

Cassius was far more curious now, but knowing that Calgar had allowed him to stay meant that he would soon be informed. Being greatly careful, Calgar gently opened the lid a bit before closing it again. He nodded to the Inquisitor as he spoke.

"So, they are real. What makes you think that I would not just use these for the Ultramarines?"

The Inquisitor bowed his head.

"We know that your loyalty to the Imperium cannot be questioned, and we rather not even think about the possibility."

Calgar nodded graciously.

"Thank you for your confidence. I shall have someone… trustworthy to deliver this."

"The delivery will not be easy. By the time your men gets there… entire sectors would truly be within the hands of the Dragons…"

"I shall select my best."

The Inquisitor bowed before exiting. Calgar closed his eyes for a while before he gestured Urilius and Cassius to him. Urilius bowed.

"Your command, my lord?"

Calgar sighed.

"Tell me, if you would send someone to a certain death but they need to accomplish the mission before death… who would be the best choice?"

"How many men would this 'mission' require?'

"Something small… Perhaps a single squad? What do you think, Cassius?"

The Chaplin narrowed his eyes.

"Though it would depend on the mission, but if it is certain death, perhaps a Terminator from the First Company plus some more veterans from the First Company."

Urilius thought for a moment before he answered.

"Perhaps Brother Gothgo."

Cassius and Calgar raised their eyebrows before Calgar asked.

"Which Gothgo, Urilius?"

Cassius mused.

"A Gothgo is a fine choice… Perhaps… Minaus Gothgo of 'The Immortals' of the 2nd Company."

Urilius spoke.

"I was actually thinking of Harloc Gothgo of the 1st Company."

Cassius looked displeased.

"He has just returned from aiding the Knights of the Raven against the Hive Fleet Kraken. He and four others from the 1st Company are exhausted and gravely injured and cannot attend such mission as yet."

Calgar nodded then he suggested a name.

"May be Lothmir Gothgo?"

That horrified the two others. Cassius spoke.

"He is a Techmarine… and though he would obey, Fennias would grumble for a long time. Maybe Urilius can contribute one of his own… Molgas Gothgo, the oldest surviving Gothgo in our chapter."

Calgar chuckled.

"Just call all the Gothgos… they were destined for this… mission. I shall select among them."

Urilius nodded and existed the room while Cassiu drew in closer.

"So, you allowe us to listen to all that… What are you trying to tell me, young master Calgar?"

"I am about to tell you something that only the Chapter Masters of the original Chapters and the Progenitor Chapters know. You must speak of this to no one."

"I understand."

-----

Urilius was curious about what the Chapter Master and the ancient Chaplin was talking about but he went out to collect all of the Gothgo within the Ultramarine. The House of Gothgo, a curious and mysterious family that is said to have been created by the Emperor himself or someone close, to supply the Adeptus Custodes and the Grey Knights with recruits. They live on a massive Dark Age ship where the Patriarch sires scores of children, where all except the first born are sent away to various Space Marines chapter, or if it is a girl, to the Sisters of Battle. For some mysterious reason, none of the Inquisition has ever noticed this spacefaring family who provided incredibly talented recruits.

Since they have their own selection of children, where the weak are cast away to the Imperial Guards at Cadia, who usually becomes a Vindicare Assassin or a Kasrkin Trooper, the Space Marines gets few surviving males with superior capability. Also, only the Founding Chapters and the Progenitor Chapters receive these incredible recruits, as if there was an unspoken contract between them. Within the Ultramarine alone were fourteen Gothgo Brother, as others called them, including two in the 10th Company, one being a Scout Sergeant and other young one being the recruit. The Gothgo family has been around for a long time, and that was shown through the one Honour Guard, two Veterans, two Terminators, four Tacticals, one Assault, one Devastator and one Techmarine within the ranks of the Ultramarines.

It is said that even the Salamanders have at least one Gothgo, though none could confirm it, despite the close relationship between the Gothgo family and the Salamanders, since they both are excellent engineers and master smiths who can create marvellous weapons and armour. There was another point of mystery in that as well. The Adeptus Mechanicus would send their most brilliant and curious Mage to the Gothgo Family Ship, where they serve under the Patriarch for a period of 30 years. Yet, the Techpriests of Mars has yet to speak of the Gothgo family making Power Armours, Power Fists, Swords, Claws and other various weapons and equipments. In fact, there was a rumour that at least two high ranking members of the Adeptus Mechanicus were Gothgos. If the loyalties of the Gothgo family members were ever to sway to their own family over the Imperium or the Emperor, they could easily muster enough influence to bring a dozen sectors and a score of Space Marine Chapters into ruins, but none has dared to assault them for it, especially when two squads of Grey Knights are always dispatched to defend the Gothgo Family Ship.

-----

Deep within the palaces of the Holy Terra, the Adeptus Custodes prepared themselves for the future. They knew what they must do and what would happen… as was prophecised. They began to patrol the halls and corridors leading to the God Emperor's throne room, while they began to dust and clean the throne room itself. They paid particular interest to six wall paintings near the main door.


End file.
